Darker (Sequel to Shades)
by Raven12
Summary: Will Beca's love be enough to bring Jesse into the light or will the demons of his past drag her into darkness. This AU story will be loosely based on E. L. James second novel of the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy and told through Beca's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Darker – Chapter 1**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

 **Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

" _FIVE!_ " I hissed as the leather belt ripped against my rear leaving red welts in its wake. " _SIX!_ " I whispered in defeat as the final blow stung my inflamed skin. With my spirit broken I was slumped over the brown leather covered bench, then pulled into Jesse's embrace as he brought us to the ground and cradled me in his arms. Pouring as much emotion as he could muster into desperate kisses to my forehead, he held me tight as I laid there motionless, staring straight ahead, not daring to meet his gaze.

The Red Room of Pain had been a place of pleasure for Jesse and I however this time it was an environment of torture as I endured six painful lashes for committing the unspeakable crime... _rolling my eyes_.

"Baby...look at me." He urged as he gently lifted my chin. With reluctance I looked up and was overcome with horror at the sight before me. I silently screamed and tried to push him away with the little strength I had left, but he was too strong as his grip on me tightened even more. Instead of seeing Jesse's warm brown eyes they glowed blood red and I knew at that point I had become seduced by darkness.

* * *

This was the recurring night terror I'd been having since that dreadful day in Jesse's playroom where I consented to the punishment and walked out on my beloved billionaire boyfriend. Waking up each morning with twisted bed sheets, drenched with my perspiration as I started each day the same as it ended...in tears.

Alone with my thoughts for the last three days I didn't have the willpower to leave the solace of my bedroom, not bothering to eat or bathe since the break-up. _I just didn't care anymore_.

Not answering his text messages or phone calls I knew it wouldn't be long before the control freak would be checking up on me. _Hadn't he done enough?_

I no longer belonged to Jesse so why should I give him the courtesy of responding to him or anyone else for that matter. My heart ached as I began to revert to a time before the interview, losing myself in my mixes just like long ago when my parents divorced. As I continued to mourn the loss of my first real relationship and the only man I ever loved, I didn't know how to pull myself out of the abyss I dug for myself; I was trapped in my own personal hell with no end in sight.

 _ **KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK!**_

 _What the hell?_ There was someone at my door. I was in no mood for any company, perhaps if I ignored whoever it was, they would just leave.

 _ **KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK!**_

 _Damn it! Go away!_ I cursed inwardly as the knocking continued. Whoever it was, they were insistent and not going away anytime soon.

 _ **KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK!**_

"Beca...I know you're in there! C'mon...open up." A female voice yelled from outside my front door as she resumed her pounding.

Resigned to the fact that she wasn't going away anytime soon I slowly dragged myself out of bed.

"I'm coming! Jeez! Hold your fucking horses." I hollered out plucking a pair of sweats from the growing pile of laundry I had no motivation to wash. "Just a damn minute!"

Barefoot and only wearing grey sweat bottoms and a white tank top, I made the long journey to the front door and looked through the peep hole to confirm who my uninvited guest was. Taking a deep breath I unlocked the deadbolt and slowly pried the door open.

"What're you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too Beca. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Without saying a word I opened the door wider and walked away as one of my closest friends from Barden followed me inside and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want Stacie?" I asked, raking my fingers through my unkempt hair. "Why are you here?"

"I heard what happened." She said while making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Heard what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You and Jesse."

"What about... _us_?" I seethed, not wanting to talk about it.

Staring at me with a look of concern, my friend divulged what she had already been told. "Beca...I know about the break-up."

"Wow...bad news travels fast." My words dripped of sarcasm. "Who blabbed?"

Stacie smiled. "An old friend I owed a big favor to." She said removing her sunglasses and placing them on the coffee table before her. "Come over here and sit down." She insisted and patted the seat next to her.

As she motioned for me to sit, it finally dawned on me who it was. Smirking at my fellow Bella I sat down on the couch. "Benji" I guessed. It was more of a statement as she nodded to confirm my suspicion. _Damn him for caring._

"I hope you don't mind but he came to me because you weren't responding to anyone. That nerd really has a soft spot for you." She paused to gauge my reaction. "What the hell happened with you guys?"

Sighing heavily I defensively crossed my arms over my chest and clenched my jaw. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Beca...I'm your friend, you can trust me."

Having shed enough tears for that asshole I didn't want to dredge up the past and looked away. However out of all the people I knew, Stacie would understand me best having partaken in the BDSM lifestyle herself. What seemed like such a long time ago she had confided in me about the attack she endured by the fraternity and was rescued by Jesse and Benji who ended up testifying on her behalf. If I had to guess, this was payback time; the favor she owed them both.

"I can't do this..." My voice trailed off as I wiped a stray tear and tried to stand but was pulled back down. "Look! I appreciate you coming all the way out here but I would prefer to be alone."

"From what I've heard and see, you've been alone long enough." She empathized. "Does Chloe know what happened? Have you spoken with your mom? Have you spoken with anyone?" Stacie continued to ask as I slowly shook my head and refused to make eye contact with her. "I know you're hurting...I can see it all over your face. I'm here for you, Beca...please talk to me."

She was right, the isolation I created wasn't the healthiest but it's what I wanted. Chloe was still on her family vacation with Tom and my mom was busy playing caretaker to her recovering husband who was finally discharged after his bypass surgery. My dad and I got along these days however he always seemed weirded out about the idea of me dating, plus with the summer session beginning at Barden he really didn't have the time for me. Speaking of college, since graduation the Bellas had literally scattered across the country and moved on with their lives. I missed those weirdos however we would all be reunited soon enough in Copenhagen for our last hoorah; competing for world dominance. With the way I felt these days I wasn't even sure I wanted that anymore.

I hadn't spoken to anybody because everyone seemed to have more important things going on in their lives than worry about me and my pathetic love life. Feeling so alone, I stared down at my hands that rested on my lap and finally confessed to the friend who traveled so far to be with me.

"Okay...fine. You wanna know what happened?" I paused to take a deep breath. "I fell in love with the asshole."

"You told him?"

With my eyes flooding I slowly nodded. "He's fifty shades of fucked up and incapable of loving me back."

"I've seen you two together and don't believe that, but is that the only reason?" Stacie's question caught me off guard as my eyes slowly closed causing my tears to run down my cheeks. "I know you Beca and there's something you're not saying." She paused. "Is there more?" After a beat I opened my eyes, wiped the moisture from my face and finally answered her.

"Yes." I whispered. "I can no longer give him what he needs. That's why I left him." With more tears threatening Stacie placed her hand over mine and gave it a squeeze.

For the next couple of hours Stacie used her counseling skills she learned in college and bulldozed through my walls. I ended up confiding in her about the wonderful things that transpired in Sedona to the punishment I consented to seventy-two hours ago. I felt a sense of relief discussing this with someone who shared similar experiences because I knew I wouldn't be judged. I never considered it a violation of the NDA since Stacie had previously guessed the nature of our relationship. Perhaps what helped me most was how she validated my emotional state in confirming that Jesse gave mixed signals and was too damn stubborn to admit his true feelings for me.

With some persuasion I cleaned up and agreed to accompany her to a restaurant bar since I practically had no food in my home. With my hair freshly washed and blown dry I left it down, applied my trademark dark eyeliner and started to look and feel more like myself again.

Dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, burgundy tank top and black leather boots, I grabbed my favorite leather jacket and we were out the door. Having not seen daylight in three days I squinted at the sun as we clambered into her midsize rental car. Looking in the back seat I saw a second piece of luggage covered in Hello Kitty stickers then realized her daughter had also made the trip.

"Where's Hope?"

"She's with Benji's family." Stacie answered with a smile while pulling into traffic. "We're staying with them until the end of the week."

I smirked at my friend and shook my head. "I still can't believe you came out here." Stopping at a red light Stacie turned towards me. With her sunglasses in place I could still see moisture in her eyes.

"When I heard what happened I knew I had to come." She said dabbing the corner of her eye. "You not only led the Bellas to countless victories, your friendship is what got me through college and helped turn my Barden experience into a positive one. Because of you I've got a career and the means to support my daughter. You may not realize it but you've always been there for me and now it's time to return the favor."

"Whoa!" Not realizing the impact I had on her life I could have been knocked over with a feather. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll let me help you."

"You already have." I replied, running my fingers through my hair as we joined the sea of traffic on this Wednesday evening.

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant and were seated at a small table away from the bar. We ordered beer and salads which were brought out within a few minutes. Having not eaten an actual meal since leaving Sedona I picked at my food and pushed the leaves around the plate so it looked like I had eaten. Out of curiosity I decided to question Stacie about _the_ lifestyle we both knew so much about.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" She countered with her own question taking a bite of her dinner.

"You know..." I brought my chair closer to speak softly, not wanting our voices to carry. "Be a sub and not get emotionally involved."

Stacie smiled, put her fork down and dabbed her lips with her cloth napkin. Placing her napkin back on her lap she locked eyes with me. "I love sex and can turn it on and off at any given time. The physical attention is what I crave, not the emotional attachment."

Shaking my head in disbelief I couldn't fathom having sex without being emotionally invested. "You never once had feelings for any of your dommes...not even a little?" I asked.

"Nope." She said proudly emphasizing the 'P'. "That's the difference between us, Beca. You don't have a submissive bone in your body. If anything you're the exact opposite. I'm surprised Jesse didn't pick up on that."

"Oh...he did." I admitted. "Apparently I could go either way which impressed him."

Stacie smiled at my response. "Speaking of the asshole, if he didn't want a girlfriend he should have never dated you and restricted your time together to his love dungeon."

For the first time in days I laughed. "Love dungeon? Is that what you called it?" She nodded with a shy smile. "I referred to Jesse's playroom as the Red Room of Pain."

"Nice." She chuckled. "We should compare notes someday."

Thinking back to the last time in the playroom my smile faded as I kept playing back the unpleasant events in my mind. Being forced to count after each strike while holding back my emotions, not wanting to give Jesse the satisfaction of seeing me break down. Closing my eyes for a moment I fought back tears as Stacie placed her hand over mine.

"It's okay." She said softly trying to ease my distress. "I don't think beer is going to be enough tonight. I'm going to get us something stronger. Be right back."

Giving her a slight nod I looked around the establishment and took a swig of my second beer then directed my attention to my cell phone as I deleted all the text messages and voicemails I received over the last few days, not wanting to confront anything or anyone just yet.

It was close to six and happy hour was in full swing with patrons surrounding the bar, laughing and drinking the stressors of their work day away. Watching my friend effortlessly ease her way between two impeccably dressed men she spoke with the bartender who looked over at me and smiled. _That was odd_. I thought to myself as I returned my attention to my iPhone. Looking up again the men cleared a seat for Stacie which confused me further until I felt a light tap on my shoulder and heard the voice I thought I'd never hear again.

"Beca...may I please join you?"

Letting all the air out of my lungs I tensed up as Jesse slid into the seat opposite of me. Dressed in his usual Italian dark suit, his tie was loosened with the top button of his white dress shirt undone. He had a five o'clock shadow and looked tired; not appearing as his normal confident self. Feeling a surge of panic I instinctively stood up to leave but my arm was captured as I was pulled down to my seat.

"Please don't go." He pleaded. "I just want to talk."

Looking around for the closest cocktail waitress I raised my hand to get her attention. Walking her way over she stopped at our table.

"I'll have four double shots of Hennessy." I ordered without hesitation.

"Beca...what're you doing?"

"If you think I'm doing this sober...you're nuts."

Running his hand through his hair Jesse let out a sigh and ordered a beer for himself.

"I've missed you." He said matter-of-factly. "And I want you back."

"Ha!" I squawked, not quite believing what I just heard. If my eyes could have widened any further my eyeballs would have popped out of their sockets. After all that pompous ass put me through, he wanted me back? Looking over at Stacie she mouthed _'I'm sorry'_ as I chugged the rest of my beer and gave her a murderous stare. She would be getting an earful from me later... _that little traitor!_

"So how have you been?" Jesse asked as though nothing had ever happened as he accepted our drinks from the cocktail waitress and handed her his credit card. "You've lost weight since I saw you last. Are you eating?"

"Seriously?" Was all I could say as my voice carried. "You've got a lot of fucking nerve, dude."

"I know that and I'm sorry for hurting you." He said scooting his chair closer. "These last few days have been hell for me and by the looks of you-"

"-What do you want Jesse?" My abruptness caught him off guard as I tossed back my first double shot. "Why are you even here?" I asked, my face twisting in disgust as I choked down the lethal liquid, burning its way into my system.

Letting out a sigh Jesse took a sip of his beer. "I just needed to see you. I wanted to be sure you were okay."

Rolling my eyes I watched him narrow his which brought a small smile to me knowing Jesse couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Placing my cloth napkin on the table I smirked and looked into his eyes. "Do you really want to know how I've been?"

"Yes, I want the truth."

Taking a deep breath I clasped my fingers in front of me on the table and unloaded on him. "Well...let's see. I cry _all_ the time and I've barely slept in three days. I have no appetite, no energy and have recurring night terrors thanks to you. Besides all of that, things couldn't be better." With my words dripping of sarcasm all Jesse could do was listen to my rant. "So how have you been, _Sir_? Have you and Mrs. Robinson lined up number seventeen yet?"

Sighing deeply Jesse appeared as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

"No Beca." With his eyes cast downward, he spoke softly. "There won't be a number seventeen."

"Oh...why not? You're so good at hurting women. Why stop now." Tossing down another drink I gasped at its strong flavor, then continued to goad him on. With liquid courage flowing through my veins I was becoming more bold. "Now that you've taught me all I need to know about sex I might just check out those underground clubs you mentioned and find me a new master."

"STOP IT!" He whisper shouted. "You will do no such thing! You're better than that!"

"Yeah? I used to think so." I said softly. "It just doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Beca...please don't talk that way. I can't stand hearing you so down on yourself."

"If you didn't want to hear the truth, you shouldn't have asked." I retorted.

"I know I hurt you and I'm truly sorry. I'm trying to make things right between us."

"There is no more _us_...we broke up."

"I know that and I regret letting you leave that day." He admitted, reaching for my hand. "I want you back."

"Jesse, we've already discussed this, I can't fulfill your needs and you can't fulfill mine." I replied, retracting my hand. Looking around the room to make sure nobody was listening I leaned in closer to whisper. "I can't be your submissive...not anymore."

"I don't want you as my sub. I want you like this...I want more from you."

"No. You're too fucked up, it'll never work between us. Your needs will always be a roadblock in our relationship."

"Beca...those needs have changed since you face planted in my office. Even today you continue to shock the hell out of me. I've never known anyone like you. From the beginning you were different than any other woman I had ever met."

"That's because I was your only virgin." I deadpanned.

He smirked. "Yes you were. I remember that night like it was yesterday. With no prior experience you gave yourself to me. I was in complete awe of you for your courage. It was also my first time having vanilla sex and letting someone sleep in my bed."

"I remember." My voice softened. "Your passion is what made me fall in love with you."

Jesse sighed deeply. "You're everything I want in a woman and need in a partner, there's nobody else for me. I want an equal who will challenge me and roll their eyes whenever I fuck up."

"What do you want from me?" Sounding more whiny than I had intended, I was becoming tipsy as I tossed back drink number three.

"I'm trying to tell you that I want you back anyway I can get you."

"Why?" I asked, making him more flustered. "I'm nothing special. Look at me! I defy you _all_ the time, I'm average looking and I can't hold my liquor." I paused to hiccup. "With your wealth and success you can have anybody you want."

Reaching over to stroke my cheek, Jesse's eyes captured mine. "You couldn't be more wrong. You're beautiful and intelligent with the quickest wit and smartest mouth I've ever heard. You give me hope when I'd given up and you make me see things differently. When we're together I envision a possible future I would have never considered. You make me feel things I've never felt before and make me want to be a better person." Pausing to exhale, he continued. "I want you in my life, Beca and I'll do whatever it takes to make you trust me again."

If that wasn't a declaration of love I don't know what is. Looking down at my wilted uneaten salad the tear works started up. "I can't do this again."

"Baby...please look at me." Lifting my chin our eyes met, and for the first time I saw genuine fear in him as he wiped my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Do you still love me?"

As much as I tried I couldn't deny my feelings for Jesse as the beat of my heart deafened me. After several minutes I looked into his hopeful eyes and answered him.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Thank God." He breathed, taking my hand in his. "I have a new proposition for you."

 _Wait! What? Not another contract..._

Choking down my fourth double in less than an hour the liquid courage burned on its way down and warmed my belly. With the room starting to spin I was becoming more inebriated and felt my sense of self slipping away. Jesse must have noticed my deteriorating condition as he called over the waitress for a couple glasses of water.

"Drink this and then I'll take you home." He said softly.

"But Stacie…" I slurred, looking around for her. "She drove-."

"-Benji will take care of her." He responded coolly.

"He's here? Where?" Spinning around to look for him I nearly fell out of my chair but was held in place by Jesse. "I like Benji...he's a nice man. Much nicer than you." I scoffed, earning a frown from yours truly.

Ignoring more of my jabbing insults, Jesse settled the bar tab and brought me to my feet. Having two beers and four double shots of cognac flowing through my bloodstream, my empty stomach made matters worse as I quickly became fucked up beyond all recognition. Heating up in more ways than one I peeled off my leather jacket and tossed it carelessly to the ground leaving me in a snug and very low cut tank top which left very little to the imagination. As more time went by my judgement became more impaired as I became overly friendly with everyone and brought more attention to us. Rolling his eyes at me Jesse knew things were about to go downhill...fast.

"I wanna dance." With my slurred speech I wandered over to the dance floor and started moving provocatively to the beat, flipping my hair and dancing with who ever turned in my general direction. Being spun around I almost lost my footing and was inches from Jesse's face whose lips drew a hard line as I purposely bit mine to elicit a reaction. Like most women I wasn't immune to Jesse's appeal, and with his close vicinity to me the juices stirred down below as I craved his mouth and hands on me, doing all the wonderful things we'd done during happier times.

With the crowds increasing around us we were pushed together which allowed me to easily snake my arms around his neck. "You're so fucking hot!" I whispered into his ear, nibbling on his lobe. "God I'm horny." I purred, pulling him even closer to grind my body against his, biting and licking along his neck, making him suck in his breath.

"Beca...stop!" Mr. Grumpy was back as he pushed me away. "This isn't you. You're drunk and not acting like yourself. Let's ge-"

Before he could finish his sentence my lips were on his, with my tongue demanding entry. I was so turned on I could have had sex right then and there, not giving a damn who might have been watching. Finding some willpower to resist my advances, Jesse pulled himself away and held me at arm's length as I continued to sway to the music.

Exhaling deeply he grabbed my arm and practically dragged me from the dance floor to a back door that led us into an alley. With the faint sound of club music still being heard we were outside in the fresh air.

"I can't believe you did this to yourself... _again!_ " His voice was stern as he raked his fingers through his chocolate locks. "I need to get you away from here."

Laughing at his frustration I grabbed his lapels and backed him against a wall. "C'mon stud, for old time's sake..." I teased, brushing my lips against his talented mouth, using my tongue to entice him further."

"Beca...not here." He spoke softly and struggled, trying to resist my advances by turning his head. "You have to stop."

"Make me." Sounding breathy I held his head between my hands and pressed my lips to his, gnawing and tugging on him. "Take me Jesse...right here and right now." I murmured against his mouth as my seduction wore him down.

"Fuck it!" He mumbled to himself, spun me around and slammed my back against the wall. Raising my hands above my head Jesse's lips attacked mine as we fought for dominance. This was exactly what I wanted as the void inside me needed to be filled.

With his erection pressing into me he forced his leg between my thighs as I grinded my center against him; the friction making us both moan. Releasing my hands, he kneaded my breasts making me gasp as I arched my back, pressing myself further into his palms as my pert nipples strained against the confining material. With my pants undone I guided his hand inside my panties where his deft fingers nimbly massaged me there making my jaw drop and eyes roll back. I was all sensation as he pressed on my bundle of nerves sending me into an instant frenzy that made me cry out.

"Fuck!" He bellowed at my wetness and thrust his digits inside as I tossed my head back and closed my eyes."

"Yes! That's it! Punish me and make me pay for all my sins."

And that's all it took for him to stop. Jesse must have flash-backed to three days before as he withdrew his hand and backed away. Still breathing hard he bent over and wiped his lips with the back of his dry hand while I leaned against the wall panting. "Is that all you've got Swanson?" I was breathless, feeling betrayed and sexually frustrated. "You're such an asshole! You could've had me!"

"You're right, Miss Mitchell, I am an asshole." He paused to catch his own breath. "What the hell are you doing to me? I almost fucked you in this alley! I could have taken advantage of you!" Shaking his head, he couldn't believe what had just happened between us. "Baby...I want you more than anything, but not here and definitely not like this."

"Like what then…" My voice cracked as I staggered away. "To inflict more pain on me!" The tone of my voice was full of angst as I sobbed. "Fine...I'll go find somebody else to fuck..." With my emotions running amok he pulled me into his arms. "No Jesse...stop!" I tried to push him away. "Let me go!"

"Shh...I'm sorry!" His apology was heartfelt as he held me against him. "This is my fault...I drove you to this. I just hope someday you'll be able to forgive me." Jesse sounded sincere as he hooked a tendril of hair behind my ear-spike and pressed his soft lips to my forehead. "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself. I'm taking you away from here so you can sleep this off. We'll discuss this another time when you're more coherent." He said lifting my chin as I struggled to focus on him with my equilibrium becoming more obscured.

With my inside's turning I knew what was coming and tried to pull away but Jesse refused to release his grip on me. Giving him a dazed grin the contents of my stomach made its journey northward and landed gloriously on his perfectly tailored suit.

"SHIT!" He blurted out, releasing his grasp on me then quickly bringing me over to a trash can so I could expel the rest of my organs. "I guess I deserved that after what I put you through. Looks like I got the brunt of it." He chuckled looking down at his vomit splattered attire.

As I continued to empty my stomach he supported me around my waist and held my hair back while I puked my guts out. When I was done yacking Jesse handed me his handkerchief and called Benji to bring his vehicle around back.

"Feeling better?" Jesse asked as he released me to remove his tie and soiled clothing. "Are you done retching?"

"For now, unless you have something else for me to ruin." I snarked back, watching Jesse undress then squinted at the approaching headlights. "Uh Oh!"

"Relax...it's just Benji. He's bringing the car over so I can take you home."

"Home?" I asked, feeling woozy. "Where...?" I was so out of it I could no longer form a sentence.

With Benji and Stacie helping me into the passenger side of Jesse's Audi I slumped into the soft leather as my ex, dressed in a classic wife beater shirt and briefs climbed into the seat next to me.

Before my seatbelt could be fastened things became more distorted as my world seemed to tilt on its axis. With my reality slipping away I had no choice but to give in to fatigue as my surroundings faded to darkness.

* * *

The following morning I woke up with a start, pried open my bloodshot eyes and had no clue as to where I was. With a pounding headache my mouth was as dry as the Nevada desert; it was times like this I was reminded why I didn't allow myself to drink to excess. With the events of last night being a blur, the last thing I remembered was being on the dance floor and then... _OH SHIT!_

Turning over to my other side I noticed Jesse sleeping next to me. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I couldn't believe I allowed this to happen, especially since we had broken up just a few days before. When I examined my surroundings more closely I realized we were at his place, in his bed and I was wearing one of his t-shirts without anything underneath.

Where were my clothes and what the hell happened last night?

 _Did we...?_

* * *

A/N: Welcome back and thank you for reading the beginning of "Darker". Any idea what could have happened between them? Tune in next time and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darker – Chapter 2**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

Turning over to my other side I noticed Jesse sleeping next to me. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I couldn't believe I allowed this to happen, especially since we had broken up just a few days before. When I examined my surroundings more closely I realized we were at his place, in his bed and I was wearing one of his t-shirts without anything underneath.

Where were my clothes and what the hell happened last night?

 _Did we...?_

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

 _Fuck...fuck...fuckity fuck!_ I cursed to myself as I rolled over onto my back and clutched my pounding head between my hands. How the hell did I get into this predicament... _again_ , and where was Stacie last night? My so-called friend who traveled so far to be here in my time of need had disappeared as soon as Jesse showed up. _Was everything she said bullshit?_

It was as though I traveled back in time to the night I was dragged out by the Bellas, drank to excess and was hit on by Luke in my inebriated state. After a failed attempt to chew Jesse out via cell phone, my knight in shining armor showed up unexpectedly and rescued me from myself as I repaid him by vomiting everywhere. I was pissed at Jesse that night because of the mixed signals he gave; enticing me with elaborate gifts and seduction, then applying his anti-lock braking philosophy of bullshit. " _You should stay clear of me...I'm not the man for you."_ His words lingered in my mind sounding like a fucking mantra. _Well Mr. Swanson, perhaps I'm not the woman for you..._

Turning over to face him I watched Jesse as he slept soundly, looking so peaceful while I continued to freak out. No! This wasn't happening! We weren't together anymore! Fucking alcohol! _Why did I let myself get so drunk?_

With his soft pouty lips, long eyelashes and dusting of facial hair I swooned over his prominent features and couldn't resist him no matter how much I tried. Watching his Adam's apple move whenever he swallowed, I focused on his chest and imagined myself running my fingers through his dark hairs, tugging slightly at them and applying healing kisses to his tiny scars. With touching being such a hard limit for Jesse, it would always be a bone of contention between us. Remembering the time in Sedona where he barely consented to my touch, it was brief but was ultimately a breakthrough between us. _So I thought..._

As I laid there observing him I started seeing a different side of this disturbed man. Laying flat on his back, his chest rose with even breaths making him look so young and vulnerable. I sighed at the thought of him as a young boy with a horrific beginning being burned alive by his crackwhore mother's pimp; it was no wonder he couldn't stand being touched. He took piano lessons as an adolescent and learned how to compose music later on in life. Why did he give it up when he was so gifted and obviously had a passion for it? What made him want to give up his dreams and become a controlling corporate tycoon who enjoyed hurting women?

While I was getting shit-faced drunk last night he practically begged me to take him back. Looking so pained, he appeared to be suffering the same fate as me, which strangely as it sounded, brought a sense of relief to me knowing I wasn't alone in my misery. He admitted to not wanting another sub... _what was he trying to say?_ He made me admit that I still loved him and wanted to discuss a new type of proposition. _What the hell was that about?_

With the short amount of time we were together I'd never had such strong feelings for anyone and already missed him terribly. I missed the fun we had together, to our playful yet seductive banter but most of all I missed the connection we shared in the thralls of passion; whether we were partaking in kinky fuckery or engaged in good old fashion vanilla sex. With Jesse's complex nature I never really knew where he stood on things or what he was thinking, however he made it very clear he desired me and always made me feel special.

Jesse had always been a frustrating and demanding control freak with at least fifty shades to his personality, but I loved him for who he was no matter what arsenal of bullshit he launched at me. I gave him my innocence and trust while he gave me a new perspective on life and showed how amazing intimacy could be; it was the ultimate trade off that benefited us both.

Shifting in his sleep, Jesse turned over on his side and reached in my direction. Before he draped himself over me, I quickly manouvered away and removed myself from his bed. As much as I wanted to be in his arms and give in to passion, I had my reasons for leaving Jesse and needed to stick to my guns.

Getting to my feet I looked around the room and found my leather bag. With my clothes no where in sight I remembered there were outfits purchased for me and kept in the guest room closet adjacent to the Red Room of Pain. Making the trip upstairs I was relieved to find a sundress with coordinating sandals to change into. It wasn't really my style but it would have to do. Locating some undergarments I dressed quickly and made my way to the guest bathroom across the hall.

Taking care of personal business I cursed to myself because something physical had definitely taken place between us. With no recollection beyond what happened on the dance floor, a disturbing thought crossed my mind that Jesse may have taken advantage of me during my intoxication, but without actual proof I had to discard that theory and concentrate my efforts of escaping before he woke. _"Necrophilia isn't my thing. I like my women sentient and receptive."_ His words from long ago haunting me once again.

Fixing myself as much as I possibly could, I entered the living room and was unexpectedly greeted by the housekeeper who apparently was just as surprised to find me there. "Good morning Miss Mitchell...could I interest you in breakfast or coffee?" The chipper blonde asked with a warm smile. "How about a cup of hot tea?"

For the life of me I couldn't remember her name but managed a grin and felt as though I had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. "Um...no thank you." I responded shyly. "Actually I was just leaving. Please let Mr. Swanson know I went home."

Looking somewhat confused she nodded slowly as I made my way to the foyer and pressed the elevator call button. While I waited for the lift to arrive I quickly sent a text message to Stacie.

" _Get your ass over to Jesse's place as soon as possible!"_

In less than a minute she texted me back.

 _ **"She lives. What happened to you last night?"**_

 _"I'll explain when you get here. Please hurry."_

" _ **I'm just down the street. Meet me in front in a few."**_

As soon as the doors slid open I stepped inside and let the doors close. The descent seemed to take forever as I desperately wanted to leave before I had to face him since I wasn't ready to discuss what may have transpired last night. As the elevator arrived at the lower level I made the walk of shame across the shiny lobby floors and out the revolving front doors. True to her word the rental pulled up, I quickly slid into the passenger side and secured my seat belt. Looking around it seemed I had made a clean get away but we still hadn't moved.

"What are you waiting for?" My abruptness took her by surprise as I fixated on the revolving doors, hoping to not see him. "Get me the hell out of here!" Stacie nodded at my urgency and pulled away from the high rise property while I slumped into my seat, let out a deep breath and closed my eyes in relief.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked with concern. "You alright?"

I was so angry I couldn't answer her right away. Instead I glanced over at her, grinded my teeth and looked out my side window.

"No!" I finally replied. "I'm pretty fucking pissed."

"Okay...I'll take the bait. Why?" Stacie asked.

"Seriously?" I barked back. "You have to ask?"

"Cute dress by the way." She disregarded my remarks and seemed oblivious to my foul mood as she merged into traffic. "Weren't you wearing jeans last night?" Giving her a look to kill, I ignored her inquiry. "So wher-"

Before she could complete her question I let her have it. "You guys set me up last night!" I seethed. "I thought you were my friend. How could you do that to me!?"

Stacie was stunned by my outburst, turned into an IHOP restaurant parking lot and pulled into a space. With the engine still running she turned towards me. "I swear to God I had nothing to do with it, and who the hell told you to drink so much?" She retorted, giving it right back at me. "Benji recommended the restaurant so he must have told Jesse we were headed there. I'm really sorry Beca, I had no idea they would show up. When I saw you two talking I thought you wanted me to keep my distance. I promise you...none of this was planned."

Sighing deeply I accepted her explanation. "I'm sorry too, but now I have another problem."

"Which is?"

"I spent the night with him." I confessed running my hand through my hair. "And I can't remember shit."

"Did you…?"

"I think so." My response was filled with regret. "I know something happened."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Dude! I woke up in his bed and wasn't wearing much. Trust me Stacie...I know. Every woman knows when they've been...you know." My smirk letting her know I wasn't imagining it.

"Ahh...gotcha." She caught on so further explanation wasn't needed. "Well, that would explain the way we found you two last night."

Turning towards her my eyes practically bulged out of my head. "What do you mean found us?" The angst in my voice was apparent as I dreaded hearing the details of the night before. "Tell me what you saw!"

"You really don't remember?"

I shook my head fearing the truth. "Not a damn thing after we danced."

She gave me a sympathetic look and took a deep breath. "You're jeans were undone and Jesse...well, lets just say wasn't exactly clothed." She continued on as I grimaced in defeat. With my suspicions confirmed I let out all the air in my lungs and looked out the side window. "It's not that big a deal, Beca."

"You don't understand." I exhaled deeply. "It was a stupid mistake...it should have never happened."

"Well than explain it to me." She added. "It can't be all that bad, it's not like the two of you didn't have sex before."

"It's a _very_ big deal!" My voice rose as I continued. "First of all, Jesse and I are _not_ back together and second," I hesitated and looked directly at my friend. "After I broke up with him I stopped taking the pill."

"Oh fuck!"

* * *

After the initial shock of my news wore off we opted for breakfast and went inside the family chain restaurant. We were quickly seated, ordered coffee, juice and a couple of stacks of pancakes with sides of bacon. After about ten minutes our perfect hangover food was brought out. Buttering my flapjacks then drowning them in syrup it was heavenly as I managed to choke down most of my plate.

"Damn! You really were hungry." She observed. "Well, it's no wonder after the way you were throwing up last night."

"Come again?"

Stacie shook her head and couldn't believe my amnesia. "Wow! You really were fucked up."

"With the shock of seeing the asshole last night I ordered four double shots of Hennessy and downed them in less than an hour."

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "That's a lot of hard liquor for someone as little as you who hardly drinks, and that's on top of the beers we already had."

"Yeah...no shit. My head is still pounding." I responded emptying the carafe of coffee into my cup. "It wasn't my finest moment."

"Well...at least you nailed that son-of-a bitch good." She chuckled at the memory of last night seeing Jesse in his wifebeater shirt and briefs. "He deserved what he got."

It must have been the third cup of coffee because it jarred my memory as I started to recall emptying my stomach on the pompous fool after we...

"So...what're you gonna to do?" She interrupted my thoughts as she sipped her orange juice.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Nothing's changed between us, he's still my ex and that's all to it."

Stacie didn't seem convinced and decided to throw a wrench in the bicycle spoke. "And if you're pregnant?" She asked as I closed my eyes and shook my head trying not to think about the possibility.

Eventually I wanted kids but not at the ripe age of twenty-two and definitely not under these circumstances. I still had my sights set on becoming a music producer, being independent and successful; earning a decent salary and place in society. My life would literally be turned upside down with a little peanut growing inside of me; my career would have to be put on hold. I didn't believe in abortion so that would never be an option, if I was in fact expecting I would simply just have to deal with it.

"Earth to Beca..." She snapped her fingers, bringing me out of my reverie. I smiled shyly imagining what our offspring would look like. "What would you do?" She asked again.

"There would be no options for me." I paused with a smile. "Just like you, no matter what the circumstances were, I would have it."

Stacie beamed. "I thought so...you would be such an awesome mother."

Rolling my eyes, I smirked at her compliment as my cell phone vibrated. Looking down at the display, a photo taken of Jesse and I from graduation alerted me that things were about to get interesting; Jesse was calling...

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Nope." I responded coolly and let the call go to voicemail. "The asshole can wait."

After a beat we both chuckled, finished up our breakfasts then left the restaurant.

* * *

Later that day we picked up Stacie's daughter from Benji's and headed back to my place. To my surprise Hope looked nothing like her mother. With her very blonde locks, dimples and light blue eyes she must have taken after her biological father. She was the sweetest little thing as we put on her favorite movie, Disney's Frozen to keep her attention occupied.

As I observed my friend interact with her child I saw a different side of Stacie which warmed my heart. With the horrible circumstances of Hope's conception, Stacie had become a nurturing and loving parent to the young girl and showered her with affection as she hugged and kissed the sweet girl with an infectious giggle. It was a refreshing distraction from the last few days as I watched their interaction and wondered what kind of parent I would eventually be and if the rich bastard would still be in the picture.

Throughout the day I received several text messages from Jesse...

 _ **"Why haven't you returned my call?"**_

 _ **"Why didn't you wake me?"**_

 _ **"What time did you leave?"**_

 _ **"Where are you?"**_

" _ **Are you alive?"**_

 _ **"Why are you ignoring me?"**_

 _And finally..._

 _ **"We need to talk about last night."**_

He was right, there were things we needed to discuss and I really wanted to know what transpired between us. Letting out a sigh I was about to text him back when my cell phone rang. Expecting it to be Jesse again I nonchalantly looked at the image on my screen and just about squeaked when it wasn't. Seeing the handsome image of Barden's own radio disc jockey, I immediately accepted the call and was delighted to find out that Luke had not only landed a DJ gig at one of Hollywood's trendiest nightclubs, he had just made the move to L.A.. His timing couldn't have been more perfect as Chloe wouldn't be back for another week and Stacie was leaving tomorrow. Slowly but surely I was getting out of my blue funk as my friends were bringing me back to life. When I got off the phone I found out that Luke had arranged for me and a guest to be on the VIP list for Saturday night which marked his debut at the very popular hot spot...Boulevard3.

" _ **Are you ever going to respond to me?"**_

 _Oh shit!_ I cursed to myself. With the welcome distraction of Luke's news I totally forgot about Jesse. Thinking about what I wanted to say, I texted him the following cryptic message.

 _"I'll meet with you tomorrow night."_

His response was almost instantaneous.

 _ **"Finally! Be ready at six, I'm taking you to dinner so wear something nice."**_

 _And so it begins..._

* * *

The following day Stacie, her daughter and I spent the day together before they had to leave. With her help the condo was fully unpacked and my laundry was washed, folded and put away. It was a blessing having her out here for a few days, and with her friendship she helped me battle some of my demons and get me back on track. Even with the possibility of a life altering event looming over me, I would be strong enough to handle it. We vowed to keep in touch and I promised to let her know of my news regardless of what happened. After we said our goodbyes I headed for a shower to get ready for my dinner date with the ex.

* * *

Dressed in a short black skirt and white button down blouse, I wore stiletto heels and arranged my hair in a partial updo with conservative make-up. I wanted to look nice for Jesse but not too over the top. It was a warm night in L.A. so jackets wouldn't be necessary but I had the feeling things would be heating up between me and a certain billionaire bad boy.

As punctual as ever Jesse arrived to my front door at six sharp wearing a pair of grey slacks that hung perfectly on his hips and a white dress shirt that was opened at the top. With a glimpse of his chest hair showing through my lips parted slightly as an unwarranted sigh escaped, recalling how my skin would tickle against his during one of our many hard fucking sessions. Just the thought of him pressing himself against me was enough to make me flush and heightened other senses as I tried desperately to maintain my composure.

"You look lovely Rebeca." The words rolled off his tongue as he stepped into my place. "You also look cold, are you bringing a jacket?" He spoke softly eyeing me mischievously as I crossed my arms in front of my chest to conceal my apparent arousal. _Damn him for being so perceptive!_ I thought to myself reluctantly putting on my leather jacket. "This place is very nice. Aren't you going to show me around?"

"Um...sure." I responded with a smile. "This is actually Chloe's condo and furniture, I'm just staying here until I can afford my own place. Her parents bought it for her as a graduation gift. My room is this way."

With Stacie's help the place looked immaculate. I showed him around and we ended up in my bedroom. Jesse slowly walked over to my bed and pressed down on the mattress making me flush once again.

"I know this bed." He purred with a hint of mischief. "You were quite receptive if I remember."

 _Ooh...I know what you're doing Swanson!_ Yes, sex between us had always been mind blowing, but he was still messed up emotionally. _Two can play his game..._

Consciously I bit my lower lip and elicited the perfect reaction from him as his eyes grew darker with desire. "You gave me some of my best orgasms here." I played along watching him squirm. "But...that's all in the past now." My inner goddess and subconscious stood up and cheered as Jesse looked visibly pained.

"You're right but I'm hoping to change that." His eyes bore into mine as I felt his hand on the small of my back which sent shivers along my spine. "C'mon...before you waste away in front of me, let's get some dinner."

Nodding in agreement I secured the condo and activated the alarm. As we entered the parking lot we approached his Audi R8.

"No Benji?" I asked.

"Nope...I gave him the weekend off to spend with his family. "It'll just be the two of us but don't worry Miss Mitchell, I'll be on my best behavior."

Smirking back I just couldn't resist it. "I seriously doubt that, Mr. Swanson, a zebra can't change its stripes." My snarky comment made him grin as he helped me sink into the passenger seat.

Not knowing where we were headed, the drive to our destination was quiet as we occasionally stole glances at each other. After a thirty minute drive we pulled into the parking valet of Mastro's Steakhouse in Beverly Hills. Waving off the parking attendant Jesse came around and helped me out of the car. With my skirt being as short as it was, I welcomed any assistance before I flashed half of L.A..

"You're legs are fucking awesome." He praised with appreciation, not able to take his eyes off me while his hand rested on the small of my back.

"Must be all the exercise I've been getting lately. They've gotten stronger so I guess I should be thanking you for that." My flirtatious comment made his jaw drop as I smirked and walked passed him to the hostess station. Looking back at Jesse he looked to be in distress and needed a moment to regain his composure while my inner goddess did a backflip. After a minute Jesse caught up and gave me a look of warning as my grin grew wider knowing I had the same affect on him as he did on me. We really were two peas in a pod when it came to our sexuality; wanting to seduce the other and push the envelop as far as it would go.

Being the gentleman Jesse was, he removed my jacket and hung it over the back of my chair as we were seated in a secluded corner table and waited on immediately by impeccably dressed restaurant staff. With Jesse's knowledge of wines he did the ordering as I placed my cloth napkin on my lap and took in the rich surroundings with romantic ambiance.

"I hope you don't mind but I already preselected our meals. They're known for their bone in ribeye so I hope you're hungry."

 _Yes Mr. Swanson, I'm always hungry and this time it might even be for food._ Nodding in agreement I needed to stay focused and stop thinking with my lady bits. We were no longer together but my libido had a mind of its own and wanted him badly.

"Nice place." I squeaked as the waiter brought our wine. Thanking God internally for liquid courage as the burgundy colored liquid filled our glasses. We toasted to friendship and successful business pursuits then sipped our wine. _It was delicious..._

"You like?" He asked as I nodded. "I've always wanted to try this place but didn't have anyone worth bringing. You're the only one who's ever meant anything to me." His seductive gaze nearly set my panties on fire.

For a moment our eyes locked and I almost forgot how to breathe. "Jesse, you can't say those things to me. We broke up...remember?"

"Yeah...I remember." Lowering his head in shame he reached for me hand. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you." He paused. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Placing one hand on top of his, the other cupped the side of his face. "Of course I forgive you." I said softly. Raising his head I could see moisture forming in his eyes proving to me his apology was sincere.

"You were right to leave me." He said matter-of-factly, wiping the moisture away. "Watching you walk out made me realize how happy I was and what you meant to me." He paused. "I never deserved you."

"Jesse...that's not true. You deserve to be happy just like anyone else," I paused squeezing his hand. "And you deserve to be loved." My words struck a nerve with him as he moved my hand to his lips.

"Then come back to me." The sincerity in his words and love I saw in his eyes startled me. "Please baby, give me another chance."

As I was about to speak a plate of oysters on the half shell were brought over to our table. Having previously introduced me to the delicious appetizer my mouth watered as Jesse watched me with amusement. Taking the shell closest to me I squirted some lemon juice, angled it to my lips and sucked in its goodness as the delicate meat slid effortlessly down my throat. I moaned at the flavor and licked the excess juice off my lips making Jesse's eyes go wide.

"You approve?" He asked, fully amused by my reaction. "Have another..."

"Mmm...so good." I purred as I tossed back a couple more. "You should try some."

He smirked. "Alright Miss Mitchell, perhaps I will."

I smiled back. "Allow me." Recalling how he used to prepare his shells, I squirted lemon juice and added a touch of Tabasco and horseradish, then pushed the plate closer to my dinner mate. "There you go, Mr. Swanson...they're all yours."

As he brought an oyster to his lips his eyes locked onto mine and seemed to penetrate my soul. I couldn't look away as he slurped and swallowed the side dish known for its aphrodisiac qualities. I would be lying if I said I wasn't affected by his actions as I discretely rubbed my thighs together. Jesse was both my strength and weakness as I struggled to make sense of his complexity while trying to conceal my desire for him.

"You're right, these are good but not nearly as delicious as you." His seductive tone ran deep as I flushed scarlet red. With his hand on my knee I gasped as he squeezed and moved up my thigh, pushing the hem of my short skirt higher. "By your actions I can tell you want me." He observed with a wicked grin.

Not having had sex in the last few days, it was the longest we had gone since the beginning and I craved Jesse's touch but needed to stay strong.

"Get your hand off my leg, and if you make another inappropriate comment like that...I'm leaving." I tried not to make a scene and kept the tone of my voice to a whisper while Jesse let out a deep sigh and removed his hand. "I've told you before, you can't keep using sex as a weapon whenever you feel like it. I'm very conflicted when it comes to you and I can't stay focused when you do or say things like that. Your needs are too dangerous to me and I don't trust myself around you." I paused to take a sip of wine. "This was a mistake, I shouldn't be here." Shifting in my seat I grabbed my purse and jacket off my seat. "Please call me a cab."

Taking a deep breath Jesse grabbed my wrist and clenched his jaw. "Why do you fight me so much when we're so good together? You're the most stubborn and irritating woman I've ever met, and I can't fucking resist you!" His confession took me by surprise as his voice began to carry. "I've told you, I'm no longer looking for a sub. Since meeting you my needs have changed."

"What are you trying to say, Jesse? What do you want from me?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I want more. For the first time in my life I've found someone who doesn't give a damn about my wealth...and who loves me for who I am. Beca, I want a relationship with _you_. A real relationship without all the kinky fuckery and without punishments. I want to give you what _you_ need. I want us to be together...on _your_ terms."

Listening to Jesse's outpouring of affection it felt as though a burden had been lifted, I was getting exactly what I thought I wanted but knowing the control issues he had, I knew if I took him back on these terms we would be doomed from the start.

"No." I whispered.

"What do you mean no?" He responded with confusion. "Isn't that what you wanted...a normal boyfriend who will give you hearts and flowers?"

"Yes...I mean no. I don't know what I want anymore." Shaking my head I was confusing us both. "All I know is that I can't do that to you. Without being able to fulfill _your_ needs, it'll never work. It'll never be enough for _you_. I saw your expression after the punishment, and you enjoyed what you did to me, in a warped way it brought you peace while it destroyed me on the inside."

Jesse exhaled deeply and closed his eyes at my words. Still holding on to my wrist his eyes locked into mine.

"I know what it did to you, and I'll never be able to forgive myself for hurting the only woman I've ever…(pause)...had deep feelings for. I've re-evaluated those needs and accept the fact that I need you more than those punishments." He paused as our main courses were delivered. "My proposition to you is a vanilla relationship without the playroom and no punishments."

Thinking about what he was willing to give up I had difficulty holding back my emotions as I slowly shook my head.

"No." I responded softly, fighting back tears. "Thank you...but that's not what I want."

"Beca?" He asked while I lowered my eyes and struggled to find the right words. "Talk to me."

After a beat I found the nerve and looked up at him.

"With the exception of you beating me with that belt I enjoyed what we did." Exhaling deeply I continued. "The kinky fuckery, as you so graciously put it, is part of me now." Not quite believing what I was admitting to I tossed back the rest of my wine.

Stunned by my confession Jesse raked his fingers through his hair.

"You want that?" His words were full of disbelief as he whispered the million dollar question. "You want to submit to me?"

"God yes." I breathed. "But not always and definitely not in public." A small smile found its way to my lips.

"What about pain?" He asked carefully. "It's always been a concern of yours."

"There could be no pleasure without pain." I re-iterated his words from the night we went over his indecent proposal. "You were right about that." I conceded. "Not only did I learn to accept it, I found myself craving it." As the words continued to fall from my lips it was a hard reality to accept but while we were being honest with each other, I had to let him know how I felt.

"You always seem to surprise me." He sighed deeply. "Does this mean you'll give us another chance?"

"No Jesse. It means I'll think about it."

"Okay." He responded quickly not wanting to push me further. "When will you let me know?"

"Monday."

"Isn't that the first day of your internship?"

"Yes."

"Can I take you out after work?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "To celebrate your first day."

I smiled back. "Sure...I'd like that."

For the remainder of the evening we ate in a comfortable silence as we polished off our steaks which did in fact melt in our mouths. Having not eaten much this week I had noticeably lost a few pounds, not realizing how hungry I was as I consumed two-thirds of my ribeye, making Jesse the happiest billionaire on the planet.

With the truths we shared a part of me felt vindicated with my decision of walking out on Jesse while my heart continued to swell for this man who was willing to move mountains to win me back. I wanted to say yes to the new arrangement but needed more time to consider the consequences of my decision.

Later that evening we went for a drive along Pacific Coast Highway and parked along the side of the road. With the moon shining on the ocean, the view was breathtaking. We talked about his work to my internship and then competing in Europe in the next couple of weeks. We also shared some laughs as we reminisced about my graduation to the time we spent together in Sedona. Jesse brought up the glider kit I gave him and admitted to building it immediately, then putting it on display for the world to see. His enthusiasm for such a small token of my affection was addictive as I couldn't keep the shit eating grin off my lips.

Times like this Jesse acted and looked much younger than his twenty-seven year-old self and I was reminded why and how much I loved him even though we really didn't know each other that well. We didn't speak of the emergency that made him leave Sedona or what transpired between us the night before. I did however tell him about Luke's DJ gig the following evening which he graciously offered to escort me to.

As our date progressed Jesse dropped me off at my place and walked me to the front door. After an awkward silence neither of us knew what to say or what to do for that matter. For the first time we were navigating in uncharted waters and didn't know what protocol was for whatever it was we were. Knowing my weakness when it came to him I didn't invite Jesse inside. Bending down he placed a lingering kiss to my cheek, gave the warmest smile as he said goodbye in his own special way. _"Laters, baby..._ " Closing the door behind me, my back fell against the flat surface as the beating of my heart nearly pounded out of my chest.

I was left with a lot to consider. If I said yes to the new arrangement things would be very different between us. I would no longer be Jesse's submissive, and he would no longer be my dominant. We would be lovers on equal terms, which was all I ever wanted.

* * *

A/N: Do you think Beca should take Jesse back? Feel free to share your thoughts.

A special thanks to everyone who took the time to review: KissKendrick, AbbeyEdie1416, jutord, deanna xxx, jessica yip.792aka annak47fans, VirtualCorsair, 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect, Jayjoy22, gossipssweetlips and AnAuthorIsAnArtist. You guys are truly amazing and what inspires me to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darker – Chapter 3**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

I was left with a lot to consider. If I said yes to the new arrangement things would be very different between us. I would no longer be Jesse's submissive, and he would no longer be my dominant. We would be lovers on equal terms, which was all I ever wanted.

* * *

 **WARNING! THE FOLLOWING SCENE CONTAINS DISTURBING IMAGES. IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED PLEASE SKIP OVER THIS PART.**

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

"Doctor she's fully dilated and ready. The surgical team is standing by."

"Thank you nurse. It won't be much longer, call Father John."

"Mrs. Swanson will your husband be joining us?" My mouth opened to answer but nothing came out.

 _Dilated? Husband? Shit! I'm dreaming._

"I'm here!" Jesse announced, charging into the Red Room of Pain, shirtless and only wearing his faded blue jeans. "Why isn't she blindfolded?"

 _Blindfolded? Why am I naked and bound to a Saint Andrew's Cross? Why are we in the playroom?_

"Here...use this?" Jesse produced his favorite tie from thin air. "She's seen enough!"

 _I have?_

"Doctor...a contraction is coming, she needs to push." A heavy set blonde resembling my Australian friend from Barden explained while covering my eyes with the tie. "Don't you worry about a thing flat butt, it'll all be over before you know it."

 _It is Amy!_

"Zip it nurse! She'll push when I tell her to push and not a moment before!" Jesse barked out orders while stroking a flogger from his personal collection.

"Yes Sir...whatever you say." The Aussie sounding nurse conceded to him. "It's your bub."

With a powerful surge hitting me I couldn't help myself and beared down. The pressure was so intense I tugged at my restraints and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"NO! I didn't give you permission to push!" Jesse shouted. "Just for that I won't let you come."

 _What the...?_

"Mr. Swanson, your wife's temperature is 104 and rising. With the baby crowning, she needs to deliver now or we could lose them both."

 _Did someone say death?_

With another surge about to hit I begged Jesse to let me push but he had other ideas.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked but I was in such agony I couldn't respond.

The pain was beyond anything I'd ever experienced as I was basically ordered to resist labor which is an impossible endeavor. With desperation taking over my senses a sudden wave of tranquility washed over me as my body began to relax. I was familiar with the sensation as I slipped into an alternate reality filled with serenity and colorful unicorns leaping in the meadows; I was in subspace.

"Much better." His words were drawn out as my body slumped from exhaustion. "Now tell me who you belong to?"

"You, _Master_...I only exist for your pleasure." Sounding drone-like my eyes glazed over as the pain subsided.

 _Did I really just say that?_

"Very good Rebeca." He purred, fingering me down below until my body began to tremble. "Now push it out of that hole of yours! DO IT NOW!" And with that I orgasmed so hard I delivered a bouncing baby boy. It happened so quickly the medical team had to scramble and catch him in what appeared to be an oversized catcher's mitt. Within minutes of birth the cord was severed and he was scooped away for assessment.

"APGAR looks good, your little dingo is 6 pounds 9 ounces and thirteen inches long." The nurse with the strange accent said recording the figures while our baby's cries filled the room. "Mr. Swanson, your son's appendage, would you like us to take care of it now?"

 _Appendage?_

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly, snapping out of my trance and recovering from my unconventional delivery. "What is it? I want to see him."

"It doesn't concern you!" He lashed out. "Now be quiet or you'll be punished!"

 _Oh...fuck that!_

"I don't care what you do to me!" My maternal instincts kicked in as I needed to nurture my son and see him with my own two eyes. "Please! I'm his mother. He needs me!" My pleading finally paid off as Jesse caved in.

"Suit yourself." He responded without any emotion. "You heard her, remove the tie and let her see what she's brought into the world."

With the blindfold removed I was nearly blinded by the artificial lighting. Squinting to adjust to the intense illumination, things finally came into focus as I saw Fat Amy wearing a white uniform and a strangely curved hat, cradling a small baby wrapped burrito-style in a white sheet. A priest resembling a cappella commentator John Smith carried a bible and prayed out loud while flicking holy water at our small bundle of joy. All the while Jesse stood to the side with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed while shaking his head in disapproval.

"Please release me." I begged. "I want to hold him."

"No! Not yet!" Jesse demanded as he busied himself with his cell phone reviewing the latest business acquisition. "You'll see him soon enough and then you can decide for yourself."

 _Decide for myself?_

As the nurse brought our offspring over he appeared like any other baby. Two arms and two legs, ten fingers and ten toes, two tiny ears, pink pouty lips and a cute button nose.

He was perfect...so I thought. When the nurse unwrapped the sheet I noticed something a bit odd.

 _What's this? A wagging tail?_

This must be the appendage they were talking about.

 _It's not that bad...they can fix that!_

As my baby was brought closer my engorged breasts began to throb and leak colostrum, I knew I needed to start nursing him immediately. With the cross rotated back I was laying face up as our son was placed onto my chest who immediately latched on to me and began to feed. It felt so good to relieve pressure that I tossed my head back, closed my eyes and let out a sigh as he did his thing. Without any warning I felt a second mouth close on my other breast. It felt wonderful at first until I realized Jesse was suckling me like his son; I was beyond mortified.

"NO...STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Sucking even harder Jesse ignored my protest as he rubbed his son's back while they feasted on me like a couple of parasites. The delivery team cheered as I laid there in complete objection, bound helplessly to the giant X while father and son consumed me.

After what seemed like forever Jesse pulled on my distended nipple and gave a final suck then pried himself away from my chest, leaving me feeling so disgusted I never wanted to set my eyes on him ever again.

"Look at me!" He demanded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You said you would never leave, but you did!" He seethed yanking my French braid down. "You belong to both of us now! You will obey and serve us for as long as you shall live. Now look at me!"

When I finally opened my eyes I was filled with horror as Jesse's orbs glowed red like a demon.

"NO...NOT AGAIN!" I cried out. "HELP ME!"

Looking down to our nursing baby his blue knitted cap came off and his eyes opened. It was at this moment I noticed he not only had his father's eyes, he had tiny horns sticking out of his tiny skull.

"WHAT IS HE?" I was paralyzed with fear as realization sunk in that I had given birth to a monster. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" I tugged at my bindings and screamed bloody murder as alarms began to sound off alerting the hospital staff my life-signs were destabilizing.

"He's had enough! Get her off that thing and shut those damn alarms off!" Jesse yelled as our baby was placed in an incubator. "Don't you dare let her die!" He threatened. "We have plans for her!"

Internally I prayed to God to be removed from this horrible scene and dismal future I created for myself. With my arms and legs finally freed I began to gasp for air, and it occurred to me that my wish had been granted as I slowly felt myself slip away into darkness. "Goodbye Jesse."

"She's flatlining!"

"Clear the room and charge the defibrillator!"

"Five seconds... four...three...two...CLEAR!"

"No change!"

"Charging again...three...two...CLEAR!"

"We're losing her!"

"One more time...three...two...CLEAR!"

"She's gone doctor."

"Okay...let's call it..."

* * *

 _FUCK!_ I woke up in a pool of sweat, gasping for air, having had the worst nightmare in my life. Still trying to catch my breath I rolled onto my side, bent my knees upward and laid in a fetal position until my heart rate settled down. Since the breakup I had recurring night terrors about the punishment and Jesse's glowing eyes but nothing as fucked up as dying from complications after giving birth to a demon child in the Red Room of Pain.

What did it all mean? Was someone or something trying to warn me to stay clear of Jesse or was it Ambien messing with my subconscious?

Getting out of bed I went to the bathroom and brushed out my tangled, damp hair. Looking into the mirror I was flushed with dilated pupils that constricted by the second. My tank top and shorts were so drenched they could literally be wrung out. Opening the shower stall door I turned on the water, peeled off my clothes and took the longest and hottest shower, taking the time to cleanse myself of the disturbing images that occupied my mind.

Dressed in fresh clean clothes I made myself a cup of coffee, curled up on the sofa and placed a call to Stacie who was in between patients. Sharing details of my dream with her she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Dude! What the hell is so funny? That dream scared the shit out of me!"

"It's just the ridiculousness of it." She admitted. "The thought of you partaking in a BDSM scene while giving birth with Amy as the nurse is probably one of the craziest things I've ever heard."

"Yeah...no shit, but what does it mean?"

"You're probably just worried about getting knocked up and still have concerns about Mr. Wonderful. Sounds like you have major trust issues."

"You think? In my dream Jesse was feeding off of me while I was tethered, I've never felt so violated. It was disgusting."

"It's actually not that uncommon, Beca. I know plenty of people who have a kink for it."

"Please don't tell me you actually..." I was so disturbed at the thought of my friend doing that I couldn't finish my sentence.

Stacie laughed at my obvious discomfort. "Don't knock it until you've tried it."

"Gross!" Was all I could say. "I should have known you'd be into that."

"Look...when you're filled to capacity and not in the position to pump or nurse...you improvise, and if someone is willing to help relieve the pressure...then why the hell not."

"No thank you! This is where you and I don't see eye to eye." I paused to take a sip of my caffeinated bliss. "It made me feel so dirty...it was fucking repulsive. I may never let anyone mess with my boobs again."

"Oh, my God! You're killling me!" She guffawed. "Sometimes I forget how inexperienced you are."

"I've got news for you, Stacie. I'm not that inexperienced anymore and I'm definitely no angel."

I could literally hear her smile as she let out a sigh. "So how was the dinner last night?" She asked, changing the subject. "Did you guys finally talk?"

"We sure did."

"And?"

Being the private person I am I really didn't want to divulge too much of our conversation but I had to give her something.

"Our discussion mainly involved him begging for my forgiveness and proposing a new kind of relationship."

"Really? Does that mean you're back together?"

"No but I'm seriously considering it. The reasons I left him for no longer exists." I finally admitted. "He's taking me out again tonight to some nightclub Luke's DJing at."

"I'm sure he's just thrilled about that." Her words dripped with sarcasm. "Didn't the Brit have a thing for you when you interned for him at the radio station?"

"Yeah but we're just friends."

"Does Jesse know that?"

"Yes. I've told him several times but he still doesn't trust him. He thinks Luke wants in my pants."

"I'm sure he does." She chuckled. "Then again I'm convinced all men are pigs. But I still love them."

''Me too." I snickered back, taking another sip from my mug.

"Did you ever find out what happened the other night?"

"Um...no, we never got around to it."

"You still don't know anything?" Stacie was surprised I hadn't pursued this by now and exhaled in frustration. "It sounds to me like someone's putting it off. Why do you think you're doing that?"

"I'm not!" My defensiveness was obvious as my voice rose to a higher decibel. "Can we please change the subject?"

"No, we can't change the subject and yes, you're avoiding the truth." She gave it right back to me, pulling my covers. "What do you think the real reason is?"

"Listen...I know what you're trying to do, but save it for your patients." I exhaled deeply. "We just didn't get around to it."

"Beca, if you keep things bottled up inside you're going to continue having dreams of demonic babies being born in love dungeons. Take it from me, having walls to hide behind are not worth the pain and suffering they create. Just face the shit and move on."

Letting out a deep sigh I felt exposed because she saw right through me. "Jeez! Who are you and what have you done with the slutty a cappella girl I knew in college?"

She cracked up. "I'm still here Beca, I just grew up and now it's your turn to do the same."

"I guess so." I was resigned to the fact that my friend was right. It was time I stopped being a coward and faced the music. "Okay...fine. I'll ask him tonight before Luke's gig. Happy now?"

"Freaking ecstatic!" Her sarcasm cracked us up.

"That reminds me, I need to get Jesse added to the VIP list."

"Hey...hold on a sec." She paused to talk to her assistant. "My 10 o'clock is here so I need to get going. Good luck tonight and don't worry about it. If you guys are meant to be together things will work out. Can we pick this up again later?"

"Sure thing counselor." I joked, setting down my mug on the coffee table. "I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks for the chat."

Having spoken with Stacie made me feel a hundred percent better about my disturbing dream. She said I had trust issues and was afraid of the unknown. Could my subconscious be trying to warn me to stay clear of the only man who wormed his way into my heart and then managed to break it, or was I just being influenced by recent events and my own fears of moving forward. With so much to consider I was glad to have someone to talk to about this. Whipping out my cell phone again, I texted a quick message to Luke.

" _Can you please add Jesse to the VIP list?"_

 _ **"Do I really have to?"**_

 _"Yes! I have no car and he's taking me to your shindig."_

 _ **"So you're still seeing the wanker?"**_

 _"In a matter of speaking...yes.."_

 _ **"What's that supposed to mean?"**_

 _"It's complicated."_

 _ **"Fine...I'll have the bloody sap added but you owe me mate."**_

 _"Thanks dude...C ya tonight."_

* * *

Throughout the day I decided to treat myself to a haircut, manicure and pedicure at a local salon. My old self would have never fussed with girly shit like this but Stacie was right, it was time I grew up and faced whatever it was that was haunting me. With my concerns of an unplanned pregnancy I needed to confront Jesse and find out exactly what transpired between us.

Deciding to purchase club wear for the night I had to resort to public transportation which took me to the Melrose District. After stopping at a couple trendy stores I purchased a short leopard skin skirt, black leather bra and coordinating short jacket. To finish the look I found gold stilettos that made me six inches taller. It was the perfect outfit and I was going to look smokin' hot tonight.

As six o'clock neared I became more anxious about seeing Jesse so I decided to pour myself a glass of wine, take a seat on the couch and go through several pieces of mail that had been piling up over the last few days. To my surprise there was a cashier's check for twenty-five thousand from yours truly with a post-it note indicating it was for the sale of my shit box that apparently was a collector's item. At first I was annoyed by Jesse's audacity because it made me feel like a charity case but then I realized the dollar amount was just a drop in the bucket for someone as wealthy as him. As much as I wanted to keep the money I knew I couldn't and would need to address this with the pompous ass sometime soon.

With the ring of the doorbell I was brought back to reality. Placing my wine down on the coffee table I stood up, smoothed down my outfit and took one last look in the hall mirror. My hair was down and teased just enough for extra body and makeup done a little heavier than usual. I felt confident in my overall appearance and looked forward to my date's reaction.

Opening the door I was stunned to see that Jesse had apparently gotten the same memo as me. My mouth went dry as he wore a black long sleeved silk shirt that hugged him in all the right places. The slim fitting garment was unbuttoned at the top and tucked into snug fitting black denim jeans with a black leather belt accented with a chrome buckle. With his five o'clock shadow, mussed hair and tight ass he never looked sexier.

"Please come in." Stepping inside he kissed my cheek and made his way over to the living room while I discretely checked out his backside.

As my subconscious tried to slap some sense into me, my inner goddess panted like a bitch in heat. Never in my life had I been so attracted to someone as I was with Jesse for I wanted to launch myself at him and fuck him where he stood. Jesse must have felt the same as he undressed me with his eyes.

"You look amazing." His compliment sent electrical current straight to my core as he took a step towards me.

"So do you." I meant it and unconsciously bit my lower lip making his eyes go dark. He moved closer until the distance between us had disappeared. "Nice shirt." My voice was unsteady as I straightened his collar and drooled over his exposed chest hair.

As much as I wanted him buried deep inside I couldn't give into desire, but Jesse and I were two sexually active adults with intense physical attraction for each other.

The sexual tension for the next few minutes was almost unbearable until Jesse broke the uncomfortable silence. "You cut your hair." He said approvingly, running his fingers through my freshly washed and styled locks. "I'm glad you kept it long, it's one of the things I've always loved about you." His seductive tone turned my insides into a pile of goo as he leaned forward and tilted his head; he was going in for a kiss.

With my body reacting involuntarily to him I licked my lips and was drawn to his divine mouth that was now inches from mine. We were so close I could taste his delectable breath.

"Beca..." He whispered my name letting his lips dust over mine. Barely touching, yet so far away.

I was a mass of raging hormones as my lips parted to align with his, slowly closing my eyes but with the image of a demonic baby flashing before me I was brought back to a stone cold reality and lowered my head.

"What happened in the alley?" I finally asked, bringing up the dreaded topic as Jesse looked inquisitively at me. "Please tell me. I need to know."

"What do you think happened?" He questioned back, stepping away from me. "Don't you remember?"

"No...I don't, that's why I'm asking you."

"You really have no recollection of what we did?" He was fully amused by now while I squirmed uncomfortably. "Is that why you snuck out yesterday before I woke up?"

"Yes!" I quickly shot back my response. "I was practically naked in your bed and Stacie said my pants were undone when she and Benji found us. I may have been drunk but I know something happened between us. I know when I've been...you know."

Jesse doubled over with laughter as I stood there seething. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You are my sweet Rebeca." Wiping moisture from his eyes he tried to compose himself. "Is this the reason you've been freaking out?" I nodded slowly. "Well you're partially right. You were penetrated...by this." He explained while holding up his right hand. "I was hoping to spare you the embarrassing details however if you must know, you were completely shit-faced and came on to me."

"I did?"

"Yes...first on the dance floor and then outside where you practically forced my hand down your pants." He sighed deeply. "You were quite persuasive until you puked all over me. Fucked up one of my favorite suits."

"Oh, my God!" Looking anywhere but at Jesse I couldn't believe what had happened. "And afterwards in your bed?"

"Beca...I would _never_ take advantage of you. I brought you home, carried you upstairs and put you to bed."

"What about my clothes?"

"I removed them because they were vomit splattered and your panties were, well let's just say they were... _very_ moist." He paused to sigh as I rolled my eyes. "I took off your bra because I figured you'd be more comfortable without it. Look...we already knew each other in the biblical sense so I didn't see any problem with me undressing you. Other than you riding my hand that night nothing else happened between us."

"Sorry about your suit." My apology was sincere as I felt ashamed for thinking the worst of Jesse when all he did was take care of me and act like a perfect gentleman.

"I'm not." He smirked. "Having you back in my bed was totally worth my suit's sacrifice even if all we did was sleep. Why were you so freaked out about this?"

"Um...I stopped taking the pill." Looking down at my hands I couldn't face him. "I thought we...you know. I was scared that I fucked up."

"Why did you stop your birth control?" He asked bringing my chin up to face him. "Why would you do that?"

"We broke up so I no longer had a need for it." I paused with a sigh. "It took me twenty-two years to finally give it up and now that I've been with you I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"Me neither." He admitted, taking my hand in his. "I meant what I said the other night. I'm not just looking for someone to have sex with...I want this." He said pointing between us. "You're the entire package Miss Mitchell, and I'll do anything for you."

As he continued to bulldoze through my walls I realized how wrong I was about Jesse and owed him an apology. "I'm really sorry about the other night, obviously I wasn't myself. Perhaps I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"No Beca...you deserve way better, and if you give me another chance I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're happy." He urged, lifting my chin again to look into my eyes. "C'mon..let's get going. I hope you're hungry because I'm taking you to a very special place."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Taking my hand he led us to the Audi SUV where Benji was waiting patiently in the driver's seat. We clambered inside and sat quietly as our vehicle proceeded to the unknown destination. With a flick of a switch, Jesse raised the privacy glass between the rows.

"For the record, if you ever do take me back you're never wearing this ensemble of yours again."

"Why not? I thought you liked it."

"Like it?" Turning towards me he cupped my face. "You really have no idea how desirable you are. You're basically wearing a bra and if your skirt was any shorter..." He sighed again. "When I first saw you wearing this I just about lost control. This is what you do to me, Beca. I can't resist you no matter how much I try."

Shaking my head I chuckled at his candidness.

"Did I say something funny?" He asked with slight annoyance and shifted away from me.

"No...sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that I had a similar reaction when I opened the door and saw you looking all sexy; I nearly came undone right then and there."

With my confession we both broke out into fits of laughter.

* * *

After a half hour drive we arrived to our destination along Pacific Coast Highway, pulled into an empty beach lot and parked. Not seeing any restaurants in the vicinity I was confused as to why we were there.

"Dude...are you expecting me to fish for my dinner?" My comment made him laugh. "Because I'm quite capable of that...my father taught me-"

"-No Beca" He chuckled. "I don't doubt your fishing abilities however just give it a few minutes. I promise...you won't be disappointed." And just like that a convoy of gourmet food trucks entered the lot and immediately set up shop. "Madame...dinner is served."

With my mouth wide open you could steer a cruise ship right down the center of it; I couldn't believe what Jesse had done. Five of L.A.'s best rated mobile vendors had been hired to treat us to the meal of our choice. From The Lobsta Truck to the Roadhouse Rotisserie to Ragin Cajun On Wheels to Koji's Asian Fusion and finally the Big Sugar Bakeshop; he had most categories covered.

"When did you...? How did you...?" I was so taken by his surprise I couldn't finish a single thought. With my enthusiasm being so contagious Jesse couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Where do we start?"

"Wherever you want but let's do it quickly before the crowds arrive." I nodded in agreement as Jesse exited the vehicle and came around to my side to help me out. Before shutting my door Benji was instructed to help himself to the mobile decadence surrounding us.

Taking my hand we stopped at each vendor and studied their menus. Deciding on their signature dishes we ordered from each company and walked over to a private table for two facing the crashing waves and setting sun. The atmosphere couldn't be more romantic as my heart was on the verge of exploding. This was the perfect date.

"I can't believe you did all this." Shaking my head in disbelief we sat at our private table as a violinist approached. "Seriously?" Jesse cracked up at my reaction to the impromptu concert before us.

"Yes...seriously, Miss Mitchell." He paused still chuckling. "And here's another surprise for you." Whipping out the iPad Mini I previously returned to him, he motioned for me to turn it on as our feast was brought over to us.

Immediately I noticed the background wallpaper had consisted of photos and videos of us taken at various events and there appeared to be playlist of hundreds of tracks.

It was the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given me. Jesse had taken the time to put together a compilation of music. While enjoying our feast I scrolled through the list of songs inspired by BDSM performed by the likes of Arctic Monkeys, Beyonce, Cabaret Voltaire, Colbie Caillat, Carnivore, Alice Cooper, The Cramps, Simon Curtis, Deftones, Lana Del Rey, Depeche Mode, Bryan Ferry, INXS, Judas Priest, Adam Lambert, Madonna, Marilyn Manson, Maroon 5, Muse, Nickelback, Nine Inch Nails, The Police, Puddle of Mudd, Puscifer, Rihanna, Tears for Fears, Three Days Grace, The Velvet Underground and many more artists I'd never heard of. My favorite of course was including the ultimate stalker song.

"Every Breath You Take?" I was amused knowing this was probably Jesse's way of making fun of himself being the control freak he was. "Are you trying to tell me something Mr. Swanson?" I asked polishing off the last of my lobster roll.

Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled. "It's a really good song and one of my all time favorites along with "Slave To Love" by Bryan Ferry."

"You're either one twisted perv or have really good taste in music because I like them as well but never considered their true meaning until now." I paused with a sigh. "Thank you for this...all of this. What you've created is so thoughtful, I can't wait to explore it all. When did you have time to do all this?"

In a matter of seconds Jesse's demeanor changed from hopeful to despair as he placed his fork down on his plate. "After you left I couldn't concentrate on anything else. If you haven't noticed by now Benji has taken quite a liking to you. I'm telling you this because after he dropped you off he read me the riot act, then gave me your gift and message." Jesse struggled with his emotions as he continued on. "It felt like I had been stabbed in the chest when I realized what I had done. I'd never dealt with rejection before and never cared what my actions caused until that very day. Putting the playlist together helped me cope with losing you. My shrink also encouraged it because he said it was constructive." Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and continued on. "This music is all about me and who I am. I'm just hoping some day you'll believe how much I regret hurting you and how much you mean to me."

With tears threatening I could no longer deny my feelings for Jesse who was so passionate in putting himself out there for my benefit. It was obvious to me that he'd done some soul searching and was left with an open wound that I could either help medicate or dump salt all over. He changed, we both had since that horrible day and seemed better for it now that we were on speaking terms and were getting to really know each other, finding out we were more alike than not.

My dream as it turned out had everything to do with my insecurities of being with Jesse, my fear of motherhood and moving forward to building a life with him. Was he the antichrist? No. Jesse was just a man in pain with a dark past who knew nothing of love.

 _Behind every great man is a great woman._ My father used to tell me which I never really believed until now. Could I be strong enough for Jesse and confront these demons together or should we stay apart and wallow in misery and pain. This was no longer just about sex and the Red Room of Pain, we were on the outskirts of something neither of us expected...we were becoming best friends and/or lovers.

My intention was to come to a decision by Monday but I no longer needed the time because my mind was made up. Without any uncertainty I accepted the fact that I needed Jesse as much as he needed me.

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I want us to be together." My voice was soft as I smiled warmly. "I love you."

Without any delay Jesse stood up, brought me to my feet, pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. This was like no other kiss as he poured as much emotion he could muster...we both did. "No more punishments, no playroom and no fucking NDA." He promised as soon as our lips parted. "We'll just be two consenting adults on equal terms in a committed relationship."

Smiling in relief, tears of joy escaped my eyes. "I like the sound of that but I still want the playroom." I admitted, kissing him back. "I want the kinky fuckery you introduced me to."

"You still want that?" He asked softly, pulling away he gave me a look of bewilderment as I nodded shyly. "Really?"

"God yes, but not right away. Eventually we can work up to it."

"Okay...we'll leave it in but before I touch you again you'll have to ask, actually no...beg for it."

"You want me to beg for sex?" The nerve of him nearly threw me for a loop as my jaw detached from my face.

"Absolutely!" He was confident in his decision. "Babe...the last time I touched you was in the Red Room of Pain and I don't think either of us wants to relive that experience. You can say I'm a bit gun shy in revisiting that room with you. Until I know we're 100% okay and you won't leave me again I don't want to take any chances."

"Jesse, I'm not going anywhere but I will never, and I mean _never_ beg for sex no matter how much I want it."

"Oh really, Miss Mitchell." His serious tone changed to being playful as he egged me on. "Sounds like you're challenging me...I like it. Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Yes really, Mr. Swanson. It is you who will be begging me. Even now your body is deceiving you as you shift your hips to compensate for your...arousal." I teased, giving Jesse a taste of his own medicine as I redirected my attention to his groin. "Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me?"

Conceding to me Jesse smirked in resignation. "As always you make a strong argument and valid point...pun very much intended. Frankly, Beca...right now I would like to fuck you well into next week." His comment made us both crack up.

"Mmm...you have such a way with words." My flirtatious tone gave rise to the situation as I pushed him down into his seat and straddled his lap. With my skirt riding up I felt his erection beneath me igniting my desire as I licked his upper lip and tugged on the lower, making him groan. "It's been almost a week so I just might let you."

Practically panting Jesse squeezed my rear and pulled me against him. "Do we really have to go to your friend's gig?" He mumbled as he shifted beneath me. Feeling proud of his physical response to my body I goaded him on by nibbling on his earlobe. His scent was so intoxicating I felt drunk without a drop of alcohol in me.

"Yes...we have to. I promised Luke we'd stop by but we don't have to stay long."

"Thank God!" He replied, applying kisses to my neck down to the exposed tops of my breasts. "Take this jacket off."

"I can't." I whispered, looking around. "People are starting to stare. The paparazzi?"

"So what...let them watch."

"JESSE!"

"You're right." He conceded, adjusting his crowded crotch. "We should get going anyway. This place we're going to gets pretty crazy on the weekends. Wait for me in the car and I'll pick up a dessert we can eat on the way."

Nodding in agreement I straightened myself and watched the only man I've ever loved practically sprint towards the Big Sugar Bakeshop truck.

"Hey Jess!" I yelled out to get his attention.

"Yeah babe!" He responded, turning around.

"See if they have cheesecake!"

Giving me the grandest of smiles his orbit worthy teeth could light up all of North America as he turned back around, walked up to the gourmet food vendor and waited his turn in line. In the meantime I returned to the SUV and found Jesse's personal assistant beaming with his arms crossed and leaning against the vehicle.

"Thank you." My voice cracked as I reached up to kiss his cheek. "I know what you did and I'll never forget it. You've been an amazing friend to both of us."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Beca and welcome back." Benji smiled warmly. "You two belong together...(pause)...he loves you."

"I know." My response surprised him. "He'll tell me when he's ready."

He nodded in agreement. "He's very lucky to have you." He sighed. "No matter what happens, don't ever give up on him."

"I won't. I love him and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good...then my job is done."

Smiling at our friend I climbed into the back of the SUV with a new purpose and perspective on life. On Monday morning I would be starting my internship which would be the beginning of my career, but more importantly my relationship with Jesse had been spared. Not only were we back together, with a little nudge from our friends our bond had become stronger than before. For the first time since last week I was complete and felt I could take on the problems of the world, or in this case...Jesse's dark past.

Interrupting my thoughts the car door opened to my love handing me a plate of New York's finest with two forks. Clambering inside Jesse took the seat next to me, fastened his seatbelt and motioned for Benji to head on over to Boulevard3.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked with a new spark in his eyes.

It was a loaded question but I understood its significance. Setting down the plate of fluffy, rich goodness I held Jesse's face between my palms and placed a tender kiss to his lips. Looking directly into his soul I smiled and gave him a slight nod.

"I've never been more ready."

* * *

A/N: The end of this chapter marks the true beginning of their tumultuous affair. Thank you to everyone who's following along and to those who take the time to share their thoughts. Below are some hilarious comments in response to the question " _ **Do you think Beca should take Jesse back**_?" Talk about a mixed bag. You guys are hilarious.

KissKendrick: Beca should tease the shit out of Jesse and make him suffer

Jutord: Make his ass suffer a while longer

50 Shades of Pitch Perfect: This is not a light switch you can just turn off and on

AnAuthorIsAnArtist: I feel like Christian Grey...this fanfiction is my Anastasia Steele...

AbbeyEdie1416: Wants them back together because they rock together

Gossipssweetlips: Jesse should sweat it out with Beca not giving in right away

Jessica Yip792 aka annak47fans: They should be together but Jesse needs to respect Beca

Mimi123: She should totally take him back or else the story would go nowhere

VirtualCorsair: They are meant to be together

AnoMolly: It's nice to see Jesse doing some much needed groveling

* * *

 _ **Now that they're back together, should they indulge in the playroom or is it too soon?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Darker – Chapter 4**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 ** _Last time on Darker…_**

"Are you ready for this?" He asked with a new spark in his eyes.

It was a loaded question but I understood its significance. Setting down the plate of fluffy, rich goodness I held Jesse's face between my palms and placed a tender kiss to his lips. Looking directly into his soul I smiled and gave him a slight nod.

"I've never been more ready."

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

I've never seen Jesse happier. I've practically eaten my weight in food and consumed enough to sustain a small country for a month. Having completely devoured a delicious dish from each mobile food vendor, I was stuffed to the gills but Jesse still insisted on feeding me my favorite dessert. I'd always said no matter how stuffed one was, there would always be room for cheesecake and this by far was one of the best I'd ever had.

The more he fed me the more I overly exaggerated my moans, savoring the silky sweet decadence to get a reaction from the object of my desire as we continued on to our destination.

"Oh, my God!" My words were garbled, sounding as though I had a mouth full of marbles. "Mmm...this is way better than sex." I teased, shutting my eyes as I licked my lips and let the goodness slide down my throat. After a beat Jesse looked at me with wonder then broke out into laughter. "You really should try it." My mumbled encouragement was breaking down his polished billionaire facade as he placed the dish down on the center armrest between us and grinned like a child on Christmas morning.

Giving me a nod I scooped up a forkful of New York's finest and playfully guided the utensil like an airplane in its final descent to Jesse's parted and upturned lips. We were having so much fun, I knew by the way we were stealing glances at each other this was going to be a night to remember.

"Open wide..." Like the good boy he was Jesse followed my instruction as I inserted the fork past his luscious lips and deposited the goodness into his mouth, the same skillful mouth that unwound me so many times during our hard fucking sessions and trips to the Red Room of Pain. As much as I enjoyed sex on the rough side, I wondered if Jesse was capable of sweet gentle lovemaking now that he and I were officially a 'normal' couple about to embark in a vanilla relationship.

Retracting the clean fork from his lips he moaned for my benefit and closed his eyes, giving me the most beautiful closed lip smile. "How was that?" I whispered placing the utensil back on the plate. "Better than sex?"

"Mmm...perhaps a close second." He joked, leaning towards me. "I think I need to work harder if you think this beats our sexy times." He paused. "As delicious as this was, you taste much better and I'll take seconds of you anytime." Biting my lower lip, I could feel myself getting hot under the collar at the seductive words oozing from his lips. With my thighs rubbing together Jesse placed his hand on my knee and gave me a mischievous grin. "Relax baby...we have all night."

"I know." I breathed "It's just been so long and I _really_ want us to be together." My admission warmed his heart as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and placed a gentle kiss to my lips. Reaching above us I hit the button to raise the privacy glass. "I'm not so sure I can or want to wait."

Jesse let out a sigh and held my hand. "Now you know how I feel whenever I'm around you." He breathed as his expression went dark. "I can't wait until we're finally alone tonight." And that's all it took as I moved the plate and folded up the armrest between us. Unfastening my seatbelt, in one swift motion I launched myself in his lap and snaked my arms around his neck as our lips pressed together. We groaned in unison as our kiss deepened and tongues tangled. Tasting my favorite dessert on him was a bonus as I moaned softly and licked his mouth clean. My aggressiveness took Jesse by surprise as my lips moved onto his neck where I took in his scent and sucked on his heated skin leaving marks in its wake.

Without a drop of alcohol in me I was drunk in love and lusted after the only man who could satisfy my non-food appetite. He reciprocated my actions by flipping us over so I was on my back.

"This is coming off." He insisted and moved my jacket off my shoulders to expose the leather bra that barely contained me.

"Jesse..." I purred as I felt his mouth on my neck descend to the swells of my breasts and tongue slide into the crease of my cleavage. For a brief moment I thought about the disturbing dream I had with demonic Jesse and son feeding off of me then decided _what the hell_ sometimes a dream was just a dream.

"Touch me." I urged, arching my back to give him better access as he groped me under the leather covered cups. I gasped at the contact and wonderful sensations traveling to my core as we were lip locked. With my breasts being so sensitive I was already building to a climax, on the verge of unraveling as his mouth continued its assault on my lips and fingers toyed with my boob. There we were in the back of the SUV going at it like a couple of hormonal crazed teenagers on date night, making it to second base as our car came to a stop and engine switched off; we had arrived at Boulevard3.

"We're here!" He spoke softly placing a final kiss to my lips. "As much as I would love to continue this, valet is waiting for us." He moved off of me to sit upright and shifted his crotch to accommodate for his erection. "Umm...I'll need a few minutes."

 _He wasn't the only one..._

Already missing his touch I sat up, looked at his groin and smirked at his raging hard on that would need to be relieved later on. My situation wasn't much better as my bra had become dislodged during our impromptu make-out session and my panties were now damp with my essence; I had the female equivalent of 'blue balls' and wasn't very happy about it. Reluctantly I agreed we needed to get going, tucked myself back into my cups and shook my shoulders to fill in the material so I wasn't spilling out everywhere. Giving myself a quick once over in the car's vanity mirror I touched up my make up, applied fresh lip gloss and put my jacket back on. All the while I hadn't noticed Jesse was staring at me. He was mesmerized by my actions.

"What?" I asked, perplexed by his strange behavior as I puckered my lips and fluffed my hair. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not at all." He was fully amused. "You're amazing, Miss Mitchell. I can watch you all day and never grow tired of you."

His words had always been my undoing as my heart continued to swell for this man. The more Jesse opened up to me, the more I loved him and would do anything to be his. Leaning towards him I placed a kiss to his lips and smiled. "The feeling is mutual Mr. Swanson. Shall we go in?"

* * *

Jesse exited his side first then came around to retrieve me while Benji bid us farewell as he headed on foot to a nearby coffee house. Walking arm in arm we headed for the entrance and noticed a long line of patrons of twenty something year olds anxious to get in. Walking to the front of the line I was about to speak to the abnormally large bouncer but Jesse hushed me with an index finger to my lips.

"Mr. Swanson, so nice of you to join us tonight. Would you like your usual suite?"

 _Usual suite?_

"Thank you Ryan." Jesse said, giving me a demure look of reservation. "And this beautiful young lady is Rebeca Mitchell, my girlfriend. Her buddy, Luke whom she went to college with is DJing tonight so we would like an unobstructed view."

"Yes, Sir. Please follow me." Nodding to the young muscle man we were pawned off to a another well dressed man and escorted through a set of iron gates into an English landscaped courtyard with reflecting pools set ablaze whose flames floated on the water. It was a beautiful display of fire and water that seemed to mirror our tumultuous relationship. Bordering the courtyard were canopied private rooms with muted colors and scents of lavender and gardenia. Walking past an intimate library, the high vaulted ceilings and large marble fireplace were surrounded by various arts, ornate framed photos and projection screens flashing portraits of famous people and colorful landscapes. This place was beautiful and nothing I'd ever seen before.

I was completely in awe at the enormity of this nightclub as our tour continued of this impressive three-story facility that could easily accommodate concert venues and celebrity wrap parties. Climbing to the balcony level we were brought to an elite area with our own private bar and secluded suite overlooking the entire ballroom. Getting a glimpse of Luke he was deep in concentration preparing for tonight's show.

Giving Jesse one of my _really_ looks I strolled past him and followed the host as he retracted a set of drapes and motioned for us to step inside and get comfortable on the plush velvet sofa. Taking our seats Jesse rather handsomely tipped the young man and began to study the extensive wine list. It was at least a few minutes before anything was said while I looked around and people watched. Without looking up from the wine list Jesse broke the silence.

"If we stay to midnight they serve complimentary tacos and chocolate dipped straw-"

"-You own this place, don't you?" It was more of a rhetorical question as I already knew the answer. "Is there anything in L.A. that doesn't belong to you?"

"Not if I could help it." He gloated. At that moment part of me wanted to slap that smug look off his face while another wanted to suck on his pouty lower lip. He would always be a pompous ass but I still loved him. "How do you think your friend got this gig?"

 _The nerve of him..._

"What? What're you talking about?"

"Relax. He auditioned just like everyone else and got the job on his own merit. Let's just say when management provided me with a list of the finalists, I didn't disagree with their decision. He's quite good you know."

"Yes, I know! I used to intern for the guy at WBUJ...remember?" Shaking my head I couldn't believe Jesse kept this from me. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Please don't be upset," He continued on, raising his hand to get the attention of the barmaid on duty. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well congratulations...you've succeeded!" You could literally cut my sarcasm with a dull kitchen knife. "So is this how it's going to be between us? You keeping secrets from me?"

Jesse sighed in resignation. "Hey...I'm trying to be more for you and not be jealous of your history with that boy. The first time I met the DJ he was trying to shove his tongue down your throat and take advantage of you...remember? If you tell me you're just friends then it's up to me to believe you." Taking my hand he placed a soft kiss along my knuckles. "I'm learning to trust which doesn't come easy to me so give a man a break and stop busting my chops!"

Letting out a sigh I shook my head and gave him one of my trademark smirks. "Alright...fine, I'll let you off the hook...this time. I guess I should be thanking you for Luke's relocation here, it'll be nice having another friend in the same state."

"I couldn't agree more, and someday I might even learn to tolerate the Brit, just don't wear that outfit around him." He joked, relaxing a bit then was finally able to give the barely dressed barmaid our wine selection who couldn't keep her eyes off of _my_ boyfriend. With Jesse's good looks I needed to get used to women, and some men swooning over him if we were going to be a thing. As the blonde bimbo took his order she purposely bent over him to retrieve the empty ice bucket making sure her surgically altered torpedoes were inches from his face. Looking away I wanted to throttle the girl but decided to keep my cool and not make a scene while Jesse enjoyed watching me get riled up. As the bar bitch left she cast a final gaze at Jesse and headed back to the bar.

"I'll tell you what," Standing up I climbed into his lap and clasped my hands around his neck. "Later on when we're alone...I'll wear even less and let you have your way with me, but only if you behave yourself." I teased, pressing my lips to his.

"Mmm...now you're talking." He murmured against my lips. "But I thought you liked me being bad." I could feel his smile as he kissed me back. After a few minutes we were interrupted by our smitten cocktail waitress who batted her eyes at Jesse and snarled at me. Practically shoving our glasses at her she poured the wine, put the rest of the bottle on ice then huffed away.

 _Take that bitch...he's mine!_

Making a toast to new beginnings we clinked glasses and took a sip. The white wine was delicious and tasted vaguely familiar; I couldn't put my finger on it.

"We've had this before. What is it?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, giving me the most impish look, his unspoken language gave him away, then it dawned on me that this was the wine we drank the first night we slept together.

"Pouilly-Fumé?" My first and only guess was correct and earned a genuine smile as he nodded approvingly. Since hooking up with Jesse I took an interest in wines, wanting to be able to recommend a decent bottle every now and then. "It's no wonder I like it, it's recently become one of my favorites." He chuckled at my comment. "Are you trying to tell me something Mr. Swanson?"

Without saying another word Jesse hooked a tendril of hair behind my ear and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"That was one of the most memorable nights I'd ever experienced." He spoke softly into my ear. "Nobody had ever looked at me and trusted me the way you did." He paused to sigh. "Here was this beautiful young woman who I barely knew giving herself to me, who I'd just propositioned into the deviant world of kinky fuckery." He sighed again. "You had no idea what you were getting yourself into but you still wanted it. I was in complete awe of your courage that night, and I still am." He paused. "Now that we're going forward without a set of rules it feels just as special as our first time together, if not more."

Hearing Jesse open up to me I knew I'd made the right decision to get back together. We had a special bond that would only grow stronger as we became more acquainted with each other.

"You know...even after I walked out, I never regretted it." I admitted, thinking back to that night when Jesse rectified _my_ situation, I blushed at my inexperience as my first time was at the mercy of a powerful man who knew a thing or two about sex, who desperately wanted to make love to me. "I was so green about sex and found out that night what you read in books or watch in movies doesn't compare to the real thing."

"You're right...it's way better when you have the right partner." He finished my thought kissing my lips. "I'd fucked plenty of subs but that's all it ever was...just fucking. I felt nothing until I met you, and then you kept surprising me..."

"That's because I was already in love with you."

I could tell Jesse wasn't entirely comfortable hearing me say those words but I'd hoped someday he'd feel the same. By his actions I knew he had deep feelings for me but to actually hear those three powerful words from his lips would only validate what I already suspected.

"It's almost ten." He interrupted my thoughts. "We should go down and see your friend before he goes on."

Helping me to my feet we went downstairs to the main floor and approached Luke who was in full DJ mode wearing black leather pants, a silver chain for a belt and a form fitting grey t-shirt that showed off his abs of steel. He really was a perfect specimen that women drooled over, I just wasn't one of them. With his Sennheiser headphones resting around his neck he saw me approaching, gave one of his Orbit worthy smiles and practically pole vaulted out of the booth. Grabbing me around my waist he picked me up and swung me around making me giggle. When Jesse came into view he put me down immediately and stepped away.

"Sorry mate." He looked over at my boyfriend and frowned. "How's it going Swanson?"

Pulling me closer to his side Jesse became territorial and kissed me on the side of my head. "Never better." He admitted squeezing my ass which infuriated me. "Doesn't Beca look hot tonight? I can't wait to get her alone and peel her out of this."

 _Seriously?_

"Yeah...she's always been a hot number even when she tried to hide behind all those layers of plaid. I often wondered what she was hiding under it all, but I guess you would know that, right mate?" Luke continued on as his eyes fell to my chest. "I bet she shags like a minx."

Clearing my throat I'd heard just about enough. "Guys...stop!" I lashed out, interrupting them. "When you're both done objectifying me I'll be over there." I said pointing to my right. Walking over to the DJ booth I accessed Luke's program on his Macbook, leaving the testosterone filled men to their pissing contest.

Watching their interaction they kept glancing over at me and broke out into laughter leaving me to wonder what the hell they were discussing. Then the impossible happened, they smiled at each other, shook hands and parted like gentleman. Giving Jesse a look of bewilderment he entered the booth and leaned towards me to say something.

"I'm sorry about that remark earlier, that was uncalled for. You were right about him." I could have been knocked over by a feather. "Luke's a good guy who cares very much about you. I'll give you some time with him and wait for you in the suite."

 _What the hell?_

"Jesse...wait. What just happened?"

"I trust you, baby." Is all he had to say and gave me his sexiest smile. "I'll be upstairs."

Watching him cross the main floor and ascend to the higher levels, Luke entered the booth.

"My apologies doll for that shagging comment. It's really none of my business what you do, but I'll always wonder." He smiled shyly. "You said in your earlier text that things were a bit complicated between you two. Are you okay? Is Swanson treating you alright?"

Reaching up I placed a light peck on his cheek to forgive him for his inappropriate comment. "I'm better than okay." I admitted shyly. "Jesse and I...well, things are pretty serious between us."

Looking like he was sucker punched, Luke sighed and gave me a warm smile. "I'm really happy for you, Becky." His sincerity was overshadowed by his incorrect pronunciation of my name.

Slapping him on the chest he made a girly sound and looked like a wounded puppy. "Dude! We've known each other like forever. Will you ever get my name right?"

"Nope!" He emphasized the 'P' making us both laugh. "Your heart may belong to another man but your friendship means the world to me. I'm here for you no matter what happens."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that. So tell me, I'm dying to find out. What the hell did you and Jesse talk about?"

"Nothing much, I just threatened to kill him if he ever broke your heart."

 _If he only knew..._

As I was about to say something the host approached us. "You're on in five minutes." Luke acknowledged his boss with a nod and gave me a look of excitement.

"Gotta get to work."

"Yeah you do." I agreed with a smile. "It was good catching up. Hey umm...I'm starting my internship on Monday so if you can, let's meet for lunch sometime."

"Sounds like a plan, and by the way love, you do look smokin' hot tonight. Jesse is one lucky guy. Catch ya later."

Leaving the booth I immediately heard Luke's British voice throughout the club as he welcomed the eager crowd and queued up the first of many sets as a stampede of people rushed passed me to the dance floor. Looking above I saw half naked women being lowered by cables from the exposed ceiling onto raised platforms where they danced provocatively, putting on a sexy show for the guests. Smirking to myself the thought crossed my mind that this was an elaborate version of suspension used in Jesse's playroom. Crossing the vast room I looked up towards our private suite to find Jesse fixated on me with a look somewhere between adoration and caution.

As I climbed the stairs Jesse met me halfway and stopped me in my ascent.

"When do you want to leave?" He asked and I knew exactly where he was coming from.

"Soon." I responded and pulled him into a kiss. "After this set we'll take off." He nodded, took my hand and guided me back down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"Dance with me." He smiled and led us to the dance floor.

For the next hour the place became packed beyond its limit as we were surrounded and pushed towards the center. Jesse's moves on the dance floor nearly mirrored his moves in the bedroom as he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my front. Our bodies molded perfectly together as we moved in perfect sync to the beat of the remixed tracks Luke was pumping through the state of the art sound system. He really was putting on a great show and everyone seemed to be enjoying his music selection. Feeling Jesse's front pressed against me, he nuzzled my neck and grazed the area just below my breasts. The more he teased and nibbled on my pulse point, the more breathless I became and didn't know how much more I could take. Spinning around I tried to stop our progression but his lips found mine in an instant and I was a goner. Snaking my arms around his neck I tugged on his lower lip and no longer gave a damn who might be watching.

"Jesse..." I could barely speak as he smothered me with open mouthed kisses. "Lets go." He didn't need to be told twice as he guided us through the crowd and had me wait near the exit while he settled our bar tab and retrieved my clutch purse.

Smiling over at Luke I waved goodbye to him. Acknowledging me with a quick nod he smiled back then returned to his DJ responsibilities. It was so good seeing him and knowing he was okay with us just being friends. We'd known each other since my freshman year in college and became friends while I interned for him at the radio station. Later on we found out we had more in common besides music and tattoos; we were both only children in households disrupted by divorce. On top of that our fathers were both college professors who were also friends and employed at Barden. With our families being close they had always hoped the two of us would eventually hook up and marry, but my feelings for Luke never developed into anything more than friendship, and I was relieved that he finally accepted that.

Returning to my side Jesse brought me back to reality and informed me he had already texted Benji to get the car out of valet. Making the long trek back we took our time and appreciated the ambiance of this magnificent facility as we passed through the elaborate library and into the courtyard with the breathtaking reflecting pools set on fire. Passing through the iron gates we waited patiently for our ride. About ten minutes later the SUV pulled up and we clambered into the back seat. Sitting quietly I was so anxious to be alone with Jesse I didn't know what to do with myself. We couldn't get to his place soon enough as I looked out the side window and took deep breaths.

"I feel it too." Turning to face him I saw desire in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth, he was just as affected as I was. "We'll be there soon. C'mere." He spoke softly, unhooking my seatbelt so he could hold me. Caressing my arm I leaned into him and closed my eyes. It had been such a long day, and being this close to Jesse I felt so content I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey...wake up, Sleeping Beauty." He whispered, giving me a slight nudge. "We're home."

"Home?" I asked sleepily, stretching my limbs and yawning. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out on you. How long was I out?"

"About twenty minutes." He said affectionately, hooking my hair behind an ear. "I enjoyed watching you sleep."

"Is that part of your stalker programming?" My snarkiness earned a chuckle from him. "Should I be worried?"

Still laughing at my remark Jesse unfastened his seatbelt as we exited on his side. "Goodnight Benji...we'll call if we need anything." It was the first time Jesse used the word 'we' instead of 'I' when addressing his personal assistant, and I knew he had really changed or was at least making the effort. Our friend gave us a quick nod and smiled as he vacated the vehicle, secured it then walked away. Acknowledging our good buddy with a wave Jesse led us to the subterranean elevators while Benji drove off in his late model Dodge Challenger.

 _Who knew the nerd was into muscle cars..._

As we entered the lift neither of us said a word. There was no need to because it was assumed we would be spending the night together. But like all other times the sexual tension between us would stir up feelings we couldn't wait to act on.

"What is it about elevators?" Jesse mumbled loud enough for me to hear. Fighting back my own smirk I already knew being alone in such close proximity with him was basically an invitation to lust after each other. Turning to face me, Jesse closed the distance between us, held my head between his hands and planted a kiss on me. Parting my lips to align with his I felt his tongue mingle with mine and body pressing me into the wall. As the elevator rose to the penthouse level we never lost contact as Jesse lifted me into his arms and brought us into the foyer, through the the living room and directly into the master bedroom.

After a night of lusting after each other we needed our privacy, we needed to reconnect and we needed it like yesterday. Not wasting any time I was gently lowered onto the bed as Jesse draped his body over mine and resumed the kiss we started in the elevator. Things escalated quickly as we carelessly discarded our clothing to the point I was left wearing nothing more than a barely there g-string and bra. In his snug fitting boxer briefs Jesse settled on top of me, careful to not crush my petite frame and locked eyes with me. We were finally alone with the rest of the night to ourselves but something just didn't seem right. Jesse was holding back and pulled away from me. Settling in the space next to me he looked up at the mirrored ceiling and said nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching to touch his arm. When he didn't answer the look he gave me was disconcerting. "What is it?"

"I can't do this." Turning away again Jesse put on the brakes and could no longer face me. Running his hand through his hair he took a deep breath and continued on. "What the hell was I thinking? I'm no good for you. I don't deserve you!" He was condemning himself to protect me and I didn't know why. "We're just going to end up hurting each other again."

Suddenly feeling too exposed I moved away from him and sat up while covering myself with a sheet. "What are you talking about?" I asked, but he still refused to look at me. "Are you punishing me for leaving you?"

"GOD NO!" He blurted out, touching my arm. "I told you I was done with that."

"Then what is it?" I pulled away not knowing where this was going. Something serious had changed in Jesse who was now pushing me away. "Please talk to me."

He refused to answer and lowered his head in shame. "Why do you love me?" He asked, raising his head so our eyes can meet. "I need to know."

It was a question I wasn't prepared to answer but it was also an opportunity to express myself to him. Giving Jesse a look of adoration I laid back down on my side, caressed the side of his face and kissed him softly. In response to my gesture Jesse closed his eyes and sighed.

"Babe, there's a lot of reasons. For one, it feels natural because you're so easy to love." I admitted but he wasn't buying it and rolled his eyes, not satisfied with my reasoning he required more convincing.

Being the businessman he was, Jesse was a corporate tycoon, who in his daily life dealt with mergers and acquisitions and used statistics and projections to predict growth that translated into millions if not billions of dollars in profits. In the case of relationships he needed proof of my affection before investing anymore of himself into us. Knowing what I needed to do, I took the time and carefully thought about what I wanted to say. Taking a deep breath I smiled nervously and opened my heart.

"I love this," And pointed to his temple. "Your intellect and quick wit is what first attracted me to you. I'd never known anyone who exuded as much confidence as you did. The way you run your company and conduct yourself automatically earns respect. Then there's your ability to create music. When I first heard you play the piano my heart just about burst. While I manipulate music, you're able to create it and I truly find that remarkable. You're so gifted and amaze me more each day." Placing a kiss to his forehead I motioned lower.

"I love this," And pointed to his mouth. "The way we spar verbally, I love how we're on the same level and can have intelligent discussions about anything, and no matter how crappy of a mood I'm in you always manage to disarm me with the perfect words and then you make me laugh. Whenever we're together you make me feel special and desired. I love what comes out of here but I also love your kisses and what that mouth of yours does to my body." Placing a soft kiss to his lips I motioned lower.

"But this is what I love most." Unable to hold back my feelings I teared up, pointed to his chest and looked into his eyes. "With such a troubled past and so much pain buried inside of you, you're the most passionate and generous man I've ever known. You've denied having one several times and feel you don't deserve to be loved, but you do Jesse. We all do. With saying that, I've never known anyone with a heart as big as yours, and I believe your capacity to love is endless." With my words finally sinking in Jesse wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb and kissed me tenderly.

"Baby, don't cry." He urged, trying to hold back his own emotions. "I don't like seeing you upset."

"Then talk to me."

"I don't know..." He sighed, not able to finish his thought. "I can't do this."

"Jesse, what's going on with you?"

After a beat he finally divulged what was holding him back; his fear of me walking away. "Don't ever leave me." He pleaded. "I couldn't stand losing you again."

Seeing first hand how my actions of breaking up affected him was heart wrenching. He was in such conflict, hiding something from me, and tonight I needed to be strong enough to get it out of him.

"Jesse...I won't, I'll never leave you. I promise." His expression startled me even more as it was filled with uncertainty, he was afraid to take the next step. Reduced to a desperate man with something to say but with no means to communicate, Jesse was paralyzed with fear and had temporarily lost the ability of speech. It was at this moment I saw how young and vulnerable Jesse really was. After a few minutes of deafening silence I couldn't bare it any longer and took a leap of faith. "You love me."

His eyes widened at what I had just insinuated as I clearly heard the thuds of my racing heartbeat. Did I go too far? Should I have said anything? As his respiration increased Jesse slowly nodded and my heart just about jumped out of my chest. "Tell me!" I wept.

Jesse struggled to find his voice. I knew this wasn't easy for him but after all we had been through I needed to hear him to say it. After what seemed like forever...it finally happened.

"I...I love you." It came out as a barely heard whisper. It felt as though a huge burden had been lifted as I finally heard the three little words I desperately needed to as happy tears streamed down my cheeks. Another first, I thought to myself as Jesse finally opened his heart to me and I knew from this moment my love for him was eternal. "I've never felt this way before. I don't know how you did it, but my heart belongs to you."

"And you have mine." I choked out, caressing his beautiful face while he nodded and gave me the most loving look.

With his admission our lips came together in a long passionate kiss. It wasn't lustful like they normally were and not meant to go any further, but the amount of emotion we poured into the kiss felt like nothing we'd experienced before. When our lips parted our eyes remained closed with our foreheads pressed together.

"Baby...I love you so much." He was finally able to openly verbalize his true feelings that melted my heart. Smiling to myself I knew this was the turning point in our relationship and couldn't wait to see where our love would take us next.

"Show me."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will contain scenes too hot for print...just kidding. I've asked some of you on Twitter whether the next part should be hot raunchy OMG graphic sex or passionate gentle non-descriptive lovemaking. Your thoughts? As always thank you for taking the time to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darker – Chapter 5**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

"Baby...I love you so much." He was finally able to openly verbalize his true feelings that melted my heart. Smiling to myself I knew this was the turning point in our relationship and couldn't wait to see where our love would take us next.

"Show me."

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

It was close to four in the morning when I woke up alone in Jesse's bed. With the faint sound of a piano playing from the other room I yawned and stretched my limbs so I could wake up enough to join my love inside. Hearing something stir in the room, I looked around and could have sworn I saw something from the corner of my eye, moving near the tied back drapes framing the floor to ceiling glass. With the twinkling lights of the L.A. skyline shining through, the dancing shadows it created toyed with my imagination. For a brief moment I sensed I was being watched and felt a chill go up and down my spine which made me bring the comforter up to my neck to use as a protective shield. After a quick beat I chuckled inwardly at my paranoia, shook my head and chastised myself for acting so ridiculous.

 _Get a grip Beca! You're hallucinating because you've practically had no sleep. You're on the top floor of a modern high rise with a state of the art security system rifling that of Fort Knox._

Mother Nature decided at that very moment to make her presence known as I reluctantly uncovered my naked self and walked over to the en suite master bath. Taking care of personal business I winced slightly down south and smiled in recollection of one of the most memorable nights I've ever had.

Dinner along Pacific Coast Highway catered by mobile chefs to being fed cheesecake in the back of a SUV, and then a little nightclub action at Boulevard3. The highlight of course being Jesse's breakthrough in finally opening his heart and declaring his love for me, then experiencing the most sensual lovemaking ever. I'd never felt more loved than the hours we spent in each other's arms as we celebrated our love and came together as one.

Touching up my smudged makeup, I brushed the fur off my teeth and put my hair up in a messy bun. Grabbing the white bath robe that hung from a hook I held it in front of me and contemplated putting it on, but recalled the last time I wore it; I was being punished for the unspeakable crime of rolling my eyes. Returning the terry cloth garment to its rightful place I re-entered the bedroom, switched on a side light and found Jesse's black dress shirt in the pile of discarded clothing from the night before. Securing his shirt around me with one button I popped the collar to look extra chic then retrieved a foil packet from his chest of drawers, buried it in the breast pocket of his shirt and headed for the living room.

The marble floors were freezing on my bare feet as I rounded the corner and found a shirtless Jesse wearing tie strung pajama bottoms that rested enticingly low on his waist.

 _Damn he was sexy and he was all mine._

With his just fucked hair I just about snorted out loud as it stood up in all directions, the dude seriously needed a haircut. Stifling a laugh to conceal my presence a little while longer, I leaned back against a wall that was still covered by darkness. With flashbacks of our lovemaking occupying my mind, I closed my eyes and took in the beautiful melody he was creating.

* * *

 _ **A few hours earlier...**_

"Show me." My words came out as a challenge as they impacted him like a nuclear bomb. Holding me closer to him, Jesse blanketed my body with his own, kissing me so tenderly, I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven. With feather light pecks to my forehead, then to my nose, lips and chin he treated me as though I were a fragile porcelain doll. At times he stopped his advances and just gazed at me, his endearing stare piercing my soul while his fingers lightly brushed along my curves. I'd never experienced this kind of tenderness from Jesse as it proved his love for me was real.

Rolling me on top I straddled his hips and took it upon myself to reach behind and unclasp my bra. As the leather cups loosened and fell on their own he sat up and palmed my breasts, massaging me gently, eliciting moans from within. I pebbled at his touch which invited his tongue to tease me further before taking a stiffened nipple into his warm delectable mouth.

The more he manipulated me, the more aroused I became and closer to achieving my first orgasm of the night. Jesse had said I was one of the few women he knew who could actually climax from breast stimulation alone, and loved how receptive I was to him. Since he was the only man I'd ever been with I didn't know any better and accepted his word at face value. All I knew was that I loved him and could probably orgasm at the sound of his voice while he read the Wall Street Journal.

Grinding myself against him I grew impatient and couldn't wait to rid us of the remaining articles of clothing we had on that served as a barrier between us. I couldn't wait for skin on skin contact and I could hardly wait to have him inside of me, but I would have to wait a little while longer as he took his time in savoring every last inch of me. This was a different kind of Jesse who was no longer playing the dominant role from some indecent proposal, instead he was a man in love with his passion being expressed through his intense lovemaking.

Repositioning us, I was placed on my back and laid out on a stack of pillows as Jesse raised my hands above my head and draped his body over mine. Devouring my lips with his own he kissed me as though his life depended on it. As our kiss deepened his knee parted my thighs and my struggle to maintain my composure was once again in jeopardy as I felt my core heat up to the point of no return.

Instead of removing my g-string, Jesse hooked the flimsy material to the side and swept my folds with his deft fingers that had me gasping at the contact. I was so over stimulated it wouldn't take much to send me to oblivion and Jesse knew exactly how to set me off. Breaking off the kiss we locked eyes as he brought his glistening hand full of my essence to his lips and sucked his fingers clean; the gesture alone made my insides shudder. "Delicious." He purred and covered my lips with his own as I tasted my arousal on him. While continuing to devour my lips he resumed his attention down below as he cupped me and teased my entry that had me practically grunting in protest.

"Take that damn thing off already." Sounding more breathless and desperate than I had intended Jesse chuckled at my eagerness as he slowly liberated me of my annoying butt floss. "Now yours." I whispered as he rid himself of his boxer briefs. With no more barriers between us we were finally skin on skin and loving each other's company. But it wasn't enough. I needed him inside me like yesterday. "Please!" Practically begging to be filled I looked up at the mirrored ceiling and watched our reflection as Jesse's naked backside covered me while I squirmed with need.

"In time, baby. We have all night and I plan to love you the way you were meant to be loved." Jesse picked a hell of a time to be romantic as my libido was literally kicking my ass.

"Okay." I whispered in defeat as he pressed his lips to mine. As our kiss deepened Jesse squeezed my breasts and rubbed his erection against my drenched core.

"Always so ready for me." He praised and kissed me hard. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I shook my head because I really didn't know. "I'm like a moth to your flame, Beca and I can't resist you."

"Then don't." I sounded breathy as he kissed me again. "I'm yours babe, I've always been yours."

"And I belong to you." He affirmed, tearing open a foil packet as he reached down and prepared himself for me. In alignment with my center he teased my opening with his tip that nearly sent me over.

Spreading my thighs wider Jesse eased into me and held position until I could acclimate to his generous size. When I gave him a quick nod he slowly began to move as our lips locked in a passionate kiss.

With his elbows on both sides of my head he was careful to not put too much weight on me as we continued to consume ourselves with sloppy kisses, smiling against each other as we enjoyed our newly discovered intimacy. With oxygen becoming a commodity, Jesse's lips moved off of mine and latched onto my neck as he sucked on my pulse point that made my eyes roll back to the heavens. By mid morning evidence of our lovemaking would be obvious on my alabaster skin.

"C'mon baby, come for me." With his soothing voice he fingered my sensitive point which catapulted me into a glorious climax. Arching my back I hollered out as Jesse smothered my cries with a kiss. "That's it." He praised between kisses. "You're so beautiful like this." His words were my undoing as I my body continued to squeeze him and pulse at the intense release.

Over the next several minutes he showered me with loving kisses as my spasms subsided, we remained connected as Jesse slowly resumed his pace. With perspiration pouring off of him and mixing with my own I coaxed him closer to his own happy ending. He looked so pained in trying to keep his emotions intact and not letting himself lose control that I needed to help him along, and I knew exactly what to do.

"Jesse." I sounded breathless as my body was building towards yet another finale. Holding his head between my hands I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. "Let it go." My encouragement did something to him as his forehead pressed firmly to mine as he grunted out while quickening his pace. "That's it, babe. Now look at me."

 _And he did..._

With our eyes locked my heart nearly burst at the sight before me as Jesse was brought to tears. As much as a control freak he'd always been, he was also filled with passion that needed to be set free, and with his expression saying volumes, he was on the verge of letting his actions speak for themselves. Caressing the side of his face I kissed him tenderly as his eyes closed and then it happened.

"Beca." My name rolled off his lips as a whisper as he opened his eyes and stared into my soul. "I love you."

I was so emotionally affected my eyes flooded with tears as words failed me. Nodding with a smile Jesse sucked in his breath and let out the loudest primal sound I'd ever heard as he thrust one last time and emptied himself into my depths. With my mind and body reacting to him, another intense surge of pleasure washed over me as I erupted around him and milked him dry. This was the connection I knew was possible as our lips crushed together, muffling our joyful cries while we surfed the wild waves of lust together. There would never be another moment like this as we came together as one.

With Jesse's declaration of love earlier we engaged in the most intense and sensual lovemaking I'd ever experienced. Any doubt I had of him being sweet and gentle went out the window as he took his time, caressing and kissing every inch of my body while nurturing me like any real lover would his partner. He brought me to absolute bliss more times than I could count and it would still never be enough. With each climax we gave each other, brought us even closer as trust and intimacy in its purest form was established. As we laid on our sides we couldn't take our eyes off each other or keep our hands to ourselves while we continued to bask in our post coital afterglow.

Throughout the night we spoke more about the love we felt for each other, we laughed at each other's stories and did something neither of us expected; we began to discuss the future. For the first time Jesse admitted to wanting a family of his own that would be raised in a secluded mansion with access to a privately owned beach. The more he spoke about it the more I envisioned myself as his wife and mother to his children, which had never been a thought before moving to Los Angeles.

While at Barden when I wasn't leading the Bellas to competitions I had my heart set on being a music producer and nothing more. But like the conversation I had with Stacie, it was time to grow up and embrace other possibilities. As the portrait of Jesse and myself with two young children popped back into my head, I began to wonder if the image I first saw when Chloe and I first arrived in L.A. was our future.

* * *

 _ **Back to the present...**_

Walking out of the shadows I approached Jesse with a smile and sat beside him on the bench. As he continued to play he sang along which just about did me in. I knew he played beautifully and was a genius at composing music but the melodious sounds that came from his lips were so beautiful, it was like ear porn to me. Finishing up his impromptu performance he placed his hands on his lap, turned to my direction and gave me the most endearing look.

"You can sing?" I asked rhetorically and sighed. Shaking my head in disbelief I placed my hands over his. Shrugging his shoulders Jesse smiled shyly. "You're incredible." I gushed, sighing to myself. "I didn't think I could love you any more and then I do."

"C'mere." He motioned for me to straddle his lap. "I've never played or sung in front of anyone before, but you Miss Mitchell aren't just anyone or just any woman."

"No, I'm not...and you're not just any man." I countered with my arms around his neck. "And by the way, I'm not done with you tonight."

"You mean morning, don't you?" Breaking out in a wide grin Jesse undid the button holding his shirt together and gently caressed my breasts. "I like you in my clothes but I love you even more out of them." He smirked letting the shirt fall off my shoulders. "Let's go back to bed so I can show you again how much I love you." He suggested, wrapping his arms around me.

"Why wait?" Reaching in the breast pocket of his shirt I presented the foil packet which earned a genuine smile from him. "What do you say Mr. Swanson? Are you, pardon the pun, up for another round?"

"Oh really?" His amusement was overshadowed by his desire as he pulled me in for a kiss. "Could I have actually found the only woman on this planet with a bigger sex drive than my own?" He joked while untying the drawstring to his pajama bottoms. "I'm all yours baby...you know what to do."

 _And that I do..._

Smirking at him I reached into his pants and freed his member. Stroking him the way he always loved it, he rose to the occasion in record breaking time as his breathing became hitched and eyes dilated. Never losing eye contact I ripped open the packet with my teeth and rolled the prophylactic onto his length. Lifting myself up to align us I slowly sank down onto him.

Letting out a gush our foreheads pressed together while we savored the connection we'd experienced so many times earlier. As I moved slowly his lips found mine and we held on to each other while we made love for the umpteenth time since last night. I would never grow tired of the feeling of Jesse inside me or his mouth exploring my body as I tingled all over and became all sensation.

Gyrating my hips to take him in further, Jesse matched my rhythm and created the friction I desired. Getting closer to a release I couldn't hold back my groans and increased the pace as Jesse held my face between his hands and looked directly into my soul. "God I love you." His outpouring of affection nearly made me cry again as tiny beads of sweat formed on my forehead while I rode him harder and faster until I exploded around him. Smothering my cries with a kiss Jesse held me flush to his body as I trembled all over. Giving me time to recover he picked me up with my legs still wrapped around him, took us back to the bedroom, and without breaking contact, lowered us onto his bed and showed me again and again how much he loved me.

* * *

 _ **A couple of hours later...**_

We woke up finally satiated and feeling content. With my back to his front I had the biggest shit eating grin on my face, I'd never been happier and never wanted this moment to end. His arm was firmly wrapped around me and I felt the warmth of his breath along my neck. There was no need for words, with the sound of our breathing and occasional sighs, signified we were swooning over each other and were very much on the same page. Like a powerful magnet I flipped over as our swollen lips gravitated towards each other in a sweet and loving kiss.

"Cheesecake has nothing on you." I muttered into his mouth that sent us both into fits of laughter.

"That's huge praise coming from you." He retorted back, fully amused.

" _Very huge_ " I teased back, with a suggestive tone as I looked down at the tent covering his morning wood. "You have no idea what an _enormous_ compliment that is."

Sighing deeply Jesse gave me a peck on my cheek. "So tell me Miss Mitchell, care to explain to me again how a woman as beautiful as you managed to avoid hooking up with anyone during college?"

"Well, with the exception of that prick, Trevor the boys at Barden just didn't interest me."

"How about girls then, with all of that experimentation going on weren't you ever tempted?"

Giving Jesse one of my trademark smirks I was a little taken back by his inquiry as I thought back to my freshman year. "Okay so there was this one time a few years back."

Jesse's eyes grew wide as he listened intently. "Did you just say one time?"

"Yeah. One time."

"This I've got to hear." He deadpanned.

"Dude, get your mind out of the gutter." Pausing to gage his reaction, he encouraged me to continue. "It was the beginning of my freshman year and I thought I was all badass with the biggest chip on my shoulder. The Quad was having an 'activities fair' so all the clubs were being represented. This was when I met Chloe and Aubrey, who were both seniors at the time and tried to recruit me into the Bellas. Naturally I considered them both weirdos and A Capella lame. I even went as far as telling them I didn't sing and walked away thinking I was above it all. You see I only agreed to attend Barden because of my dad's perks of teaching there. Once I earned my all expenses paid degree I would relocate to L.A. with his help. Anyway being part of any group was the farthest thing from my mind but my dad insisted I give college life a chance. Later in the week I was in the communal showers thinking I was alone and singing out loud."

Interrupting my story Jesse jumped in. "Let me guess, 'Titanium'."

Nodding my head I smirked. "So I entered my stall, disrobed and began to shower thinking nobody else would be there past midnight on a school night when all of a sudden my curtain was retracted and there she was."

"Who was it?"

"Chloe! Apparently she had snuck in some dude and they were going at it in the stall next to me."

"Nice"

"So there I was in all my glory with some bubbly redhead, who I might add was naked as the day she was born, invading my personal space and privacy. She heard me singing and forced me to duet with her right there in the showers."

"What did you do?"

"What do you think I did? The weirdo came into my stall and threatened to stay if I didn't." I paused to sigh. "So...we sang Titanium and I have to admit, we sounded fucking awesome together."

"And then you girls went at it?"

"NO!" I playfully slapped his arm which made him laugh as I couldn't believe he would say something like that. "If you couldn't tell by now I don't swing that way." I scoffed as he cracked up even more.

"What about your friend?"

"Umm...I probably shouldn't say anything but, let's just say she's dipped into the dark side."

"Chloe's bisexual!?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah...at least she was until she met your brother." Jesse guffawed and pretended to wipe away tears from his eyes. His laughter was so infectious I cracked up along with him. "What's so funny?"

"Let's just say that Tom, my brother from another mother and your best friend couldn't be more perfect for each other."

"What?" I asked, then it dawned on me what he was alluding to. "He's been with dudes!?" Propping myself up I couldn't believe what Jesse had admitted to. "Are you sure? How do you even know this?"

"I grew up with him under the same roof. It was obvious when we hit our teens. Being as outgoing as he was he didn't exactly hide it. He was into everything and anybody."

"Wow! Never saw that coming. You're right, they are perfect for each other. I wonder if she even knows."

"So you never answered my question. Were you ever tempted?"

Letting out a sigh I thought about what he was asking. "Shortly after the shower incident and after I was accepted into the Bellas, Chloe admitted she had feelings for me. I won't lie to you, it had me considering the possibilities, I mean Chloe's attractive and all, but I wasn't interested enough to pursue it. We came to a mutual understanding, became best friends and were co-captains of the Bellas for years. She's the only one I trusted enough with my secret about still being a virgin at twenty-two. She never judged me about it but thought I was silly when I explained to her that I, badass Beca was waiting for my knight in shining armor to come into my life and sweep me off my feet."

Pulling me closer Jesse placed a soft kiss to my lips.

"I'm glad you waited."

"Me too."

"And by the way, you do shag like a minx." Jesse added making us both laugh some more.

"Thanks! I had a _really_ good teacher." I retorted back, making him snicker. "I'd always been an overachiever so earning straight A's was usually my thing."

"It's no wonder you graduated with honors." He said and gave me the warmest of smiles. "Brains and beauty is a deadly combination Miss Mitchell, but you pull it off flawlessly."

"It's only because you bring it out of me." With the mood getting serious we kissed passionately and held each other tight. "I never knew it could be like this."

"Me neither and I'm _never_ letting you go."

"Good because there's no where else I'd rather be then with you in your bed."

"How about in my shower?"

"Mmm...I could be persuaded."

* * *

It was still very early in the morning as we stood in his bathroom waiting for the water to heat up. Stepping into the large stall together Jesse positioned me in front of him as he wrapped his arms around my front. Nuzzling my neck he placed kisses along my floral tattoo and down my back as water sprayed over us from the dual shower heads.

"I'm going to wash you now." He whispered in my ear and kissed the back of my neck. "Close your eyes and relax."

Lathering up a loofah with his special shower gel he moved us away from the shower streams and started at the back of my neck and shoulders, slowly making his way down my back to my rear and down to my thighs and calves. Taking his time to be thorough he repeated the process on the way back up. "Put your hands behind your head." I did as he asked as his hands enveloped my breasts while he nibbled on my neck. His hands felt so good on me that my libido had woken up again and came back with a vengeance.

Turning me around Jesse applied more gel to the sponge and slowly massaged my front, and just like before, he started at the top and worked his way downward. Gently applying the material to my throat and neck, he cleansed my collarbone then pressed the sponge to my chest and breasts. Using his hands he massaged me making me stiffen under his touch as he kissed me tenderly. As he continued his descent to my abs to my belly button and then onto my sex where he took his time and gave more attention to. With extra care he rubbed the material between my folds that made me groan at the sensation and suck in my breath as he thoroughly cleansed me. Moving lower he finished up my front by soaping up my legs and feet. When I thought he was done Jesse lathered up his hands and started washing my hair. With his strong fingers massaging my scalp I moaned and enjoyed the attention I was receiving. Rinsing the soap and shampoo off of me Jesse was like an octopus, with his hands all over my body, he pushed me against the stone cold tile and pressed his lips to mine.

"My turn." I murmured against his lips. At first Jesse gave me a look of warning but saw the love I had for him and caved in. "If you don't want this just tell me and I'll stop."

After a beat Jesse conceded to me. "No...I want you to."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding his head he smiled. "Yeah. I trust you."

Taking the loofah from him I squirted some shower gel onto the sponge and playfully spun him around so his back was facing my front. Using the material I massaged the soap into his neck and shoulders, and felt Jesse relax under my touch.

"How does that feel?" I asked, kissing his left then right shoulder. When he bobbed his head up and down I smiled to myself then continued to wash down his backside. Skipping over his rear I squatted down and concentrated my efforts on his muscular thighs and calves. Working my way back up I stopped at his phenomenal ass, kissed his half globes and worked the material in between, feeling him through the cloth. Moaning at my ministration his hands fell onto the wall in front of him to steady himself while I made sure his ass was squeaky clean. "I'll take it you enjoyed that."

Spinning around Jesse took me in his arms and kissed me hard. "Another first, baby. Nobody's ever done that to me." Pleased by his reaction I knew this next part was going to be rough on both of us.

"I'm going to clean your front now but don't worry, I won't touch you directly. If it's still too much, I'll stop." He nodded slowly as I applied more gel to the loofah and gently dabbed his shoulders and clavicles. "Is this okay?" I asked softly. He smiled nervously as I slowly moved lower. Pressing the sponge along his chest Jesse closed his eyes and took shallow breaths. As he exhaled deeply I could see his inner struggle that tugged at my heart. "How's this?" I whispered my question and observed him carefully to make sure I wasn't pushing him too far and too fast. Saying nothing he nodded slowly with his eyes still shut. Gently patting his pecs I could clearly see the raised scarring under his dark chest hair and became emotionally compromised as I imagined what he went through as a young and innocent boy being used as a human ashtray. Grabbing my wrists Jesse's eyes shot open and saw that I was openly sobbing. My reaction disarmed him as he didn't know what to do.

"Please don't cry for me." He spoke softly. "You didn't cause this."

"I can't help it." I choked out. "When you hurt...I hurt." With my tears mixing with the shower stream Jesse released my hands and took the sponge away from me. Resigned to the fact that he had, had enough I backed away from him and nodded. "Okay...no more."

"No baby...I want you to continue." Wiping his own tears with the back of his hand Jesse smiled nervously and encouraged me to go on. "I want you to touch me without this."

Understanding the significance of what he was suggesting I kissed his lips and tentatively touched his shoulders as Jesse's arms enveloped me. Our eyes locked as the pads of my fingers moved downward and made contact with his pecs where I felt the textured blemishes that defined his childhood and maimed him for life. Unable to hold back my sobs I pressed my lips to the marks and shut my eyes, willing his pain away while Jesse loosened his grip and let me explore him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling back to look up at him. When he nodded I felt the other raised marks with my fingers then replaced them with a healing kiss. This seemed to help as Jesse cupped my chin and brought my lips up to his.

"You're amazing." He spoke against my lips. "Don't stop."

Locking eyes with him I placed my hands firmly on his chest and pressed my lips to his. "Like this?"

"Yes." He responded into a kiss. "Exactly like this." His confirmation was all I needed as my lips left his and found their way to his pecs where my tongue and lips glided over his scars then moved on to his nipples. Savoring the taste and feel of Jesse, he groaned as I sucked and bit gently on his tips. Having wanted to do this since our first night together I was finally getting my wish; Jesse was letting me love him. "More." He insisted, wanting me to continue as I squirted shower gel into my palms and lathered his front with my bare hands. He became desensitized to my touch and no longer felt uncomfortable as we fought his childhood demons head on and were victorious together.

For the next hour or so I took my time and washed the rest of him, paying extra attention to certain parts of his anatomy until our skin started to prune up. It had to be close to seven in the morning when we finally decided it was time to get going. Clothed in only white towels we brushed our teeth side by side and returned to the master retreat which suddenly felt very cold and creepy. Catching my eye I noticed the tied back drapes had gotten loose and were now swaying freely. Walking over to the glass Jesse tethered the curtains, took a look outside the balcony door before closing it, then turned around to face me with no expression.

"Did you open this?"

"No...didn't you?" I asked as the sudden feeling of dread came over me.

Within an instant Jesse's face went pale as he rushed to get his jeans on. "Get dressed!"

"What's going on?"

"God damn it Beca! For once in your life can you please do as your told! Please put some fucking clothes on!" He snapped sprinting out of the room. I'd never seen Jesse panic before so this little outburst of his would be forgiven however, I wondered what it was that made him lose his cool. Not a minute later Jesse returned with a handgun is his grip and cell phone in the other; he was placing a call to the police department. "This is Jesse Swanson calling from the penthouse suite at Watermarke Tower. We've had a break-in. Get CSI and a squad car over here immediately."

Thinking back to early this morning I thought I'd felt a presence in the room, but discarded it as paranoia due to my lack of sleep. I guess it wasn't a hallucination after all. Putting on one of Jesse's t-shirts and pair of sweats I had to tell him.

"Jesse, last night when I woke up alone, I thought I saw something."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't trust my judgement. It was a shadow which I couldn't make out, but it could have been somebody. I'm sorry, I thought I was just seeing things, you know...from lack of sleep."

Taking deep breaths I walked around the room and saw the model glider Jesse had built was broken into pieces and the contents of my clutch bag had been scattered everywhere with my wallet opened up. Looking back at Jesse his expression went dark as something disturbing caught his attention. When I turned around to see what he was looking at my heart nearly stopped as there was a message written on the mirror with my lipstick.

 _ **WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T?**_

I couldn't believe what was happening as I let all the air out of my lungs. "What the hell is going on?"

"Don't touch anything." Jesse said in an even voice as he walked over and held me in his arms. "I'm sorry for raising my voice just now. If anything had happened to you..." His voice cracked as he couldn't finish his sentence. "The police will be here soon to dust for prints and you'll need to make a statement." Without saying anything more Jesse pulled away and placed a call to Benji to come right over.

"You know who it is, don't you?" I asked, trying my best to hide my fear.

Closing his eyes momentarily he slowly nodded. "Number fifteen." He finally admitted.

"The sub before me?"

"The last sub." His correction came with an apologetic smile which was his way of telling me he never considered me just a sub. "Dr. Moss has been treating her for borderline schizophrenia."

"Who's Dr. Moss?"

"My shrink. He's been counseling her at Laurel Ridge, a psychiatric facility in Texas."

Acknowledging him with a nod I felt as though there was more. "Your reaction just now. What else has happened? What are you not telling me?"

Exhaling deeply Jesse ran his fingers through his hair. "She saw the picture of us taken at your graduation and freaked out. Since then she's missed several appointments, stopped taking her medication and then attempted suicide. Recently she was arrested for arson and possession of a deadly weapon with intent to cause bodily harm." He glanced down to the handgun, then faced me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked with trepidation while staring at the loaded weapon in his hand.

"It was hers." He admitted. "I kept it for protection, you know...just in case."

Thinking back to our time in Arizona, Jesse had an emergency and had to leave suddenly. "This was the reason you had to leave Sedona, wasn't it?"

"Yes." He merely stated. "She attempted to set fire to J.S. Enterprises here in L.A. and eluded authorities afterwards. After a long search she was finally found and put into police custody where she's been until a few days ago when somebody bailed her out. The private investigator I hired to follow her, found out she has a gun permit and purchased another weapon."

"What do you think she wants?"

"Me." He answered honestly. "She was in love with me which was the reason I terminated her contract early. She was a mindless drone that I used for sex…nothing more." It was difficult to hear Jesse talk about an ex-sub that way but he was telling me what he thought I needed to hear.

"Okay...can we be reasonable here? If she was in fact armed, she could have easily shot us in our sleep or when we were, you know...busy." I paused to exhale and crossed my arms protectively over my chest as all of a sudden I felt violated knowing we may have been watched. "I don't know what to think or how to feel about any of this. Perhaps she just wants to talk."

"I wish that were the case but we can't take any chances." Jesse stated with concern. "She's a very sick woman, and...she's armed. On top of that she's been through your things and knows where you live and work." Taking a deep breath he locked eyes with me. "Beca, I believe she's coming for you to get back at me."

 _Holy shit!_

* * *

A/N: Sorry...not sorry for the cliffhanger. Guess you'll have to tune in next time to find out what happens.

Your comments whether to write hot raunchy OMG graphic sex versus passionate gentle non-descriptive lovemaking for this chapter were hilarious. I hope I didn't disappoint.

Guest #1: _Hot raunchy omg sex. Obviously._

Jessica_yip792 aka annak47fans: _I think it should be passionate gentle descriptive lovemaking._

KissKendrick: _How about a little bit of both?_

Gossipssweetlips: _Awwww finally jesse said he loves beca._

Guest #2: _Ohmygod do both! Maybe passionate lovemaking first and then hot raunchy after._

VirtualCorsair: _A little of both - passionate sex then escalating into whole shit sex!_

50 Shades of Pitch Perfect: _Definitely should be a passionate evening of lovemaking. Beca deserves to feel pure love given to her. Of course, you can gradually get into kinky stuff again._

SunDanceQT: _OMG always._

AnAuthorIsAnArtist: _Why don't you have gentle lovemaking, but the morning after have raunchy steamy scenes?_

Jutord: _Yassss! Show us!_

* * *

In the next couple of chapters we'll meet Submissive #15 as she confronts Beca. Any ideas what her name could or should be? Feel free to comment or send me a PM. Thanks again for reading along and to those who take the time to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Darker – Chapter 6**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

"I wish that were the case but we can't take any chances." Jesse stated with concern. "She's a very sick woman, and...she's armed. On top of that she's been through your things and knows where you live and work." Taking a deep breath he locked eyes with me. "Beca, I believe she's coming for you to get back at me."

 _Holy shit!_

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

"Please eat something." Jesse insisted as he shoveled the rest of his egg white omelet into his mouth.

"I'm not hungry." I countered still feeling uneasy about the whole break-in situation.

Letting out a deep sigh, his frustration became more apparent as I pushed my plate away in disgust.

After giving my statement to the police, Crime Scene Investigation came in and did a thorough examination of the premises which included taking photos and dusting for prints. The bedroom was a mess with piles of clothing from the night before strewed everywhere and used condoms haphazardly tossed onto the floor. A coating of aluminum powder was left on most surfaces, including my clutch bag and its contents which they used to lift prints left by our unwanted visitor. When black lights were used to search for biological fluids I wanted to blend in with the wall as our bed lit up like a Christmas Tree that prompted Jesse into an explanation indicating our lovemaking wasn't part of the crime scene.

Benji and Don, the hired private investigator did their due diligence of looking for a weakness in the security system but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Instead they took it upon themselves to reprogram the alarm and change Jesse's access code permitting entry to the penthouse suite. It was determined the only way she could gain entry was by bypassing systems which confirmed she gained access with the help of someone who knew their way around security. With surveillance footage in the custody of CSI we would know in the next few days who she may have been working with.

During this time Jesse and I had a heart to heart about his former lifestyle involving his ex-submissives. He admitted to helping them on occasion, funding their school tuition and trade certifications on an 'as needed' basis which, to be honest didn't sit well with me. I'd hoped once the Dom/Sub contract was over, any and all contact between them would be over as well. But as Jesse explained, it would be irresponsible of him to turn his back on any of the women once the agreement was over because he needed to be certain they would be able to return to society unscathed by the BDSM experience. Raking my fingers through my unruly hair Jesse took my other hand in his and had me face him. Pulling my hand away in revulsion I was still perturbed about the situation and needed to vent; I needed to voice my concerns.

"None of this was in that preposterous agreement you almost had me sign. Was it in theirs? Was this the microscopic print disclaimer that nobody reads in case any of the subs went off the deep end? How long would you keep supporting them? Was this something your attorney made you agree to? Is your shrink in on this?"

As my questions continued to beat Jesse down like a hammer he let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. "Are you done?"

"Dude...I haven't even started!" Seething, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked away from him. It never occurred to me since starting this relationship with Jesse that I would be sharing him with his evil exes, and that was not cool.

"Okay...I hear you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. The truth is I never expected to fall in love and I didn't think any of the fifteen would react like this." As Jesse explained himself it didn't make the situation any better however I began to understand where he was coming from. "Are you having second thoughts about us?" He asked with trepidation. When I didn't answer right away, he looked pained. "You're leaving me..."

 _And now I was furious..._

"JESUS H CHRIST!" I lashed out because no matter what I said Jesse didn't believe me. "Just because I have a million questions about your former lifestyle it doesn't mean I'm going to run!" My voice was louder than I had intended as the housekeeper glanced over at us while she did the dishes. Scooting my chair closer to Jesse I lowered my voice to a whisper. "This is all just a little too overwhelming right now. In the last twenty-four hours my life has literally been turned upside down. That psycho could have seriously harmed us and then I find out my life could be in danger to plot some kind of vendetta against you." Taking a deep breath I continued my rant. "I just need time to process all of this shit."

"That's completely understandable." Jesse added trying to sympathize with my position. "What do you need from me?"

"The only thing I need is for you to have a little bit of faith in me." Pausing to sigh. "What the hell will prove to you that I'm not going anywhere? In spite of this drama, I still love you."

Without any hesitation Jesse made me the offer of a lifetime. "Move in."

"What!?" You could have knocked me over with a feather. "What did you say?"

"I want you to live here with me."

"Seriously!?" I couldn't believe what he had suggested. This was something I never saw coming. "I just met you like twelve hours ago and now you want me to move in?" With Jesse's demeanor changed he could barely keep a straight face.

"Yeah...seriously." He replied with affection. "Now that we know what the security breach was you'll be much safer here. Until we know who the accomplice is and she's back in custody you'll be escorted to and from work. It's the only way to guarantee your safety."

"I see...for my safety." I muttered under my breath. I didn't like the reasoning behind my potential relocation and decided to question his intent further. "Is that the only reason you want me to move in?"

"No! Of course not." He replied caressing my cheek. "I want you here because I love you! Beca, for the first time in my life I feel alive, and now I want to take care of you." Hearing him verbalize his feelings started to break down my defenses. "This might sound selfish, but I sleep better when you're here, and I want to begin every morning with you in my arms."

 _So would I..._

"What do you say, Becs?"

Thinking about all the reasons why I shouldn't, the only reason that came to mind that was of any importance to me was that I felt the same way as Jesse. I loved him unconditionally and wanted to spend every waking and sleeping moment with him. As he waited patiently for my answer I stood up from my seat, eased my way onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pressing my lips to his I gave him my answer.

"Okay...I'll move in." With my response Jesse kissed me back, lifted me into his arms and carried me across the living room, passing Benji's office along the way and into the master bedroom where he carelessly deposited me onto _our_ bed. Giggling at his playfulness I was silenced with a kiss as Jesse grabbed a foil packet from his end table and climbed on top of me.

"So...is this the way it's going to be for now on?" I asked, as Jesse's mouth latched onto my neck. "Now that we're shacking up do you think you can just having your way with me whenever you want?"

"Yeah...pretty much." He said matter-of-factly lifting his smiling self to face me. "I meant what I said earlier, Beca. I want to take care of you."

 _And he did just that..._

* * *

At noon I woke up to Jesse's arms and legs draped over me with his head buried into the crook of my neck. With the heat radiating off his body I was too warm and felt suffocated. Turning over on my back I gently nudged him away who moaned lightly and groped my breast which, made me chuckle because even in his sleep he gravitated towards my boobs.

Hearing the vibration of my cell phone I looked over to see an incoming call from Stacie. Shit! I totally forgot to call her. Grabbing my phone I put together the following text message.

" _Sorry for not calling. I was overtaken by events...and still am. Will try to call later if my loving boyfriend, now roommate will let me._ "

Not a minute later she texted me back.

" _ **What the hell Beca! You better call me!**_ "

Snickering at her message I switched off my phone and redirected my attention to Jesse who was still sound asleep.

"Hey weirdo...wake up." I spoke softly trying to ease him into consciousness as I freed myself from his grasp. "Earth to Jesse."

"Mmm..." He moaned but still didn't budge.

 _Fine...be that way_.

Uncovering his torso I carefully crawled over him and straddled his waist. Leaning down I took little Jesse into my hands and began to stroke him. Hearing him mumble something incomprehensible I looked behind me but he was still sound asleep.

 _How the hell could he sleep through that?_

Returning my attention to his prized possession my eyebrow arched in amusement as I noticed he had risen to the occasion, feeling a bit naughty I decided I wanted to have my way with him.

 _And I did just that..._

With my inner goddess doing a silent cheer my subconscious shook it's head in disapproval.

"What the...?" Jesse bolted straight up as I took him deep into my mouth. "Beca! What're you...? Oh, my God!"

"Mmm...Hmm." I mumbled without breaking rhythm. Using my tongue the way he loved it, licking and sucking harder while bobbing my head along his length. He was practically mewling as my teeth lightly scraped against him and then something unexpectedly happened.

Not realizing the position we were in, Jesse's mouth was doing wonderful things to me as he was giving as much as he was receiving. Halting my actions I pulled away and gasped at the sensation while he literally made a meal of me.

"Mmm...baby, keep going." He urged, then returned his attention to me.

 _And I did...and so did he..._

It didn't take long before we were chasing our orgasms and consuming each other's releases. I'd never experienced that position before but some of the Bellas had often bragged about sixty-nining and now I knew why.

Grabbing me by my waist a giggle escaped as I was flipped onto my back. Jesse's lips were on mine in an instant as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. The thought had crossed my mind that he would be tasting himself on me and I wondered what that would be like for him. Pulling away the disgusted look on his face said it all as I couldn't hold back my amusement.

"Is something wrong?" I asked while trying not to laugh, flattening his wild hair as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Um...for the record, you taste much better." He admitted as he pressed his lips to mine. "But I would do that again with you...anytime."

 _And so would I..._

For the next hour we held each other and discussed the urgent need to get me back on birth control. I'd decided that the pill would no longer be an option and would look into Depo-Provera injections which made Jesse very happy. While condoms were effective, they were also inconvenient, destroyed any chance at spontaneity and were not one hundred percent. Taking some responsibility in this, Jesse arranged to have my lady doctor, Dr. Caverly fly out next week to examine me which I agreed to. With my head laying on Jesse's chest I caressed his abs and gently tugged at the fine hairs of his happy trail; we were enjoying our closeness until his cell phone began to buzz. Reaching for his iPhone he gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes. Giving me a dreaded look he answered the call.

"Mother! How are you?"

She had called and for whatever reason I felt the need to move away from Jesse and cover myself.

"Yeah...she's here. Did you want to speak with her?"

 _Oh no! What could she want with me?_

Shaking my head quickly I mouthed "No" which made Jesse practically snort.

"No mother...I haven't asked her yet. I was just about to when you called."

 _Ask me what?_

"Okay...here she is."

Handing me his phone I gave him a look of annoyance that amused him. Kissing the side of my face Jesse got up and headed for the en suite bathroom. Cocking my head I checked out his bare ass, smirked in appreciation and brought his phone to my ear.

"Hi...how are you?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Very good darling and how are you adapting to L.A.? Is my son treating you well?"

"Yes...he's been _very_ attentive to me and won't let me out of his sight." Jesse peaked in from the bathroom as I squinted my eyes at him in discontent.

"I'm so happy to hear you two are getting along so well. Did he mention anything to you about our annual charities ball?"

"Um...no I can't say he has."

"That's just like Jesse, every year he finds an excuse not to go, but I thought for sure he would want to bring you this time." She paused. "It's for a very noteworthy cause and we would love to have you."

"Well...it sounds like fun but I can't speak for your son. I'll ask him when we're off the phone. When is it?"

"Tonight at six."

"Tonight?" I croaked. "Okay, well I'm sure I can find a way to persuade him." With my last remark Jesse dangled a foil packet in front of me that nearly had me choking.

"Again?" I mouthed as he nodded mischievously. Shaking mine in disbelief I rolled my eyes because the man had the libido of a pubescent teenager.

"Sweetie are you still there?"

"Yep...I'm here."

"Do you think you'll be able to make it? There are so many people coming tonight that we would love to introduce you to."

Feeling empowered I made the decision I felt was right. "Janet...we'll be there." Narrowing my eyes at Jesse he let out a painful groan that nearly had me busting up. "You have my word."

"Oh that's wonderful darling. Thank you! Jesse already knows this but tonight's function is black tie and masks are mandatory."

 _My first masquerade ball. Sweet!_

"Well...I'm looking forward to it. I'll hand you back to your son."

Tossing the phone over to Jesse I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to clean up when I overheard him talking to his mother about us. Smiling to myself it was nice seeing him starting to have a relationship with her. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I was flushed and had dark circles under my eyes. But unlike the last time when I paid attention to myself, I had been through the wringer and looked like it. This time I was glowing and never looked happier because I loved and was loved in return. In spite of the crazy bitch on the loose, we were at a good place in our relationship and now we were taking the next step; I was moving in. Some would say we were rushing things however with the intimate connection we both shared recently, it just felt like the natural course of action for us.

"Hey! You alive in there?" Jesse yelled from the bedroom as I was brought out of my fog then realized I didn't have anything to wear to tonight's event. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm good." I replied as he entered the en suite bath, wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck. Seeing my worried expression he spun me around to face him.

"What is it?"

"What the hell am I going to wear tonight?" Sighing deeply I sat on the edge of the tub, rested my elbows on my knees with my head between my hands. "You know a little bit of notice goes a long way."

Kneeling down in front of me Jesse took my hands away so he could see my face. "Baby, until yesterday I didn't know if you were going to take me back so I didn't say anything, but now that we're together I can't wait to show you off." Jesse smiled warmly and pressed his lips to my palms. "You could wear a potato sack and still look beautiful, but you won't have to. All of the clothes that were purchased for you before are still here and there's even some gowns for you to choose from, so don't worry about it."

"Thank you." I merely said as I was relieved that I had something to wear to the shindig but decided at that very moment that I wanted to go all out for the party...and for him. "Um...I'd like to get my hair and makeup done for tonight. It's not everyday a former A Cappella singing badass gets to attend a ball."

Giving me a an Orbit worthy smile Jesse nodded. "After lunch I'll take you to my friend's salon." Acknowledging him with a quick nod I smiled with relief. "Now that we've got that squared away shall we put this to good use?" Rolling my eyes I took the foil packet from Jesse and led us back into the bedroom.

* * *

 ** _ **A couple of hours later...**_**

It was just after two when Benji chauffeured us to a little French place called Cafe Pinot. As usual Jesse ordered for us and we polished off a bottle of Chardonnay.

"You haven't eaten much."Jesse observed. Are you sure you're okay?"

 _It's always about food with him..._

"Yes...I'm fine, I just can't stop thinking about her." Pausing with a sigh my curiosity wanted to know more. "Tell me about number fifteen."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

Acknowledging me, Jesse put his fork down and began to speak about his last submissive. "Kayla was a lot like you, but she wasn't a virgin." He paused to wink which made my eyes roll. "Like the others she was introduced to me by Gail, and like you she was a very attractive brunette, but with brown eyes." He corrected himself.

"Were they all brunettes?" I asked, interrupting him. "You're submissives that is?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"It's what I preferred, I guess."

"But Mrs. Robinson was a blonde, right?" He nodded yes. "That's very interesting." I deducted, then encouraged him to continue while I picked at my salad.

"Unlike you she was an established sub but, she wanted more."

"But you didn't." I interrupted again.

"No." He answered. "Are you sure you want to hear the rest?"

Acknowledging him with a nod, he continued on. "What happened next?" I inquired, taking a bite of my lunch.

"I cut her loose after she admitted her feelings for me." He admitted as though it was the most obviously course of action. "We were no longer compatible."

"Is that when she went bat shit crazy?"

"Actually no. I encouraged her to see Dr. Moss and she seemed okay. It wasn't until months later when she met someone else."

"She had a boyfriend?"

"Yes." He merely stated. "They were together until a few weeks ago."

"What happened?"

"He was killed in an auto accident."

I gasped. "Oh, my God!"

"The police report indicated it was a head on collision. The other driver survived and was arrested for driving under the influence."

"That's horrible. What happened with Kayla?"

"She was devastated and ended up in therapy again."

"With Dr. Moss?"

He nodded yes. "It wasn't until she saw the picture of us from your graduation that set her off. She contacted me and begged to be my sub again."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said no. Plus I'd already met you and didn't want anybody else." He said, smiling warmly. "I offered to pay for some college courses for her but it wasn't enough."

"Is that when she lost her mind?"

"In a matter of speaking...yes." He paused with a sigh and took a sip of his wine. "Turns out she had a history of mental illness and was previously treated for borderline personality disorder and prescribed mood stabilizers. With the death of her boyfriend and seeing us together, she snapped."

"And now she wants you back." I commented. "Well, I'm sorry for her loss but that's not going to happen. She can't have what belongs to me."

Surprised by my remark, Jesse grinned. "Why Miss Mitchell, are you getting territorial on me?"

"Perhaps." I responded with a smile, dabbing my lips with my napkin. "Do you really believe she's capable of harming either of us?"

"I don't know what to believe, however we can't take any chances. She has a weapons permit and has already been arrested once." Running his hand through his hair he locked eyes with me. "After last night she's proved how unstable she is and I'm not willing to risk your life. If anything had happened to you..."

"But nothing happened." I spoke softly while placing my hand over his. "I'm okay."

"Yes, but that's what concerns me even more. The fact that she was there and left that message for you is what disturbs me the most." He paused with a sigh. "You know Beca, there are worse things than death."

Acknowledging him a nod the sick feeling of dread was back as I felt chills going up and down my spine. Trying to lighten the mood Jesse spoke about tonight's shindig and how his family was looking forward to having us there. Apparently his mom spoke favorably about yours truly and accused me of being a good influence on her precious son. Finishing our meals, Jesse took care of the check and we were on our way.

* * *

Within walking distance of the restaurant we stopped at an ultramodern beauty salon called 'Indulge'. As we entered the boutique we were immediately greeted by a flamboyant black male with a white mohawk and teal colored tips named Andre, who I took an instant liking to because he made Jesse feel uncomfortable by his flirtatious nature. Cecile had bleached blonde hair, a nose piercing and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. She hung out with Andre and was the main cosmetics girl that I would be seeing next.

Everything was going according to our plans until Jesse excused himself and waltzed to the back of the shop and struck up a conversation with a very attractive blonde woman who, I would guess was in her late forties. They obviously knew each other well as she extended her hands to his shoulders and kissed both of his cheeks. Growing more suspicious of who she was, I couldn't keep my eyes off of them as they continued their serious discussion. _Who the hell was she and what were they talking about?_ I thought to myself as she glanced over at me with interest while I mingled with the staff.

"Hey Andre...come here." I spoke softly to get his attention. "Who's that woman with Jesse?"

"Oh..." He exclaimed with an exaggerated sigh. "That dragon lady is Mrs. G. She's the owner and such a bee-otch. She and your man candy go back a long way."

"Huh…" Was all I could say as Andre organized his work station, motioned for me to take a seat in his chair and secured a smock around me. Thinking about what he said I wondered if that was the infamous child molester. Jesse had previously mentioned they had a business venture together and now I wondered if this was it.

While waiting for Jesse to return, my hairdresser took an emery board to his nails and hummed a Beyonce tune to himself that made me chuckle. After a few minutes more Jesse finally caught up to us and apologized for making us wait. Taking a vent brush to me Andre asked Jesse a question that just about did me in. "So...do you want the usual for this one?"

Jesse shut his eyes and let all the air out of his lungs. As realization set in I glared at Jesse with my mouth agape, ripped off my smock and stormed the exit.

"Shit! Beca! Wait!" He ran after me and grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here."

"The usual?" I was so livid all I could do was repeat part of Andre's question and yank myself away from Jesse's grasp. "Your ex-subs! You brought them here?"

"Yes." He answered truthfully. "I co-own this place with Gail. It's actually how my subs were selected."

"And you still brought me? Can't you see how fucked up this is? What the hell were you thinking?" With my hands on both sides of my head I couldn't believe what Jesse had done. "They think I'm one of them!"

"But you're not."

"THEY DON'T KNOW THAT!" By this time I was yelling at the top of my lungs and stomping my foot. "I am SO fucking angry with you!"

"I know you are and I'm really sorry for making you feel that way." He said rubbing my arm. "You know you're quite adorable when you're pissed off."

"Stop it! I know what you're trying to do." With his attempt to lighten the mood I tried to keep him from seeing the smirk creeping upon my lips. "You and your fucking baggage..." I was still upset with Jesse, but not as angry as before.

"Okay...fine. It was a dick move and I'm the biggest asshole in the universe. But in my defense I've never had a girlfriend before so I'm going to make mistakes." Pulling me into his arms he lifted my chin to look up at him. "Will you please forgive your loving boyfriend for being such an inconsiderate asshole so I can make this right."

"She's very attractive."

"Who is?"

"Mick Jagger!" My words dripped of sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. "The woman you were just speaking with...Gail, I presume." Pausing to take a deep breath. "Why aren't you fucking her?"

Jesse sighed and shook his head. "I told you why. We're just friends. That part of my life is over. What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

I wanted to tell him to stop seeing her but it wouldn't be fair of me to force him to break off all ties with her. Like Jesse being touched, Mrs. Robinson was a hard limit for me but she was still a good friend and business partner of his.

"So you're a co-owner of a beauty salon?"

"Yes...I'm a silent partner. I have no interest in the business, I just fronted the money and she runs the salon, actually both of them. She opened up a second location in the valley." He admitted. "I owed her."

"You owed her?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing. "In what way?"

"After I graduated college she and her husband at the time invested one hundred thousand to get my company started. The rest is history."

"So, let me get this straight, it was her husband's money she used to front her submissive's business pursuits." As he nodded I shook my head in disbelief. "That's real slick Swanson."

 _Talk about fucked up..._

"Did you bring Kayla here?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Look...I fucked up big time in bringing you here and I'm sorry. Gail wasn't even supposed to be here, she never works on weekends but I guess someone called in sick." Jesse groveled for my forgiveness...again. "Can you please forgive me so we can move passed this?"

Still shaking my head I couldn't stay angry at him. "Fine...you're forgiven but I'm still upset with you and want to get my hair done preferably at a place where you haven't fucked the owner or it's clientele."

Trying to hide his amusement Jesse quickly looked away. "You are the most challenging woman I've ever met. I can't stand arguing with you but at the same time, I fucking love it. I literally can't get enough of that smart mouth of yours." Bringing me closer Jesse wrapped his arms around me. "I'm really sorry for being an asshole. If it's alright with you I'd like to go back inside and tell them exactly who you are and arrange for Andre and Cecile to come back to the penthouse. Will that be acceptable to you?"

Giving him a reluctant nod I waited outside with Benji who was trying not to let his amusement show while a determined but flustered Jesse disappeared into the salon.

"This is all you're fault." My comment was directed at Benji who gave me the warmest smile which thawed my heart. "Thank you again for setting him straight." I finally said, returning his smile.

A few minutes later Jesse returned and the three of us were on our way to my place to pack up my stuff. "We've got an hour before they arrive at the penthouse so let's get going."

* * *

Arriving at Chloe's condo I retrieved my suitcase from the closet and quickly packed up my belongings. Looking around the place it was hardly lived in as my friend had been away on vacation and I barely unpacked my crap. With her and Tom getting along like gangbusters I was certain she wouldn't miss me too much since they would most likely want their own privacy, but then again after all Chloe and I had been through in college, my unexpected relocation would be another conversation upon her return. Looking at some old photos of the Bellas I smiled in remembrance of winning the ICCA's and the time we spent at Aubrey's fortune five hundred retreat, where we found our new sound to compete with the current European champions; I looked forward to kicking some ass at Worlds but more importantly I looked forward to seeing my girls again.

"Hey...you almost done?" Jesse asked from the doorway of my room as he brought me back from my trip down memory lane. "Need some help?"

"Yeah...my mixing equipment is kind of heavy." He nodded and immediately began to break down the components. "Please be very careful." I warned.

"This is some serious DJ stuff. I'd love to hear your music someday." He said grinning while carrying the bulky items out to the parking lot. "Be right back."

While Jesse left me alone I came across the Beatles album he gave me after we first met. Sitting on my bed I studied the expensive piece of vinyl history before me and thought about the reason behind its acquisition. Jesse had led me on thinking there was something between us and then put on the brakes. It was the first time I had romantic feelings for anyone and wanted to explore my sexuality, but it was also the first time I had experienced heartbreak after being rejected. This was his peace offering, a guilt gift perhaps so I would forget about him and his damn fifty shades of fucked-up-ness.

 _No such luck Swanson, I'm here to stay and I'm not going anywhere_.

Whatever demons we dug up from his past we would battle them as a couple, and in the end we'd be together. Carefully packing the album into my suitcase Jesse returned and watched me intently as I looked up at him.

"We never even got to christen this place." I joked as I stood up and pressed down on the not-so-new mattress. Approaching from behind Jesse wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck which made me sigh. "Chloe's going to freak out when she finds out I won't be living here with her."

"No she won't." Jesse said without any hesitation. "She's got my brother to keep her occupied, and besides we'll tell her together. Once she knows that we love each other...she'll understand."

Turning around I snaked my arms around his neck and placed a kiss to his lips. "You know all this talk about me being the one in danger...what if you're wrong? What if I'm the bait and you're the target?" The thought of something bad happening to Jesse brought me to tears. Holding me closer I tried to hold back my emotions but failed miserably. "If something ever happened to you..." Words failed me as I couldn't complete my sentence.

"Shh...nothing's going to happen to either of us." His soothing voice comforted me as he wiped the moisture from my eyes. "C'mon baby...let's get out of here."

As we packed up the rest of my belongings we wheeled everything out with my luggage to the parking lot. Handing my stuff over to Benji I decided to stop over at the postal kiosks to retrieve our mail. Inside the box was a manilla envelope addressed to me with no return label. I thought it was a bit suspicious but decided to open it right away. What I saw next nearly stopped my heart. The contents consisted of several black and white photos of Jesse and I engaged in sex from the night before with a typed letter. Two realities came to my mind immediately. The first being we were in fact watched and the second being she was here, standing in the very spot I was at that very moment. Dropping my other mail my hand went over my mouth as shock started to set in. Coming around the corner Jesse found me and rushed over.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking the envelope from my grip.

"She was here and left this." Jesse scanned the photos and let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "There's a letter..."

 _ **REBECA, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WILL SEE YOU SOON!**_

Slamming the mailbox shut Jesse looked around and over his shoulders to make sure we weren't being followed. Grabbing me by my hand he rushed us to the SUV where Benji was waiting for us. Feeling a little too vulnerable being out in the open we clambered into the back seat and secured our seat belts immediately.

"Benji...take us home."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read along and suggested names for sub #15. It was a difficult decision but in the end Kayla won out, so a big thanks to Guest #1 for suggesting the name. There are big surprises coming so I hope you'll tune in to see what happens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Darker – Chapter 7**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

Slamming the mailbox shut Jesse looked around and over his shoulders to make sure we weren't being followed. Grabbing me by my hand he rushed us to the SUV where Benji was waiting for us. Feeling a little too vulnerable being out in the open we clambered into the back seat and secured our seat belts immediately.

"Benji...take us home."

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

The ride home was a quiet one. With the newly discovered photos taken of us during our night of passion we wondered if there was a hidden agenda behind them. Was Kayla planning on blackmailing us or was this just her way of proving we could never be too careful and should always watch our backs at all times.

Pulling in to the parking garage of Watermarke Tower Benji parked in to the designated space next to my graduation present, the red Audi TTS convertible Jesse had transported from Georgia. Entering the subterranean elevator Jesse entered his new code into the keypad and the lift began its ascent. This time there would be no impulse to rip each other's clothes off or devour oxygen from each other's lungs, instead we stood there side by side, staring straight ahead and focused on the elephant in the room; the photos inside the manilla envelope that Jesse held in his hand. Turning to face him I couldn't stand the silence anymore and had to voice my concerns.

"What if she goes public? Tabloids and paparazzi would pay a fortune to get their hands on those."

"I don't know but does it really matter who knows about us? I mean these photos show two attractive people making love, is it really that bad?"

"Yes!" My voice was sharper than I had intended. "If my parents ever saw those...it would destroy them."

"Yeah...mine too actually." He sighed deeply. "Baby, you have my word. I'll do whatever it takes to make this go away."

"And if you can't?" I asked turning away from him to face the sliding door. There would be no answer to my inquiry, we simply had to ride out the storm and wait for Layla's next move.

"You didn't believe me."

"Believe what?"

"I told you to stay clear of me because I was no good for you." He muttered under his breath, the guilt eating away at him like a cancer as he looked straight ahead while our elevator continued to climb.

"Yeah...well, I'm stubborn that way and had to find out for myself." I merely stated with very little emotion. "I guess you were right after all, but the damage has already been done." Turning to face me Jesse appeared uncertain. "We found each other and fell in love so I guess you're stuck with me now."

Smiling to himself, Jesse nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

As the lift made it to the top, Don stood up from his chair and reported no strange occurrences and that the apartment was safely locked down.

Still feeling uneasy about the entire stalking situation I walked passed Jesse with my suitcase in tow and made my way to the master retreat. Entering the walk-in closet I noticed my clothes from the guest room had already been relocated here while we were out.

"Ms. Mitchell?" The voice came from the housekeeper who stood at the entrance of the gigantic closet that was probably the size of my apartment in Atlanta. "We haven't been formally introduced but I'm Ms. Clark. Mr. Swanson told me you were moving in and I just wanted a chance to make your acquaintance."

"Oh hi...and please, it's just Beca."

"Okay Beca, it's very nice to meet you and I'm looking forward to caring for someone other than Mr. Swanson. If you have any special dietary requests or need anything in particular please don't hesitate to seek me out." She smiled and took my rolling bag from me. If I had to guess Miss Clark was in her early thirties, she had light brown hair and was probably a few inches taller than me. She had a nice smile and seemed content with her domestic role in providing for a billionaire and now for his girlfriend. "I'll unpack this so please make yourself comfortable. The dresser is yours and this side of the closet belongs to you." She concluded. It felt so strange having hired help but now that I was going to be living here, I needed to get used to it.

"Um...I'm not used to all of this, having...you know, someone do stuff for me, so perhaps we could share some of the responsibilities, like cooking and shopping?" She seemed genuinely pleased of my suggestion as she continued to unpack my bag and placed my things in their new home while I stood there awkwardly watching. Still feeling like a fish out of water I felt the need to explain to her what I was going to do next. "I'm just going to take a quick shower before the salon people arrive." My mumbling didn't even elicit a reaction as she focused on her task at hand while I made my way out of the closet and into the en suite bathroom.

In a million years I would have never expected to be involved with a billionaire and living the life of luxury. As an only child I'd grown up in a modest household with two working parents until they divorced for irreconcilable differences when I was in my teens. Living with my mother until making the move to Georgia, I saw the struggles she went through trying to balance out raising a daughter, working full time and then having a personal life of her own. My father's extra marital affair caused a rift between us as he hooked up with Sheila, a platinum blonde, washed out looking vixen he'd met in Las Vegas while she attended a pharmaceuticals conference. It took forever to forgive him for breaking up our family of three but years later it seemed this was meant to happen. Whether it was for my benefit, my parents had remained close friends over the years and even attended each other's weddings as they moved on with their lives. Thinking about what's happened since graduation, I relocated to Los Angeles about to start my internship at Capitol Records and moved in with a man I'd fallen for.

Standing under the warm spray I played back the last twenty-four hours in my head. The intense lovemaking after his declaration of love and intimacy we shared in the shower to the unpleasant knowledge of being spied on and stalked by a crazy ex-submissive with an unknown accomplice. The mixed emotions I felt consumed me entirely but the love I felt for Jesse kept building, especially now that I was allowed to touch and love him the way any girlfriend would her lover.

Freshly showered and dressed I saw the envelope with the dreaded photos had been placed on Jesse's chest of drawers. Feeling a little curious, I had only seen the photos briefly before Jesse had found me so I retrieved them and returned to the bed where I laid back on a stack of pillows and emptied the contents. There were several high quality glossies that showed us in the thralls of passion. From the angle they were taken the spy was in fact hiding within the drawn drapes along the glass and hiding in the shadows. There was no doubt about who was depicted in these photos, for there I was in all my naked glory as Jesse made passionate love to me.

 _So...this is what we look like having sex._ _These aren't so bad._ I thought to myself then imagined my mother's shock and father's disappointment in seeing their only daughter in this light. If these ever went public Jesse and I would have a lot to explain...to everyone. As my subconscious condemned me, pointing and waving it's judgmental digit she scolded ' _I told you so'_ while I continued to examine the illegally obtained photographs.

The more I looked at the photos the more emotionally affected I became as I felt a lump form in my throat. The way our bodies molded perfectly together, the way our lips joined in seamless sensual kisses and the way we gazed at each other; our eyes locked in unadulterated passion showed pure love between us. Regardless of what had already transpired and what we still needed to face we were opposites, two very different people who filled each other's needs that came together as soulmates and loved a lifetime. When I reached the last few pictures my heart nearly stopped as they were taken _after_ we had fallen asleep. Close-ups of our bodies intertwined with the silhouette of a gun pointing down at us concluded the photo set. It was clear whomever was there watching us had ample opportunity to harm or even silence us permanently. With this disturbing thought I placed the photos back in their envelope and felt the need to speak with the one person who would be able to comfort me. Grabbing my cell phone I selected the phone number from my endless list of contacts. After a few rings, the woman on the other end answered.

"Hey mom."

"Rebeca! What a surprise! How are you?"

"Good." I answered quickly. "Um...I just wanted to say hi. How are you and my step dad doing?"

"Rob is finally on the mend and work is, well it's just work. You sound strange, is everything okay with you?"

"Oh yeah...you know. I just really miss you."

"Okay...now I know things aren't right. You never just call me out of the blue. Is that complex boyfriend of yours giving you a hard time again?"

 _No mom but there's lots of photos of your only daughter doing nasty things with him..._

I sighed heavily. "Jesse and I are, well...he finally told me."

"He did?" The tone of her voice proved she was genuinely happy for me. "That's wonderful sweetie. So what's going on? What's bothering you?"

"Oh...you know, relationship stuff. He's got some baggage we're dealing with."

"What kind of baggage? Oh God, please don't tell me he has kids."

I snorted at her comment. "No! It's nothing like that. It's more like crazy exes."

"Well they've got nothing on my daughter. I'm sure the two of you will be able to work it out."

"Um...there's more."

"I'm listening."

"Okay...so, I'm going to ask you a question and I don't want you to freak out." I paused to take a deep breath and exhaled. "What would you say if I told you we were living together?" Cringing at what I just divulged I waited for her thunderous objection. Instead I heard her let the air out of her lungs.

"To be honest, I'm not that surprised. After the time we spent together and seeing the chemistry between you two, it was just a matter of time." She paused with a sigh. "Is it too soon for you to be living together? Perhaps...but you're an adult now so the decision is ultimately yours. I'm assuming you've taken the time to think this through?"

"I have and considered all the reasons why we shouldn't but I keep going back to the one reason that actually means something to me."

"Which is...?"

"We love each other." Was all I could say as Jesse leaned on the door frame, smiling with his arms crossed. Motioning for him to come closer he stepped inside the room and sat on the bed next to me as I addressed my mother. "I've never been more certain of anything." Reaching for my hand Jesse kissed my knuckles and smiled affectionately.

After a silence that felt like forever my mother finally spoke up. "Sweetheart...you've always had a good head on your shoulders, so I trust your judgement. I'm very happy for you but please be careful."

Rolling my eyes at her maternal concern, Jesse chuckled then mouthed "they're here" to let me know that Andre and Cecile had arrived and were waiting for me outside. Giving him a quick nod I wrapped up the conversation

"Yes mom, we'll be very careful and thank you for not judging me. I hate to cut this short but I need to get going. We're attending a charities ball at his parent's house tonight so I need to get ready. Talk to you soon?"

"Absolutely. Have fun at your _ball_ and I can't wait to hear all about it. Love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom. Bye."

Ending the call Jesse stood up and extended his hand to me. "So you told her." He merely stated. "Everything okay with them?"

"Oh yeah...they're good. My stepfather is finally on the mend and my mom is back at work. I just needed to hear her voice and tell her what's going on." I admitted. "She's happy for me but worried that we might be rushing things."

"Do you feel that way?" He asked, his voice was full of concern. "That we're rushing things?"

Giving it some thought the corners of my lips turned upward. "You heard what I told her, I've never been more certain of anything."

"Me too." He smiled with relief. "Would you believe I got the same crap from my mother earlier today after you committed us to tonight's shindig." Narrowing his eyes at me, he continued. " Up until you came along she and I hardly even spoke." The thought of my influence on Jesse bringing him and his mother closer and mend their estranged relationship brought me warmth.

"I'm not surprised Mr. Swanson." I admitted, taking his hand and rising to my feet. "When you let your guard down and actually let people in...you're very easy to love."

Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled me in for a kiss. "And so are you Miss Mitchell. Are you ready to be transformed into a princess?"

* * *

It was a couple of hours before the party began when Andre and Cecile insisted I model the gowns for them before they started on my hair and makeup. It was an unanimous decision that I wear the platinum number which clung to my curves and had a very low cut back and plunging neckline that showed off, according to Jesse...my best assets. With a high slit up the side this was perhaps the most skin I'd ever shown in public, even more than the cocktail dress I wore the night Jesse and I went over his indecent proposal.

Andre had us in stitches when he confessed that I nearly turned him straight by the amount of boob and butt cleavage I was showing while Cecile maintained her professionalism and tended to my makeup, covering up some recently acquired love bites and giving me the right amount of smokiness to make my eyes pop. My hair was done beautifully in a modified up-do with ringlet tendrils framing my face that added a certain amount of sophistication while my tattoos were left on full display. I'd never been fussed over this way and was actually enjoying the attention. Pairing the gown with six inch silver platform stilettos, the ensemble was complete and I was ready to be unveiled to my date.

With his flamboyance, Andre flapped his hands in anticipation of being revealed to Jesse who had also gotten a haircut at my request. Decked out in his own black tuxedo, he looked dashing as he entered the bedroom and waited while I stepped out of the en suite bathroom and into his sight then slowly spun around for his benefit. His jaw nearly detached from his face as his eyes undressed me from top to bottom. Seeing his desire was proof that my appearance pleased him.

"You're absolutely stunning!" Jesse gushed as he took me in his arms. "Is your lipstick smudgeproof?" I nodded with a smirk as he pressed his lips to mine while ignoring our company. "Andre, Cecile, thank you for your expertise." He spoke after releasing me. "I'll make sure you're both compensated handsomely. When you're ready our housekeeper will show you both out." He advised then took my hand. "Come with me beautiful, I have a surprise for you."

"Look at them Cecile...they're such a lovely couple and they're going to have so much hot and raunchy sex tonight." Laughing at his comment we thanked them again and continued on to our destination. Passing a grinning Miss Clark along the way Jesse instructed her to show them out.

"You don't think it's a little too risque for your family?" I asked, expressing my concerns of wearing something so revealing but Jesse convinced me it was appropriate attire for the occasion and I had the right amount of curves to pull it off.

"Before I take you to my study, there's something I want to show you. It's a work in progress so I need you to have an open mind." Giving him a perplexed look I let him lead the way.

Taking me to a room opposite of the infamous Red Room of Pain, Jesse turned the handle and pushed the door open. What I saw was a large space filled with books, blu-ray movies, CD's and a pool table, but what caught my eye was the far corner had a large U-shaped desk with my Macbook Pro and mixing equipment all set up. I was flabbergasted that he'd gone out of his way and done this for me. Any anger or annoyance I felt earlier was suddenly replaced with love and gratitude for his generosity as he gave me my own solitude to continue working on my music.

Jesse was so animated in showing me this space that I couldn't keep the shit eating grin off my face. "So I was thinking we could enclose this area with glass and soundproof it so-"

"-When did you do all of this?" I interrupted, still not believing my eyes.

"When you were getting all gussied up. I figured with your job starting on Monday you might need a place of your own to work. Is it okay?"

"Are you kidding? This is beyond awesome! I've never had a space like this before. Thank you!"

"You're very welcome baby, I just wanted you to feel at home."

"I am home." My comment had several meanings as Jesse nodded and placed a kiss along my forehead; the message was delivered and received.

"Now for the other surprise..." The man was on a roll as he took my hand and guided us through the main hallway. In his study Jesse opened a wall safe hidden behind a piece of local artwork and presented me with a small jewelry box. "It's only on loan so don't get too excited."

Opening it up he took out a diamond necklace and draped it over my neck, clasping it in place as he kissed the back of my neck. Extending my right hand he secured a matching diamond tennis bracelet and finished off the look with diamond drop earrings. The jewelry set was from Tiffany's and was valued at more than a quarter of a million. I'd never worn anything so extravagant but according to Jesse, I was worth every penny. As I was about to remove my ear spike, Jesse stopped me. He explained with my ink on full display my ear spike should also remain because no matter how glamorized I became, I should never lose sight of who I really was. It was simple gestures like this that made me fall deeper in love with Jesse because he wasn't looking to change me and I was loved for who I was.

Reaching in the inside pocket of his jacket, Jesse brought out a small red velvet pouch and gave me the most mischievous grin. "And now something for both of us."

"What's this?" I asked, bewildered by his sudden change in behavior. "Mr. Swanson, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"With all that's happened recently I thought maybe you'd like a little distraction." Emptying the contents of the pouch into my hand I smirked at Jesse who smiled like a cheshire cat. I recognized them immediately from the research I'd previously done on BDSM practices; they were ben wa balls used for sexual stimulation.

My eyes widened like saucers. "You want me to wear these for the party?"

"God yes! It would please me to no end if you did!" His enthusiasm was addicting as I felt my cheeks heat up and pelvic muscles tighten just at the thought of having these silver little balls inside of me. "I bought them recently and couldn't wait to try them on you. If it gets to be too much, we'll take them out. We wouldn't want a repeat performance of the restaurant cheesecake scene." He teased.

My eyes rolled at the not so distant memory when my apparent foodgasm took place in the presence of my father, stepmonster and friends on grad night when it was in fact a panty clit massager under the control of a certain pompous ass. I was so angry at Jesse that night for putting me in that position but the make-up sex that followed was off the scale as we practically destroyed the apartment that Chloe and I shared.

I couldn't believe what I was considering, but things were different since that night and he was right, we needed the distraction and I was game. Smiling back I nodded which made him happier than a child on Christmas morning. Having me sit on the edge of a leather sofa he had me wait patiently as he shut and locked the door to give us privacy.

"Open your mouth." I did as I was told as he inserted the small connected balls passed my lips.

After a minute or so I spit them out into his hand as he knelt down and lifted my gown above my knees. "Lean back, open yourself to me and try to relax." Following his instruction I did as I was asked while he hooked my g-string to the side and gently stroked me so my natural lubrication would help guide the placement of the foreign objects. Moaning lightly at his ministration of my sex, it didn't take much effort as my arousal was already apparent. "You're always so ready for me..." He purred as his voice trailed off. Closing my eyes I took deep breaths as his light touch coaxed the first ball into position and then the other, finishing me off with a light kiss to the outer lips that secured them in place before he straightened my flimsy butt floss and lowered my gown. The application alone nearly sent me over the edge as I shifted my hips to accommodate the foreign objects that caressed me from within.

"How does that feel?" He asked softly, waiting eagerly for my response.

"Good." I lied...it felt fucking awesome as they deliciously manipulated my lady bits. With every movement I made the friction they created made me tingle all over and bring my nipples to a hardened state of arousal that I had no control over. With my inner goddess finding her voice she gave a Hail Mary cheer as I savored the moment.

"We're going to have fun tonight." His suggestive tone brought a smile to me as I took shallow breaths to calm my nerves.

 _How the hell did I get myself into this?_

* * *

At half past five Benji, accompanied by Don brought the SUV to the front of the building and opened the door for us. Acknowledging me with a nod, Jesse's dedicated assistant smiled affectionately at me and mouthed "WOW" which made me feel a thousand percent better. With the orbs inside of me my cheeks had a natural blush to them so for once in my life, I wasn't pale. Taking our seats in back I gasped as the pressure of sitting brought a glorious sensation to my core while Jesse's face lit up with sympathy for me.

With the thought of Kayla being on the loose, extra precaution was taken in the event she showed up unexpectedly. Tonight Benji would not only be acting as a trustworthy personal assistant and chauffeur, like the hired private investigator he was also armed and would never stray too far away. According to Jesse, after he and Benji graduated college they went their separate ways. While Jesse went into the business world to pursue mergers and acquisitions, his friend enlisted in the military and ended up serving on the Joint Special Operations Command or JSOC where he underwent specialized training and developed skills required to combat terrorism and attacks on American soil. Knowing this about Benji made me appreciate him even more and felt confident that we were in good hands.

Opening up another box Jesse handed me an eloquent silver metallic mask with filigree etchings cut around the eyes, accented in sapphire and rhinestones. Helping me secure the delicate accessory in place, he tied the silk ribbon around my head and couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

"You're fucking gorgeous, you know that?" He gushed quietly, cupping my chin as he brought my lips to his. "I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you tonight."

"Who said you had to?" I teased back enjoying our little moment, kissing him back.

When he put on his own metallic chrome and black mask, it was my turn to melt. Not only did wearing a mask compliment his tuxedo, his sex appeal multiplied by a factor of infinity that nearly did me in.

With the lower portion of his face showing I fixated on his soft pouty lips and wanted them to explore me in the worst way possible. I imagined his lips teasing and then closing around a stiffened nipple while gently tugging and sucking the way I loved it. With the orbs nestled inside me, erotic thoughts of this nature kept creeping into my mind, and by adding the mysterious element of a mask to his persona, there would be nothing I could do to resist his charm or advances.

 _Note to self, keep a mask in the bedroom..._

"Yeah? Well you're pretty fucking sexy yourself." My acclamation brought a smile to his face as I tried to control my erratic heart rate. "I'm sure the opportunity to satisfy _our_ needs will present itself."

After a short drive we passed through the gates to the Swanson's mansion and was dropped off at the entrance. For added security, I noticed that metal detectors and armed guards were brought in to search the guests and premises. I assumed Jesse had said something to his mother earlier that eluded to his concerns which made me feel relieved to see the added safety measures were put in place.

"Are you ready to attend your first ball, Miss Mitchell?"

"Yes, Mr. Swanson. This Cinderella is ready. Lead the way, my prince." The words that fell from my lips were so cliche, we burst into laughter and then I stopped. "Oh God!" I choked out and closed my eyes as the ben wa balls delivered a spectacular jolt that consumed me with dark desire. Surrendering myself to the sensation my muscles clenched deep inside as I was forced to bite my lip.

 _Note to self...avoid laughing in public..._

When my eyes opened Jesse regarded me carefully, his own desire showing through his mask. "Relax." He whispered as he caressed my cheek. "If it's too much..."

Shaking my head I smiled. "No babe, I want to...for us." I urged trying to catch my breath. "Just give me a moment."

"That's my girl." He beamed, placing a light kiss to my lips. After a minute or so I'd gained enough self control and gave Jesse an affirmative nod. Exiting his side he came around, opened my door and extended his hand to me. "Shall we?"

* * *

A/N: Next time we'll see our couple at the masquerade ball so stay tuned for more surprises.

Reader participation time: Should the photos be used to blackmail or just serve as a warning? For those of you who have read the second book will notice I'm straying a little from the storyline with my own twist so your thoughts and comments may actually alter the direction of this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Darker – Chapter 8**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

When my eyes opened Jesse regarded me carefully, his own desire showing through his mask. "Relax." He purred as he caressed my cheek. "If it's too much..."

Shaking my head I smiled. "No babe, I want to...for us." I urged trying to catch my breath. "Just give me a moment."

"That's my girl." He beamed, placing a light kiss to my lips. After a minute or so I'd gained enough self control and gave Jesse an affirmative nod. Exiting his side he came around, opened my door and extended his hand to me. "Shall we?"

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

With his arm firmly around me we entered his parent's home and was directed to stand in line with other invited guests as several photographers from the media circuit waited to snap our photo for their various publications as well as for our optional purchase. After several poses Jesse was handed a numbered ticket so we could claim our souvenir afterwards. Heading for the ballroom it was elaborately decorated and filled with all sorts of people dressed to the nines and wearing all mannerisms of masks.

It felt unreal as though I'd stepped onto a movie set or attended the famous Broadway play known for a certain well known masked character where I expected the phantom himself to swoop down one of two spiral staircases and toss down his opera manuscript to the head of household.

Being the perfect hosts, the Swanson's greeted their company as they made their way around the room. When they finally reached us Janet, who looked eloquent in her champagne colored gown and matching Venetian mask pulled me into an unexpected embrace then spun me around and couldn't stop complimenting me while smiling at her son who rolled his eyes. Her husband, Jonathan looked sharp in his own traditional black tux and simple black mask, kissed me on the cheek then whispered something to Jesse while nodding and patted him on the back. As they moved on to their other guests Jesse grabbed a couple of champagne flutes from a server's tray who floated about the room.

"To an enchanted evening with the most beautiful woman I'm lucky to call my own." Jesse's toast made me blush as we clinked glasses and took a sip of our Dom Perignon.

Noticing the familiar faces, there were A-listers from both film and music being represented as well as athletes from around the world. I wasn't the star struck type however with all the celebrity eye candy in attendance I felt a little out of place and out of my comfort zone.

Jesse must have noticed my discomfort as he took the time and introduced me to a few celebrities and athletes he considered acquaintances then brought me over to business associates he'd known for years. As we mingled and wandered aimlessly around the room my champagne flute had miraculously stayed full as servers nonchalantly topped off glasses so any attempt to keep track of my consumption was fruitless.

"How are you feeling?" Jesse asked quietly, leaning in to me as I smirked back at him.

"Well...if you're referring to what's happening south of the border, your little friends are keeping my libido quite busy." My soft spoken response made him chuckle. "Let me put it another way," Whispering in his ear. "I'm so fucking horny that I want to ride you like a jockey on the home stretch who's about to win the triple crown." Jesse's lips parted as he let out a soft groan.

"Lucky horse." He teased, his expression dark and tone full of mischief. "Just let me know when I need to saddle up..."

Interrupting our inappropriate conversation, from across the room Jesse's sister squealed when she caught a glimpse of us then made a beeline for us as she politely nudged people out of her way. Zoe was a spitfire who wore a form fitting red gown and multi-colored mask that complimented her youth and vitality; she looked lovely and I made a point of telling her. Since connecting with Jesse's youngest sibling at their parent's anniversary dinner we had become friends, bonding over our appreciation of tattoos and now that I was committed to her brother, I looked forward to spending more time with the youngest Swanson.

"Beca? Is that really you?" Zoe asked as she took in my transformation.

"Yes! It is I." I responded cheerfully, clenching my pelvic muscles at the slightest movement that sent chills along my spine.

"Oh, my God! You. Look. Amazing. You've got to meet my friends. Jesse...I'm borrowing your date."

Before either of us had the chance to protest I was being dragged away and brought over to a group of young women. After brief introductions I'd already forgotten their names as Zoe enjoyed her moment in the spotlight.

"They (motioning to her friends) were convinced my brother was gay because they'd never seen him with a girl..."

 _Nope...definitely not gay..._

"...but seeing you here with him just proves he was patient in finding the right woman, and he has excellent taste."

 _Could this be anymore awkward?_

"Beca...is it? I just have a couple of questions for you." One of the girls decided to step up and challenge me. "How does someone like you land a billionaire like that?" The girl's tone was down right brusque as Zoe tried her best to censor her long time friend. "It must be his money. Are you a gold digger?" With her attempt to insult me a couple of the other girls tried to defend my honor.

"Meghan stop!" Zoe stepped in between us and turned towards me. "I'm so sorry, she's had a thing for my brother since we were kids. Please just ignore her, you have nothing to explain."

"It's okay Zoe, I want to." Perhaps it was the Oriental orgasm balls fondling me or the liquid courage migrating through my veins reducing my inhibitions, with my confidence at an all time high I smirked and closed the distance to the masked dirty blonde harlot wearing a shapeless baby puke green gown, and said something I thought in a million years would never say. "Actually Meghan, you've got it all wrong...I'm just using him for sex."

Shocked by my candor the skinny flat chested bimbo huffed and stormed off leaving Zoe and her friends in a fit of laughter.

"Actually...I think it's the other way around." The unmistakable voice of Jesse was heard as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me. "You're the one I can't keep my hands off of."

Zoe's jaw went slack as she saw a different side of her brother as he playfully nuzzled my neck and made me giggle. "And for the record Beca, you can use me for sex _anytime_."

Flushing crimson I smirked at Jesse and apologized to Zoe for our unusual public display of affection. With Jesse's recent declaration of love it was difficult to hide our affection for each other, and with the added feature of the magical marbles inside of me, the dull pleasurable ache they created was making it more difficult to control my impulses.

"Guys...didn't I tell you my brother's girlfriend was cool?" She continued to compliment me as I tried to hide my embarrassment behind my mask.

"Hey sis, did you know that Beca is a three time collegiate A Capella champion?"

 _Really? Did he have to go there?_

"Jesse...it's not that big of a deal." He knew I hated being the center of attention as I tried to minimize the importance of the Bella's success. "Not everyone thinks making music with your mouth is cool."

"Are you kidding me?" He spun me around to face him. "It's one of the many things I _love_ about you."

"The Barden Bellas...right?" We all turned around to find Meghan returning to the circle of friends. "Aren't you representing the U.S. at Worlds this year?"

Giving the humbled girl an affirmative nod I smiled warmly as my unspoken language forgave her little outburst. Smiling back she dropped the negative facade and joined the conversation. With all that's happened recently I didn't realize Worlds was coming up so soon.

"She's right." I said, turning my attention back to Jesse. "Chloe and Tom get back from their trip this week and then she and I are off to Copenhagen on Friday to meet up with the rest of the Bellas. We rehearse over the weekend and then compete a week from this Monday." Looking at Jesse he looked pained. "Babe...I'll only be gone for a week."

Pulling me away from the girls Jesse caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "It's a week too long without you."

My heart melted at his words. "You can always come with me." I suggested quietly.

"Let's talk about it later." His voice was soft as he toyed with a curled tendril. "My father is about to start things off so we better get seated. Ladies...it's been a pleasure but I'm claiming my date back."

"It was nice meeting you all..." I waved to the girls as Jesse dragged me away.

* * *

Taking our seats at the head table with the Swanson clan I inhaled sharply that was audible enough to be heard. Biting my lower lip Jesse's eyes grew darker as I shifted one leg over the other and let out my breath.

"You alright?" He whispered placing his hand on my thigh. Turning towards him there was no need for words as I felt my cheeks heat up. The sight of my flush made him sigh.

Sitting on the other side of me Zoe annoyingly tapped my shoulder to get my attention. "Hey...do you think you can assist me with an auction later on?"

"Sure!" I squeaked. "I would be happy to help." Thinking nothing of it I agreed to assist the younger girl, then turned towards Jesse who was beaming at me. "What?"

"Nothing." He whispered just loud enough for my ears. "I just really love you."

"I know..." I replied softly and smiled. I would never get tired of hearing Jesse express himself as I held his hand in my lap. With his mother and both sets of grandparents observing us I felt a little self conscious and was thankful to be wearing a mask.

"So he's finally found someone. Took him long enough." Jesse's maternal grandmother spoke up to her daughter. "And so young and pretty."

"Yes mother, this is Rebeca Mitchell, Jesse's girlfriend. Rebeca, these are my parents Amelia and Kristoff Greyson." Janet continued with her introductions as Jesse protectively put his arm around me.

"I do hope she makes an honest man out of him and gives us great grandchildren before we leave this world. They're such an attractive couple and would make such beautiful babies. You know grandpa and I aren't getting any younger."

Having just taken a sip of his champagne Jesse sprayed himself as I tried desperately to hold back my laughter for more reasons than one.

"Mother! Please stop embarrassing the girl!" In my defense Janet interjected as I quickly looked away to conceal my blush and helped Jesse clean the splattered beverage. Jumping out of her seat Jesse's mom came over to me and knelt down for my ears only. "Beca...I'm so sorry, I should have warned you about my mother. She's a bit outspoken especially when she likes someone and apparently she approves of you."

Nodding my head I smiled warmly. "It's okay Janet, I have grandparents who are just as colorful. We'll all be there someday so we should just appreciate them for who they are while they still have their wits about them." My comment earned a hug as Janet returned to her seat.

"Grandmother as usual you manage to embarrass us with your filter free verbiage. Beca and I haven't gotten to that point in our relationship... _yet_." He stressed the last word. "However you will be one of the first to know when that happens."

"Fair enough Jesse, just don't keep us waiting too long."

"You heard her." I teased, going along with his grandmother while grinning at his discomfort. "None of us is getting any younger."

"Look you...don't encourage her!" Jesse joked pointing his index finger at me. "C'mere. I want to tell you something." As I leaned in closer Jesse cupped my jawline, placed a peck on my cheek and whispered in my ear. "You already know how I feel about you, but that's all I can manage right now."

"I know that babe and don't worry, I feel the same way. I'm just trying to make an old woman happy."

"You make us all happy." He admitted, bringing my knuckles to his lips. "You don't even understand how important you are to me."

"Actually, I think I'm beginning too..."

As the family matriarch stood behind the podium Jonathan Swanson quieted the room and transformed himself into the perfect master of ceremonies.

"My lovely wife and I would like to welcome you to our home and to our annual charity ball as we bring attention to a growing problem in the world...bullying. As you may know **Love is Louder** is a project of The Jed Foundation to support anyone feeling mistreated, misunderstood or alone. Here to speak more of this cause is our good friend and co-founder of the movement, Ms. Brittany Snow."

Standing up we clapped while the petite blonde in a blue gown and mask took center stage. Brittany had to be in her mid to late twenties as she confidentially spoke more about her movement.

"A special thank you to the Swanson's for hosting this beautiful event and to all of you who have helped our voice reach millions of people who no longer feel as though they're alone. So give yourselves a hand for making a simple concept into a reality." As she paused to acknowledge us we applauded ourselves then quieted down so she can continue her speech.

"It's hundreds of thousands of people just like yourselves who have come together to spread the message that love and support are louder than any internal or external voice that brings us down. As we work towards stopping issues like bullying, negative self-image and discrimination that lead to depression; we strengthen our abilities to cope with hard times, focusing on the positive and reach out for help should it ever be needed. At this time we ask that you open your hearts and your wallets to help us continue our efforts and make a difference."

As she finished her speech she was given a standing ovation and then we were treated to an elaborate sit down dinner consisting of filet mignon, lobster tails and an unlimited amount of alcoholic beverages.

 _Note to self...go easy on the liquid courage..._

The meal was delicious as I managed to polish off the majority of it due to being famished with all the extra curricular activities lately, and Jesse couldn't be more pleased to see that my appetite had returned with a vengeance.

If I had to guess there were a few hundred guests present who seemed to be having the time of their lives. What I discovered that night was that the Swanson's were very generous and well known in Los Angeles; they also knew how to throw a party.

With Brittany and her boyfriend joining us for cocktails afterwards we were introduced to some of their friends then took selfies that were posted immediately on her Instagram and Twitter accounts. Holding our hands up with 'love is louder' written on our palms spread throughout the ballroom as celebrities mimicked our actions and took their own selfies to display on various social media sites.

As the evening went on we were encouraged to take our seats again as the auction part of the evening was underway.

With a caller hired directly from A&E's Storage Wars we were instructed to bid on several donated items that included lifetime salon services from 'Indulge', annual theater passes, VIP season tickets for local sports teams as well as various vacation packages. The amount of money people were willing to spend was out of this world however, with all proceeds going to charity it was all good. With an idea popping into my head, I decided if you can't beat them...join them.

As the auctioneer moved on to a weekend retreat in Lake Tahoe, the cabin was owned by the Swansons and large enough to accommodate six comfortably. The opening bid was for five thousand but quickly escalated to ten. As the trip was about to be awarded to the highest bidder at twenty my pulse quickened and heart pounded out of my chest as I slowly raised my hand and word vomited.

"Twenty-five thousand!"

Jesse's neck whiplashed as his mouth fell open. Biting my lower lip I tried to keep myself from giggling nervously as all eyes were on me.

"Going once...going twice...gone! Sold to the young lady in platinum for twenty-five thousand dollars...congratulations!"

Jesse leaned in and whispered for my ears only. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm blending in with you rich and shameless." My snark made his eyes roll. "Do you really think that shit box of mine was worth that much?"

Shaking his head in disbelief Jesse couldn't keep a straight face once he understood the reasoning behind my actions. "You know you could have said something to me earlier."

"True, but this was way more fun." I teased, biting my lip on purpose this time. "You're reaction alone was worth it."

With his jaw set, Jesse looked perturbed at what I'd done. "I don't know whether to worship the ground you walk on or spank the living shit out of you."

"I'll take option number two please." Before my brain could register it, the words had fallen from my lips. "Don't you miss it?"

Jesse's lips parted with puzzlement. As he was about to speak, Zoe interrupted us. "C'mon Beca...it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Our auction...look, they're waiting for us."

Looking at the stage were several young women. At first I didn't know what was going on, then realized we were being auctioned to the highest bidder.

 _Holy hell! I may have to murder the youngest Swanson._

I was beyond mortified as I cast a look of despair to Jesse who unsuccessfully tried to hold back his amusement.

"You better fucking win." I threatened quietly and pressed my lips to his then slowly got up and followed his sister to the stage. Not realizing the attention my actions had brought to us, it was the first time anyone had seen Jesse with a date as he remained seated with a radiant smile on his face.

There were ten of us standing around and I was lucky enough to be number seven. Zoe was number six and leaned in closer to me. "Do you hate me?" She asked with reservation, whispering to my ear spike.

"No but I'm already plotting my revenge so you'd be wise to sleep with one eye open from now on." My empty threat made us both chuckle. "If your brother knows what's best for him-."

"-do you really think he'd let anyone outbid him and win a dance with you?" She interrupted. "Look at him...he's completely smitten. Something's changed between you two since the last time we were all together, you guys are like all lovey dovey."

"Um...we're sort of living together. Jesse told your mom this afternoon. It literally just happened."

"Oh, my God! You guys are like totally serious. That explains why he can't keep his eyes off of you."

 _The feeling was mutual..._

"Yeah, um...that would be his stalker tendencies kicking in." I joked to the younger girl as we laughed. With the Chinese torture balls rubbing me I closed my eyes and let out a small groan that caught Zoe's attention.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked as I could only nod my head and give her a half smile. It was getting to the point where I was either going to spontaneously combust in front of L.A.'s elite or Jesse needed to take me in private and give me my happy ending. Either way I was becoming more desperate by the minute.

"I'm fine...it's these shoes. They're killing me." I lied as my insides were literally about to erupt on their own. She acknowledged me with sympathy then changed the subject.

"You know it's quite funny that this family supports an anti-bullying campaign when Jesse was nothing but a bully himself."

 _What? This is new..._

"Seriously?" I couldn't believe it. "When was this?"

"He never told you?"

"No...he didn't. He's told me other things about his less than stellar childhood but nothing about being a bully. Tell me more."

 _And she did..._

As the first dance auction was underway, biographies of each female were read out loud with the bidding commencing immediately afterwards. Ignoring the first few auctions Zoe sang like a parakeet as she told me the story of how her brother was a brute during his teenage years as he preyed on the weak by picking fights during and after school. He'd been suspended often for his abusive antics and finally got expelled from high school which prompted him to take his proficiency exam. She said his rebellious behavior only last a few years until one day he made a turn about face and became more in control of his actions and focused on his studies when enrolled in college.

It explained how he changed after the child molester got her claws into him at the tender age of fifteen. Jesse had previously told me they'd met when he was hired to landscape her property and was lured into her dark world through seduction, taking advantage of his sexual awakening as it craved whatever attention it could get. Where the attention received initially had a positive effect on him it also backfired as he was pulled into deviance as he was forced to submit to her for several years. He'd learned everything there was to know about sex through this woman who later showed him the ropes of being a stone cold dominant who took pleasure in forcing his will over the women who agreed to the terms of his contract. While the experience made him a tremendous lover, the man knew nothing about love until he met me.

"It's almost my turn." She squealed as she distracted me from my deep thoughts. "Are you nervous?"

Scrunching my nose I shook my head to show her my confidence however on the inside I wanted to bury my head in the sand.

It felt like project runway as each of us had to strut our stuff on the raised platform, model our gowns and masks while flaunting ourselves to the rowdy men of the room. I couldn't believe I was part of this and feared I wouldn't be worth the opening bid.

It was Zoe's turn to strut her stuff. She was introduced as the youngest Swanson who attended UCLA as an international business major. Further described as being five foot four, age twenty and a natural brunette with brown eyes, she was a zumba enthusiasts who enjoyed shopping and international travel. Zoe was a ball of energy who exuded the Swanson confidence that always impressed me as she owned the stage, flipping her hair and played into the whoops and hollers of the gentlemen crowding the floor beneath her. Shaking my head at the ridiculousness of it all, I crossed my arms in front of me while Jesse and I exchanged smirks from across the room.

"Do I hear anymore bids for the lovely Ms. Swanson?" When there were no more bids the caller continued. "Going once...going twice...sold to the young man in the red mask for one hundred thousand dollars."

"One hundred thousand?" I mumbled to myself and looked over at Zoe. "Nice."

"Thanks." She grinned and nudged me forward. "It's your turn...good luck."

Taking a deep breath I stepped forward and put my hands on my hips. There would be no flaunting or twirling about, at this point I was fortunate enough to just be standing. The auctioneer read off my biography and I was grateful to be hiding behind a mask.

"Here we have the lovely Ms. Rebeca Mitchell. A recent graduate 'with honors' from Barden University with a degree in Music Production and Engineering. Not only is this one beautiful and intelligent, she's got a set of pipes for she's a three time collegiate A Cappella champion. At five feet two she's a natural brunette with blue eyes who enjoys all types of music. So let's give her a round of applause and open up bidding at one thousand."

 _Damn! I sounded pretty good..._

I was stunned when several men congregated before me as I took a defensive step back while Jesse sat in his seat and observed the attention I was receiving. With the bidding war hitting one hundred thousand I looked over at Zoe who was smiling so bright, the enamel on her teeth was blinding me. Then the unthinkable happened.

"Two hundred thousand!" Came from a man with salt and pepper curly hair wearing a shiny solid gold drama mask that covered the majority of his face. The room quieted down as he stepped forward and looked back at Jesse who had slowly risen from his seat and was now approaching the stage. The remaining men observed the challenge with respect as they split down the center like Moses and the Red Sea.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand." Jesse announced calmly as he stood next to his nemesis.

"Three hundred thousand." Was heard from the shorter man who faced his contender.

 _Who the hell was this dude?_ I thought to myself as I looked between the two men.

As silence filled the room Jesse smiled in appreciation at his competitor then nodded slowly. "One...million...dollars." The room permeated with gasps as the older gentleman put his hands up in defeat and walked away while Jesse stood directly below me with a look of hunger I'd never seen. With my lips parted I felt myself literally catch on fire.

"OKAY...WOW!" The auctioneer broke the silence. "Do we have any more bids for the lovely Ms. Mitchell?"

 _You could hear the crickets..._

It was as though we were the only people in the room as our eyes remained locked. With the faint sound of my auction coming to an end, I smiled as Jesse held out his hand and helped me off the stage. I'd never felt so desired and was beyond aroused by his display of power.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Uh Huh." Was all I could say as his arm wrapped around my waist while we walked passed the stunned guests, made our way outside the ballroom, up the spiral staircase and entered the last door on the left.

As soon as we were in his childhood bedroom Jesse body slammed me against the shut door and crushed his lips to mine. Moaning into the kiss I couldn't hold back my lust as my fingers weaved through his hair. We wanted each other so badly we carelessly bumped into furniture, knocking over models he'd built over the years, various trophies he'd won as an adolescent and framed family photographs of generations of Swanson's that toppled over and went crashing to the ground. Reaching into the bodice of my gown Jesse freed my breasts and sucked in a stiffened nipple into his mouth while squeezing the other. Alternating between the two he gnawed on them until I was panting so hard I felt my essence ooze down my legs.

"Turn around." It came out as an order but I didn't care as he unzipped my gown and helped me out of it as he draped the garment over a reclining chair so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Jesse groaned as he took in the sight of me wearing nothing more than a black garter belt, smokey colored thigh highs, a barely there g-string and come fuck me stilettos. Noticing how wet I'd become he let out a sigh, knelt down to rid me of my drenched g-string and gently retracted the balls that nearly had me release. Holding them up by its string he inhaled my scent and looked as though he'd found the holy grail.

"Jesse!" I was almost in tears as relief was becoming vital to my survival. " I need you. Please!" I begged to be put out of my misery. Standing up Jesse began to remove his mask. "No. Leave it on." I breathed and helped him remove his tuxedo jacket and tie. Unsnapping his shirt my fingers went right for his dark chest hair with my lips attached to his neck as he moaned under my touch. Since our shower Jesse's hard limit of touching had diminished and now he encouraged me to explore him as much as I wanted to, which I did...and loved.

Wasting no time, I quickly undid his belt and dress slacks, reached inside his briefs and gripped his throbbing erection which made him gasp. Dropping to my knees I pulled him out and took him deep into my mouth, savoring his taste as he moaned so loudly it was probably heard down the hall. Taking a foil packet from his pocket he ripped it open with his teeth and handed it me so I could roll it onto his length.

"I know what you need, baby. This is going to be hard and fast." Bringing me to my feet I was spun around so I was facing away, and before I could do or say anything I was bent over and taken from behind.

It was rough and gentle at the same time, and I cherished every moment of it as I grunted out with each thrust as he withdrew completely and slammed himself deep into my core. Having the ben wa balls inside made me extremely sensitive and I knew it wouldn't take much more to orgasm.

As his thrusts became more deliberate, he kneaded my breast with one hand and caressed my ass with the other while he pile drove into me. Matching his rhythm I pushed back and felt myself get lost in the moment as I tingled all over and felt the familiar intense build up originating from my center. Grabbing the corners of his furniture, I braced myself and came hard with a strangled cry.

With a few more thrusts Jesse stilled himself, draped his body over mine and let out a long drawn out groan as he emptied his warm seed into my depths. With my body responding to his release I exploded around him again and again until he was milked dry. It felt so raw, but it was exactly what we both needed as we slowly came down from heaven. After several more minutes of recovery he slowly pulled out, spun me around and embraced me while disposing his condom into a wastebasket.

"Fuck Beca! Will I ever get enough of you?"

Grinning from ear to ear I shook my head and pressed my lips to his. "My libido thanks you and so do I."

We held on to each other, kissing passionately until the tremors of our climax had fully receded. Finding humor in our animalistic behavior we laughed and began to get dressed so we could return to the party before anyone realized we were missing.

* * *

Leaving the bedroom I encouraged Jesse to go back downstairs as I excused myself to the nearest bathroom to straighten myself from our recent tryst. Smiling into a kiss he went on his merry way while I tended to things. After a few minutes of ridding myself of any evidence I left the restroom and ran into Zoe.

"Where have you been?" She asked, looking at me suspiciously and then came to a conclusion. "You guys totally just had sex."

"What? Don't be ridiculous! We just went for a walk and needed some fresh air." Yes it was a lie but what was I supposed to say?

"Beca...I wasn't born yesterday. You're flushed all over and my brother's hair, well...it's a mess."

 _Oh no! His just fucked hair..._

It was pointless to deny it any longer. The girl wasn't going to let it go and I needed to get back downstairs. Letting all the air out of my lungs I caved in.

"Okay fine...you caught us red handed. Just don't tell anyone else." I finally admitted the truth to the Zoe who stood before me grinning. "Where is that brother of yours?"

"Downstairs getting teased by our grandparents while father is playing bartender, making his delicious but deadly lemon drops. I thought you might like to try one."

"Deadly huh?" I retorted, giving her a smirk as I took the glass from her and sipped the cocktail. "Mmm...it's delicious. Are you sure there's alcohol in here?" She chuckled as she took a sip from her own glass.

"You should be very careful with John's cocktails. I know from experience that loss of inhibitions and time usually accompany his concoctions." The warning came from an older woman I didn't recognize. "Zoe...would you mind leaving us, I'd like to speak with our friend...alone."

"Of course not Mrs. Feinberger." Jesse's sister acknowledged the other woman and gave me a look of concern. "Beca I'll be downstairs." Giving my friend a quick nod I took another sip of my lemon drop then redirected my attention to the mysterious woman before me who was wearing a black gown and elaborate mask of gold and silver that covered her hair and most of her face.

"So...you're Rebeca Mitchell." She merely stated as she looked me over conspicuously. "I've heard so much about you that I was hoping we'd finally get a chance to chat."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but...have we met?" I asked defensively.

"No we haven't officially, but you've heard of me from a _mutual_ friend." The more she spoke the more I realized who it was. Removing her mask it confirmed my suspicions. "I believe you've referred to me as...Mrs. Robinson."

 _Holy shit!_

* * *

A/N: Things are about to really heat up as Jesse's past continues to haunt them and test Beca's love. A special thanks to all of your amazing comments and reviews which inspire me to keep writing.

 **Love Is Louder** is a real movement co-founded by Brittany Snow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Darker – Chapter 9**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

"So...you're Rebeca Mitchell." She merely stated as she looked me over conspicuously. "I've heard so much about you that I was hoping we'd finally get a chance to chat."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but...have we met?" I asked defensively.

"No we haven't officially, but you've heard of me from a _mutual_ friend." The more she spoke the more I realized who it was. Removing her mask it confirmed my suspicions. "I believe you've referred to me as...Mrs. Robinson."

 _Holy shit!_

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

 _What the fuck does this woman want!?_

With her slicked back blonde locks and piercing blue eyes she had the typical L.A. 'fake baked' tan. Her skin was flawless and she had the figure of a model as she stood a few inches taller than me. From what Jesse had said, Gail was in her forties and I had to admit, for her age she was absolutely stunning. I could only imagine how alluring she must have been twelve years earlier when she seduced Jesse and took him as her submissive for all those years.

She smiled sweetly...too sweetly if you asked me as she motioned for me to join her in the two plush high back armchairs positioned at the apex of the adjoining spiral staircases. I couldn't stand the woman for the atrocities she committed on Jesse and God only knows how many other young boys, but out of curiosity I wanted to hear what she had to say, so with caution I accepted her invite and took the seat across from her. Looking beyond her shoulder I saw Benji down the hall trying to look anywhere but at us as he whispered something into his wrist. He wasn't fooling anyone with his secret service imitation, it was quite obvious that he, Don and their hired security team were communicating their observations of Jesse and I while we were in two different places at once.

At first I felt betrayed that Jesse had told the child molester I'd referred to her as Mrs. Robinson, however at the same time she already knew how I felt about her which saved me the time and effort in having to elaborate on my less than stellar opinion of her. Jesse's former dominatrix didn't look the part, in fact had I not known about her partaking in BDSM, I would have never guessed she was into kinky fuckery. Then again nobody suspected my involvement when I was introduced into the lifestyle and then embraced my role in order to please satisfy my domme. In this case it was more apparent that first impressions and overall appearances were very much deceiving but I wasn't going to be fooled.

Shifting in my oversized chair I crossed one leg over the other, set my cocktail on the small round table between us and folded my arms in front of my chest. For a moment we sat quietly and took the opportunity to size each other up, wondering who will have the upper hand and who should begin. With my mask firmly in place I stared her down with a cold stone expression and decided to open the line of communication.

"What did Zoe call you earlier...Mrs. Feinberger?" I asked as she nodded. "Well...I've already heard all I need to know about you and don't have all night to sit here and chit chat, so let's get this over with." Her eyebrows arched in amusement at my lack of patience and tolerance as she let out a sigh that sounded as though she had a slow leak.

"So...we just bypass the pleasantries and get right to it." She commented with no emotion. Smirking at her, I nodded. "Okay Rebeca, we'll do it your way. I can see why he's so enamoured with you. You're not a pretty face, you're very strong willed and ever so confident, it's no wonder he's under your spell." Her flirtatious tone caught me off guard as her predatory gaze made me feel self conscious. "Perhaps I should take a young female for my next sub." Just the mention of her potentially victimizing more children made me want to vomit as she reminded me of a slithering snake.

"You're a monster." My voice was soft spoken but had an underlying tone of disgust that I couldn't conceal. Seeing me so affected by her suggestiveness made her smirk broaden even more.

"And you're no submissive."

"That's right! I'm not and never was. Now...do you have a point to make because I've got a party to get back to."

"All right Beca, do you mind if I call you that?" Shrugging at her request, I felt indifferent when it came to her. "I won't keep you much longer. I've been observing you and Jesse all evening and it's quite obvious he thinks he's in love with you. In all the years I've known him he's never been like this with _anyone_."

 _Tell me something I don't know..._

"And your point is?" She smiled at my impatience as I fiddled with my tennis bracelet.

"He's already told me what you think of me so, I'll be brief. Jesse can never truly love anyone because he doesn't love himself. He's self deprecating, focuses on negativity and doesn't feel he's worthy. You've probably already figured that out for yourself so I won't go on about that, but I'm only telling you this because a leopard can't change it's spots. What I'm trying to explain to you Beca, is that Jesse can't change who he is and won't be able to give you what you need; he's just going to end up hurting you." Slicking her hair back she sighed and gave the smuggest expression that literally made me want to slap off her face. "It's also quite obvious that you're in love with him however, you're so young with your entire life ahead of you, you'll meet somebody else. Just save yourself the grief and end it now before things progress any further." She paused with another sigh. "He's not the man for you Beca, he never was." Stopping to gage my reaction, she shifted in her seat and looked pleased with herself. "You'll thank me later for this."

Having heard just about enough of her crap I slowly nodded and felt the adrenalin rush ignite my flight or fight system. Smirking at her little speech I calmly took a sip of my cocktail and safely returned the glass to the small round table.

"I see." I began and took a deep breath to contain my emotions. "So...I should just abandon him and save myself from potential hardship. Is that what you're trying to tell me?" She nodded in agreement as I prepared to unleash the Kracken. "You think you know him however you don't know a damn thing about Jesse...or me. You're nothing but a child predator who took advantage of a teenage boy who struggled with a troublesome past. Yes...he was fucked up well before you got your claws into him, but you and your deviant ways made matters worse by stripping him of emotion and using him for your own personal gain; turning him into your sex slave and God only knows what else, and all the while you were still married. How fucking special is that." I sighed for good measure and twisted my face in repulsion. "Because of you he's been unable to form any healthy relationships with anyone, including his own family."

 _Take that...bitch!_

Sitting on the edge of her seat, Gail's nostrils flared as she challenged me back. "And you think you know him? You have no right to judge _our_ lifestyle! Who the hell do you think you are...his savior? Do you really think a little _virgin_ from Atlanta will ever be enough for a powerful man like Jesse? Before we met he was weak and had nothing. I made him the man he is today...not you!"

Only she could make the 'V' word sound so dirty as she continued to verbally attack me and get under my skin. I couldn't believe Jesse had confided in her about my virginity and needed to remain calm and stay focused. She may have caught me off guard with her insults but I wasn't going to back down to her. Uncrossing my arms and legs I scooted closer until the tips of our noses were almost touching.

"Your husband's money may have fronted him the funds to start his own company but it was Jesse who made it a success. His perseverance in getting an education and building his business was all him, so stop taking credit for his success!" I was on a roll and couldn't stop. "What I offer Jesse is my heart which is something you obviously don't have. Whether you like it or not, _we_ love each other and that's all that matters."

"This love you speak of nearly destroyed Jesse last week when you left him." She continued her verbal assault as I slowly felt my cheeks flush and heat radiate off my skin.

"He wasn't the only one!" I lashed back. "And that by the way is none of your fucking business!"

"No it's not however, you didn't see him last weekend when he didn't want to go on. It's nice to see him so happy now, but if you _ever_ hurt him again I will come looking for you and it won't be pleasant. I'll make your life a living hell...do you understand, little girl?"

Rising out of my seat, I was blinded by rage and slapped the smirk off her face. "You have a lot of nerve, lady because God forbid if I ever do leave Jesse and you come looking for me...I'll be waiting for you and just may give you a taste of your own medicine on behalf of all the teenage boys you molested and fucked up! Now if you'll excuse me I've wasted enough time listening to you and your bullshit!"

Grabbing my drink off the small table I tossed back the strong cocktail and nearly shattered the glass as I slammed it back down on the oak surface. Walking passed Benji he kept his distance from me and watched with caution as I stormed off.

"There she is." Jesse muttered as he climbed the stairs to the second level. "Zoe said you were still up here." I was still seething which prompted him to look passed me and saw an unmasked Gail looking equally perturbed and rubbing the side of her face. Needing more distance from that woman I didn't know where I was headed but continued to power walk. "Beca! Wait!" He yelled out and chased after me. "What the hell just happened?"

"Why don't you ask your ex?" Glancing over at the bitch she had just ended a phone call and was in the process of securing her mask around her head.

 _Who the hell did she call?_

"I'd rather ask you." He spoke softly rubbing my arm, trying to calm me down. "Talk to me."

Letting all the air out of my lungs, I glanced up at the ceiling and then told him. "She threatened to come after me if I ever hurt you again...probably with some kind of flogger or riding crop."

Trying desperately to conceal his amusement Jesse pierced his lips. "Surely the irony of that isn't lost on you." He muttered under his breath as my eyes rolled.

"It's not funny!" Crossing my arms I clenched my teeth. "I'm really fucking pissed."

"I can see that." He replied, still trying not to laugh. "You're just really sexy when you're fired up like this."

"Jesse! I mean it! That woman is insane!"

"You're right...it's not funny. I'll talk to her."

"No you won't!" The harsh tone of my voice surprised him. "Look! I know you're tied up with her financially, pun very much intended however, I don't want her getting in between us!" Pausing I took a deep breath and continued at a much lower volume. "It's bad enough she knows I was deflowered by you. Thank you for that by the way." I don't think I could have used any more sarcasm if I tried. "She also said you went to see her last weekend after I walked out."

Jesse sighed. "Yes I told her about our first evening together and I deeply regret that now. She wasn't even supposed to be here tonight. Please hear me out when I say that, up until last week she was the only friend I had. I called her after you left and after Benji let me have it. I was a mess and didn't have anyone else to turn to."

The thought of Jesse in such a bad state brought me sadness because it was my decision to leave him that caused his pain, but at the same time his irresponsible actions during the punishment gave me no other choice.

"Wait! What? You didn't see her?"

"No! I stayed home and put together your model while I drowned my sorrows in a bottle of Jameson."

"An entire bottle?" I asked, as he nodded with his eyes closed. "And you said I was one for pushing limits."

"Yeah...I literally swallowed my own words and then tossed them right back up." My heart was aching for him as I remembered the pained expression on his face after I said goodbye as the elevator doors slid closed.

"I'm sorry I put you through-."

"-Please...don't..." He interrupted. "I deserved the misery after what I did to you. I hurt the only woman I've ever loved and will _never_ forgive myself."

Seeing some truth in Gail's words, Jesse was self deprecating by condemning his actions while in the playroom. Knowing what I needed to do I took his face between my palms and pressed my lips to his. "That was a different time, we've both evolved from those roles we once played. Jesse...I understand why you did it, and forgive you." I murmured against his lips. "Now you need to forgive yourself."

Grabbing my wrists Jesse struggled and pushed me away. "No. You'll always deserve better. I can't..."

"Yes you can. That wasn't the real you. Who you are right now, standing before me, this is the man I fell in love with."

Giving me a look of bewilderment Jesse sighed and cocked his head. "For someone so young and petite, how did you get so damn strong?" Shrugging my shoulders he smiled and nodded slowly. "Okay...I'll try.

"That's all I could ever ask for."

Acknowledging me with a nod Jesse continued to ask me about Gail. "So, did anything else transpire during your little exchange?"

"Oh yeah...I'm saving the best for last so you might want to brace yourself." My preemptive strike made his eyebrow arch with curiosity. "She said you were incapable of loving anyone and that I should just leave you." Jesse's eyes widened like frisbees at what he'd just heard.

"She said that!?" He seethed. "Don't you dare listen to her! You already proved her wrong last night when you got me to admit my true feelings." With the exception of our uninvited guest, that was the best night of my life."

"Mine too." I admitted shyly with a smile.

"Please don't let her spoil the evening and what we have, she's old news and part of my past. You're my future so don't ever forget it." With his last comment my walls crumbled as he pulled me into his arms for a passionate kiss.

As we parted I could see the child predator huff at our PDA and race downstairs. Feeling vindicated that Jesse chose me over his ex I visited the restroom one last time before heading back to the party while Jesse waited for me outside. After gaining back my composure I decided to not give her the satisfaction of ruining our night and exited the bathroom to find Jesse talking on his cell phone. Hiding around the corner I listened in.

"You said you weren't coming. What changed your mind?" He asked stepping away from the bathroom and looked around to spot her.

"You wanted to meet her? Well you should have said something to me."

I felt naughty eavesdropping on his conversation but couldn't help myself.

"She did? Well...you probably deserved it."

 _Oh shit! She must have told him I hit her._

"It's none of your fucking business what happens between us."

 _Whoa! He's really pissed._

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want you to leave her alone."

Hearing him say this I knew Jesse was being honest with me.

"I mean it Gail! This is the only regular relationship I've ever had and I don't want you jeopardizing it because of some misplaced concern you have for me. LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Deciding it was time to make my presence known, I rounded the corner. When Jesse saw me, he quickly ended his call.

"How's the old news?" I snarked.

"Livid." He responded. "She said you slapped her." Looking anywhere but at Jesse I bit my lower lip to try to keep from busting up. Unable to keep the smirk off my face Jesse couldn't keep his amusement off his which resulted in us cracking up. "C'mon Million Dollar Baby, you owe me a dance."

"I thought I already gave you one." I teased with a wink that made him groan. "But you're right, we need to get back to the party. Oh...and, um by the way...nice hair." Rolling his eyes, Jesse took my hand and helped me safely down the stairs in my six inch platform stilettos.

* * *

With the band performing the first dance song, Jesse led me to the center of the freshly waxed dance floor, twirled me around then brought me flush against him and into his arms. He was a phenomenal dancer as we glided across the room to _It Had To Be You_. With our eyes never leaving each other's gaze our heads tilted to opposite sides as our lips came together like magnets. We could hear the whispers and felt numerous eyes fall upon us but we no longer cared as my arms snaked around his neck and his around my waist. With our eyes closed we were in our own little bubble as our kiss deepened while we swayed to the music. We didn't even realize when the song ended until people began to clap. Smiling shyly at each other we joined in and applauded the band.

"Thank you for not letting her win. I meant what I said earlier, you're all that matters to me." He paused. "You're my future."

"And you're mine..." We kissed again until we were interrupted by the man in the gold mask who tried to outbid Jesse earlier.

"From what I can see she's worthy of the million you spent on her." The mysterious man joked. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Roger Moss." Now it all made sense, this was the infamous shrink on call for Jesse twenty-four seven. Smiling at the older man I allowed him to take my hand as he pressed his lips to my knuckles. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who tamed the beast."

"Hey! You were about to spend three hundred thousand to dance with my girlfriend." Jesse countered. "What the hell was that about?"

"That's for me to know and for you to think about Jesse." He teased, winking at me. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to dance with this lovely young lady."

"Be my guest." Jesse smiled and moved off to the side as his therapist took my hand in his and guided us to an opening on the dance floor. With his hand firmly on my side and the other taking my hand in his we slow danced to a rendition of _Wicked Game_.

"I've heard so many good things about you, Rebeca, I was hoping we'd get a chance to meet." The behavioral scientist opened. "How are you this evening? Enjoying yourself?"

"I was." I responded quickly, feeling as though I was under a magnifying glass. "And please call me Beca, only my mother uses my full name."

 _Why did I volunteer that?_

"Okay...Beca it is." He paused with a smile. "You two were having such a lovely moment just now, I hope I'm not responsible for your change of heart."

"You're the shrink, you tell me."

"You see that's the problem, tonight I'm here just like any other guest to support a cause. I'm off duty Beca, I'm not here to psychoanalyze anyone, unless that's what you want."

 _Oh...hell no!_

"I'm happy to hear that, doctor and um...no. I don't need anyone else in my head right now." I paused to take a deep breath. "I will admit though, I'm a little concerned and self conscious of what I might reveal to you when all I really want to do is talk about Jesse."

"Please call me Roger." He corrected me as I nodded. "Concerned and self conscious." He repeated my words and gave me a strange look. "That's a hell of a way to describe yourself. It seems to me you've got your own demons, young lady. I'm interested to find out what you're hiding in that pretty head of yours. Perhaps a counseling session might benefit you."

 _Oh crap! My fucked up dreams..._

"Perhaps." I replied politely to his offer trying not to give anything more away. "I'm curious to know what he's told you about me."

"Everything."

"And his lifestyle?"

"Yes." He merely responded. "He has to tell me everything because it's the only way I could help him." He must have sensed my nerves as he held me tighter while we danced. "Beca, it's okay...because of confidentiality agreements I'm not at liberty to discuss anything that's brought up during our sessions to anybody; your's and Jesse's secrets are safe with me."

Letting out my breath I felt more at ease but still had to ask. "So he made you sign a nondisclosure agreement as well?" My inquiry surprised him.

"Yes...of course he did, he has a lot at stake and much to lose. I signed the same NDA that you did before you became more to him."

"That seems like such a long time ago. Jesse's told me a lot about his past, but I still have so many more questions."

"I'm sure you do but I can't discuss anything about him without his consent, besides we'd be here until New Years." He joked making us both chuckle because we both knew how complex Jesse was. "I will say in the short amount of time he's been with you has been a very positive effect on him. What I've tried to accomplish in the years he's been my patient, you've achieved it in less than a month. Whatever it is you're doing...don't stop."

 _I won't..._

As the song came to an end we stepped off the dance floor with Jesse quickly returning to my side.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Beca and thank you for the dance." He smiled at me, turned toward Jesse with an acknowledgment then disappeared into the crowd.

Not wasting any time Jesse pulled me back to the dance floor and into his arms for another song which couldn't be more appropriate. With _Slave To Love_ being performed neither of us could keep the amusement off our faces as we slow danced to the seductive tune.

"He's not at all what I expected and so imprudent." I said, deciding to mess with him.

"What do you mean imprudent? What did he tell you?" A hint of panic was apparent in his voice.

"Everything." I teased with one of my trademark smirks.

"Well in that case I'm sure you'll want nothing more to do with me." He tensed, leading me off the dance floor. "I'll get your bag."

 _What the hell was this?_ I thought as his sudden change in demeanor startled me. Before fifty shades of fucked up destroyed the evening, I needed to disarm him.

Stopping in my stride I tugged him back to the dance floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey! I was only kidding. He said absolutely nothing about you, but apparently I've got my own issues and would benefit from his counseling." My comment brought him back to earth as he observed me with curiosity. "It seems you're not the only one fucked up." Chuckling at my comment Jesse held me closer and spun us around to face the other direction.

"You...fucked up? You're the most level headed person I know. What are you hiding from me, Miss Mitchell?"

"The scary part is, I have no idea."

As the song ended Jesse's father cut in. "Ms. Mitchell, may I have this next dance?" Jonathan Swanson asked, offering his hand to me as we danced to _Unforgettable_ while Jesse was dragged into dancing with his sister.

"We wanted to thank you for your generous contribution."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Swanson. I've recently come into some money and felt this charity needed it more than I did."

"So formal young lady." He smiled. "Please call me Jonathan."

"Fair enough and it's just Beca." I replied. Deciding to take advantage of the opportunity I inquired about Jesse's past. "May I ask you a question about your son?" The head of family nodded. "Jesse's told me about his horrendous past and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind shedding some light on what transpired when he was found." Frowning he looked lost in thought as we continued to dance. Thinking I might have gone too far I felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-."

"-No...it's okay, Beca." He interrupted. "You've had such a positive influence on him, I would be delighted to tell you." Twirling me around we started back in the opposite direction while Jesse casually glanced over at us while Zoe talked his head off. "Janet was the physician on duty when Jesse was brought into emergency. His biological mother had already been declared deceased for a few days and he was in shock. Being so malnourished, he was so traumatized; he couldn't speak. It broke our hearts to see such a beautiful child in such a bad way; so abused and withdrawn. We petitioned the courts immediately for adoption and did everything we could to get him the help he needed to bring him back. He didn't speak for almost two years but for whatever reason he gravitated to playing the piano. It wasn't until Zoe came along that he finally started to open up."

With tears flooding my eyes I was thankful to be wearing a mask to conceal my emotions. The thought of young Jesse not speaking for almost two years nearly ripped my heart out of my chest. Trying desperately to keep my emotions in check I needed to say something. "He plays beautifully and has accomplished so much for someone who's gone through hell and back. You must be very proud of him." The shakiness in my voice gave me away as he gripped me tighter during our dance.

"We are proud...but seeing him tonight, acting his age, being carefree and happy is a real treat for his mother and I, and we believe we have you to thank for that." I blushed at his compliment and didn't have a clue what else to say. "We never thought he'd meet anyone and then you came along, so thank _you_ for everything you've done for our son."

"I like seeing him happy too." My admission brought a warm smile to Jesse's father as our song came to an end.

"Thank you for the dance young lady and we're _very_ glad you came tonight. Seeing the two of you together has been a real pleasure for us."

"I'm glad we came too and thank you for trusting me." Giving him a peck on his cheek Jonathan Swanson beamed as Jesse discarded his sister like a bad habit and was back at my side exchanging looks with his father who had gotten the message that his son was claiming me back.

"That's enough dancing with old men." Jesse joked, taking my hand. "You're mine for the rest of the evening."

"Have fun kids." Giving me a wink Jonathan left us alone as Jesse pulled me into his arms for more dancing.

"I think he likes you." Jesse muttered, grinning from ear to ear. "They all do. What kind of spell do you have my family under, Miss Mitchell?"

Smiling back our bodies pressed closer together as I snaked my arms around his neck. "What's not to like Mr. Swanson?"

"Absolutely nothing, my love." His warm smile melted my heart as he lightly brushed his lips to mine. "I'm glad you insisted we come tonight."

Acknowledging him with a nod we danced to a few more numbers then headed outdoors for a fireworks display Disney would be proud of.

At the stroke of midnight we stood in the crowd mask free as we spread out on the grassy hillside and watched exploding balls of color above us. It was a warm summer night with a slight breeze as we marveled at the light show that concluded the enchanted evening. With Jesse standing behind me, his arms were draped over my shoulders to keep the chill away and I knew at that moment my place would always be with him. With all that I learned tonight about the man I loved, regardless of his traumatic past, he had the biggest heart of anyone I'd ever known, and it belonged to me.

As the display continued we grinned like idiots as the fireworks illuminated the sky. But the more the rockets exploded the more I thought about Kayla and the weapon she possessed. The black and white photos of us sleeping flashed before me as I imagined her gun going off and silencing us forever. Trying to hold back my fears of this terrible thought I placed my hands over Jesse's and leaned back into him while he nuzzled my neck. With the grand finale going off the ' _oohs_ ' and ' _ahhs_ ' of the crowd were in unison as the amazing aerial pyrotechnics came to an end.

Perhaps this was what Dr. Moss was sensing in me during our dance. Was it my fear of Kayla blackmailing us with the photos, harming us physically or was it something much _**darker**_. Interrupting my thoughts Jesse turned me around and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked softly as I nodded. "Good, then let's go home."

We said our goodbyes to his family and friends then made our way to the line of guests waiting for their vehicles to be retrieved. The photos we took earlier were left with his parents who had purchased the entire lot. We would come back another time and make our selection. With the Audi SUV pulling up a valet attendant tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a folded note. Thinking nothing of it I shoved it inside my clutch bag and clambered into the back seat with Jesse. After I buckled up I rested my eyes and realized I was beyond exhausted. Seeing my fatigue Jesse held me against him as my eyelids grew heavier and ultimately closed.

"Shh...you've had quite the day. Sleep my love." He whispered draping his jacket around me. "We'll be home soon." Barely acknowledging him I succumbed to sleep and played back the highlights of the evening in my mind.

* * *

After a short drive we arrived in the subterranean parking structure where Jesse nudged me awake as Benji and Don vacated the vehicle immediately; something was terribly wrong. Trying to focus my weary eyes I saw my graduation present had been the intended target of vandalism. With shattered windows, punctured tires and white colored paint splattered all over, the cute little red car that barely had any mileage on it, had suffered a terrible fate. Retrieving a manilla envelope from the front seat, Benji handed it over to Jesse who quickly opened the packet to a note and several photos of us taken at tonight's ball; she was there the entire time and we didn't even know it. Seeing such a display of anger before us and the deception that preceded it was not only unsettling but the thought that she might still be around sent shivers along my spine.

"What did the note say?" I asked quietly, unsure if I really wanted to know. Instead of telling me Jesse handed it over and let me read it for myself.

 _ **WE'LL MEET SOON, BECA**_

Turning to face me, Jesse must have seen my fear and made the decision that he and I would be staying elsewhere in the event that she may have gotten inside and might still be waiting for us.

"Benji...I need your credit card and we'll need to borrow your car." Jesse ordered, and without any hesitation he obliged and tossed his keys to Jesse who had just grabbed a duffle bag from the back of the SUV and was leading me to the muscle car. "Get the police over here and call me with a name and location of a hotel away from here." Jesse threw out more orders as he opened my door for me.

"Please be careful." I urged to Jesse's personal assistant as I slid into the passenger seat of his vehicle. The fatigue I felt earlier had suddenly been replaced with adrenalin as anxiety consumed me while I stared out the side window searching for former psychotic, armed ex female subs who bared a resemblance to me.

In a matter of twenty-four hours we'd gone through so much together and now we were running away from a potentially lethal situation. The fear I felt wasn't just for myself, should anything ever happen to Jesse, it would be unbearable to me.

As we drove into the night I wondered if the future we spoke of was meant to be. With random thoughts flooding my mind the wheels were spinning in my head. Mrs. Robinson had placed a call while at the party. Was she part of a plan to split us up? Was she Kayla's accomplice? And where the hell was Jesse taking us?

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time for more drama and surprises.

Thank you to everyone who posted reviews and comments about the possible agenda behind the photos. It seems the majority don't want to see our couple blackmailed. We'll just have to wait and see what the writing Gods have in store for them. Muahahaha!


	10. Chapter 10

**Darker – Chapter 10**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

As we drove into the night I wondered if the future we were beginning to plan was in jeopardy. With random thoughts crowding my mind the wheels were spinning in my head. Mrs. Robinson had placed a call while at the party. Was she part of this? Was she Kayla's accomplice? And where the hell was Jesse taking us?

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

"A penny for your thoughts." Jesse broke the silence as we continued driving to our unknown destination. It was late and the more I thought about the whole vandalism thing, the more it bothered me because a piece of the puzzle was missing and I needed to find out what that was. "Seriously Becs, I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet. What're you thinking ab-"

"-How did she know which vehicle was mine?" My interruption surprised him as the words carelessly tumbled out of my mouth.

"What?"

"I haven't driven that thing since you had it brought over. How did she know it belonged to me?"

Jesse's lungs deflated as I apparently struck a nerve. "Um...I bought all my subs the same car." He admitted with sense of guilt. "It's rated as being one of the safest in its class."

Closing my eyes I let out a soft chuckle and couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So it wasn't so much of a graduation gift, was it?"

"It was both. The day of your graduation you accepted my offer so..." His response made me cringe as I wanted to open the door, drop and roll. But not wanting to argue I sucked it up, rubbed my temple and let out a sigh. "It's just something I did to ensure my subs had safe transportation."

Just as I was about to say something I would regret a call came through the car's speakers via Bluetooth. Pressing the button on the steering wheel Benji's voice filled the cabin space.

"Hey man...what did you find out?" Jesse asked as he glanced over at me with reservation. Staring straight ahead I rested my elbow against the passenger door and leaned my forehead against my open palm while I observed impatient drivers negotiate lane changes without signaling as they weaved in and out of the L.A. traffic. It surprised me because even at this late hour there seemed to be a ton of people still out on the road. Perhaps they were running away from crazing ex's as well.

"The cops are here and dusting for prints from the car and apartment." Benji reported, bringing my attention back to the crime scene.

"Apartment? So, she did get in."

"Yes. There's evidence of a break-in with shattered glass from a broken vase, a slashed canvas painting...and something else..." After a brief pause Jesse's trusted assistant continued on. "She got into the master suite and sort of went ballistic."

"What do you mean went ballistic? What did she do?"

"Um...I'd rather not say with..."

Glancing over at me, Jesse picked up his cell phone and held it to his ear while I regarded him with increased curiosity.

"You're off speaker. Now tell me what the hell happened!"

As Jesse listened his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Everything?" He asked, exhaling deeply. While observing his reaction all I could think of was my mixing equipment.

"Replace it all." He ordered. "I want all remnants of the break-in gone before we return."

Breaking out in a smile Jesse nodded. "And that's why I pay you the big bucks." He said affectionately. "We still need to find out how she's getting in and avoiding authorities. Until she's in custody I want armed security there twenty-four seven." Jesse barked out more orders. "Get the place cleaned up and locked down. Until the place is secured I don't want anyone there alone, including Ms. Clark. " Jesse paused as he took notice of me. Switching the call back to Bluetooth he placed his phone in a cup holder. "You're back on speaker. We've got a full day planned tomorrow so we won't be back until the evening."

 _We do?_

"Already working on it, boss. Do you want the car replaced?"

"No...just get rid of it. I've got other plans." His voice softened. "So where are we staying tonight?"

"I've got you reserved at the Ritz in Marina Del Rey; it's under my name."

"Perfect! We're actually not that far from there. Thanks man."

Ending the call Jesse turned towards me and with caution, gauged my demeanor as I continued to stare straight ahead, fixated on the reckless drivers as they sped passed us. After a minute or so I decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "So...are you going to tell me what the crazy bitch did?"

"Kayla shredded all of your clothes." He merely stated. "It'll all be replaced by the time we return."

Turning to face him I took a deep breath. "I can give a shit about my clothes. What about my equipment?"

"The door was locked to the multipurpose room, so it's all fine." Letting out a sigh of relief I shook my head and rubbed my temple some more.

"I'm sorry baby. This is all my fault." Without saying a word I placed my hand on his knee and gave it a slight squeeze. Responding to my gesture Jesse brought my hand to his lips. "I promise to make it up to you."

"You didn't cause this." As much as I wanted to be angry with him, I had to keep in mind that everything that had recently transpired was a result of his former life. If I wanted a future with Jesse I had to be strong and suck it up as his past and present collided. Regardless of the arsenal of bullshit that kept coming my way, I still wanted him in my life and would have to keep fighting for us the best way I knew how; with my heart. "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Dr. Caverly is in town and will be stopping by in the morning to sort you out before she heads back to Texas. I just need to text her the address of where we're staying." He said as he took the freeway off ramp and came to a stop at a red light. "I can't wait until you're back on birth control; I hate condoms." He added, twisting his face in disgust.

I smirked back. "You're not the only one." My response amused him. "You told Benji we had a full day tomorrow, what's up with that?"

Pulling into valet at the fancy hotel the car came to a stop. "I've got a couple surprises planned, you'll know soon enough."

"Um...okay, that sounds great but what are we going to do about clothes? I didn't bring anything."

"That's what the duffle is for. It's our emergency weekend bag in case we needed to make a run for it...like tonight. It was Benji's idea."

"Nice! I'd say the dude's ready for a raise."

"Don't worry...he and his family are _very_ well taken care of."

As Jesse shut down the engine a valet attendant greeted us and wrote up a ticket. Opening my door another attendant helped me out while Jesse retrieved the duffle from the back seat then took my hand and guided us through the revolving doors leading to the main lobby. Walking up to the check-in counter we produced Benji's credit card and became Mr. And Mrs. Applebaum for the night. Taking the elevator to the top floor, I bit my lip out of habit while Jesse observed me with a predatory look.

"Where are they?" He asked softly.

"What?"

"The ben wa balls. Do you have them?" Smirking at him I retrieved the red velvet pouch from my clutch bag, and by doing so the folded note I was handed earlier fell out and onto the elevator floor. "What's this?" Jesse asked, picking up the paper and handing it over to me.

"Oh! Um...one of the attendants at your parents place gave it to me just before we left."

"Aren't you going to read it?"

Unfolding the letter I quickly scanned it and realized it was from _her_.

* * *

 ** _It appears I may have misjudged you. Jesse asked that I leave you alone however if you need help filling in the blanks, text me and we'll do lunch. He seems happy with you, and for that I approve however, he's been hurt enough so I'll be watching you... Call me. (310) ###-####._**

 ** _Mrs. R..._**

* * *

The nerve of that bitch! And she had the audacity to sign it Mrs. R.

"I can't believe you told her."

"What're you talking about?"

"That I referred to her as Mrs. Robinson."

"It's from Gail?"

"See for yourself." I responded, handing him the paper to read.

"What the fuck is her problem!? I specifically told her to leave you alone!" He fumed. His annoyance was validated with a deep sigh as his fingers raked through his hair. "I'll deal with this tomorrow."

As the elevator reached the top floor we were brought to a double door entry. In an attempt to lighten the mood I handed him the red pouch and gave him a seductive grin. "I _really_ enjoyed these tonight...especially afterwards." Grabbing him by his lapels I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his. It seemed to work as I felt the tension drain from his face and smile against me. "Let's not let your crazy exes ruin our evening. I've got my own plans..."

Stepping into the suite, like the Four Seasons in Atlanta, it was enormous with diamond shaped porcelain tile flooring throughout and was elaborately decorated Victorian style with a fully stocked bar. It was a bit too gaudy for my taste as several pieces of framed vibrantly colored oil paintings depicting Greek and Roman societies lined the textured walls with an eclectic variety of furniture cluttering the living space, and in the far corner was a grand piano which caught our attention. _Okay...this place wasn't so bad._ Walking over to the fully stocked bar Jesse poured us drinks while I leaned on one of two floral cloth sofas to remove my crippling stilettos.

"Are you tired?" He asked taking a sip of his brandy.

Shaking my head I gave him one of my trademark smirks. "I was, but for some reason I'm wide awake now." Accepting the hard crystal I tossed back the liquid courage in one swig. Feeling the heat of the strong beverage slide down my throat I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and set the glass down on the sofa table. "If you don't mind, I'd like to explore the rest of this place."

Giving me a quick nod, Jesse picked up the duffle, took my hand and led us to the master retreat. Looking around the room we noticed a sunken jacuzzi and seemed to have the same idea. "Shall we?" He asked suggestively.

My inner goddess was elated as she cheered and clapped her hands like a trained seal. I answered with a smile and walked passed him to check out the oversized tub. "It's got jets."

Without further delay Jesse came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my front and nuzzled my neck. I loved the way his mouth felt on my skin as he sucked on my pulse point and the way his hands always seemed to find their way to my breasts. He knew my body better than I did and made it a very known fact that it belonged to him in every way possible.

"Let's get you out of this." He spoke softly as he unzipped my gown and let the garment fall to the ground. Noticing that I hadn't put my butt floss back on after our earlier rendezvous made him moan inwardly. "You're a very naughty girl." He playfully chastised me reaching between my thighs where my arousal was becoming more apparent by the minute. "And very wet." Sighing softly, he gently licked and kissed along my neck. "You have no idea what you do to me. All I want to do right now is lose myself in you."

Gasping at his touch I was still sensitive from the silver balls and earlier tryst. "You bring it out of me." I breathed as he continued to free me of my garter belt and nylons. "You're wearing way too many clothes." I teased and turned around to help rid him of his tuxedo.

With the jacuzzi filling up with hot water Jesse added some bath oils and switched on the jets while I lit some strategically placed candles and dimmed the lights. Helping me step into the deep soaking tub I scooted forward as Jesse sat behind with his arms and legs enveloping me like an octopus. We sat this way for a while just enjoying the closeness until I felt strong fingers close around my neck and shoulders. He must have sensed my stress from the evening as he kneaded my knots letting the tension dissipate from my body. The porn worthy sounds coming from me made him chuckle while he resumed his massage.

"How's that?" He asked seductively. Moaning my response he laughed and placed soft kisses along the base of my neck. "I know what else you like." He whispered into my ear. His suggestive tone preceded his hands making their way to my breasts, cupping and kneading them while my hands rested on his thighs. Moaning a little louder I arched my neck back against him while his thumbs and index fingers gently squeezed me, tugging and pinching my erect nipples as I was quickly brought to a heightened state of arousal.

Continuing to pull on them I could feel the pressure building inside as my moans escalated into groans. "That's it baby, raise your arms and reach for my hair. " I did exactly as he suggested and lost myself in the pleasure he was giving me as I closed my eyes and tossed my head back against him. I was already squirming and practically panting when he began to nibble on my ear. "Let it go."

His breathy tone ignited my passion as I turned my head and captured his lips while he continued to manipulate me, elongating my tips the way I always loved it. The more we kissed, the more I was fondled bringing me to the brink of madness. Surrendering myself to orgasm my cries were muffled by his lips as he thrusted his tongue deep into my hungry mouth. Not letting up, one of Jesse's hands disappeared between my thighs as he inserted his deft fingers inside me, curving them in such a way that drove me insane. With his other hand reaching around to press on my clit, he applied pressure along my front wall where my g-spot was expertly located and made me cry out something incomprehensible. Still reeling from my release I felt another build up, broke off our kiss for the sake of oxygen and arched my back as my body stiffened. Gripping the sides of the jacuzzi, my legs straightened as I silently came apart in his arms.

"Isn't this nice?" He asked softly, nuzzling my neck as I spasmed all over. It was more of a rhetorical question as words were not needed to describe my actions while my body bucked uncontrollably as his digits pumped my core sending me spiraling into one climax after another; it was so intense I literally became a mute.

After a while it was getting to be too much as I tore his hands away from my center so I could resume normal functioning again. Turning onto my side I kissed him feverishly, sucking and pulling on his tongue, my gratification for the journey into bliss he just guided me through. I loved his taste and wanted to devour him whole, but more importantly I wanted to reciprocate my love for him. Finally breaking off our contact, with the most loving expression I'd seen, Jesse looked into my dazed eyes and flushed face. "I love making you cum."

 _And so did I..._

Raising a finger to agree I was still incapable of speech which made him chuckle as he held me flush to him. After a few more minutes the tremors finally subsided and I was left with the biggest shit eating grin on my face. Our lovemaking was amazing but in times like this where I was rendered speechless was an added bonus.

"F...F...Fuuuck..." I breathed. It was all I could say as I leaned against his front with his erection prodding my rear. After a few more minutes I recovered enough to form actual words. "We need to take care of that." I whispered, rubbing my bum along his length.

Moaning softly Jesse held me in his arms as the jacuzzi jets came to an abrupt stop. "Soon, baby." He responded. "Right now I'm enjoying just being here with you, and besides, my dick isn't going anywhere, not when your hot ass is right there." He joked, making us both laugh.

We sat in silence and savored the moment we were sharing. With the candlelight ambiance and being in his arms after experiencing earth shattering orgasms, it was exactly what the doctor ordered after my confrontation with Mrs. Robinson and experiencing more of Kayla's deception. When the water cooled and we began to prune up like raisins, it was decided we needed to exit the hot tub. After drying each other off we headed for the plush California king where I would get the opportunity to reciprocate.

"My turn." My voice was full of allurement as I pushed him down on his back and crawled over him on all fours. Pressing my lips to his, I tugged on his lower lip making him moan with need. I didn't know what came over me, but at that moment I felt the need to restrain him. "Put your hands above your head." The look on his face was priceless. He appeared confused and unsure of my motive. "I want to try something. Will you trust me?" I asked with trepidation as Jesse saw the love or was it lust in my eyes. Nodding slowly he raised his arms and put his wrists together as I tied them to the headboard with the sash from my bathrobe. Looking over at his nakedness, his arousal was quite obvious as his chest heaved, skin flushed, nipples pebbled and penis was as hard as steel. He was a gorgeous specimen and mine to do as I pleased. Straddling his hips I leaned forward, letting my breasts rub against his chest hair while I lightly brushed my lips over his, teasing him mercilessly. When he tried to return my affections I pulled away and playfully licked at his lips. "Not so fast Swanson, this is my show." And chuckled at his pout.

Given the opportunity to study him I saw adoration and trust which, to my surprise, affected me emotionally. After everything I learned about Jesse tonight I saw my lover in a new light, and with his hands tethered he was vulnerable and willing to give himself over to me. At that very moment it occurred to me how easily I could have dominated Jesse if I wanted to, but my intent was to show him how much he was loved and I wanted to pleasure him the best way I knew how; with my mind, body and soul.

"I love you." I declared quietly, took his head between my hands and poured as much love into a kiss as my fingers pulled lightly on his soft locks. Plunging my tongue into his eager mouth we moaned together as our kiss intensified. "I'm going to make love to you."

Breaking off the kiss I latched onto his neck and sucked with such force he winced as his eyes closed and body shuddered. Kissing and licking my way down his body I spent extra time on his scarred flesh, kissing his wounds that made him grunt and tug on his restraint. "Shh...It's okay, babe. I won't hurt you." With years of avoiding being touched Jesse observed with trepidation as I explored his imperfect skin, running my fingers through his dark chest hair and pads over his raised skin. With a lump in my throat forming I forced back a sob. "So much pain, but I'm going to make you feel so good." My soothing words calmed him as I proceeded to close my lips around a stiff nipple and bite down gently, making him gasp. "It seems I'm not the only one who enjoys this." Giving its twin the same attention my hands followed the path of my lips as I tweaked his hardened nubs between my fingers and thumbs. "Isn't this nice?" I teased, repeating the same words that often fell from his smirking lips.

As I continued my exploration of his body I reached the ultimate goal. With his arousal already apparent I licked along his length, focusing underneath where his main vein was located as I applied the right amount of pressure to set him off. Holding his manhood in my hand I gently sucked on his testes, applying tender kisses to his pride and joy, then relaxed my throat enough to took him in as far as I could go. Always earning an 'A' in this department he appreciated my oral skills as I took my time and slowly deep throated him, applying added pressure with my lips while pumping his base with my nimble hands. Hearing his groans was music to my ears as it made me feel empowered while I feasted on him and drew Jesse closer to ultimate bliss. Breaking off contact I wiped the moisture from around my mouth and took a short break.

"Babe, open your eyes and watch me." I whispered as our eyes locked. Taking a single languid lick along his shaft I gently sucked on his mushroom tip that made his jaw go slack. Taking him in all the way my eyes never left his as I devoured him whole. He watched with amazement as I supported myself on my hands and slowly bobbed my head up and down his length.

"Fuck!" He tossed his head back. "How are you even doing that?" When his groans grew louder I knew it was just a matter of time before he submitted himself to desire.

As I felt his warm seed shoot down my throat Jesse's cries of passion solidified our love as I drank in his nectar, consuming his essence that would always be a part of me.

"Untie me." He ordered, coming down from his climax. Not knowing if I'd gone too far I freed his hands immediately. To my surprise he pulled me flush to him and kissed me hard. "Get on top and ride me."

 _Who am I to say no..._

Seeing the urgency in his eyes I propped myself up on my knees and straddled his waist. With his member still rock hard he handed me a foil packet, and not wasting any time I ripped it open with my teeth and rolled it onto his length.

Hovering over him on all fours I scooted forward, reached behind to line him up with my opening and easily slid him inside. We gasped at the union as we began to move together. Slowly rocking back and forth, my dangling breasts were captured by his hands and one at a time his lips encircled each boob as he sucked while jutted his hips upward to meet my increasing pace.

I was all sensation as he released each tit with a pop then crashed his lips to mine. Our kisses were passionate as we picked up our momentum while the sound of slapping skin filled the room. I was just about there when Jesse sat up and halted our movement. The look in his eyes was unsettling as he seemed to be staring into my soul.

"What is it?" I asked breathlessly, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Did I do something wrong?" The silence was deafening as he continued to gaze at me. "Please say something?"

With a quivering lip he finally spoke. "No baby, quite the opposite." He paused to stroke my cheek. "Nobody has ever made me feel like that before. Nobody. I'm never letting you go." With his arms firmly around me our lips pressed together. "You're mine...forever."

Was this a pre-proposal or just Jesse's way of showing his gratitude for giving him the best blow job of his existence. Watching his walls crumble I knew I had peeled away another layer of the onion; I'd earned his trust.

With our lips sealed he gripped my ass with both hands and pushed deeper into me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I matched his rhythm. We were in perfect synchrony as our bodies molded flawlessly together.

Crying out his name, I bit down on his shoulder and came hard. As I tightened around him, without losing connection he pushed me down onto my back, spread my thighs wide, bent my knees upward and resumed his thrusts into my contracting core. My filter must have gone offline as I shouted out obscenities while my boobs bounced in all directions as I held on to the headboard for dear life.

Practically pulling out all the way Jesse took the time to finger my clit then slowly re-entered me. He repeated this process several times until I was on the threshold of falling apart. "Come for me again baby."

 _And I did..._

Our pace quickened to the point where we were lost in each other where nothing else mattered but the two of us on equal ground, making sweet passionate love.

With sweat dripping off of both us, we couldn't have timed it better as Jesse stilled himself and filled me with his love. As we chased our releases simultaneously our cries were stifled with kisses full of need and desire. We were breathless and panting as our foreheads pressed together while we rode out the aftershocks of our lust filled fault line.

 _It just didn't get any better than that..._

At almost four in the morning we were an intertwined sweaty mess. Satiated and still connected, I was filled to capacity but neither of us was in a hurry to detach from one another, but we knew it couldn't last.

Unwrapping my legs from around him Jesse gently pulled out and disposed of his condom in a nearby wastebasket. Returning to his spot he brought me closer so I was laying on him, listening to the precious beat of his heart.

"I'm very happy to hear that?" I mumbled into his bare chest.

"Hmm? What?"

"That you're never letting me go." Lifting my head off of him so I could see his expression, I bit my lower lip and smiled. "Because you're kind of stuck with me."

Grinning like a couple of idiots we kissed passionately. Covering our bodies with one of the Ritz's famous goose down comforters we drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 _The morning after..._

"I mean it Gail, leave her alone!"

With the sun rudely shining through the floor to ceiling drapes I woke up to the sound of Jesse's raised voice. Sliding out of bed I found his white dress shirt from the night before draped over a recliner. Securing it around me I wandered into the en suite bathroom, brushed my teeth and removed all remnants of last night's make-up and chose to go au naturale. Brushing out my rats nest hair with the hotel's complimentary beauty supplies, I decided to let it fall naturally onto my shoulders, then tended to other personal needs. As I approached the living room I heard Jesse's voice at a lowered volume while he continued his conversation with _her_.

"I don't agree with you...not anymore. Love is not just for children. For the first time in my life I want more than that lifestyle. I'm done with it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It's one thing to give up punishments but here was Jesse giving up the lifestyle to be with me.

 _Could our vanilla relationship be enough for him? Could I be enough for him?_

"You don't know what you're talking about. She knows just about everything and still loves me unconditionally."

 _Just about everything? There's more?_

"My fear of being touched is no longer an issue with her. I trust Beca with my life." He paused to take a deep breath. "I'm in love with her."

With my heart beating out of my chest I was surprised to hear what he was admitting to _that_ _woman_.

"No...she doesn't know about that. Not yet."

 _Know what?_

Leaning against a wall I accidentally nudged one of the tacky paintings which more than likely alerted Jesse that I was nearby. Deciding I should probably make my presence known, I turned the corner, smiled and waved while Jesse, who was only sporting his dress slacks, motioned for me to join him on the couch and handed me a cup filled with hot fresh coffee. Taking a seat next to him I took a sip of the liquid stimulant and focused on a leather wrapped folder belonging to the Ritz that contained a full menu.

Taking the menu from me, Jesse mouthed that he'd already ordered breakfast. Of course the control freak had taken care of anything related to food, God forbid I should ever miss a meal...

Retrieving my clutch bag I took out my cell phone and noticed several missed calls and text messages from family and friends. With all the press being at last night's shindig it didn't surprise me one bit. Noticing that Chloe had finally gotten in contact with me, I read her messages and decided to text her back while Jesse continued to speak with the bitch.

 **Chloe** : Nice photos. How was last night?

 **Me** : Fun. What photos?

 **Chloe** : Just you two making out in front of Hollywood's elite.

 **Me** : Oh...that.

 **Chloe** : LOL! Love the mask & gown you're almost wearing.

 **Me** : Thanks! It was for a charity at the Swanson's. You would have loved it.

 **Chloe** : Probably. I'll get next one. You made headline news. Pics are all over the Internet.

 **Me** : Swell

 **Chloe** : Paparazzi already have you two married off. Still single?

 **Me** : Don't believe everything you read.

 **Chloe** : I don't, that's why I'm asking.

 **Me** : How's paradise? Knocked up yet?

 **Chloe** : Nope. Still hanging from the rafters with Mr. Wonderful?

 **Me** : Haha! It's not like that. Besides, suspension is a hard limit.

 **Chloe** : OMG! Do I really wanna know?

 **Me** : Probably not. Still coming home on Thursday?

 **Chloe** : No actually. Tom & I are going straight to Copenhagen so I need you to bring my stuff.

 **Me** : Sure...I'll have either Jesse or Benji take me by the condo.

 **Chloe** : Huh? You live there silly.

 **Me** : Not exactly.

 **Chloe** : Oh no! You didn't...

 **Me** : Surprise!

 **Chloe** : Have you lost your mind? I leave you alone for a little while and you end up shacking up with the first guy you fall for.

 **Me** : There's more to it. I'll explain in person.

 **Chloe** : I have the feeling a lot has happened since I've been gone.

 **Me** : That's an understatement.

 **Chloe** : I'm dying to know but I gotta go. I'll email our itinerary. Tom wants more sex and who am I to say no. Laters, baby...

 _Gross!_

Rolling my eyes at my friend's last text I chuckled to myself because here we were, best friends and in love with brothers. It may have been premature to consider this but the possibility was there; we could end up as sisters' in law. Returning my attention to Jesse, I was surprised to hear him ask the old bat about the crazy ex-sub.

"So you're saying you have nothing to do with it? Nothing at all. Has she contacted you?"

Smirking at Jesse I took another sip of his coffee, then heard someone knocking at the door.

"ROOM SERVICE!"

Hopping off the couch Jesse opened his wallet and handed me a hundred dollar bill for tipping while he continued his conversation.

Opening the door a cart full of silver domed plates was wheeled into the formal dining room. After the hotel staff set up our meal large enough to feed a small country, I tipped him and began opening the lids. The pampas ass literally ordered everything off the menu. With my stomach growling I plucked a piece of bacon from one of the platters and devoured it whole. Licking my fingers I let out a small moan that got Jesse's attention.

 _Damn! I was hungry!_

"Well...I guess I have no other choice but to believe you. If you say you're not involved then you're not but if you hear from her..." Jesse's voice trailed off.

 _Seriously?_ The guy trusted way too easily I thought as I stuffed a forkful of eggs Benedict into my mouth.

"Alright...I'll talk to you during the week, and I mean it, Gail. Leave her alone!"

Ending his call, Jesse joined me in the dining area where I was literally going to town on the feast before me.

"Hungry much?" His lighthearted tone barely distracted me as I was shoveling more food onto my plate. "Now this is more like it." He praised scooping some scrambled eggs and bacon onto his.

"You're going to make me fat." I mumbled with a mouth full of pancakes. "Guess I'll be needing that trainer after all, or more sex..."

"How about both?" His suggestiveness had me smirking in agreement as he took the seat across from me. "We could work out together and then have sweaty sex right afterwards. Imagine all the calories we'd burn."

Rolling my eyes I sighed at his one track mind but couldn't keep a straight face. "You're such a perv." My insult cracked him up as he chuckled. "Now eat something before you waste away."

"C'mere." He motioned for me to sit on his lap. Getting up from my seat I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck. By doing so my shirt rode up and bunched at my hips which Jesse noticed right away and groaned because I wasn't wearing anything underneath. "You're going to kill me woman, you know that?"

"Not before you kill me first." I countered, pressing my lips to his. "So, when is my appointment? Do we have time for a quick shower?"

Squeezing my bare ass I felt Jesse's smile against my lips. "Her flight leaves in a few hours so it could be any time."

Just as I was going to answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Well...that answers my question. I need to get ready and you mister, need to cover up." Unbuttoning his white dress shirt I let the material slide off my shoulders and down my arms. Pulling the garment completely off I was completely naked by the time I got to my feet. As the knocking continued I tossed the shirt to Jesse, strutted across the hotel suite in my birthday suit and swayed my hips from side to side for his benefit while he stared in awe. "Jeez! Put some clothes on, will ya." I joked and disappeared into the bedroom while he cracked up.

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

"And you just stopped taking it?" Dr. Caverly seemed flustered as she questioned my actions. "How long before you stopped taking it did you have unprotected sex?"

 _Unprotected?_

"It was more than a week ago. My last pill was a day before we had sex. We fought afterwards and I stopped taking it. I thought we'd broken up. Why are you asking? What's wrong?"

Sighing deeply my lady doctor ignored my questions and typed more notes into my file. "When was your last period?"

"I...I don't know!" I sounded more defensive than I'd intended and now a sense of dread was washing over me. "It's been a while, I'm not really regular, but you already knew that!"

"Okay...let's calm down. It's probably nothing." The good doctor tried her best to put me at ease but I wasn't buying it. Obviously I fucked up and was now faced with a brand new life altering issue. "Before I can administer the shot I need to rule it out." Taking out a sterilized specimen container from her medical bag she broke the seal and handed it over to me. "You know the drill, when you're done I'll need to take a blood sample."

"Wha...why?" I stammered with fear, already knowing the reason. "We've been using condoms!" I felt like such an irresponsible twit as my subconscious glared at me with full judgement, ready to lock me up for life and throw away the key. Here I was a college graduate with honors and was told I had a good head on my shoulders, so how could I have been so stupid? Holding up the plastic cup I questioned Dr. Caverly's suspicions. "Seriously, why is this necessary?"

"Because, Beca." She paused, looking up from her laptop. "If my suspicions are correct, you may already be pregnant."

 _Oh fuck!_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this update. With life getting in the way, writing had to take a back seat.

Those of you who have read the second book will know if she's preggers or not. Those of you who haven't...well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Please R&R and let me know your thoughts. Thanks again for reading along.


	11. Chapter 11

**Darker – Chapter 11**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

Holding up the plastic cup I questioned Dr. Caverly's suspicions. "Seriously, why is this necessary?"

"Because, Beca." She paused, looking up from her laptop. "If my suspicions are correct, you may already be pregnant."

 _Oh fuck!_

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

Standing under the waterfall shower head, tears I shed earlier were being washed away as I let the water beat down on me. The shock of reality literally took the wind out of my sail as my irresponsible actions of last week continued to dictate what my future would be. Who the hell knew that sperm survived up to five days inside a woman and that stopping the pill could render you unprotected immediately. I sure as hell didn't...

In less than twenty-four hours I would be starting a career at Capital Records interning as an assistant to a music producer which never included preparing for motherhood right out of college. Shit! That wasn't even a thought until after getting married, and marriage wasn't even a consideration for at least a few years from now. I was career oriented and far too young to be experiencing any of this crap, but I was no longer a child and needed to tell Jesse what I had done. Standing in the shower stall I played out the scenario over and over again in my head, how I was going to tell him.

"Hey! You started without me." Jesse's lightheartedness was proof that the good doctor hadn't told him what transpired during the appointment. Facing away from him I rubbed my bloodshot swollen eyes and tried my best to conceal my emotions. "Can I scrub your back?"

"No." I responded solemnly, slicking back my wet hair, not bothering to turn around. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." Without any warning the door opened and Jesse stepped inside. "What the hell!" My objection to his proximity came out a bit too abrupt as I spun around to face him who stood before me fully clothed. "You're getting soaked!"

"And you're upset..."

"Please! I don't want to talk about it." With my head held down I couldn't bring myself to face him. "I need to be alone."

"Okay...I'll give you all the space you need but not until you tell me what's going on."

I sighed in resignation. "Dr. Caverly didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" His tone became more harsh as I squeezed the excess water from my hair. "All I know is that you're upset and that I should check on you. She didn't say anything else."

 _He didn't know..._

Shaking my head I clenched my jaw. I wasn't ready to talk about it but Jesse wasn't about to let it go. "Your girlfriend's a fucking moron!"

"Hey! What's this? I thought I was the only self deprecating one in this relationship." He joked, then paused to raise my chin to observe me. "What's wrong? Was it something I did?"

"No...it's what I did." Taking a deep breath I backed away from Jesse and aligned my backside with the cold marble surface and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and finally came out with it. "I shouldn't have stopped taking the pill." When there was no response I looked up and saw Jesse's shocked expression; words were no longer necessary.

With his eyes widened like saucers he tried his best to remain calm and patiently waited to hear the rest. "Okay...now you're scaring me." He exhaled deeply. "What're you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I fucked up and you're going to be pissed."

"Wow!" He exclaimed, taking deep breaths. "I never expected us to be having this conversation." Rubbing my arm, Jesse tried his best to stay composed and be supportive. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." I whispered, uncrossing my arms. "It was just a bit of a shock."

"Yeah...I know what you mean. It changes everything." He admitted quietly while the sound of water beating down on us grew louder.

"I should've known better and let my emotions get the best of me; I wasn't thinking straight." My condemnation escalated as my blood boiled. "I hate myself for letting it happen."

"Hey! Enough of that! We both fucked up, but now that it's happened, we'll manage." His words were comforting but I knew he was holding back his temper. After a brief silence Jesse asked the million dollar question. "When are we due?"

"What?"

"The baby?"

"You think I'm pregnant?"

"Well...yes. Aren't you?" He questioned. "Why else would you be so upset?"

"Dude! I'm not knocked up! I just had the scare of my life!" Raising my voice my rant continued. "I'm not even twenty-three, I have this awesome internship I'm about to start and a boyfriend who practically strokes out at the mention of having kids. This could have seriously fucked things up for both of us, and it was all my fault."

Jesse let out a sigh of relief. "We're both responsible for this so stop blaming yourself." His insistence was followed with him running his fingers through his damp hair. " I'm the one who pushed you, remember?"

"Yes. I remember everything." I responded softly, recalling the punishment that drove me away. "You must be furious with me for being so damn irresponsible."

"Yeah...well I am a little pissed." He admitted truthfully. "And part of me wants to take you over my knee but that's not going to happen."

"You should do it."

"What?" His confusion was apparent as he couldn't believe what I was suggesting. "What are you talking about? I promised no more punishments and I intend to keep it."

"But I deserve it." I paused to look him in the eyes. "You have my consent."

"NO! He barked out yanking my hair down in back. "There's no fucking way we're going to revisit that...ever!" Seeing my uncertainty Jesse pressed his lips to mine. "Stop punishing yourself! I know it's not what you want and I won't risk losing you again." With his tone softened he released my hair and locked eyes with me. "Besides...we're lovers now. You're not my sub anymore."

Closing my eyes I nodded as more tears threatened to surface. "I know that but this could have gone either way. What if the tests were positive?"

The elephant in the room couldn't have been felt more as I waited for Jesse to respond. This was reality at its finest with Jesse and I faced with the very real possibility of parenthood. We loved each other but our new relationship was only a few days old even though it felt like we had always been together. Wiping the glaze from my eyes with the pads of his thumbs a small smile formed on his beautiful face.

"Then it was meant to be." His softened tone comforted me as he stroked my cheek "Aca-babies Beca...it's inevitable."

 _You could have knocked me over with a feather..._

"Wait! What?" I pretended to knock the water out of my ears as Jesse's actions surprised me. He'd come along way from that pompous ass I first met in his office in Texas. The forever bachelor who wanted nothing to do with kids had made a turnabout face. "You're not freaking out? Have you had a change of heart about children?"

"You might say that." He responded softly. "I never considered being in a relationship or having kids of my own until you came along, but with my fucked up past, what can I offer a son or a daughter? Seriously...what kind of parent would I be?"

"Oh, my God, Jesse. With your huge heart, you would be a wonderful father."

He shook his head with doubt. "I don't know what you see in me but that couldn't be further from the truth." Closing his eyes Jesse took a deep breath and rethought his position. "If it ever did happen, my wife would have to be strong enough to bring it out of me; a woman like you."

Looking down to my feet, I felt the corners of my lips turn upward. "You know I want marriage and kids someday, but not now." I paused to think about what we were both admitting to but not saying. Looking up to meet his gaze I placed my hands on his soaked shirt. "I'm just not ready to turn in my headphones for diapers." Pulling me into his arms he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me tenderly. "I'm really sorry I fucked up. It won't happen again."

"I know that baby." He murmured against my lips. "Did you take the shot?"

I nodded. Feeling his smile against my lips I kissed him back with so much force it caught him off guard. "We'll be covered by next weekend, but right now...I need you." And began to undress him.

* * *

Jesse expressed himself through his love making, worshipping my body and not allowing me to reciprocate. Kneeling down he hooked a leg over his shoulder and attached his mouth to my center while the water washed away my sour disposition. In a matter of minutes I'd gone from angry and scared to content and loved as he brought me intense pleasure. With my pregnancy scare still fresh on my mind I was emotionally compromised and sobbed through my release. Seeing me so emotional Jesse rose to his feet and held me close as I continued to react. I wasn't a big crier but for some reason this affected me in ways I couldn't explain.

As he consoled me a disturbing realization entered my mind. My emotional break may have been the result of something much more _**darker**_ than the pregnancy scare itself. I was in fact in mourning for something I never had...Jesse's unborn baby, and that terrified me even more.

 _What the hell was happening to me?_

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Checking out of the hotel we retrieved Benji's car from valet and were off to our next adventure. Even after our shower sex I was still not quite myself, and Jesse knew it as he tried his best to distract me.

"BMW, Jaguar or Mercedes?"

"What?"

"You're car preference...which is it?" He asked with a smile. "I owe you a graduation present and I'd like you to pick it out."

"Seriously?" Was all I could say as Jesse negotiated a left turn into an auto mall. "What happened to the submissive special?"

"The what?" He questioned back, trying not to laugh at my snark as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No." He finally answered. "It's not good enough for you."

"Dude! I appreciate the offer but I already told you I'm not into elaborate gifts. A simple sedan to replace my shit bo-"

"-C'mon Beca! Live a little...besides it's fun." He looked so eager to please that I couldn't keep the excitement from creeping on my face. "If you don't choose something then I'll just have to do it for you." His insistence was beginning to wear me down. "So, besides me Miss Mitchell, what car does it for you?"

After a brief silence I let out a breath and caved in. "Fine!" Giving him one of my trademark smirks I couldn't believe I was about to do this but finally told him what my dream car was. "F-Type convertible."

I've never seen him smile so wide as he quickly located the nearest Jaguar dealership. As we pulled into the customer parking area we vacated Benji's muscle car and was immediately approached by a young salesperson who gave a judgemental stare as he eyed us from head to toe.

We wore sunglasses and were similarly dressed in blue jeans and t-shirts, converse sneakers and his and her leather jackets. Apparently we didn't look the part of having money and this idiot was about to learn his lesson. Not wasting any time Jesse put his arm around the young man's shoulder and quietly demanded the presence of his general manager. Within minutes a tall, well dressed bald man in his fifties came out to greet us. Extending his hand to the suited man, Jesse initiated introductions.

"I'm Jesse Swanson and this lovely young lady is Rebeca Mitchell. We're here to buy a car for her."

"Excuse me sir, did you just say Swanson?"

This was one of those things I loved about my boyfriend. With a mere nod, he oozed of confidence and wealth that made Peter the manager practically trip over himself trying to please us. Then the phrase of ' _money is no object'_ was thrown into the mix and all of a sudden the dude became our best friend. I never thought in a million years that I would be at a Jaguar dealership negotiating my next ride, but here we were doing just that.

Sitting us down in his office he brought over coffee and pastries as we looked over glossy brochures of the latest models and options.

"We're interested in the F-Type." Jesse spoke up. "How safe is the convertible?"

"Well...it's rated as one of the most aerodynamic and safest on the market." Peter continued his presentation with statistics and road test reports to support his claims. "Which options are you looking for?"

"R trim convertible of course; automatic and all wheel drive." Jesse spat out as though it was the most obvious choice. "Only the best for my girl." He beamed, making me blush.

"Excellent choice, Sir!" Peter continued to stroke his ego. "We've got one in the showroom in red so how about a test drive?"

Since it was a two-seater Jesse stayed behind and wandered about the showroom while Peter demonstrated the ease of some of the features. The convertible top opened and closed quickly at the touch of a button and the feel of the soft leather caressed my skin. It handled like a dream as I drove the vehicle out of the showroom and accelerated with no lag, taking sharp turns that would normally roll most vehicles in its class. As Peter continued to butter me up for the kill he inadvertently mentioned the price of the vehicle I was test driving that just about had me choking and colliding with stopped traffic. I couldn't believe I would be owning one of these exotic cars and tried my best to ignore the six digit price tag that went along with it. Returning to the showroom Jesse had his cell phone plastered to his ear and waited patiently for my opinion.

"Well...how was it?" He asked, burying his iPhone into his pants pocket. Coming around on the left side he opened my door and extended his hand to help me out. "Was it good for you?"

Taking his hand we stepped away from the car and sales manager to speak in private. "It was fucking amazing but so not necessary." I whispered. "It's really beautiful, but it's way too much. I can't accept it."

"Baby...nothing could ever be too much for you and it would give me such pleasure to buy it for the woman I love." He gushed, pulling me into his arms. "Besides...it's just a car and you look smoking hot behind the wheel."

"Smoking hot...huh." I repeated his words and smirked. "I don't know Jesse, it's ju-."

"-All you have to do is choose the color."

From the way Jesse was carrying on I realized I wasn't going to win this argument for there was nothing I could do to change his mind. One way or another I was going to be the proud owner of a Jag.

"Fine!" I huffed. "Silver like your Audi but with red leather seats."

I don't think I've ever seen Jesse so happy as he turned towards Peter. "You heard her, now make it happen. We want top of the line and all options." Whipping out his wallet a credit card was produced.

 _Doesn't that thing have a spending limit?_

"Yes Sir!" Practically tripping over himself the giddy sales manager accepted the card and quickly went to locate my new ride.

"I can't believe you're doing this." I whispered for his ears only. "Do you have any idea how much that car costs?"

Pulling me into his arms Jesse pressed his lips to mine. "Yes...I do, and you're worth every penny. With my investments I gross more than a hundred thousand an hour and that doesn't include the acquisitions my company makes throughout the year; it's literally a drop in the bucket for me."

 _Holy shit! He really did have more money than God._

"Thank you." Was all I could say. "I love it, but not nearly as much as I love you."

"You're welcome, baby. I'm just relieved you accepted the gift better than the last time. The black eye you gave me took forever to heal."

"Dude! It wasn't the car that set me off that night. Remember?"

He laughed at the distant memory. "How could I forget. You were fucking amazing that night."

Recalling the night of graduation, it was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Before the ceremony the red Audi was given to me as a gift which I finally accepted after I was practically forced into it. After participating in the ceremony we returned to my place and celebrated my accomplishment which naturally ended up with us in bed and me accepting the terms of his indecent proposal. I was officially his submissive and had the responsibility to please Jesse so I consented to wear his remote controlled vibrating underwear to dinner. Things got out of hand as I ended up climaxing in front of my family and friends while trying to mask my actions with my obsession of cheesecake. I was so furious with Jesse that when we got back to my apartment I threw the car keys at him and things escalated from there. With our aggressive foreplay we ruined the apartment I was renting with Chloe as we toppled over and crushed moving boxes, caused holes in the walls and ended up breaking my bed. The damage to the apartment was extreme but still didn't compare to me whacking Jesse in the head with my come fuck me boots and then getting the shagging of my life afterwards. I had cuts and bruises of my own but Jesse's black eye was the most noticeable and took forever to heal. Thinking about how crazy things were between us that night had me inwardly cracking up.

"Yeah...but the make-up sex was so worth it." My seductive tone turned his eyes dark with desire.

"Any sex with you is." He purred, holding me against him. "Imagine what we can do in a convertible." And pressed his lips to mine.

"Mmm..." I moaned softly and tugged on his bottom lip. "I am."

With Peter returning to us we separated as a leather binder filled with copies of signed documents was handed to Jesse. After it was explained it would take up to a week to ship over the vehicle we left to our next destination.

* * *

Not telling me what else was up his sleeve, we drove a short distance and ended up at the harbor in Marina Del Rey, parked the car and took a stroll along a floating platform where vessels of all shapes and sizes were neatly berthed.

As we approached the end of a long line of sail boats to superyachts, a sleek looking white luxury liner with _'Lady Grayson'_ on the side came into view, then it occurred to me that it belonged to Jesse and we were taking her out. Knowing that the watercraft was named after Janet, she wasn't only his adoptive parent, she was the woman who rescued him and opened her heart to a battered and traumatized young child; she would always be his guardian angel and be honored in this manner. Knowing what I knew about Janet made me respect her more and heart swell for her son.

"This is yours?"

Of course the largest and most beautiful privately owned superyacht would belong to one of the wealthiest men in America. Nodding with a smile he reached for my hand and escorted me to his other hobby. "Yes and I'd like to take you out, but first I want to introduce you to someone special."

* * *

Entering the Cafe Del Rey we were immediately greeted by an elderly black man with salt and pepper dreadlocks, tattoos up and down his arms and an earring in his left ear. The man turned out to be the owner of the restaurant and was drying off glasses behind the bar when we came into his view. Almost immediately he stopped what he was doing and came around to greet us.

"It's about damn time you got here. You know I'm not getting any younger." He joked. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

Bringing me over to meet the smiling man with a deep abrasive voice, Jesse extended his arm and firmly shook his hand. "Beca, I'd like you to meet a very dear old friend of the family. This is Amos." He paused. "Amos, this is my girlfriend, Beca."

"Old?" He protested. "Who are you calling old young man? Just because I've known your parents most of their lives..."

Amos looked like a bum but I knew he was anything but. As they shook hands the dude pulled Jesse into a giant bear hug and patted him affectionately on his back. Seeing Jesse with his guard down warmed my heart and I didn't realize I was grinning from ear to ear. As he released Jesse I was unexpectedly pulled into his embrace.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, as my petite frame was being crushed but I didn't mind one bit as the Swanson's family friend didn't hold back his affection.

"The family's told me so much about you little lady that I couldn't wait to finally meet you." He whispered for my ears only. "And now that I have, they were right."

From the moment I met Amos I instantly liked him. He was full of warmth and had wisdom that was supported by his advanced age. But he also had the comedic timing of Chris Rock that had us both in stitches. Taking seats at the bar we were presented with frosted mugs of ice cold draft beer and enjoyed stories of Jesse's childhood which had me laughing so hard, the pregnancy scare of earlier was nearly forgotten. Disappearing into the kitchen he brought us a couple of Caesar salads and a truffle pizza to share that was considered to be one of their most popular dishes. Digging into our meal we were left alone to enjoy the cuisine before us.

"Oh, my God!" I mumbled with a mouth full of goodness. "This is delicious!"

Smiling at me, Jesse dabbed his mouth with his cloth napkin then reached forward to dab mine. "He likes you."

"The feeling's mutual. He's amazing." My comment was followed by another bite of our decadent meal. "Tell me how you all met."

Putting his slice down, Jesse wiped his hands clean. "Well...my parents used to bring us to the Marina when my brother and I were much younger. I wasn't very talkative which Amos picked up on so he kind of took me under his wing."

Remembering what Jesse's dad had told me the night before, this must have happened during the time he wasn't speaking. "Um...your dad told me you didn't talk for almost two years. Is that when you met him?"

"He told you that?"

"Yeah...last night during our dance. He also said that it was Janet who first saw you in the E.R.." With Jesse's pained expression I could tell this was bringing up bad memories. Seeing his discomfort I placed my hand over his. "Please don't be upset with him."

"I'm not upset...just surprised to hear my father opening up like that. What else did you learn?"

"That you were a bully in high school."

"Fuck! He told you that?"

"No actually...that came from Zoe."

"Of course it did." He smirked. "It seems my entire family is under your spell."

"No...they just love you. We all do, even that child molester and psychotic bitch love you. We all want to see you happy."

"You make me happy, Beca." He gushed. "You have no idea how important you are to me."

"I think I do because I feel the same about you." I spoke softly. "I never thought I could love someone so much. Regardless of what's happened I've never felt more alive." I was an open book with nothing to hide. The love I felt for Jesse was real and there were no words to describe how deep my affection for him was. Bringing my hand to his lips Jesse reciprocated his love with this simple gesture as I fished for more information. "Tell me about Jesse the brawler."

For the next couple of hours we enjoyed our meal and opened up more about our pasts. I asked Jesse about his piano playing and how it helped him cope with the trauma he endured to the introduction of Zoe into their home and how it helped snap him out of his silence. He admitted to being a thug in high school and preyed on the weak to get any attention, even if it included detention after school was out. While Jesse went on all I could think about was his favorite movie; The Breakfast Club. It wasn't only a great film with a catchy soundtrack, it was something he could relate to as five very different individuals were forced to give up a Saturday, found common ground and oddly became friends. These young people represented different aspects of Jesse's personality as he struggled out of the darkness he was trapped in. He also spoke of his introduction to Gail and how their sexual relationship started to his time at Barden, how he and Benji met as roommates and later joined the acapella singing sensation of the university at the time; The Treblemakers.

In turn Jesse asked about my parents and upbringing to my time in college and competing with the Bellas. My avoidance to the topic of divorce was picked up on immediately as I was asked to elaborate on the reasons behind my parent's doomed marriage. I felt safe opening up to him and admitted to blaming my father for his infidelity and how we didn't have a relationship until I transferred to Barden. He asked about my tattoos which all had a story of their own, and how my rebellion to a broken family steered me in the direction of ink and how I used art and music to express myself rather than become reckless in all other aspects of my being. When asked about the Bellas, he said I lit up like the sun as I described the girls affectionately and admitted to loving the friendships made and thrill of collegiate competition. In less than a week my girls and I would be reunited in Denmark to compete for world dominance, and I couldn't wait.

It was probably the best talk we'd ever had as we learned more about each other and understood what made each other tick. It was becoming late afternoon when we realized we'd lost track of time and decided to leave the restaurant to take Lady Grayson out before it was too late. We said our goodbyes to Amos and walked over to the luxury liner that was already prepared to be taken out.

* * *

With his hand extended Jesse helped me walk the plank and board the beautiful sixty footer with six cabins and swimming pool on the main deck. The vessel was large enough to accommodate 14 passengers, including crew members and was the ultimate in luxury.

"Okay Mr. Swanson, I'm officially impressed." He smiled at my compliment as he took my hand to show me the rest.

After a quick tour of all decks we settled outside and was introduced to the crew. As we took her out of the marina the cool breeze created from the wind felt amazing on my face. Getting further from the harbor Jesse took my hand in his to show me the main cabin with an agenda of his own. It was ridiculously large with his and her bathrooms and a deep soaking tub large enough for two. In the center of the cabin was a rounded king size bed with plush bedding and fluffy pillows. Knowing what he had in mind I couldn't deny the fact that I was longing for his touch.

"This is where I sleep when I'm here."

"Just sleep?" My question was accompanied with a raised eyebrow. "How many chicks have you impressed in this babe magnet?"

He chuckled at my comment. "Only you baby." Closing the distance between us Jesse pulled me into his arms. "With the exception of family you're the only one I've ever brought on board."

Fixated on his lips I licked mine and could feel my desire for him growing. No matter how often we were intimate my body craved him and being in this confined space on the open seas was no exception. "Then impress me."

 _And he did..._

As the boat swayed we made slow passionate love and brought each other to a state of nirvana with very little effort. With his long gazes and gentle touches he made me feel special; I never wanted to leave this place or his arms. Being out in the middle of the ocean was the most romantic setting I could ever have imagined for two people to celebrate their love for each other and made me if possible, fall deeper in love with him. In our post coital bliss we laid in each other's arms, satiated and enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"Will I ever get enough of you?" Jesse asked quietly placing his lips on my head. "The more we make love, the more I want you."

No matter how many times Jesse expressed himself, it still made me feel tingly inside. Was it possible for him to feel the same for me as I felt for him? "Me too, babe." Raising my head off his chest I pressed my lips to his.

"One of the things on my bucket list is to sail around the world." He paused. "Imagine how peaceful it would be and all the exotic locations along the way. It's always been a dream of mine."

"It sounds wonderful but lonely."

"Not anymore." His comment took me by surprise. "Someday I'd like you to join me. I want to show you the world and shower you with gifts."

"Just being with you like this is all I could ever want." I gushed then realized I wanted to please him in every way possible. "I belong to you, Jesse. You not only have my heart, my body is yours to do as you please."

"Anything?" He asked, testing the waters. His tone full of hope. "What about the limits we previously discussed?"

"I don't need a contract defining what I'll do or not do because I trust you implicitly." With my hand over his heart I bit my lip out of habit. "I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I no longer have limits when it comes to us."

"Be careful." He warned. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes Jesse, I do. I know what the Red Room of Pain means to you." Taking a deep breath I continued. "I'm ready to go back there if you are."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and it's what you need."

"Your love is all I need."

"And you have it, but is it enough?" Propping himself up on his side Jesse faced me as I continued on. "Is a vanilla relationship really enough for a former dominant? Am I enough for you?"

Studying me intently, Jesse stroked my cheek. "There was a time I needed that lifestyle, but not anymore. Since you came into my life you've changed that. You made me realize I was capable of love and wanted so much more." He paused. "This has been the best weekend of my life."

"Me too."

"The playroom isn't going anywhere. I appreciate the offer but I'm not ready to take you back in there." He paused with a pained expression. "I don't ever want to see you in pain and run away from me again."

"I already told you, there isn't anything you could do or say that will drive me away. I'm here for the long haul; I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that." He challenged, his tone soft.

Letting out a sigh of frustration I had to find out what Jesse was holding back. "What're you not telling me?" I urged, wanting to know more as I covered myself with a sheet.

"In time, baby. I have to be sure you can handle it. I'm just not ready to divulge my darkest secrets to you...not yet."

"So, there is more..."

Closing his eyes, he nodded slowly. "And once you know the entire truth, you'll want nothing to do with me."

 _Holy shit!_

* * *

A/N: What could Jesse's secret(s) be? Will it be too much for Beca? Those of you who have read book 2 will know what this is. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Darker – Chapter 12**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

"In time, Beca. I have to be sure you can handle it. I'm just not ready to divulge my darkest secrets to you...not yet."

"So, there is more..."

Closing his eyes, he nodded slowly. "And once you know the entire truth, you'll want nothing to do with me."

 _Holy shit!_

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

 _This is what you wanted..._

The words repeated like a deranged mantra while I shook my head in disbelief. What happened next couldn't be explained if I tried.

* * *

 **WARNING! THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS EXPLICIT MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR EVERYONE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OR SKIP OVER IT...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

With candles illuminating the room, sandalwood incense and the seductive voice of Beyoncé filled the space I've become accustomed to calling the Red Room of Pain, would become the place the last of my innocence would be taken from me. Braided and in all my naked glory, I've waived my rights and consented to the unspeakable.

 _What have I done?_

Blindfolded, ball gagged and restrained; I was confined to a cube-shaped piece of furniture covered in the softest leather with metal hooks to fasten my ankles and wrists. I was collared with chains hanging from D rings on the leather accessory, connected to metal nipple clamps while my throbbing breasts dangled freely over the edge.

Like some kind of bitch in heat, I was bent over with my ass up in the air, anticipating the worst fate possible that would come at the expense of engaging in sexual deviance at its finest. With no contract to hide behind or safe words to spew, I was at the mercy of my dominant, Jesse Swanson.

Without any warning, cold lubricant was squirted onto my bare skin, then spread evenly over my rump. Unable to hold back my groans I sucked in my breath as the slippery substance was massaged into my flesh and made its way between my half globes and into my nether region.

"Since you no longer have any limits..." The unmistakable voice of Jesse trailed off as his long digits filled my slippery orifices. "This is what you wanted..." He teased, worming his fingers deeper inside. "And now I'm going to have you...my way."

Removing my ball gag and blindfold, the image before me was disturbing to say the least. Adjacent to us were bleachers with seats filled with people of my past and present applauding the main attraction; _me_. I could hear the voices but couldn't make out what was being said however, their expressions said it all. With the Bella's front and center they cheered me on like I was some kind of variety show contestant being judged on a hidden talent, my mother mouthed something about following my heart while my father glared at me in disapproval.

 _And then I saw him..._

Jesse was shirtless and only wearing tight black leather pants with an opening cut out for his dick which was larger than I'd ever seen. It had to be at least a foot long, wider than my fist and growing by the minute.

Stroking himself I was mesmerized by its generous size until I felt the beaded tips of a flogger stinging my backside.

 _What the fuck? Who...?_

Unable to turn around the lashes continued while wicked laughter from a familiar voice was heard. I would recognize that evil cackle anywhere. It was _her_ , Mrs. Robinson who was executing her role as co-dominant.

 _How dare he let her near me!_

Jesse said he would never share me. Then what the fuck was this? What the hell was going on? Could this be one of his secrets? Did he exploit his subs this way?

"That's enough slave!" She shrieked as she delivered a painful whip in his direction. "Claim her ass now or I'll do it myself!"

 _Oh...hell no! She wouldn't..._

Looking up at Jesse he was a shell of the man I once knew. Lacking any warmth he was expressionless as he knelt down and held onto his member as though it was his life force. He looked to be in a dazed state and incapable of eye contact, but I had to get through to him.

"Jesse!" I pleaded softly for his ears only. "Look at me." There was no response, instead he stroked himself more making his family jewel even larger. "Please...don't do this." I begged quietly as he pulled down on my braid in back, and before I had a chance to protest he thrust his engorged penis passed my lips and down my throat.

"Shut up and suck!" He whisper shouted, his demands coming through a clenched jaw as he pushed himself deeper. This wasn't the Jesse I knew, this dude was under some kind of spell and obsessed with his prized possession while I struggled to give him what he ordered.

I did the best I could without gagging as the lashings continued to my rear until I felt something tease me there.

 _What the hell?_

Feeling repulsed I tensed up and felt the object ease inside. Whatever it was, it was cold and metallic as it was slowly guided further inside. It was painful at first but not as unbearable as imagining who it was plugging me. While he continued to fuck my mouth I felt myself become disoriented as my reality became more distorted. At that very moment I realized my virgin ass was being prepped to be claimed by my domme, Jesse who was under the control of his former dominatrix, Gail.

My jaw ached from the act of fellatio as I tried to accommodate his immense size which gave me a pounding headache. Withdrawing himself Jesse came around and toyed with the object protruding from my rear. Twisting it gently, he tugged on the plug, then pushed it deeper inside while pumping his digits into my spasming core. I couldn't deny it any longer, it felt so fucking awesome that I was unable to hold back my unrelenting climax.

"This is what you wanted..." He spoke seductively. The mantra continued on repeat while my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

 _Yes. This is what I asked for..._

The idea of something so large filling me was terrifying however my body continued its deception by secreting my arousal like some kind of defective geyser. I was so far gone that I didn't realize my nipple clamps had been removed by the bitch who was now mercilessly swatting at them with her fucking flogger.

"Get away from me!" My protest came out slurred and lacked conviction. "You fucking bitch! Don't you dare touch me!" I hissed with a sense of resignation, losing willpower to fight back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She barked, putting the ball gag in place to silence me. "Your submissive is ready!" She announced, sending a whip in Jesse's direction. "What the hell are you waiting for? DO IT NOW!"

Feeling the object being extracted, my body tensed knowing what was next. Without any delay Jesse's member slapped my ass as his fingers spread me wider. With his soft mushroom tip teasing the rim, the unspeakable happened.

With one swift motion he grunted and forced his way inside while I yelled out in agony and felt myself rip apart. It was sensory overload as I screamed bloody murder against the ball gag and yanked on my restraints. The pain was excruciating and nothing I'd ever experienced as I continued to spiral down the contorted path to hell.

"This. Is. What. You. Wanted." His voice staccatoed with each deliberate thrust as he continued to drive himself deeper while I prolapsed wider, slipping further away from reality and closer to my happy place. At that moment I prayed to God I could survive this torment and find my way to trance, but it wouldn't come soon enough as the unbearable onslaught continued.

"I told you I would be watching, Beca." Yanking my braid down in back she forced me to look at her and chuckled at my expense. "If you ever hurt him again, I'll find you and make you suffer a worse fate than this." Her threat was delivered and received with her wicked laughter being the last thing I heard before succumbing to subspace.

* * *

Waking up with a start I realized it was a dream; a goddamn nightmare brought on by Jesse secrets, Gail's threats and my fear of the unknown. Spooning me from behind he was sound asleep with his arm and leg draped over me while he nuzzled my neck.

We were back at his penthouse after spending the majority of the day on his beautiful yacht back at the marina. With Jesse admitting to having a _**darker**_ secret that could possibly drive me away, the wheels were spinning in my head wondering what it could be. He said he never fathered a child nor committed a crime, then what was it? Did this have anything to do with his biological parents? The more I thought about it the more it bothered me. What could be so terrible that would make me run for the hills?

Our lovemaking onboard his yacht concluded with an argument and then there was the uncomfortable silence on the way home. Returning to the penthouse we met with security and was debriefed on the measures put in place for our protection. It was an emotional day and I was exhausted on so many levels that I refused dinner, opted for a quick shower then turned in early, and alone.

As I laid next to Jesse I still loved him but felt a sense of betrayal and pulled away from him. Wrapping my semi-naked self in the high thread count sheets, speculation continued to occupy my mind. The night I lost my innocence, Jesse admitted to hurting one of his subs during an act of suspension. Was it a permanent injury? Did he accidentally kill her? Stacie mentioned a while back that she knew the girl, perhaps I should ask her.

 _What the hell was he hiding from me?_

"I can hear you thinking." Jesse mumbled sleepily. "Speculation will only drive you crazy."

"Yeah...well keeping secrets from me isn't making me love you more." He sighed with frustration at my comment. "Why won't you tell me?" I asked, turning over to face him. "Does _she_ know?"

"Who...Gail?"

"No...Mother Theresa. Yes...Gail." My sarcasm sent his eyes rolling.

"Yes...she knows everything about me."

"I see." The hurt in my voice couldn't be masked as I exhaled in discontent. "After all we've been through, you _still_ don't trust me."

"C'mon Beca, of course I do." He admitted, hooking a tendril of hair behind my ear. "I'm just not ready."

I sighed then delivered a painful blow. "Then I'm not ready to be yours." My words stung him as I pushed his hand away and turned over.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

* * *

Grabbing a robe from the connecting master bath, I stormed out of the room and entered the dark living area. I thought about making myself a stiff drink but reconsidered due to how late it was and the fact that a few hours from now I would be starting my internship. Settling for ice water I walked over to the floor to ceiling glass and contemplated my future while watching the lights twinkle from adjacent high rise buildings and various aircraft floating across the clear dark sky. After several minutes I was no longer alone.

"There you are." He spoke softly, approaching me from behind. Placing his hands on my shoulders I felt his lips on the back of my neck. "Please don't be upset. I'm really trying to be more...It's ju-"

"I can't stay here." My interruption caught him off guard.

"No! Don't do this."

"I'm sorry Jesse, I love you but I can't be with someone who's withholding secrets from me. If we can't be honest with each other, then we have no future."

Sighing in resignation Jesse continued on. "You're right." Turning around to face him I saw his pained expression. "Please don't give up on us."

"I'm not," Sipping my drink. "But I don't deserve to be treated this way."

"No...you don't." His agreement gave me hope. "This is all still very new to me. You're my first _real_ relationship and the only woman I've ever loved." He paused to take a deep breath. "I'll tell you everything but I need to talk to Dr. Moss first."

"You seem to forget I'm new at this as well."

"Yeah...you are, but you're so much better at it than I am." Nodding at his comment I couldn't conceal my smirk. "Please come back to bed and let me show you how much you mean to me."

"No." I responded quickly. "You can't solve our problems with sex. I need mo-"

Before I could finish my sentence his lips were on mine. No matter how upset I was with Jesse I couldn't deny him. For my body had a terminal condition and he was the only known cure. Pushing me backwards until my backside hit the glass he unknotted the sash on my robe and his hands were on me in an instant. "You're right but this is what I know." His voice trailed off as he placed my ice water down and latched onto my neck.

"No Jesse, not like this." I breathed, trying my best to resist his ministrations, but with his strong hands and mouth on me I was failing miserably as involuntary moans escaped from within. With the last bit of willpower I pushed him away. "Please...don't!" My protest had less conviction but my message was received as he halted his advances. Staring into my soul Jesse held my face between his palms and applied his lips to my forehead.

"I know I don't deserve you but I love you so much." He gushed, speaking from his heart. "I'm sorry I keep hurting you but I'm still fifty shades of fucked up...remember?" Nodding with understanding I encouraged him to continue. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to fuck it up. I promise to tell you everything, I just need some time to figure things out."

 _Figure what out?_

With my subconscious playing judge, jury and executioner part of me wanted to give up, but here we were five weeks from that first meeting in his office. Jesse had come a long way in letting me touch him, share his bed and home, but most importantly, he let me into his heart. How could I abandon us when we were make such good progress?

A small smile formed on my lips. "Okay. I'll stay. Just don't keep me waiting too long. Talk to your shrink and figure this shit out."

"I will." He sighed in relief. "I'll call him today, but right now, I want you." Letting out my own sigh my desire and lust for him took over. Without another thought Jesse body slammed me against the glass, held my hands above my head and pressed his lips to mine. With my robe already open my tank top was pushed up, making my breasts spring free. Filling his hands with me I was kneaded while hungry open-mouth kisses consumed me. Lowering his head he suckled my breasts, making me weak in the knees as I struggled to remain standing. Practically panting I brought his lips to mine and returned his kisses with reckless abandon, biting down on his lower half. Pulling away Jesse licked blood from the wound just created then re-pinned me against the cold surface.

"Fuck Beca! What have you done to me?"

"I might ask you the same." My breathless comment seemed to set him off as he removed my robe, dipped his hand inside my underwear and plunged his fingers inside. Feeling my wetness, Jesse closed his eyes and groaned softly. "Oh God!" I tossed my head back. "Get a condom!" My urgency wasn't alone as Jesse produced a foil packet from his pajama bottoms pocket which made me chuckle because the dude was always ready for action.

"This is going to be fast." He spoke softly between kisses, removing my panties. "I don't know how long I can hold back." Practically panting he struggled to remain in control while I freed him from his PJ's. Noticing he was already erect with oozing pre-cum from his slit, I was turned me on even more knowing I hadn't even touched him yet. "Wrap your legs around me, baby."

Holding onto his neck he supported my weight and slid easily inside. With our kisses deepening he held onto my butt cheeks and pressed me against the glass as I was deliciously filled.

Grunting in unison Jesse pumped my core until I felt the beginning of tiny explosions originating from within. I was on the brink of exploding but held back, for him.

"I can't hold it!" He struggled to contain himself and grunted to maintain control.

"It's okay babe...I'm there." I whispered against his lips. "Let it go!"

 _And boy did he..._

With the loudest groan I'd ever heard, Jesse released his seed into my depths which triggered my own climax. I would never grow tired of sex with Jesse for each time we were intimate was different and better than the time before. As my pelvic muscles contracted around him we sloppily kissed and cried out as we basked in our afterglow. As soon as we were somewhat recovered, with my legs still wrapped around him, Jesse carried me to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind us.

"I hope you're not tired, Miss Mitchell." His suggestive tone brought a smile to me as I was gently lowered onto the bed. "Because I have no intention of letting you sleep."

Letting out a soft groan I pulled Jesse down and snaked my arms around his neck. "I'm happy to hear that Mr. Swanson, because I wasn't exactly done with you either."

* * *

 _The following morning..._

I must have been excited about starting my new job because I was awake before the alarm went off. With Jesse still asleep I snuck off to shower to get ready. Searching for an appropriate outfit for my first day all I could find was short skirts and dresses. Damn it! I thought to myself. I'd forgotten the psycho bitch destroyed my stuff and some personal shopper was hired by the pompous ass to replace my wardrobe; no more plaid button down shirts or skinny jeans to wear. Sighing to myself I settled on a red and black plaid skirt and black button down blouse. My leather jacket and tall black boots were still in tact so I opted to wear them to complete the ensemble. With my skimpy undergarments in place I disappeared into the bathroom to blow dry my hair and put on my face.

With my hair and makeup completed I entered the bedroom to find Jesse awake with his arms crossed below his head admiring the view as I stood before him in my skimpy undergarments. "Mmm...remind me to thank Mrs. Bennett."

"Who?"

"The personal shopper who picked out your clothes."

Narrowing my eyes at him I tossed a hand towel in his direction sending him into a fit of laughter. "You're such a perv!

"Oh yeah? Well you're fucking hot." Emptying his lungs he had a predatory look. "C'mere...I want to tell you something."

"Um...I've got to get ready and so do you, mister."

"Nah...I think I'll take the day off."

"You...play hookey?

"I do own the company."

"True."

"You should stay home with me so I can violate you some more."

"Not that it's tempting but it's my first day of work. I really need to get going."

"No you don't. I make plenty for both of us." He paused patting the seat next to him. "I want to take care of you, Beca. You don't have to work, plus," He paused. "She's still out there."

Kayla was never too far from our minds. She was unstable, armed and her whereabouts were still unknown. Sitting down on the bed I stroked Jesse's cheek.

"I appreciate the offer but what would I do if I didn't work? If you haven't noticed by now, I'm not exactly the domestic type. I want to produce music, and that won't happen unless I work and get my name out there."

He sighed in resignation. "Fine...I get it, but I don't want you leaving this place by yourself. Benji, Don or I will accompany you at all times."

"Aren't you going a little overboard about this? I'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" He exhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "If anything ever happened to you, I could never forgive myself."

"Babe...I feel the same about you." My admission brought a smile to him. "Look, I'll be careful and even let you guys chauffeur me around as long as you let me work. I have to be able to earn a living and do this for myself."

After a while, Jesse caved in.

"This is why I love you so much." He gushed. "C'mere." Leaning down Jesse captured my lips in a sweet kiss. "I respect that and will now get my lazy ass up." He complained, getting out of bed.

I couldn't help myself and playfully slapped his bare ass as he strolled passed me to the en suite bath. The action left us both laughing as Jesse went to shower and I finished dressing.

* * *

After a sit down breakfast prepared by Mrs. Clark, Jesse and I were off to work. It didn't matter where we were or what time it was, entering any elevator was like an invitation to lust after one another. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife as we continued our descent to the garage level. As soon as the doors slid open we were greeted by Jesse's entrusted personal assistant.

"Good morning." With his composure in tact Jesse was back to being his usual serious self.

"Good morning to you too, Sir." He paused. "Ms. Beca."

"Benji!" My cheery disposition softened his demeanor. "Yesterday I was Mrs. Applebaum." My lighthearted comment broke down his tough guy facade as he was unable to hold back his grin.

"That has a nice ring to it." He joked back making me smile.

Looking rather perturbed, fifty shades of fucked-up-ness was back. "Are you two done?"

"Yes Sir...my apologies." Benji quickly recovered, slid into the driver's seat of the black SUV and waited for us to clamber inside.

I couldn't believe it. Jesse was jealous of our little exchange. "Dude! It meant nothing!"

"I don't know about that anymore, you two seem pretty chummy these days." He paused. "Should I be worried?"

 _Seriously?_

"First of all, I'm fond of Benji for the way he looks after you and how he helped bring us back together, and second of all...I'm not attracted to him." Reaching up I placed a chaste kiss to Jesse's lips. "Like I told you yesterday, my heart, body and soul belong to you."

"Damn straight they do." He responded. "You're mine, and don't you ever forget it."

 _I won't..._

* * *

About twenty minutes later we pulled up to Capitol Records Tower

"So...any first day jitters?" Jesse asked, helping me down from the vehicle. With my skirt being so short I was worried I would flash half of Hollywood.

"No. I'm just going to be moody and distant. Artists love that...right?"

"I know I love that." Jesse teased with a sexy smile. I was glad to see him in a better mood but then my nerves started up.

"This is a big deal...right?"

"Yes...it's a very big deal." He paused to give me a quick kiss, then handed me my laptop bag. "Here you go. Get in there and kick some ass at this internship like I know you can."

"Yes, Sir." I joked and mock saluted him. "I'm going..."

As I was about to enter the building I heard something that literally made me cringe.

"Nothing's going to stop my girl!" He yelled for all of Southern California to hear. It was so out of character for Jesse that I couldn't hold back my giggle.

"I don't know him!" I yelled back to anyone within ear shot of our spectacle, not bothering to turn around.

"That's not what you told me this morning when you kept calling my name!"

Running back to Jesse I cupped my hand over his mouth. "Shh! Don't you have a company to run?"

Jesse snickered. "I love making you flustered." Pulling me into his arms he kissed me passionately. "Have a good first day and tell me all about it later. Benji will be right here at five to pick you up. Laters, baby."

"You too dear. Have a good day at the office." My comments amused him as he gave me a final kiss, then spun me around. Giving me a quick slap on the ass I walked away and disappeared into the landmark building.

* * *

Entering the lobby I flashed my I.D. at the front desk and was asked to wait while a call was made to announce my arrival. After a few minutes I was told to take the elevator to the 10th floor and check in with reception upstairs. In a matter of minutes a twenty something Latino looking male peaked from the side door.

"Psst...are you Rebeca?"

"Yeah...that's me but, call me Beca."

"Cool! I'm Dax. Barb...I'll take it from here." He waved to the attractive brunette and we were off. "Keegan, our boss sent me to get you processed and then we have our weekly team meeting." The young man with curly hair continued. "Do you like coffee?"

"Um...sure?" My answer came out as more of a question which made my new colleague tilt his head with confusion. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Awesome! I'll show you the break room afterwards. Since you're the newest on the team you'll be on caffeine duty. C'mon, we don't have much time."

After a quick orientation with Human Resources and a mug shot for my work badge I noticed the name 'Residual Heat Studios' was indicated instead of Capitol Records.

"Hey...what's this?" I asked, holding up my key card.

"Oh! That's our label. We're a sub company of Capitol. We produce the weird shit like Lady Gaga's children's album and John Malkovich's solo project. Who would've thought...right?" I acknowledged him a quick nod. "But wait until you see who's gonna be in the booth this week."

Dax's enthusiasm was addictive and he exuded more feminine traits than I did. He was clearly a homosexual and more gay than Christmas; I loved his type and knew we would become friends. As he continued to whisk me around the office I set down my belongings at my assigned cubicle, said hello to a few people then followed everyone into the conference room. Spotting an ottoman in back, I claimed it for myself and observed the room fill up with collaborators of all types.

Feeling a little too exposed in my short skirt I crossed one leg over the other and attempted to look professional. Damn that Mrs. Bennet and her skimpy outfits. I bet that arrogant ass had something to do with it.

Entering the room, a light colored African American man in his early to mid thirties in Ray Bans took his position in front. I assumed this was our boss as he grabbed the remote control and pointed it at the wall mounted screen. A still of Snoop Dogg popped up and apparently he wanted to make a holiday album. Keegan, who had the shiniest bald head immediately asked for suggestions to make this record unique. The first and only one to speak up was Dax who turned out to be the boss's nephew and had the craziest ideas that made this multi Grammy winning producer roll his eyes in frustration.

"Take a lap." Our boss ordered as Dax whined, reluctantly rose to his feet and ran circles around the room. "Anybody else? Does anyone have any _'good'_ ideas? C'mon people...be careful what you pitch."

 _You could hear the crickets..._

I wanted to speak up but it was just too soon. Plus, it was only my first day and the dude seriously intimidated the crap out of me, and from what I saw, I wasn't alone.

"You guys are supposed to be the best of the best. What the hell am I paying you for!?" Keegan grumbled in frustration. "Alright...fine! You've got forty-eight hours to come up with something or you're all fired."

 _Holy shit! Was he being serious?_

As the room emptied I was asked to stay behind.

"Um...who are you?" My boss asked, yanking my I.D. badge off my skirt belt loop. "It says you're Rebeca Mitchell." I nodded, and just as I was about to say something he cut me off and closed the door. "H.R. just sent me your paperwork but I haven't had time to review it." Licking his lips he eyed me from top to bottom making me feel uncomfortable. "Besides enhancing this place with your physical attributes, what is it you do?" Clearing my throat I couldn't believe this guy was obviously hitting on me, and then this happened. "Mmm...with legs like that you must be quite flexible. Please tell me you're single."

My eyebrows literally disappeared into my hairline as my jaw dropped. "Um...no actually, I ha-

"You've got tattoos, and an ear spike." He interrupted before I could finish my sentence. "Are you a lesbian?"

"HA!" I couldn't hold back and busted up laughing. "No...I'm not, but thank you for that." I paused to take a breath. "As for why I'm here, I want to produce music."

"You know...this industry is very competitive. It's not just having talent anymore." He paused, undressing me with his eyes. "It's who you know and what you can offer. It's a two-way street Regina, and I can make things happen for you in ways you never dreamed."

"Um...thank you."

Keegan nodded approvingly, slithered closer and leaned in to whisper. "Just how close are you and this boyfriend of yours?"

The guy was clearly a douchebag and had the memory of a flea since he already forgot my name. Without saying another word I'd had enough of his womanizing ways and moved away from him. As much as I looked forward to interning here I knew I needed to dress down and keep my distance from this creep.

"Um...I'm just going to get settled in at my desk."

"Fair enough." He must have sensed my discomfort and backed off. Handing me back my badge I tightened my lips in a straight line while walking passed him, opened the door and crossed the office to my workspace.

After a couple of hours of working on the Snoop Dogg project, an email notification popped up on my screen to alert me of an incoming message.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : First day jitters

Good morning Miss Mitchell. In spite of a little drama, this weekend was the best ever. I hope your first day is agreeing with you.

I also heard through the grapevine that 'Residual Heat' is breaking away from Capitol Records. The acquisition goes through in a few weeks.

Delete this email after you've read it.

Miss you already. XOXO

Jesse Swanson

Loving boyfriend & CEO, JS Enterprises

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

How would he know about Residual Heat no longer being part of Capitol when there hasn't even been a press release? I didn't even know the sub-company existed until this morning. Jesse admitted a while back to doing background checks on all of his employees, colleagues and subs; he must have done mine and did some digging into this internship. Giving it some more thought Jesse was taking calls from work all weekend and seemed pleased with himself while at the Jaguar dealership. Did he seal the the deal while I was test driving my new ride?

 _He wouldn't. He couldn't. Did he?_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Fess Up

Good morning Mr. Swanson. I enjoyed the weekend as well especially all the cardio we got in, but now I have some questions for you.

1) How did you get my work email address

2) What have you done?

ILY...

Rebeca Mitchell

Suspicious & Fit Girlfriend and Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _Satisfied with my message, I hit send._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Acquisition

I may have acquired a new production company that's making waves in the music industry.

If we're going to continue this convo it shouldn't be on company email where messages are monitored. Delete this email and text me.

Jesse Swanson

Loving boyfriend, CEO, JS Enterprises & Soon-to-be Residual Heat Studios

 _That son of a bitch did it! Hitting reply..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : What the hell?

Let me understand this. You bought the company I work for so now you're my boss?

Rebeca Mitchell

Pissed off girlfriend and Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _Clicking on send..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Hierarchy

Actually...In 4 weeks I'll be your boss's, boss's, boss. Are you really that upset about this? The company is signing some good talent but is being mismanaged. It's good business, nothing more.

Delete this email and text me.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

 _I can't believe he's done this. Control freak! Hitting reply..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Sleeping with the enemy

And your decision had nothing to do with me working here. Be honest or I quit. I should resign anyway since my ethics are now in question. Sleeping with the boss does not sit well with me.

Rebeca Mitchell

Fuming girlfriend and soon-to-be ex-Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _Take that! Clicking on send..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Ethical Dilemma

Be careful what you put in email. What's this ex-Production Assistant crap? I thought you'd be happy about this. Knowing the right people could boost your career in ways you never dreamed of. Please delete this email.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Haven't I heard this before? Clicking on reply..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : On my own

Keegan, my current boss used those same words with me this morning. Thank you but I'll get there on my own merit.

Rebeca Mitchell

Proud & Independent Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _Take that pompous ass! Clicking on send..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Slimeball

Speaking of your current boss, I ran a background check on him. Keegan's got several Grammy's under his belt but his rep with female interns is very sketchy. I want you to stay clear of him.

Jesse Swanson

Concerned boyfriend & CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Of course he checked him out. Nosey bastard. Clicking on reply..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Bossy

I can handle myself and plus I'm in love with you. Don't you have a business to run?

Rebeca Mitchell

Loving Girlfriend & Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : I'll show you bossy

The world of mergers & acquisitions can always wait, especially when my loving girlfriend is at stake.

And so help me Beca, if you don't do as I say I'll terminate your position there and put you over my knee.

Jesse Swanson

CEO with a twitchy palm, JS Enterprises

 _The nerve of him! Hitting reply..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Twitchy Palm

On what grounds would you terminate me? And...by the way, I just might enjoy that. Now if you'll excuse me, some of us have to work for a living.

Rebeca Mitchell

Flushed girlfriend and soon-to-be ex-Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _Smirking to myself, I hit send..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Tempting

Rebeca Ann Mitchell! Stay away from him and delete this email immediately. That's an order! I don't want to see anything bad happen to you.

Jesse Swanson

Reformed Domme & CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Oh shit! He used my full name. Hitting reply..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : So pushy

Is this what it will always be like with you? Being pushed around all the time?

If it is, can we work this into the RROP?

Rebeca Mitchell

Getting turned on by your infinite power & Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _Chuckling at my response, I hit send..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Not amused

I'm terminating this conversation, we'll talk more later. Delete everything! Text if you need to reach me.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Whoa! Someone's in a shitty mood. Doing what Jesse asked I deleted the entire email chain. After another hour of work Dax and a few others invited me to lunch. Contemplating staying out and eating Mrs. Clark's prepared meal I decided to be sociable and join my new colleagues. Considering what Jesse had asked of me earlier about being escorted by him, Benji or Don at all times, I texted him my whereabouts to let him know who I was with and where we were going for lunch. When there was no response right away I figured he was still pissed at me, gathered my bag and joined the group who couldn't stop boasting about some hamburger joint we were headed to just up the street. Exiting the building it wasn't a minute later I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back; I was stopped and separated from my peers. When I turned around I noticed it was a young pale looking female in her twenties with brown eyes and dark straight hair who stood a few inches taller than me. When I looked closer I saw some white bandages on her wrists, then realized who it was.

"Excuse me." She spoke with an even tone. "You're Rebeca Mitchell...right?" Inwardly I cursed because this was exactly what I was warned about. Not knowing what to do, I nodded slowly and waited to hear what she had to say. "I've been _dying_ to meet you."

"You have? Why?" My voice was unsteady but I managed to keep my fear out of it. With her hand reaching inside her breast pocket I felt my pulse begin to race. Was she still armed? "Um...you've got me at a disadvantage. I'm sorry...and you are?" I already knew the answer but decided to be polite and ask anyway.

"You know who I am." Kayla replied calmly while keeping her hand inside her denim jacket. "I just have one question to ask you." Biting my lower lip out of nervousness I gave her a quick nod to proceed. "What do you have that I don't?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for making it to the end of another loaded chapter. Now that Beca and Kayla have met things are going to get really interesting. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Darker – Chapter 13**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

"You know exactly who I am." Kayla replied calmly while keeping her hand inside her denim jacket. "I just have one question for you." Biting my lower lip out of habit I gave her a quick nod to proceed. "What do you have that I don't?"

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

"What?"

Talk about a loaded question. Here I was tagging along with my new business colleagues in the middle of a work day in Hollywood thinking it was safe, not realizing my own personal stalker was watching my every move. What the hell did she want from me? The question she asked wasn't the first time I'd heard it, but how was I supposed to answer her without forcing more stakes into her coffin? What do I have that she doesn't? Well Kayla, it's quite simple... _everything_.

"Why did he choose you?" She asked a different way, bringing my attention back to the unanswered question.

"I don't understand." I lied but needed to keep the nutcase talking. "What do you want to know?" I countered with my own inquiry, still avoiding her first question.

After a brief uncomfortable silence, she sighed with frustration and began to speak.

" _Master_ lets you sleep in his bed and call him by his surname." She looked down to her feet and then locked eyes with me. "I watched him make love to you..."

"Oh my God." I mumbled quietly to myself. Suddenly feeling violated, I crossed my arms over my chest and took a deep breath. Just imagining someone in the room recording us while we were engaged in sex was bad enough, but here we were talking about it. I tried not to let it show but I was dying on the inside and couldn't help thinking about the possibility of blackmail. "What did you do with the pictures an-"

"And video?" She cut me off, finishing my sentence. "They're in a safe place...for now."

 _For now?_

With a smirk forming on her lips I couldn't tell where she was going with this. "I've watched it often and touched myself pretending it was me he was fucking, instead of you...but it wasn't. _Master_ forbid anyone from touching him, but he allows you." Closing the gap between us, the tips of our noses nearly touched and I could feel her hitched breath on my skin as she invaded my personal space. It was too close for comfort but I had to stand my ground and hear her out. "The way _Master_ kisses you and caresses your body…" She paused and licked her lips. "The way he penetrates you and gazes into your soul..."

Without any warning she grabbed my head with both hands and forced her lips on mine. I was mortified and struggled to push her away but with her vice grip on me I had to endure the offensive kiss.

With my subconscious slamming the gavel in objection to the violation occurring, my inner goddess nearly flatlined.

Finally releasing her grip on me she laughed at my repulsion as I backed away in disgust and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You sick bitch! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." She nonchalantly answered with a smirk I wanted to slap off her face. "And I knew you wouldn't."

She was under Dr. Moss's care and was clearly delusional. The unexpected kiss proved she was unstable and didn't give a damn how her actions affected me, or anyone. Keeping that in mind, I needed to stay strong and get the situation under control; I needed to make the psycho understand who she was dealing with.

"If you watched us like you said you did, then you know I'm no submissive and Jesse isn't my _Master_." With my last comment her smirk disappeared and was replaced with indifference. "Now tell me how you found me."

"It wasn't difficult." She admitted, touching her lips. "Everyone has a price."

 _Not everybody..._

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet the woman who single handedly ruined my life."

Closing my eyes momentarily I deflated my lungs. "Okay...we've met." I said calmly. "What do you want from me?"

She hesitated before responding. "Isn't it obvious? I want you to stay away from him." Her words made her sound like a jealous girlfriend, but she never was. Kayla was Jesse's last sub, and nothing more. "I want _Master_ to love me the way he does with you."

 _Oh...hell no!_

"Kayla, I'm sorry but that will _never_ happen; Jesse and I are together." I paused to gauge her reaction then dropped the bomb. "We love each other."

"NO!" She blurted out, then went on a rant. "It's not true! He said he could never love anyone! And then you come along. What do you have that I don't? What is it about you? If I can't have him, then nobody can!"

With her voice raised I took a defensive step back for my own safety and needed to keep her calm. "Kayla, listen to me. I know you're hurting and don't mean what you're saying." I wasn't a therapist however I picked up a few tricks from Stacie who helped me out of my funk after I left Jesse. Focusing on the event that sent her over the edge, I continued on. "I heard about your late boyfriend. It was a car accident, right?" She nodded slowly. " I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Don't be." Her emotions began to flatten as her words lacked any substance or feeling. "They all leave..." Obviously striking a nerve, she sounded so pitiful but then started her verbal attack again. "He really doesn't love you." She paused. "He'll leave you someday and then you'll see what it's like to be abandoned."

"I appreciate the warning but I'll take my chances." Her demeanor seemed so pathetic I needed to keep her talking. "Are you here alone?" I asked, sensing her downward spiral into psychosis.

"Alone?" Looking down to her feet again, she repeated my last word. "Yes….so alone." She sounded so frail that I no longer feared her, instead I felt sorry for the girl and wanted to help in anyway I could.

"I can only imagine what you went through and how you must be feeling now." I tried to empathize with her but my attempt failed miserably because she wasn't having it, however I kept trying anyway. "Is there someone I could call for you?"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY!" She shouted. Her sudden change in atitude startled me as she attracted attention to us. "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!"

"No Kayla, I didn't!" And held my hand up in protest, pleading for her to stay calm but she was far too gone to reason with. "Please...let me help and call someone for you." Raising her head to meet my gaze she was enraged.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I WANT YOU TO SUFFER!"

With her hand reaching inside her jacket I saw the undeniable shape of a gun being pulled out of a holster. It was as though reality had gone into slow motion as my life flashed before me. Bracing myself for the inevitable I heard squealing tires and quickly spun around to see a black SUV coming to an abrupt stop with Benji drawing his own weapon and storming towards me. "GET DOWN!" He hollered as he ran passed me, nearly knocking me over.

It all happened so quickly that I froze where I stood, not knowing what to do with myself. When I turned back around, she was already gone.

 _Where the hell did she go?_

With the police driving by with full sirens blaring and lights flashing I was unexpectedly pulled into Starbucks and dragged out the back door leading into an alley. It was such a blur that I was temporarily disoriented as my face was buried against fabric. Without seeing my rescuer's face I breathed in the familiar scent and sighed with relief.

"I told you not to go anywhere alone." The whispered words came from my love who was holding me flush to him. "She could have shot you."

"But she didn't." I replied softly as he held me tighter.

"No, but she was about to."

"Yes." I whispered, closing my eyes recalling the silhouette of the weapon. I tried to maintain my composure but it was becoming a lost cause. "I'm sorry." I sobbed lightly, considering what could've happened I gave in to my emotions as the adrenalin rush began to subside.

"Shh...it's okay." He held me in his arms and stroked my hair while I clung on to him like a koala on a branch. "I'm just glad you're okay."

 _Physically I was fine but my nerves were shot to hell..._

"I've never been so scared." Pulling away I dabbed excess moisture from my eyes before my make-up was completely ruined. "I tried talking with her but she just flipped out. Had you guys not shown up..." I was so upset I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I know, baby. I know. I don't even want to think about that." He admitted pressing his lips to mine. It wasn't the type of kiss that would escalate into anything more, instead it came from a desperate man trying to hold on to his most valued possession. "I'm so _damn_ conflicted right now. " He murmured against my lips. "You were told to _never_ go anywhere alone as long as she was still out there."

"But I wasn't alone." Pulling away I challenged back, wiping away a stray tear that escaped. "I was invited to lunch on my first day of work. What the hell was I supposed to say?"

"You say 'no' until she's in custody!" His anger was apparent as he tried to contain his temper. "You can't take anymore unnecessary risks! You can't reason with her! She's a fucking schizophrenic! You could've been hurt, or even worse!" Bending down to catch his breath Jesse grabbed his knees and nearly lost it. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Looking back up our eyes met and then I saw his fear. "Don't you understand? I can't lose you!"

"Babe...I'm not going anywhere." Seeing how distraught he was I kissed him with as much love as I could muster. "It'll never happen again. I promise." He nodded with relief and returned the kiss.

Not wanting to let me go Jesse held me flush to him but our moment would soon be interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Breaking off our contact, Jesse looked at his iPhone to see who was calling, then answered.

"Benji. For the love of God please tell me they caught her."

Shaking his head his lips tightened in a hard line; the news wasn't good.

"Son of a bitch! How the hell could she get away?"

 _Jeez! Ghost girl escaped again..._

As he continued to listen to what transpired, my cell phone buzzed signifying I'd received a text. Pulling out my own device from my bag I gasped in horror; it was from her.

 _ **"I'll never forget those lips. Until we meet again...K"**_

 _What the hell?_

Holding up my high definition display to Jesse, he exhaled and ran his fingers through his unruly hair as he read the message to himself. "I've got to go. Have Don meet us at the Capitol building." His abruptness was followed by him hanging up on his trusted personal assistant then burying the latest generation Apple product in his dress slacks pocket. "What did she mean by that message?"

 _He just had to ask..._

"Trust me, you don't want to know." The disgusted look on my face spoke volumes as I started feeling queasy. With Jesse's curiosity peaked I knew I would eventually have to tell him. "She's fucking nuts!"

"Beca...you're avoiding the question. What happened back there?"

Shaking my head I let out a sigh of frustration and came clean with the truth. "That crazy ex-sub of yours assaulted me with her mouth."

"She did what?"

"You heard me, and don't get any funny ideas because it wasn't consensual."

"You let her kiss you?"

"Dude! It wasn't like that. The psycho bitch caught me off guard." Twisting my face in revulsion Jesse tried to suppress his amusement but couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "You might think it's funny but I'm like traumatized for life."

"Now do you see why I insisted that one of us stay with you at all times?" Slowly nodding I was still fixated on the threatening text.

"Jesse...how did she get this number? I've only given it to a handful of people."

Letting out a sigh, Jesse told me news I dreaded to hear. "My investigator contacted me earlier today about you."

"Me?"

He nodded. "It seems who ever Kayla's accomplice is, has managed to infiltrate your personal records. In other words, she knows _everything_ about you, and this here proves it."

After that bit of reality my heart sank to the pavement. With that loon knowing my entire life she and her accomplice had access to my family and friends. Jesse and I would need to have a heart to heart talk about their safety as well.

"C'mon...as long as we're out here, let me at least take you to lunch."

"No thank you. I seemed to have lost my appetite." Letting out a disgruntled groan Jesse conceded and brought us over to the police to give them a statement, then I was escorted back to work where Benji and Don were waiting outside the building entrance.

* * *

"Who's staying?" Jesse asked the two men who looked at each other.

"I will." Benji was the first to volunteer. "I'll look after her."

"Is this _really_ necessary?" My annoyance couldn't be anymore clear as I huffed in protest.

"Yes Beca, it is." Jesse grumbled. "As long as she's still out there, we're not taking any chances."

Letting the air out of my lungs I conceded to the arrangement and hoped I wouldn't need to give anyone an explanation for the added security. "Fine." I retorted with a bit of attitude, heading for the elevator. "Just stay out of my way and let me do my job."

Jesse's own frustration showed as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Giving me a quick peck on the cheek Jesse left the building with Don while Benji and I took the elevator to the tenth floor. Naturally my bodyguard had already been cleared by building security, and after a quick sweep of the floor Benji took his position outside the suite while I headed inside.

Returning to my desk I stuffed my bag in a drawer, plopped down on my ergonomic chair and opened my email to several unread messages including an invite for drinks after work from Keegan. My sour disposition changed immediately as I was unable to hold back a snort, not quite believing the name of the bar I'd been invited to. Immediately I composed an email to Jesse.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : At your mercy

To my dark knight in shining armor.

I never did thank you and Benji for saving my life today. I truly am at _your_ mercy.

On another note my boss has invited us for drinks after work to welcome me to the team. The name of the bar is called...wait for it... ' _Submit_ '. Since I flaked on lunch I'd really like to go and will have my bodyguard drive me there. Care to join us?

Rebeca Mitchell

Red faced and thankful to be alive Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _Contemplating his response, I clicked on send._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Seriously?

To my lovely damsel in distress.

With a name like that, how could I resist. I'm also looking forward to meeting this asshole boss of yours.

As for being at my mercy, I'm sure we can work something out.

Jesse Swanson

Reformed Domme & CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Oh really? Clicking on reply._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Sizing up

Why do I have the feeling this is going to turn into a pissing contest?

Rebeca Mitchell

Already regretting inviting you for drinks but looking forward to afterwards Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _Was this a mistake? Clicking on send._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : No Regrets

Don't ever regret what we do. I'll always make it worth your while. Haven't you figured it out by now? The sun rises and sets with you.

XOXO...

Jesse Swanson

Completely smitten boyfriend & CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Even his words turn me into mush. Hitting reply._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Smitten

You're not the only one.

ILY...

Rebeca Mitchell

Smitten and hopelessly in love girlfriend & Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _Smiling like an idiot, I hit send._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : I know

Meet you at the bar at 5pm and please delete these emails.

Laters, baby...

Jesse Swanson

Smitten & aroused boyfriend who wants to worship your body & CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Feeling myself get hot under the collar, I did what he asked and deleted the email chain._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Emailing with Jesse was addictive. With our walls lowered we usually ended up putting things in print we normally wouldn't say in person. I loved our playful banter and looked forward to countering Jesse's wit with my own snark. It was a game we played to see who could get the upper hand and which of us would get in the last word. As I was about to compose a response, another email from an unexpected source popped up.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Gail

 **TO** : Rebeca

 **SUBJECT** : Apology

My Dearest Rebeca.

Our mutual friend asked me to cease all communication with you, however I wanted to apologize for what transpired at the party. I can see now that you're good for Jesse and I would hope we could become friends someday. You have my phone number and email address, please contact me and we'll do lunch.

Mrs. R...

 _What the fuck? How did she get this email address? Was she for real? And she still referred to herself as Mrs. R. Clicking on forward, I waited for Jesse's reply._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Apology

I'll handle it.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

 _That's it? No witty comeback?_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

And just like that Jesse's disposition changed from loving boyfriend to serious entrepreneur. Who could blame him? With his past and present colliding it was amazing he was keeping it together so well.

With my colleagues returning from lunch they gathered at my desk and asked what happened to me. I felt like shit lying to them however, how could I explain that my boyfriend's crazy ex had become a stalker and tried to kill me. Instead of the truth I manufactured a story that I was witness to an attempted mugging and needed to give a statement to the police. To my relief, they bought it and let me off the hook. After a few more hours of work we shut down for the day and met at the night cub.

* * *

Submit - Hollywood, CA

The bunch of us were hanging out in the bar mingling when our boss arrived. The scene was typical with happy hour in full swing. The lighting was low and music provided just enough background noise while its patrons continued to unwind after a long manic Monday. With Benji hanging out at the far corner of the bar taking tiny sips of his ice water, I felt safe knowing he wasn't far.

"Sam! Put it all on my tab." Keegan called out, instructing the bartender as he handed him his platinum credit card. "Whatever they want..." He trailed off, taking off his dark sunglasses and hooking them to the apex of his navy blue button down silk shirt. Walking over to other studio executives the award winning music producer left our immediate company.

"Your uncle is such a weirdo." My comment made my new friend chuckle. "I thought he hated us and here he is buying us all drinks. What happened to his earlier threats?"

"Oh...that? You didn't take him seriously...did you?" Dax explained that his bark was worse than his bite. "That's how he gets results."

"Dude! He made you do laps in skinny jeans." Chugging my ice cold beer from the bottle we laughed at the not so distant memory.

"He always does that." Another male intern with long blonde hair added as he joined our group. "Don't say anything but we believe Dax is around to keep the ' _residual heat'_ off of us." His play on words had us rolling our eyes and groaning.

"Thanks a lot Dean." He pouted. "Just because it's your twenty-fifth birthday today, and you have a great ass doesn't give you carte Blanche to insult me."

"Sure it does." Another dark skinned female intern added, joining the discussion. "I'm Destiny, welcome to the team." We clinked beers and took a swig from our bottlenecks.

"Thank you!" Smiling at my new colleagues we took turns talking about how we all ended up in the same internship and spoke briefly of our ambitions as well as our significant others. Casually I looked down at my phone and noticed the time. Jesse was late which concerned me especially after what happened today with ghost girl. Getting Benji's attention I mouthed, " _where is he?_ " Looking down to his wristwatch, he shrugged his shoulders and scanned the room.

"So...where's this boyfriend of yours?" Barb, the receptionist asked, joining us. "Rumor has it he's pretty hot." Rolling my eyes I tried to keep my smirk to myself while my new friends teased me.

"Actually...I don't know where he is." Looking around the establishment there was no sight of him. "He's never late."

A few minutes later I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Don't move." A low seductive voice was whispering in my ear that made my pulse quicken. "Looking for me?"

"You're late, Mr. Swanson." I tried to give him a hard time but couldn't keep the perm-a-grin from invading my face then turned around in his arms. "How dare you keep me waiting...you deserve to be punished." My empty threat amused him as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Mmm...I can't wait." Grinning back he pressed his lips to mine. With Jesse's tie removed his collar was opened displaying his dark chest hair that begged for my attention, and with his five o'clock shadow dusting his face he looked so delicious that my lust for him could hardly be contained. Ignoring present company our PDA lingered longer than it should have which caught the attention of my co-workers, and boss.

"Damn girl! You never said your man was _this_ hot." Dax commented, fanning himself. "The sex between you two must be something else."

 _That was an understatement..._

Busting up laughing, we split apart while I flushed beet red. After brief introductions Jesse excused himself to the bar and ordered a couple more beers for us.

"Who's that?" Keegan asked suspiciously, racing over to me. "Is that guy bothering you?"

Before I could respond Jesse was back at my side handing me a bottle and extended his hand to my employer.

 _Let the pissing match begin..._

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm _the_ boyfriend, and you are?"

"I'm _the_ boss with several Grammys. You can call me Keegan."

"I'm Jesse, and we live together." Being pulled closer, my possessive mate wouldn't let me out of his sight...or grip.

"Glad to hear it." Keegan chugged his drink then redirected his attention to me. "Um...I finally read your file." He paused to take a drink. "So, you're a three time collegiate acapella champion that handled all of the arrangements. I'm looking forward to seeing what you've got."

"Oh...you will."

"My girl has _many_ talents." Jesse spoke suggestively, causing me to blush. "Making music with her mouth is just one of them." My jaw dropped at his comment.

 _Did he really just say that?_

"I bet she does." My boss answered back with a sadistic grin. "You're a _very_ lucky man."

Having heard enough from these two I excused myself to the restroom with Benji following closely behind.

After another hour of mingling with my co-workers and more sizing up between Jesse and Keegan, we said our goodbyes then took off.

* * *

On the way home things were still weird between us because my overly possessive boyfriend just couldn't let things go. With Benji and Don driving ahead of us in the SUV we followed in Jesse's silver Audi.

"He wants to fuck your brains out."

"What?" Turning towards Jesse I shook my head and sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"Your slimeball boss. He wants in your pants."

Rolling my eyes I let out a sigh. "Well...that's not going to happen. I'm sort of spoken for."

"Damn straight you are! He can't have what belongs to me."

Smirking to myself I shook my head again. "I swear, you guys should've just whipped them out." I paused. "It's all about size with you dudes."

"No...it isn't. At least not to me. In fact, pleasuring you is all that matters." Hearing him say those words was like adding fuel to the fire as I felt myself becoming less angry and getting hot under the collar. "Actually, making love to you has become my favorite pastime."

 _Mine too..._

I didn't know what to say or how to respond to his admission. In such a short amount of time Jesse had become one hundred percent devoted to me and our relationship. Taking his hand in mine I brought his knuckles to my lips. It may have been a simple gesture but the meaning was there as he gave me the warmest smile. My heart swelled for this disturbed man with dark secrets who returned his affection for me in spades.

* * *

Pulling into the parking garage of the penthouse we parked and waited for Benji and Don to do their security sweep and report back signifying that all was clear. When we got the green light we entered the elevator and stood quietly, side by side while the sexual tension between us grew.

 _What was it about elevators..._

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked today?"

Unable to keep a smile from creeping on my face I nodded but didn't dare to face him.

Continuing to climb we stared straight ahead and avoided any eye contact knowing what close proximity did to us. Like so many times the physical attraction between us escalated to a point neither of us could ignore.

"Do you feel it?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." I spoke softly feeling heat radiating from within, and let out a deep breath I'd been holding in.

Slapping the stop button with his palm, Jesse interrupted our ascent between floors then turned to face me. "Tell me what you need." Closing the gap between us his softened voice ignited my arousal as his eyes grew _**darker**_ with desire. I wanted him in the worst way and from the way Jesse looked, he felt the same.

"You..." I breathed, feeling moisture pool down below while my hardened nipples strained against the lacy material that confined them.

"Tell me what you want." He spoke softly, leaning down he tilted his head and lightly glided his lips over mine. Letting out a whine I reached for his lips but was denied contact as he pulled away. "Use your words." He teased.

Before I had time to think about it, the words tumbled from my lips. "Take me...here."

 _He didn't need to be told twice..._

Letting out a sigh, Jesse grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me until my back hit the wall. "Unbutton your blouse." He ordered, attaching his lips to my neck. "I want to see you." Complying with his request I immediately undid a few buttons and stood before him. Taking in my appearance he groaned with need. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"

Feeling a bit shy I slowly shook my head. Without another word he lowered a cup and filled his mouth of me. Biting down and pulling on my tip sent my desire into overdrive as I held his head to my chest and cried out while he feasted on me.

"Fuck...I want you!" He murmured between my breasts. "Feel what you do to me." Taking my hand he placed it on his raging bulge while he wrapped his lips around my other boob.

 _He wanted me just as bad..._

I never thought I would become one of those girls that lusted after their lover, but here I was begging to be fucked, standing upright in a public elevator. The lust I had for Jesse was almost unbearable as I needed him inside me like yesterday.

Wasting no time I undid his belt and unzipped his pants then reached in and held him. He was already rock hard which turned me on even more as his mouth left my chest and formed a seal over my lips.

"Did you bring a friend?" I whispered against his lips. Feeling his smile, he magically produced a foil packet which I abruptly grabbed out of his grasp.

Laughing at my eagerness, Jesse lifted my plaid skirt, reached between my thighs and ripped off my skimpy underwear. "I hope you weren't attached to these." He joked, pocketing the destroyed garment in his suit pocket. "I'm going to take you now."

"Finally!" My eyes rolled as I whined with impatience. "Fuck! What are you waiting for?"

Unable to keep a straight face, Jesse chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever happened to the sweet and innocent girl who graduated with honors and sings so beautifully with her all female acapella group?"

"She's not far." I retorted quickly, still caught up in the moment. Now c'mon...enough with the chit chat."

"Yes ma'am."

Lifting my skirt higher so it bunched up at my stomach he raised a bent leg and held it to his side while he slid easily inside. It was no longer a joking matter as we let out a gush and held position to relish the feeling of our union. Hanging onto his neck for balance he slowly moved in and out of me while our tongues mirrored the action taking place south of the border. It was like an itch that finally got scratched as he took his time and filled my orifice to capacity sending my head back against the wall.

"God you feel good." I breathed, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation of my lover being buried inside.

"So do you." He whispered into my ear, kissing my exposed neck.

Kissing him feverishly I couldn't get enough of him as I held his head between my palms and devoured him whole. With his deep thrusts increasing in speed our breaths became shallow as we grunted in unison, dripping with perspiration and then we gloriously came together. Milking him dry, my walls squeezed every last drop of his seed while we cried out through our releases.

It wasn't just sex, and we both knew it. With all that transpired today it was the only way to enjoy each other's company and let off steam at the same time. With open mouth kisses our teeth clashed as we smiled in relief while our connected bodies returned to a normal state of functioning. Carefully, he pulled out and freed himself of the soiled prophylactic which he tied in a knot before burying it in the same pocket with my sacrificed butt floss.

I was satiated and spent as I leaned against the wall while Jesse pulled down my skirt and adjusted my bra cups. Buttoning up my blouse and tucking it back into my skirt, I was somewhat presentable to face the hired help.

 _Did I really just refer to them as that?_

Looking over at Jesse, with the exception of his just fucked hair which, he always seemed to have these days, he looked GQ cover worthy, as though nothing had just happened. Me, on the other hand was a hot mess, in desperate need of a hairbrush, new pair of underwear and shower.

"Ready?" He asked still reeling from our intense tryst with the biggest shit eating grin. Nodding with my own stupid grin I pulled my untamed hair into a ponytail and secured it with an elastic band. "Don't worry about it. You look fine."

Hitting the elevator button we resumed our climb to the penthouse once again. I had no idea how much time had elapsed however, it had to be long enough to be noticeable.

As the doors slid open a concerned Benji was the first to approach us. "Something wrong with the elevator?"

"Must have gotten stuck." Jesse replied, sending me a mischievous look. With my eyes rolling back I must have turned several shades of red which caught the attention of Ms. Clark who smiled to herself. She was a chick after all and must have known what we were up to.

Feeling a bit underdressed in my current commando state I excused myself to remedy the situation. "Um...I'm just going to um...tend to um...something. I'll be right back."

 _Could I be anymore obvious?_

"Oh, Beca?"

"Yeah."

"Can you please take my jacket and dispose of what's in the pockets?"

"Yes dear." My response and smirk made him laugh as I carefully took his jacket with evidence of our tryst, making sure the items stayed put. "I'll just be a few minutes..."

The moment I left the room I heard the front door chime but disregarded it. After a quick stop at the bathroom to freshen up and change into a new pair of underwear I returned to the living area and nearly lost my mind. Sitting on one of the barstools was the last person I expected to find here. I couldn't see her face but recognized her blonde locks, and once she spoke, it was undeniably her; Mrs. Robinson had paid us an unexpected visit. Approaching with caution, Jesse, who was seated in a barstool next to her, waved me over.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" I whispered for his ears only.

"Beca...it's okay." He responded softly.

"No, Jesse. It's not!" I whispered again.

"Jesse...darling, why didn't you tell me you had company?" Gail asked politely. "It's not like you to have anyone over during the week."

 _Like she would know..._

I was livid and stood on Jesse's other side while I sized up my antagonist.

 _What the fuck was she doing here?_

Trying to calm me down, Jesse wrapped his arm around my waist. "You're right...I don't usually have company. Beca lives here." The child molester looked as though she'd been sucker punched. "She's my girlfriend, remember?"

"Yes...of course she is." Gail gave a half smile and studied us intently. "I'm happy for you darling...I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you." He replied cheerfully while I gave a slight nod with my lips tightened in a hard line.

 _Yes...thank you. Bitch!_

Still filled with rage I needed to calm the fuck down; I needed more liquid courage.

"Babe...I'm going to make myself a drink. Can I get you something?"

"That sounds good. Hennessy for me."

"Gail? Would you care for something?"

 _Poison perhaps..._

"I'll have the same." She piped up. "Thank you.

"Three Cognac coming right up."

Leaving Jesse's side I wandered over to the bar and lined up three brandy snifter glasses on the counter. Removing the cork top I contemplated taking a long swig from the bottle but decided getting shit faced was probably not the best idea, considering present company. Having been taught proper etiquette in serving Cognac, I filled each glass with the right amount then returned the bottle to its rightful place.

With all that happened today a visit from Jesse's former dominatrix was the last thing I expected so hard liquor was definitely fitting for the occasion. Placing the drinks in front of them, I walked around the counter and took the seat next to Jesse, carefully crossed one leg over the other as my plaid skirt rode up. After a brief toast to old and new acquaintances, we sipped our drinks then Jesse landed the million dollar question.

"So...what brings you here tonight?"

After an awkward silence Gail finally spoke. "Darling, can we please discuss this in private?" The bitch dared to send me a look, willing me to leave. "It's of a personal nature, I'd rather..."

Glancing over at Jesse I needed to know if he wanted me to stay or go.

"Anything you say to me can be said in front of Beca." Reaching for my hand Jesse brought my knuckles to his lips. "Go ahead."

"Very well." Sighing deeply Gail took another sip of her Cognac, returned her glass to the counter then admitted to something I never expected to hear from her. "I'm being blackmailed."

* * *

A/N: A special thank you to all who post reviews, it's much appreciated and motivates me to get these long chapters written. Things are going to get much _**darker**_ for these two so I hope you'll continue to read along.

 **Question:** How do you think Beca will react to Gail's news? (A) shocked and be willing to help; (B) laugh her ass off; (C) not give a shit.

Your answers will be posted in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Darker – Chapter 14**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

"Very well." Sighing deeply Gail took a sip of her Cognac then returned her drink to the counter then admitted to something I never expected to hear from her. "I'm being blackmailed."

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

And that was the night that I, Rebeca Mitchell lost it.

Spewing out Hennessey from a sip I just took, I laughed so hard I nearly fell off my barstool. Never in my life had I imagined what it felt like for hard liquor to pass through my nasal passages but there I was with burning sinuses and a boyfriend with his jaw dropped and eyes widened at the spectacle before him.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to..." Wiping my mouth, I tried to apologize for my outburst but my giggles wouldn't stop while the guest of honor stared at me in horror.

After being hit on by my slimy boss, then accosted and almost shot by one of Jesse's ex-subs to having a quickie in the elevator and then discovering the bitch from hell was being blackmailed; today turned out to be a pretty good day. I was a firm believer that Karma eventually caught up to you so this shit couldn't have happened to a better person for the atrocities committed. She deserved exactly what was coming to her and I couldn't be more pleased. As I continued to guffaw I caught Jesse trying to conceal his own amusement at Gail's expense while she seethed.

Wiping moisture from my eyes I finally pulled myself together and apologized _again_ for my inappropriate behavior.

"So...who's got the goods on you?" I asked, trying to maintain my composure while she threw virtual daggers my way. "Been hanging out at the local YMCA again?"

This time Jesse lost it. As the two of us fell over ourselves, Gail huffed in contempt and began to gather her belongings. "This was a mistake. I'll just let myself out."

"No...wait!" Jesse stood up. "I'm sorry, please let's talk about this. Have a seat and tell us what's going on." Turning to me Jesse narrowed his eyes and mouthed, " _behave yourself._ "

"Fine." I pouted, giving my best resting bitch face while taking another sip of my drink. "I'll be good..."

After a few minutes, all traces of laughter disappeared and the three of us were as serious as a heart attack. Sighing for dramatic effect, Gail tossed her blonde locks and told us who the culprit was.

"It's Adam."

"Seriously?" Jesse asked.

"Excuse me." Interrupting, I held up an index finger. "Who?"

"Her current sub."

"Ahh...gotcha."

"Does Hammond know?" Jesse inquired.

Gail shook her head. "He knows nothing." The bitch answered. "If he ever found out..."

"I'm sorry but, who's Hammond?" I interrupted again, trying to keep up.

"Gail's husband."

"Of course he is." With sarcasm replacing my wit, my eyes rolled at the child predator as I felt bile creeping up my esophagus. Did somebody finally find out about the old lady's obsession with beating and fucking young boys? Chugging down the rest of my drink I'd heard just about enough of this crap. "Um...I think you two should discuss this without me."

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked, extending his hand to me.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. I'm just _really_ tired. I'll be in the bedroom."

"Okay baby. I won't be long." Leaning towards me Jesse kissed my cheek.

"Good night, Rebeca." The wench didn't waste any time dismissing me.

 _Bitch!_

"Gail." I managed to say her name without vomiting and left them alone. As soon as I was out of sight they continue their conversation.

Rounding the corner I heard the child predator elaborate more about the blackmail and dollar amount being demanded. The youngster wanted something like five thousand to keep quiet about their BDSM arrangement so it wasn't a big deal. It was a drop in the bucket for the cheating whore but she wanted Jesse's advice more than anything. He offered to have his guys do a background check on the dude who was probably barely out of diapers. I was disappointed that it wasn't something more extreme, then thought about my own predicament with Kayla. The psycho had footage of Jesse and I in the thralls of passion and could go public at any time. The damage could be devastating to Jesse's reputation and credibility as a businessman and for me being taken seriously as an artist trying to make a name for myself in the music industry. The worst of course would be to our families and friends; how could we face them?

As I was about to shut the bedroom door I heard my name mentioned which naturally sparked my curiosity. I knew I shouldn't have listened in but I just had to hear what was being said about me. Feeling like a peeping Tom I stood in the hallway and eavesdropped. Gail was the first to speak.

* * *

"You look happy."

"That's because I am."

"That's wonderful darling. You deserve it."

"Thanks...but I wish that were true."

"Does she know how negative you are?"

"Beca knows me better than anyone." (pause) "Even more than you."

"Ouch!"

"It's the truth, Gail. I don't have to play games with her. She's the real deal."

 _Damn straight!_

"So what's her problem then? I've tried to apologize for what happened at the party and even invited her to lunch a couple of times."

"Her problem is with you." After a brief pause, he continued. "Beca knows about our prior arrangement. She doesn't understand how we could still be friends."

"Then make her understand."

"No. It's in the past where it's going to stay." After a beat he continued. "She's innocent and sweet...why would I want to expose her to that? She's the most amazing woman I've ever met, and by some miracle...she loves me."

"I'm not surprised one bit. You're quite the catch, Jesse. I've told you this many times...she's lucky to have you."

"Actually I'm the one who's lucky."

"She is a lovely girl and quite headstrong." Letting out a snickering laugh, she probably thought back to the slap I gave her at the Swanson's mansion. "What were you thinking when you took her as your sub? She doesn't have a submissive bone in her body."

 _That's right bitch, I don't..._

"I know, she challenges me. That's one of qualities I love about her. I guess I was looking for something more and didn't realize it at the time."

"Well...it looks like your instincts paid off. I hate to admit it but she's good for you and appears to be someone who can stand up to you and your self deprecating ways...but, don't you miss it?"

"What...the playroom?"

"Yes."

 _My heart sunk at her question. Where was she going with this?_

"That's none of your damn business!" He snapped.

 _Whoa!_

"I guess not." She countered defensively. "So, what is it about her?"

"Everything. What we have goes beyond _that_ lifestyle."

"I see...but what about your needs?" There she goes again with the questions. "You can't tell me that little Miss Vanilla Sunshine satisfies your impulses."

 _Little Miss what..?_

"First of all, she gives me everything I could possibly need or want in a woman; and second...our relationship doesn't concern you." (pause) "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Jesse...I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you."

"That's funny, because I was never yours to lose in the first place." I was loving Jesse's words but wasn't prepared for what was coming. "Listen to me very carefully. You and I share a past and have a business relationship, nothing more. Beca is my future, and I won't jeopardize it in any way. For the first time in my life I'm in a loving relationship and found _the_ woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

 _Oh, my God! Did he really just admit that?_

"So...no more subs for you?"

"That's right. I'm done with that."

She sighed loudly. "I never thought in a million years you'd end up falling in love, but it's true." (pause) "It's very gratifying to see you like this, but I couldn't bear it if she hurt you again."

"I'll take my chances."

"Best of luck to you, darling. I'll always be here for you."

With her chair scraping the marble floors I could only assume she was leaving.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Hearing multiple footsteps he was obviously escorting her to the foyer. "I'll let you know what my guys find out about Adam. In the meantime I want you to leave her alone and call next time before you come over."

Letting out another loud sigh she conceded. "Very well."

"I'll be in touch."

"Goodbye Jesse."

"Goodnight Gail."

* * *

They really did sound like old friends. With Jesse confessing his true feelings about me and the nature of our relationship I no longer found myself jealous of their past history or friendship. Scampering to the bedroom I launched myself on the bed and pretended to be reading from my iPad mini.

"She's gone." He announced, entering our room.

"Good riddance." My sarcasm made him sigh as I accessed my Twitter account.

"You really don't care for her, do you?"

"Jesse…" I sat up and set my iPad down on the bed. "How can I put this in a way you'll understand." Taking a deep breath, I continued. "I can't stomach the bitch for what she did to you, and apparently is still doing."

"She's still my friend."

"I know that, and I can tell she cares for you."

"Yes she does and I care about her."

I gave the situation some thought then decided to ask the one question I dared to ask. "Do you love her?"

"No, of course not." He seemed offended by my inquiry but I just had to know. "But I thought I did at one time."

His answer surprised me. "Why didn't you tell me this back in Sedona?"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Probably not, but I deserve to be told the truth."

He sighed. "Yes you do." Lying down beside me he elaborated on his decision to keep quiet. "I didn't say anything because I was already in love with somebody else."

Smiling to myself Jesse scooted closer and rubbed my arm. "How long have you felt that way?" I prodded further.

"Since the night I robbed you of your virtue."

Flushing at the memory I bit my lower lip. "I think it was me who willingly gave it up."

"You were so brave that night. For a virgin you took everything I threw at you, and then wanted more! I was in complete awe of you."

"You weren't exactly gentle with me."

"No." He smirked. "I know women and that wasn't what you wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"For someone as beautiful as you are, you could've had anyone at anytime. You were waiting for someone like me."

Resigned to the fact that he could be right I exhaled deeply. "Guess I'm not so vanilla after all." Using his term Jesse smiled and placed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Do you ever regret it?"

I smiled again and shook my head. "Not for one second."

"Me neither. I'm honored to be your one and only."

"Me too. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else." He nodded at my comment. At that very moment I decided to come clean and tell him what I had done. "Um...I don't know how to tell you this, but I overheard your conversation with Gail."

"And?" He asked with annoyance.

"And...I want to know more."

He sighed with frustration. "We've already been over this. What exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Running his fingers through his hair Jesse was becoming agitated. "It's been over between us for years. Why do you keep dredging up the past? Why won't you just let it go?"

"I'm just trying to understand."

"Understand what?" His irritation was brewing as he sat up. "That she beat the living shit out of me on a regular basis and that I fucked her in ways you could never imagine! Is that what you want to hear?"

Closing my eyes I couldn't believe what Jesse was saying. I was becoming nauseated imagining the two of them together. "No...of course not." With my curiosity pushing him too far I needed to reel him back in but the damage had been done. "Jesse...I'm sor-"

Grabbing my wrists he held them together and had a wild look about him that I'd never seen before. He was furious.

"You have no idea what it was like all those years or what I'm still going through. Gail was there for me at a time when I was out of control. The arrangement we had was brutal, but it focused me." He paused to take a deep breath. "I never thought my past and present would collide like this, but they have. Honestly Beca, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"What are you saying?"

"I've done terrible things that haunt me everyday. The fifteen subs I've had did nothing for me, I had no feelings for any of them. It was just meaningless fucking until you came along. You're the exception to my fucked up existence because you make me forget about who I used to be. But I can't forget. I'll always be that monster. My transgressions will always be a part of me and will _never_ go away!"

Becoming more desperate I was losing the battle and needed to do something but didn't know what to do. "Jesse...you're not a monster. Please tell me what you've done?"

"NO!" He shouted. Seeing my anguish Jesse leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. "I can't." With his softened tone he released my hands. Rising to his feet Jesse ran his fingers through his hair and stormed out of our bedroom, leaving me in complete despair.

 _Damn you Swanson!_

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

Lying awake I wondered if he could ever really trust me and divulge the truths of his past. At the same time I considered if I should pursue this relationship of ours any further. Would it make a difference if I knew everything about him? Being so distraught about the things he'd done was beginning to concern me and doubt a future with the only man I'd ever loved. He'd come a long way since we first met but was he so broken and beyond repair? Thinking back to the punishment I endured I'd referred to him as a monster, did he take my words to heart or was it really true? Perhaps Gail could shed some light on this but would that be going behind his back? Feeling desperate for information I grabbed my cell phone and searched for her name under my list of 'contacts'. As I was about to select her number to call, my phone unexpectedly rang. When I saw who was calling I rolled my eyes and accepted the call.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie. How was your first day?"

 _Talk about a loaded question..._

"Um...busy, but good. My boss is a real ball buster but my colleagues are cool. How are you and my step dad doing? How's the patient?"

"Rob is getting stronger and more stubborn everyday." She chuckled. "The man is a mule but I'm just glad he's still with us."

"Me too." I smiled in agreement. "So tell me, are all men stubborn?"

"Only the ones we care about."

"Swell." I responded quickly. "Does it get any easier?"

"Are you alright? I'm sensing trouble in paradise." Nothing gets past that woman. "How are you two getting along?" When I didn't respond right away she inquired further. "What's happened?"

Trying to hold back my sadness I couldn't disguise the hurt in my voice. "We're just going through a rough patch."

"You sound upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

Thinking about what I was about to do before the call, I decided my mother was the lesser of two evils. She'd been there for me when I visited her and gave me sound advice then. I listened to her and followed my heart which did win me Jesse's love. But this was different, I was in jeopardy of losing him to his demons and didn't know what else to do. Without giving away too much, I told her just enough.

"Okay, so...Jesse has a past he's not proud of and won't open up to me. He's afraid I'll leave him." Pausing to take a deep breath. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Sweetie...if you truly love someone it shouldn't matter what they've done, unless it's illegal." After a beat she continued. "Do you still love him?"

"Yes!" I replied without hesitation. "We had an argument tonight, and he walked out. I think I pushed him too far." Unable to hold back my emotions I started sniffing. "I fucked up and don't know how to fix it."

"Oh honey, relationships are wonderful but you have to work at them. You didn't screw up." She took a breather, then continued. "You and Jesse will always have your ups and downs, this is how you get to know each other."

"Okay...I get that, but what do I do?"

"You give it some time and give him the space he needs. Even as a little girl you were impatient and always looking for answers." She was right, I was the pushiest thing, and apparently I still was.

"You drove your father and I crazy during the holidays, demanding to know what Santa brought you days before Christmas Day." Flashing back to my childhood I remember sitting around our twinkling tree shaking packages, wondering what was inside; I couldn't wait to rip into them.

"You've never been the patient type or allowed yourself to trust very easily, but if he's the one, you need to have some faith in him. He wouldn't have come to Sedona for you and then asked you to move in if he didn't love you." She sighed. "Don't worry sweetie, he'll come around and then the two of you will have the most amazing, mind blowing make-up sex... _ever_."

"MOTHER!"

 _I couldn't believe she said that..._

She laughed at my embarrassment. "Rebeca...you're an adult now, so when the time is right, go to him and show that boyfriend of yours how much he's loved regardless of his wrong doings."

Letting out a deep breath I thought about what she was saying. She was right, everyone deserved a second chance, I needed to let it go and love Jesse for who he was today. The woman must have been psychic. Just as I was about to call the child molester for answers, she saved me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

Changing the subject we spoke about Worlds coming up and how she and my stepdad would be watching us live via online streaming. With all that's gone on recently I couldn't believe that in just a few days I would be meeting Stacie at JFK in New York, then flying to Copenhagen to be reunited with the rest of the Bella's. After we said our goodbyes I cleaned up, changed into one of Jesse's t-shirts and climbed into bed. With the craziness of the day, fatigue set in and pulled me into sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night I was woken up by the sound of piano playing. Just like our first night together the melancholy tune told a story of a young man tormented by his past. Turning on a side light I noticed a handwritten apology note, a box of long stemmed red roses and a white full length satin nightgown with lace cups laid out on Jesse's side of the bed; he must have gone out after I fell asleep. Understanding its meaning I changed into the lingerie and headed for the living room. I'd never worn anything so delicate as it clung to my curves and left very little to the imagination. I felt sexy and knew what I needed to do. Rounding the corner a single candle pillar on the piano illuminated the corner of the room while Jesse's eyes remained closed as his fingers effortlessly flew over the black and white keys. He was clad in pajama bottoms with bare feet and slowly rocked to an original tune he created, immersing himself in its sadness. Approaching slowly I stood beside him as he continued to play and noticed wetness on his cheeks.

"Jesse." Whispering his name got his attention as he ceased playing, dropped his arms to his sides and stared at keys. "Please let me in."

Sighing to himself he said nothing, turned to face me and held out his arms. Positioning myself in front of him he wrapped his arms around my waist, and like a protective mother would her child, I pulled Jesse into my bosom and embraced him as he sobbed quietly.

"Shh..." Seeing him so emotionally compromised affected me to the point I was struggling to keep my own eyes dry. "I'm sorry." My voice cracked as a stray tear fell down my cheek. Stroking his hair I kissed the top of his head and closed my eyes.

We stayed this way for sometime until I felt a shift in Jesse's stance. Looking up at me he smiled warmly and gave a quick nod of appreciation. It was times like this we didn't need words to communicate but I knew what I still needed to do to bring him back from that dark place.

"Babe." I broke our silence and spoke softly. "The person you were, the things you did, makes no difference to me. I love you and that's all that matters." Without anymore words I straddled his lap, held his face between my hands and brought my lips to his. Snaking my arms around his neck he reciprocated my actions. "I'll always love you." My whisper against his lips set off his desire as he pulled me flush to him and buried his face in my nape of neck.

I sighed in relief and held him closer. After a while our eyes locked and there was only one thing left to do. "Let's go to bed." And blew out the candle.

This night signified trust and unconditional love between us. While Jesse lowered his guard and let me in, I realized it didn't matter who he was before me, what did matter was that we accepted each other for who we were at that very moment.

Bringing Jesse to his feet I took his hand and led him to our bedroom. Without breaking eye contact I gently pushed him onto our bed so he was laying on his back while I positioned myself over him. Losing ourselves in our kisses and caresses, we held each other and declared our undying love for one another. We didn't have sex, however the closeness we shared was far more intimate as we let our actions speak for themselves. I knew the war wasn't over but winning one battle at a time was a step in the right direction. As we fell asleep in each other's arms, we never felt closer.

* * *

The following morning I dreamt of warmth between my thighs and tingled all over. In my dream state I was moaning loudly and arching my back; I was obviously having a sex dream and was quite into it. With pressure building from within I soon realized it wasn't a dream, Jesse was under the covers giving me oral gratification and I'd become very aroused. Fully aware of my surroundings, I felt his hands squeezing my breasts under the thin material of the nightdress while his mouth did wonderful things down below. I kept my eyes shut while my body shuddered in anticipation as he nibbled and sucked in all the right places. Locating my g-spot he pumped me with his deft fingers and that's all it took. Sucking in my breath I erupted like a volcano and cried out while I clutched the sheets with both hands and bucked wildly as he consumed my release. With added suction from his mouth, my eyes rolled back as explotives tumbled carelessly from my lips as he prolonged my climax.

After the tremors subsided I was on fire and out of breath when I threw off the comforter to find Jesse with the most sheepish look on his face. Still nestled between my legs he kissed my inner thighs, climbed up my body and pressed his lips to mine.

"Good morning." He said affectionately, his face glistened with my essence but I didn't care. Tasting myself on Jesse only made my lust for him that much more. After giving me the most amazing wake up call I wanted to reciprocate, but he wouldn't have it. With one hand disappearing under the mattress he produced my favorite burgundy tie. Knowing what he had in mind I smirked and let him bind my wrists together and then tie me to the headboard.

"Remember this?" He asked.

I nodded with a smile.

Raising the delicate lingerie, my body was completely exposed to him while my eyes were covered by the silky material. Hearing the distinct sound of a foil packet being ripped open, it didn't take long before he was buried balls deep inside.

Yeah...mom was right again. Make-up sex with Jesse was mind-blowing. If every morning could start out this way, I would never leave home...or his bed.

* * *

A couple hours later we showered, got ready for work then finished breakfast prepared by Ms. Clark. We couldn't stop grinning at each other and had that freshly fucked glow, acting like a couple of stargazed teenagers in love.

When we were left alone I took advantage of the opportunity and climbed into Jesse's lap, cupped the side of his face and kissed him passionately. "Thank you for this morning." I murmured against his lips. Feeling his smile he kissed me back. "We should fight more often, Mr. Swanson."

"Mmm...I couldn't agree more, Miss Mitchell." Kissing my neck I felt my desire peak again. "Living with you definitely has its perks."

"Oh yeah?"

He pulled away to face me. "For starters, I get to have you whenever I want." Rolling my eyes at his remark made him laugh. "But the best part is, seeing your beautiful face before falling asleep and then waking up with you in my arms." The look of adoration he gave nearly brought me to tears. "I can seriously get used to this."

Stroking the side of his face I felt my heart swell. "Me too." And pressed my lips to his.

As our kiss deepened I felt myself falling more for Jesse and would do anything for him as long as he continued to love me in this manner. After a few more minutes our make-out session was interrupted by Benji clearing his throat, politely letting us know it was time to leave. With Ms. Clark handing me a prepared lunch we were off to our perspective work.

* * *

Sitting in the backseat of the SUV Jesse held my hands and couldn't keep his eyes off me. Our relationship was evolving at a world record pace but neither of us seemed to mind.

"You promise not to go anywhere alone?"

"Yes Sir." I pulled my hand back and mock saluted him. "You have my word."

"That's my girl." He said, smiling. The dude really was in the best mood; we both were. "I love you."

"I know." I replied, grinning back. "Have a good day at the office, dear."

With Benji and I being dropped off we headed into the Capitol Tower and into the elevator. With all that transpired this morning I still couldn't keep the smile off my face. As we stopped at the tenth floor Benji bid me farewell to start his patrol.

* * *

Entering the suite I pushed open the glass door and stopped at reception to say hi to Barb. After a quick chat about how hot my boyfriend was I proceeded to my work space and freed myself of my leather jacket and stashed my purse in its drawer. Plopping myself down onto my mesh chair, I docked my cell phone in its charging stand, switched on my desktop computer and logged in with my credentials that were assigned to me. Before I had a chance to read any of my emails my desk phone rang, it was Keegan and he wanted me to come to his office immediately.

Grabbing a legal pad and pen I stood up and headed down the hall to his office in the corner. Knocking on his glass door he waved me in and motioned for me to close the door behind me while he continued his phone conversation.

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard! Snoop is coming tomorrow and the best you have is barking dogs and kalimba? My sister, your mother paid through her ass to get you an education at UCLA, so I expect more out of you. You guys have until tomorrow to wow me or heads are going to roll." Slamming his phone startled me, but what happened afterwards made me feel even more uncomfortable.

Eyeing me from top to bottom Keegan had a predatory look about him. This morning I opted to wear a form fitting beige skirt and low cut white blouse which apparently wasn't the best decision. The personal shopper hired by Jesse was still in the process of replacing my wardrobe destroyed by that psycho, so all I had were short skirts and tight dresses hanging in the closet. Jesse approved of my new sophisticated look but wouldn't like the way my slimy boss was undressing me with his eyes.

"You look nice." Keegan praised, motioning for me to come closer. "Let me take a look at you...turn around." I felt objectified while the scumbag checked me out. "It's refreshing to see a woman who actually dresses like a woman and isn't afraid to show off her curves, and you my dear have them."

 _Somebody call H. R. quick!_

"You left right after hor'dourves last night, did you at least have a good time?"

"Um...yeah." Was all I can say, trying to ignore his advances. "It was such a crazy day yesterday, I was tired."

"So your boyfriend is quite possessive of you. Do you like that sort of thing?"

"He's not normally like that." I lied, Jesse was one thousand percent worse and had amazing stalker abilities. "He was just in a mood."

"I see." He gave a wicked smile and licked his lips. "So...you like your boyfriend?"

 _What kind of a question was that?_

"I love him." I replied quickly. Not liking the direction of the conversation I changed the topic. "Your call sounded urgent. Did you want something?"

"Yeah...but apparently it's already taken." His suggestive tone made my blood boil. "What does he do?"

"Um...he's an entrepreneur; he owns his own business."

"Oh yeah...what kind of business?"

 _Nosey bastard!_

"You know...all sorts of things. Mainly mergers and acquisitions."

"That doesn't sound very exciting. What's his full name?"

Getting tired of the questions, I exhaled deeply. "Jesse Swanson."

"The billionaire!?" His eyes nearly came out of their sockets. "One of the richest men in America is _your_ boyfriend?"

 _Yes you asshole, and if you keep it up he'll own your ass..._

"The one and only."

Looking like someone kicked him in the teeth Keegan shook his head in disbelief.

"Shit! I knew he looked familiar." He mumbled to himself then sighed. "Alright, I need you to order lunch for today's unscheduled meeting with upper management. It seems 'Residual Heat' may have been sold." Just about choking at the news I did my best to conceal the fact that I already knew about the sale. Handing me a restaurant menu, several items were already pre selected. "They don't deliver so you'll have to call in the order and pick it up; the deli is just up the street. Meeting is at 12:30 so have everything in place by then."

 _Swell...now I have to tell Jesse._

"Is that it?"

"For now."

"Okay, I'll be at my desk if you need anything else."

After an hour or so I hadn't heard from Jesse and decided to email him.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Sex or Cheesecake

Dear Sex God,

I hope you're having a decent day. Thanks to a certain somebody rudely waking me up this morning I've been distracted all day.

If every day could start out like this morning I would gladly give up everything (including cheesecake) and never leave your bed. I've had the stupidest grin on my face and might as well hold up a sign saying, _I've been sufficiently fucked._

ILY...

Rebeca Mitchell

Satiated Girlfriend & Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _That should get him going. Clicking on send..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Rude Awakenings

Dear Sex Goddess,

I too haven't stopped smiling and would give up everything if I could make love to you 24 hours per day. Everyone here keeps asking if I'm feeling alright. Must be all the sex. Jeez woman! Will you please let a man sleep!

XOXO...

Jesse Swanson

Oversexed & Sleep Deprived CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Laughing out loud I hit reply..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Senior Moments

What's wrong old man? Can't keep up with your much younger girlfriend? I have needs…

ILY...

Rebeca Mitchell

Sex Crazed Girlfriend & Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _Snickering at what I typed, I hit send..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : No rest for the weary...

Old man? I'm still 27 for a couple more weeks. Hope you're up to the challenge little girl because no tiny blue pills are needed for this thoroughbred. Hope you're taking your vitamins because you're going to need your strength tonight. Ready for round two?

XOXO...

Jesse Swanson

Always Ready For Action Stud & CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Oh really? Clicking reply..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Bring It On

Challenge accepted. Better up your dose of Geritol...old man.

Sorry to change the subject but since I'm the newbie here, I've been tasked with the responsibility of feeding my boss and a bunch of bigwigs so I'll need to leave the building at noon. There's an unscheduled meeting today with upper management about some hostile takeover. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you? " _Wink! Wink!"_ BTW...you were right about Keegan.

ILY...

Rebeca Mitchell

Loving Girlfriend, Errand Gal & Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _Wondering how he'll respond I clicked on send..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : I'm calling you

Pick up your cell phone and delete your emails now!

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Jeez! So bossy._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey!" I answered, clicking my mouse to save changes to the latest version of my mix. "What's up?"

"Did that fucker touch you?" He whispered.

"No...he just made some stupid comments. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Hold on a sec." I could tell that Jesse put his hand over his phone and was having another conversation. "Send them the proposal and tell them we're on board."

"Are you in a meeting?"

"Um...yeah. Actually, there's a dozen suits staring at me wondering who the fuck I'm talking to."

"Dude! We can discuss this later."

"Hang on." Hearing other voices on the other end I tried to make out what they were saying. "It's my girlfriend!" He announced proudly, no longer bothering to cover the mic. "Yes it's the same girl from Atlanta."

"Now you've done it." I joked lightheartedly. "They probably thought you were gay." My snark sent him into a fit of laughter.

"You know that's not true, especially after this morning." He whispered. "Remember?"

"Mmm…" Forgetting where I was, I flushed and groaned a little too loudly which got the attention of some of my colleagues. Trying to shake off thoughts of this morning's escapades, I quickly changed the subject. "So...about today. The deli is just up the street but I promised _somebody_ I wouldn't take any chances AND will make sure Dirty Harry accompanies me. Will that satisfy your requirement?"

"Yes, that'll do. I'll call Benji/Harry and let him know we spoke." He joked along which made me chuckle. "I've got to get back to my meeting before there's a mutiny and I'm kicked off my own board. Laters, baby."

* * *

A couple of hours later Benji met me in reception then we headed downstairs and out. Looking both ways on the busy street I was on the look-out for ghost girl, but to my relief there was no sight of her. After we picked up the sandwiches from the deli we returned to my work without any incident.

The executive's meeting went on for a couple of hours which worried me because I wasn't sure if today would be the day that JS Enterprises would be announced as the new owner. As Keegan stormed past my desk he looked straight ahead and left the building in a hurry. Whatever transpired during the meeting didn't look good for him.

Getting back to our latest project I lost myself in my music and was getting closer to finalizing a mix created for the rapper's holiday album, but something was missing. Tapping me on the shoulder I turned around to find Dax, Dean and Destiny behind me, who were having just as much difficulty as I was. Removing my headphones they invited me into a sound room where we decided to collaborate on the Snoop Dogg project. They loved my ideas and let me take the lead. With my vocals added and their tweaking with his song, we came up with something we were proud of.

* * *

At a little passed five Benji and I left the building just as the SUV pulled up. Clambering into the back seat Jesse pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. His mood from this morning hadn't changed and I could tell the challenge we emailed about earlier was still on.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you all day." Jesse gushed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Let's go home."

That night we enjoyed a delicious meal prepared by Ms. Clark and talked about the highlights of our day. He admitted that the purchase of 'Residual Heat' had gone through earlier than expected but the official press release wouldn't go out until the following week. In regards to Keegan's sour disposition he had no idea what his problem was.

After dinner Jesse received email notification from his geek-squad that the report on Adam was complete. Excusing himself to his study, Jesse had a few calls to make. In the meantime I decided to fine tune the Snoop Dogg project in the multipurpose room across the hall from Jesse.

After an hour or so I was satisfied with the finished product and found myself fixated on the pool table at the far end of the room. As a troubled teen going through my parents divorce my friends not only introduced me to tattoos, they taught me how to play. I wasn't a pool shark in any way, however I could hold my own and decided this could be a fun challenge between Jesse and I. Walking over to the cue rack I plucked a shorter stick and rolled it on the green felt surface. Satisfied that it wasn't warped I located a set of billiard balls and triangle then arranged them on the table. It had been a while since I played but still knew the mechanics and physics of the game. After a few successful shots Jesse stood in the doorway with his arms crossed looking as intrigued as ever.

"You play?"

"Yup." I responded, sinking a striped ball in the side pocket. "Do you?" I asked repositioning myself for the next shot.

Coming closer Jesse took a seat on a barstool and observed my form. "I wouldn't have a table if I didn't."

Sinking in another ball I stood the cue up and gripped it with both hands. "Care to make a wager?"

Crossing his arms again he couldn't hold back his amusement. "I'm listening."

Giving it some thought I came up with something Jesse couldn't resist.

"If I win, we go to the playroom." As expected, he was stunned at what I had proposed.

"And if you lose?"

"Your choice."

My inner goddess was so delighted she did pirouettes around the room while my subconscious burst into flames.

"Really?" With his eyebrows raised to his hairline, I'd surprised him once again. "A...Anything?" He stammered.

"You heard me." Smirking at his reaction I placed the cue stick on the table, eased my way over to him and brought my lips within inches of his quivering mouth. "No more limits...remember?"

Letting out a loud gulp, Jesse raked his fingers through his hair. "You're that confident?" He asked, pulling himself together. "Are you hustling me, Miss Mitchell?"

Letting out a snort I was thoroughly enjoying myself. "What's wrong, Mr. Swanson? Afraid of a little friendly competition from your petite girlfriend?"

Bunching my hair in back Jesse yanked it down so I was facing up at him. I was no longer laughing as he leaned down and kissed me hard. With the force of his lips on mine, I nearly fell backwards. Gazing into his dark eyes I could tell he wanted this.

"Eight-Ball...call the pockets!" He blurted out, accepting the challenge and arranged the rack of balls in a perfectly tight triangle. "Your break, M'lady!"

Smirking at my competitor, I slowly stepped away to the opposite end of the table and pulled my blouse out of my skirt. With my chalked cue in hand I positioned the white ball off center and looked up at Jesse who was mesmerized. Lining up my shot I leaned over the table, making sure my challenger had a clear view of my cleavage while sliding the wooden rod back and forth between my thumb and index finger. With my lead arm, I pulled the stick back and thrust forward with all my might, sending the cue ball crashing into the colored object balls; scattering them in all directions.

Looking up from the table, Jesse let out a gasp while I nervously bit my lip and heard a ball drop into a pocket.

* * *

A/N: Nothing like a little cliffhanger...eh?

Responses to Beca's reaction to Gail's news were a mixed bag, however the few who said she would laugh her ass off were absolutely correct.

Any predictions on who will win the game?


	15. Chapter 15

**Darker – Chapter 15**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

With my lead arm, I pulled the stick back and thrust forward with all my might, sending the cue ball crashing into the colored object balls; scattering them in all directions.

Looking up from the table, Jesse let out a gasp while I nervously bit my lip and heard a ball drop into a pocket.

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

Reaching inside the pocket I pulled out the number two ball and smirked at my competition.

"Solids!"

Positioning myself for the next shot, I called the pocket and took aim. With a quick deliberate thrust the number seven ball found its way into the opposite corner pocket. Sitting on a barstool I've never seen Jesse so amused as he studied me intently. Sinking in the next couple of balls I was proud of myself and internally thanked the friends of my past for the skills I'd acquired for this evening.

"You are hustling me."

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm just lucky."

Leaning over the table I was fully aware that my boobs are practically hanging out and visible from the low cut blouse I was almost wearing. With my short skirt riding up, I leaned over the table and was in the perfect position to flaunt my ass, which gave Jesse the opportunity to gawk at me while I put on a show for his benefit.

"You know, watching you bend over and stretch across my table just may be my favorite sight... _ever_." Sighing deeply I could tell Jesse was becoming turned on as he shifted on his barstool. "Oh, the naughty things I want to do to you right now."

Trying to distract me, my inner goddess gasped in anticipation of the potential fuckfest and began to loosen up her limbs while my subconscious scanned the room for the nearest emergency exit.

Taking aim for the number five ball, I called the pocket and sent it wide; I missed.

 _Son-of-a-bitch!_

Rising to his feet, Jesse chalked his cue, approached the table with uber confidence and in quick concession, sunk in four striped balls. I had to admit he was quite good and had good form as I salivated watching him sprawl out on his table with his impressive reach. Looking elated he glanced back at me who had taken upon myself to visit the mini fridge and pulled out two Newcastle long necks. Quickly disposing of the twist offs I took a long chug of beer then raised my bottle to praise my challenger for his skill. But the next shot Jesse accidentally fouled, sending the cue ball into the side pocket. "Fuck!" He cursed, taking a seat on the barstool next to me.

 _My turn..._

"Such a rookie mistake, Mr. Swanson." I teased, placing my beer down then worked my way back to the table and sunk in two more solids. "Red Room of Pain, here we come."

Studying the number one ball, it was the last of the solids and was blocked by the eight so I needed to bank the shot. Taking aim I tapped the cue ball with just enough force to bounce off the cushion side and hit the yellow but deflected it off the corner pocket. "Shit!" It was my turn to curse which elicited a chuckle from yours truly.

"Nice try baby, now watch how it's done." Taking a swig from his beer, Jesse placed the long neck on the counter, stood up and re-chalked his cue. "After I win I'm going to do things to you I've only dreamed of."

 _Over confident arrogant ass…_

Clearing the rest of the stripes Jesse lined up his last shot, struck the cue ball into the remaining green stripe but it deflected off my yellow and missed the pocket.

"Are you trying to lose?" My sarcasm made him laugh until I sunk in the final solid. "Eight-ball left corner pocket!" I announced without hesitation, re-chalking my cue. Leaning over I gave myself more time to study the angle. It wasn't the easiest of shots but it could be done with the right amount of finesse. Before taking aim Jesse stood behind me and caressed my ass.

"Actually with what I'm planning to do to you, I want nothing more than to win." Just imagining what his sick and twisted mind was conjuring up sent my thoughts to the nearest Sunset strip underground sex club.

"Hey! Hands off the goods!" I warned. My competitiveness was in full bloom as I nudged him away with my elbow. "You're attempts at distracting me will prove to be futile."

With both hands held up in defeat Jesse stepped away fully amused. Taking a deep breath I leaned over the table and slipped the wooden rod between my fingers, pulled back on the stick and gently brought it forward. Hitting the cue ball perfectly into the eight sending it into the pocket of choice. I did a silent cheer until the unspeakable happened. Was the room level? With the white ball having a little too much momentum, it slowly rolled toward the same corner pocket.

 _No! No! No!_ My subconscious hollered as the cue ball disappeared into the pouch; I scratched and lost the game. Letting out a groan I closed my eyes and slumped forward onto the table. Shaking my head I looked behind me to find Jesse grinning from ear to ear. He'd won by a fucking technicality.

 _Damn him!_

"You play a mean game, Miss Mitchell, but your ass is officially mine."

 _That's what I was afraid of..._

With my lips in a hard line I nodded in defeat and placed the cue on the table. "Okay...you won." I conceded and turned around to face him. "What's your pleasure?"

"You'll know soon enough." He threatened with an evil smirk. "Lock the door."

Holding my head high I walked over to the door and considered all the things Jesse could possibly do to me. The wager was my idea so there was no backing out of it. Giving myself to Jesse was all he ever wanted, but somehow this felt different because I basically agreed to partake in _any_ sexual act and would simply have to deal with the consequences afterwards. Setting the lock I turned around and found my way back over to him. Taking deep breaths to calm my nerves I looked into his eyes and waited for it.

"Relax." His soothing words put me at ease as he caressed my cheek. "I'm not ready to take you back to the playroom but I think you can handle this."

"Handle what?"

"Shh...no more questions." With his eyes going dark I felt myself become more aroused. "Take everything off except your underwear. Keep your heels on and your hair down."

"Safe words?" I asked with trepidation, while unbuttoning my blouse.

Yanking my hair in back he pressed his lips to mine. "Lovers don't need safe words, Beca." He whispered into my ear. "Just tell me to stop if you can't take anymore."

 _Can't take anymore? Holy shit!_

Nodding with understanding, my breathing was becoming more hitched by the second.

"Answer me."

With my arousal growing for him I could hardly speak. "If I have to, I'll tell you to stop." I sounded so small I barely recognized my own voice.

"Good girl." He praised. "Now chalk up your cue because you're going to make that last shot." Sliding my skirt down my legs I was left in my skimpy undergarments and heels, and smirked for what he had in mind. Drinking me in, he licked his lips and let out a sigh.

"And if I don't make the shot?" I dared to ask applying powder to my cue of choice. "If I miss?"

"Then I'll take it out on your ass."

"Is that it? Is that the best you could do?" My challenge made his eyes roll. "Spank me?"

"No Beca, it isn't." His eyes grew _**darker**_ with lust. After I feel you've had enough, I'm going to fuck you senseless, right here on this table."

My gulp could've been heard clear across the country.

"How?" I squeaked. "In the traditional sense or…?" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Grinning at my nervousness, Jesse caressed my behind then had me bend over the table. Moving my butt floss to the side he teased both openings that nearly sent me tumbling over the Great Wall of China. "You really do have the nicest ass." His touch combined with his seductive tone had my muscles south of the border clenching. "You did say it was my choice…"

"Yes." I hissed, as I felt the tip of a finger slide into my rear. Gasping at the intrusion I gripped the table with both hands and accepted it.

"I'm so going to enjoy this."

 _And I'm going to need therapy…_

This wasn't the first time Jesse had teased me there, the other time was in the Red Room of Pain when I was still acting as his submissive. I'd always considered anal play taboo but at this moment I found myself curious, drifting into the dark side and enjoying it.

Worming his digit deeper I felt myself pushing back and getting even more aroused. When I let out a groan Jesse withdraw his finger and turned to face me.

"Are you seriously up for this?" His eyes were bright with glee as though I was finally giving him the Holy Grail. "Because if your no-"

"-It's your choice, Jesse!" My abruptness surprised him. "I lost the fucking game. If this is what _you_ want, than I won't stop you."

The mischievous smile Jesse gave said volumes. The Red Room of Pain would've been familiar territory and the lesser of two evils since I would have been calling the shots. Being at Jesse's mercy was limitless and could potentially push me further into that dark place I fought so hard against.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"You awake?" Standing in the doorway of the master bath Jesse, sipped a scotch on the rocks as he sported a white fluffy terry cloth robe while I floated in steaming hot water and aromatic bubbles, stretching my tired limbs in our deep soaking tub. After going several rounds with the billionaire, it felt heavenly and was just what the doctor ordered. "Such a beautiful sight." He gushed, leaning on the door frame.

"You're just saying that because I did that _stuff_ with you." With my eyes closed, fatigue was setting in as I mumbled to myself. "My body hates me."

"Well I love every inch of your body." Stepping inside Jesse knelt down behind me and offered his cocktail which I glanced at with one opened eye, took in my hand and tossed back with one swift motion.

"Thanks." I said, handing back an empty glass. Trying not to laugh, Jesse placed it on the floor. "Guess I was thirsty."

"Apparently." He chuckled. "Have I traumatized you that much, Miss Mitchell?" He asked toying with loose strands that had fallen out of my messy bun.

"Not at all." Opening both eyes I turned to face him. "Actually, I was wondering when Mr. Kinky Fuckery was going to return. With all that vanilla sex we've been having, I thought you'd gone soft on me and lost your edge. Guess I was wrong."

With a deep sigh Jesse leaned down to place a kiss below my ear then began to massage my aching neck and shoulders.

"Don't worry baby, that kinky bastard is never too far." Nibbling on my ear his talented hands found my pressure points, and with the perfect amount of manipulation, had me moaning in appreciation.

"Mmm...that's good."

"You're the one who feels good." He spoke softly between kisses along my neck as his hands gravitated south. Kneading my tender breasts I was back on cloud nine. "We're so good together."

"Yes." I breathed, pushing my chest into his healing hands while my nipples pebbled under his ministration. "Mmm..."

Turning my head, Jesse captured my lips. "Thank you for tonight." He murmured, smiling against me as he tugged gently on my swollen nubs. "I'm glad you told me to stop."

"So is my ass." We chuckled at my remark.

"Someday after you've consented and we've worked up to it I'll claim your ass. Did you really think I would force that upon you when you weren't ready? I'm not a monster, remember? What you experienced tonight was just a taste of it, and I know by your reaction you enjoyed it." I wasn't ready to verbalize it but he was right. Nodding my head I sighed recalling tonight's pool table action. After being forced to miss several easy shots, I was spanked like an errant child then bent over the table and taken from behind while he finger banged my ass. It was so wrong, but felt so hot as the feeling of double penetration was beyond anything I could've ever imagined. Losing myself in the moment I embraced my _**darker**_ side and came harder than ever before as we defiled the billiards table in several unconventional positions.

 _God I hope they sterilize that thing..._

Rising to his feet Jesse disrobed and motioned for me to scoot forward. Settling behind me his arms and legs surrounded me like an octopus as he continued to nuzzle my neck.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mmm..."

"Why do you keeping bringing up the playroom?"

Opening my eyes I was surprised by his inquiry.

"Because you need it."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Thinking about what Jesse was insinuating, I searched within myself for answers. Remembering what Gail had asked him about his needs and impulses I had the feeling that was only partially the truth. Why did I keep bringing it up? Was I becoming more like them? Without wanting to go any further with this line of questioning I brought Jesse's hand to my lips.

"Babe, I just want to please you and give you what you need."

"Like I told Gail the other night, you give me everything I could possibly need or want in a woman. Playroom or not, you satisfy me in ways you could never imagine."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Remembering my disturbing dreams I chuckled inwardly. "I can imagine quite a bit."

"I know that." He admitted which caught me off guard. "You talk in your sleep."

Turning around, I gaped at his smirking face while I scrunched mine in embarrassment.

"Dude! I neither accept nor deny any responsibility for what comes out of my mouth when I'm unconscious." He continued to enjoy my discomfort while I huffed at the awkwardness of our conversation. "How do I even know you're not making this shit up?"

With our eyes locked, Jesse's intense stare was unnerving.

"Because dreams are something I take very seriously, and just like me, you have your own demons."

There would be no snarky comeback because he was right, I had some underlying issues that Dr. Moss even picked up on during our dance.

"Are you going to tell me what I said?"

"No baby, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because dreams are answer to questions we haven't learned to ask."

"Oh-Kay. Could you be any more cryptic? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're not ready to talk about it."

"Perhaps, but if I knew what that wa-"

Cutting me off with a kiss, Jesse spun me around and enveloped me in his arms. Rising to my knees I pulled him closer so our torsos pressed together as our lip lock continued.

"This is all that matters to me." He spoke between kisses. You're like a fucking narcotic and I'm a hopeless addict with no cure; I can't get enough of you."

 _He wasn't the only one..._

Breaking off the kiss I noticed little Jesse had risen to the occasion and was standing above the water-line, pressing against my front. Surrounding him with both hands I slowly moved up and down his length while his eyes rolled back.

"Fuck that's good."

When he was just about there, I finished him off with one of my grade 'A' blow jobs that made Jesse's body go stiff and blow like Mount Vesuvius. After a while he regained the ability to breathe and pressed his lips to mine.

"C'mon, baby...let me take you to bed."

Wrapping my arms and legs around him, Jesse carried me out of the bathroom and into our bedroom. Gently laying me down on my back he blanketed his body over mine and held my arms above my head. "Tell me how _you_ want it." He whispered.

"Babe...I like it gentle but I also like it rough, just like tonight. As long as it's with you, it doesn't matter how we get there. But right now I'm enjoying the feeling and weight of your body on mine."

Jesse gave the warmest of smiles and nodded in agreement. For the remainder of the evening we kissed tenderly and fell asleep with our bodies still entangled. We both knew we were crossing over into something deeper than either of us had expected, we had become more than lovers; we were soulmates.

* * *

 _The morning after..._

Waking up with a start Jesse's infernal alarm was going off. With his leg draped over me and hand cupping my breast I chuckled because even in his sleep the man couldn't keep his hands off of me. Reaching over him I turned off the noise and noticed he was still asleep. Gently nudging him awake he had a dazed expression, stubbled face and the worse case of 'just fucked' hair I'd ever seen. Unable to conceal my amusement I chuckled softly because Jesse didn't look like the multi-billionaire corporate tycoon he was known for. Instead he was an adorable, sleepy twenty-seven year old with a stupid grin on his face. The man was clearly in love and trying desperately to go back to sleep. Feeling his morning wood pressed against my abdomen, I decided to take matters into my own hands...literally. Gently turning him onto his back I ripped open a foil pack and rolled it down his length. Looking up he was still sound asleep. Without giving him any warning I positioned myself over his junk and slowly lowered myself onto him. With his eyes remained closed he smiled and thrust his hips upward, meeting my rhythm until I exploded around him.

 _Yeah...today was going to be a good day…_

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

With cups of coffee in hand the entire production team was packed into the main recording studio with Snoop Dogg himself in the booth. We were separated by soundproof glass as the rapper sang his version of 'Winter Wonderland'. By itself it sounded lame especially for someone like the icon before us. With nobody stepping forward with any ideas I gave Dax, Dean and Destiny _the_ look; it was now or never.

"Have him sing it again." My words broke the silence as Keegan's neck snapped around. Looking more annoyed than anything he asked me to elaborate. "It's just a thought."

Rolling his eyes he asked the Grammy winning musician to start over. As the music played back my colleagues took position next to me and started manipulating the soundboard mixer with added beats and sound effects that changed the dynamics of the classic holiday while I sung a mashup version of another Christmas classic. Keegan's jaw dropped as he nodded to the beat and smirked approvingly to the edgy sound we had created. Ending on a high note our boss cut the music and hushed us.

"Snoop...that was amazing, brilliant, perfection." He paused to write down a few notes. "We've got an idea and will get back to you." After a few off the wall comments from the rapper he left the room. "You can sing." Keegan stated matter of factly, staring me down in front of the team.

"Yeah...well as you may have already read in my file I'm like an acapella champion." I paused to gauge his reaction. "We're both huge successes in our fields, but these guys," Pointing to Dax, Dean and Destiny "This wasn't just me, it was a team eff-."

"-But it's your arrangement." His abruptness cut me off. "I want your notes on this immediately and I'll need your vocals recorded before the end of the day."

"Um...sure. I guess one of these guys can handle it." I barely had the chance to respond before he put on his shades and stormed out of the room.

"No! I'll do it myself before I leave for my flight. Meet here at five sharp and don't keep me waiting. Good job Reggie!" Was the last thing I heard before leaving us alone with our thoughts.

 _Asshole!_

As Keegan cleared out the three D's surrounded me with congratulatory hugs. Even though our asshat of a boss refused to acknowledge them, I promised to make sure credit was given to all of us. Returning to my desk I placed a call to reception and asked how long security remained in the building. When Barb responded that security was twenty-four seven I was more relieved to be staying after hours with Keegan. The difficult part was still ahead of me, I had to let Jesse know I would be working late with that piranha.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Morning Glory

Good morning stud. Thanks to a certain someone I have a new appreciation for billiards and mornings, though I can't imagine why. Hope your day is going well.

ILY...

Rebeca Mitchell

SM&I Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Sex Object

Dear Sex Mad and Insatiable,

You only want me for my body, I feel so used and abused. "Wink! Wink!" Last night and this morning was fan-fucking-tastic. Let me know when you're ready for a rematch.

XOXO...

Jesse Swanson

Satiated Billiards Champ & CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Rematch? That pompous ass! Clicking on reply..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Eye Twitch

You really should get that nervous twitch looked at.

I love everything about you and our amazing sex life. I love being in your bed and sharing elevator space. Making love on candle lit grand pianos to well lit billiards tables, and in privately owned jets and luxury yachts and cherry wood desks and showers and bathtubs and on strange wooden crosses with shackles that rotate and large four poster beds of soft red leather and secluded boathouses and childhood bedrooms…

Have I missed anything?

ILY...

Rebeca Mitchell

SM&I Production Assistant - Residual Heat Studios

 _That ought to amuse him. Clicking on send..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Soaked Hardware

I just spat coffee all over my extremely expensive Mac and keyboard. Can you please practice some discretion and text me instead. Please delete this email before IT gets creative.

For the record, you forgot to mention your graduation.

XOXO...

Jesse Swanson

Coffee stained but still grinning for some reason CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Shit! How could I haven forgotten?_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Picking up my cell I placed a call to Jesse who answered on the first ring.

"Hey...can you talk?"

"Sure, maintenance is here cleaning up my mess thanks to you." Trying to stifle my laugh I covered my mouth. "What's up, baby?"

"Um...today's meeting couldn't have gone better. Keegan loved the arrangement and wants to record me for the album."

"That's fantastic and I'm not surprised one bit. Your voice is practically ear porn."

"Thanks...I think, but the reason I'm calling is because I need to work late tonight. Our recording booths are scheduled throughout the day and Keegan is leaving for New York first thing in the morning so he needs our demo asap."

Hearing an exaggerated sigh I could tell Jesse wasn't thrilled with the prospect of me being alone with Keegan. "Will anyone else be there?"

"Um...yeah, the team will be here and I've already checked with security. They're here all night."

"Shit! Benji can't stay. He and his wife have anniversary plans tonight, I gave him the evening off."

"Babe, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere and plus, I won't be alone. I'll be fine."

After a brief pause Jesse caved in. "Okay...Don and I will be there around six."

"That should be long enough. See you later. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

* * *

At five sharp I went into the recording studio with a set of headphones and belted out several takes of 'Here Comes Santa Claus that blended perfectly with Snoop's vocals. It was the first time I'd been recorded professionally and felt odd since I preferred to be on the opposite side of the glass. With the three D's manipulating the mixing board our demo was ready for the big wigs at Capitol. Sending a copy electronically I bid farewell to my friends while Keegan insisted on having a last word with me. Locking eyes with Destiny she lingered behind and gave me a look of caution before leaving us alone.

"Great work Beca. I don't know how you managed it but you actually made those three idiots look good for once." What surprised me was not the insults he threw at my colleagues, but the fact that he finally said my name correctly; something was definitely up. "However, there's something you've been keeping from all of us, isn't there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Feeling threatened I tried to ignore him, packed up my stuff as quickly as possible and was about to leave the sound booth until Keegan blocked my path. "What are you doing?"

"Don't insult my intelligence! You were sent by your boyfriend's company to infiltrate 'Residual Heat' for the takeover. I've been taken off the label and relocated to New York."

"What?" I asked with genuine shock. "I swear to God, I had nothing to do with it."

"I built this fucking studio from the ground up and now it's being taken away from me, and it's all because of you. I read your emails to your lover so I know you're full of shit. You knew about the purchase from day one and said nothing!" Like a protective shield I held my hands up and backed away as his voice continued to rise. "There's no one else to blame Mitchell, you're nothing but a spy and a fucking cock tease."

"Listen to me, I was just as surprised to hear about it." Looking at the time on the wall it was almost six. Jesse would be arriving soon, but not soon enough. "I need to leave."

"You're not going anywhere." Unbuckling his belt Keegan undid his pants and pulled out his skinny dark cock. Looking away quickly I felt bile creep up my esophagus. "I've got nothing to lose Beca, so I think I'll just take it out on you."

"You still work for Capitol, please don't do this." Taking another step away I bumped into a mic stand. "I won't tell anyone about this...I promise."

Making a run for the door I was grabbed from behind and slammed against the glass face first. He was so strong I couldn't move as he reached under my skirt and ripped off my underwear. I knew if I didn't do something I was about to become a notch on his belt, or worse...a statistic.

"Please...don't do this!" I pleaded with him as he tried to pry my thighs apart with his leg. "Maybe there's something I can do for you. Money! How much will it take?"

Turning me around to face him Keegan sandwiched me between him and the soundproof glass then forced his lips on mine. He was repulsive, smelling like cheap cologne and whiskey, and when his tongue forced its way into my mouth I nearly hurled at his rancid breath. Struggling to free myself my wrists were held to my sides while he violated my mouth. With every bit of strength I bit down on his lip until it bled and kneed him in the groin. Bent over he winced in pain as he yelled out profanities and cradled his bruised limp dick. With another kick to his groin I looked around, grabbed a steel music stand by it's shaft and swung the book plate at his head, sending him crashing to the ground. Defending myself the best I could I knew it wouldn't last and needed to get the hell out. Making a run for it, I lunged for the door handle but was denied access as I felt the sting from a backhand to my face that sent me flying to the opposite end of the recording booth. The force of impact was so great my world faded in an instant, then what felt like a blink of an eye I found myself pinned to the ground with bound hands. With my skirt pushed up and gathered at my waist my blouse was ripped apart; the son-of-a-bitch was all over me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I shouted as loud as my lungs would allow. As my screams filled the small space the attack on my body was progressively getting worse, but what was happening to my mind was even more hideous. "YOU SICK SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

"Yell as loud as you want, Beca." Laughing at my distress he jerked himself off while I tugged at the makeshift restraint he created out of wire. "Nobody can hear you and security won't be around for another half hour. Plenty of time to show you how a real man fucks."

Jesse was right about Keegan, he was nothing more than a serial rapist who preyed upon his female interns, and I was his next victim. Feeling so foolish I hated myself for being in this position. I shouldn't have been so stubborn and listened to my boyfriend who was only trying to protect me. Will Jesse still want me after this? Will I come down with a sexually transmitted disease or get pregnant? Recalling the concerned look from Destiny before leaving, she had to know what my fate was. Was she a silent victim? Why didn't she warn me?

"You have to stop. You're making a huge mistake." Trying to reason with him it was a last attempt to stop the attack. "If you do this, Jesse will come after you and destroy your life."

"Ha! It's funny you should say that because your _boyfriend_ already did." He merely stated. "I've been waiting my entire life for revenge for the hell he caused, and then you came along. You were perfect."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think hired you?" He paused to admire his erectness as he pumped himself some more. "When I saw the press photos of you and that rich bastard, and then you applied for an internship here; it was so easy, but then you turned out to be his fucking little spy."

No matter how much I denied it, the monster refused to believe me; I had nothing more to say. If I survived the attack, Jesse would have some explaining to do. With my head pounding from the trauma I'd already endured, I became listless and lost the ability to fight back. Knowing my life had taken a radical change for the worst, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable.

 _Today would not be a good day after all..._

* * *

A/N: I hated writing this last part but for the purpose of the story, it was necessary. Will Beca be rescued before it's too late? Tune in next time and find out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Darker – Chapter 16**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

If I survived this attack, Jesse would have some explaining to do. With my head pounding from the trauma I'd already endured, I became listless and lost the ability to fight back. Knowing my life had taken a radical change for the worst, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable.

 _Today would not be a good day after all..._

* * *

 _ **And now...**_

 _It all happened so fast..._

One minute I was on the ground about to become a receptacle for this monster's junk and the next I was on his back, strangling him with the black wires that bound my wrists together. With my subconscious screaming at me to resist, I'd gained enough strength to not only fight him off, I was squeezing the life out of him.

Gasping for air, Keegan tried to shake me off but I hung on like a cowboy on a bucking bull as he grabbed for the line that cut off his oxygen supply. Hurling himself forward, I fell off, but not before I clawed the crap out of his face. I'm not sure what came over me but I saw rage and wanted to hurt him... _badly_.

Using my elbows as leverage I was able to get to my feet and kicked upward, making direct contact with his chin, then stomped down on his groin repeatedly, making him shriek in agony as he curled himself into a fetal position.

Looking through the soundproof glass I saw security guards entering the studio with Destiny leading the way. With my hands still tethered I reached for the door just as it opened, and saw him. With a look of shock in his eyes, Jesse extended his arms around me.

"Where is he?" Jesse asked calmly as he slowly removed his suit jacket and draped it over my shoulders. Thumbing his whereabouts to the ground behind me Keegan continued to whimper like a pathetic fool while cradling his bruised ego. "Cover yourself and wait here."

It was like watching a motion picture as Jesse lifted Keegan by his blood stained shirt and brought him to his feet. Proceeding to land several gut punches that lifted him off the ground Jesse finished him off with closed fists to his already bloodied face. Holding his hands up in defeat, the piece of shit had, had enough and surrendered himself to security.

"If you ever go anywhere near her again, I'll fucking kill you!" Jesse threatened through gritted teeth as Don held him back. "Get him the fuck out of here!"

I hadn't realized it, but the police arrived and were making the arrest. _Who called them?_ I wondered then looked over at Destiny who was struggling with her own emotions as she glared at Keegan whose hands were now cuffed from behind and being taken away.

When one of the uniformed men directed their attention to me it was at that moment time slowed down and I lost the ability of speech. With my lips refusing to move I started to feel dizzy, and with my body temperature dropping I began to tremble.

"She's going into shock." I heard someone say as my hands were finally freed. With my adrenalin rush leaving me, my head throbbed so badly I became disoriented. Feeling a bit off center I grabbed Jesse's arm to stabilize myself, then watched my world fade away.

* * *

It was dark when I came to. Sitting in the back of the SUV Jesse was holding me close to him while my body continued to shake. "Hey...you're back." His voice was soft as he side swept my hair out of my face. "Are you okay?"

Acknowledging him with a nod I gave a wary smile and found my voice. "My head is killing me." It came out as a slur as I rubbed my temple. "Are we going home?"

Shaking his head, Jesse pressed his lips to my forehead. "No baby, Don's taking us to Cedars, mother is meeting us in the ER. We're just almost there."

"You called her?" I pulled away, sighing in annoyance. "Why?"

"She was already on duty. She's an MD, remember?"

"Jesse, I don't want her or anyone else seeing me like this."

"I know, baby but this is what she does." He stopped himself to take a deep breath as he caressed my cheek. "She'll take care of you the way she took care of me."

Understanding where Jesse was coming from the image of a battered child suffering from shock and malnutrition came to mind. Closing my eyes at the thought I glanced down at my discombobulated self and realized he was right. I was assaulted, a victim like that child, and in need of medical attention.

Becoming more aware of my state of dress I took note of my twisted and bunched up skirt, a blouse with popped buttons and a bra that had been cut apart. I was commando and remembered the horrible fate of my G-string that had been ripped off from the beginning and was now stuffed into one of the suit jacket pockets.

"Jesse, how did I get this way?"

"What?" He was surprised at my inquiry. "You don't remember?"

Shaking my head slowly I rested against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I had no recollection of what had transpired to get me to this point, but had the feeling I would soon find out.

* * *

 _Cedar's Sinai - Los Angeles, CA_

Pulling up to the ER entrance Jesse refused a wheelchair and carried me through the sliding glass doors. With my head buried in his chest I was temporarily blinded by the bright lights, then heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, my God! Jesse...bring her over here." His mother called us over. Being lowered onto a gurney I was covered with a thin white cloth. "What happened?"

"She was attacked." Letting out a sigh Jesse ran his fingers through his hair. "We're not sure but she may have been..." He couldn't bring himself to say it but I knew what he meant; we all did.

"Beca, we need to document what happened to you. Can you tell us?" Dr. Swanson asked. In a matter of seconds she'd gone from a concerned parent to professional health care provider.

"Um...I was working late when my boss tried to…" My hesitation was obvious, I was too scared and upset to admit any more. "I fought back and then I was like this."

"You don't remember what happened?"

"I hit my head and then my hands were tied." Presenting my red wrists to her I was becoming more emotional. "He was all over me but I don't know if he..."

"It's okay, you're safe now. We'll take care of you." Her voice was comforting as she looked between her son and I. Taking it all in she put on her professional face and called over one of her RN's. "Get someone down here from forensics immediately and have a rape kit started for Ms. Mitchell. She'll need a private room with a shower." She ordered calmly. "I'm sorry Beca, but we have to be sure."

"I know." Tears flooded my eyes as realization began to set in.

"Is there someone you need to call? Your parents perhaps?" She asked.

"No!" I responded quickly, sitting up. "I don't want anyone to know about this."

Trying to keep it together I laid back down, held my head between my hands and couldn't believe what had happened. Remembering what transpired a few years back at a party where I was accosted, this was different and much worse. Where Trevor was just a horny teenager looking to get laid, Keegan was not only known for hitting on his female interns, he admitted to wanting to hurt Jesse for some bad blood between them, and I was the perfect tool to carry out his plan. Turning my attention to my boyfriend, I had to ask.

"Keegan blamed you for ruining his life and wanted revenge for something that happened many years ago. What was he talking about?"

"I don't know, baby. I never met the man until that night at the bar."

"Well, he definitely knows you." I concluded. Jesse thought long and hard until something clicked. Looking like someone sucker punched him, he looked visibly nauseous. "What is it?"

Before he had the chance to answer, we were interrupted.

"I'm Detective Brady from L.A. Metro, Special Victim's Unit. " A black heavy set man in a light grey sports jacket announced as he entered the ER bay. "My apologies for interrupting however I've been assigned your case. Ms. Mitchell, may I ask you some questions?"

"Mr. Brady," Janet intervened, standing between us. "Beca has been through quite the ordeal and will be examined for the next few hours. Should she decide to press charges, her records will be turned over to you."

Giving Jesse's mother a look of gratitude I remained quiet as she spoke on my behalf.

"Fair enough." He responded, then turned towards Jesse. "Mr. Swanson, is there somewhere we can talk?"

Jesse looked to me as though he was seeking my approval. Giving him a quick nod I brought the thin blanket up to my neck as though it was a protective shield. I'd never seen Jesse so unsure of himself who appeared to be struggling with making any decisions. Looking to his mother for guidance she comforted him with a kiss to his cheek. "Go ahead, I'll stay with her."

Nodding slowly, Jesse turned on his heel and left with the detective without saying goodbye.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Like you, he's pretty shaken up. Give him some time, Beca. He'll come around." She explained. "When forensics arrives I'll leave so they can start the examination. These tend to be very invasive so, you'll want your privacy."

"No! Please stay." I urged grabbing her forearm. "I don't want to be alone."

"Okay...I'll stay with you."

 _And she did..._

* * *

Before beginning the exam I had to undergo a MRI scan of my head, then was delivered to a private room where I had to turn over my clothes for evidence and was given a disposable gown to change into.

After a series of questions about my family and medical history, my boyfriend's mother knew more about me than my own parents.

As forensics continued their interrogation the questions turned personal. To differentiate between Jesse's and Keegan's DNA I had to admit to having sex earlier that morning, disclose how many consensual partners I've had and if I was currently on birth control.

As Janet bore witness to the inquiry I answered as truthfully as possible, revealing that I'd only become sexually active recently and lost my V card to her son.

Hearing me being so candid about my limited experience, Dr. Swanson turned away to shield her emotions. Giving her hand a slight squeeze she turned back around and gave me the warmest of smiles. Without saying a word, I nodded to let her know I was alright.

The next part of the exam was even more demeaning. With having lapsed memory I had to undergo a full body examination which included being screened under UV lights and swabbed for biological collection. I was literally poked and prodded in every which way possible and then photographed to complete the file.

When it was over Janet handed me a set of light blue scrubs and waited in the room while I showered. Standing under hot water I fought back tears as bits and pieces of the assault flashed like strobe lights. Scrubbing the monster's grime off my body made me feel better however the horrific images were permanently engraved in my memory. Stepping out of the small stall I towel dried and combed through my wet hair then changed into the scrubs I was given.

When I stepped back into the room, Jesse had returned and was in deep discussion with his mother who held a file in her hand.

Walking over to me Jesse extended his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry for everything." I was relieved to see him snapped out of his funk but was too distracted by what was in _that_ folder.

Pushing him away my only focus was the results; nothing else mattered. I needed to know what that monster did to me.

"Is that mine?" I asked, pointing at the clipboard in her hand. Taking deep breaths I finally got the nerve to ask the million dollar question. "Was I raped?"

"Beca...please have a seat." Jesse brought us over to a small vinyl sofa and sat down next to me. Holding my hand we waited for his mom to go over the results. "Some of this won't be easy to hear."

"Okay...I'm listening." And braced myself for the worst. "What does it say?"

"Your injuries and forensic evidence are consistent with someone who's been sexually assaulted." She began to summarize the findings from the report. "Your attacker's DNA was found in blood, pubic hair, saliva and semen samples taken from various sites on your body." She paused as I groaned in despair. "However, there was no forced penile entry or ejaculatory discharge."

Letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I'd never been so relieved. "I wasn't raped." I whispered to myself as more tears threatened. "I'm okay."

"Yes baby." Bringing me into his arms, Jesse held me tight and pressed his lips to mine. "Had you not fought him off..."

I cut him off with another kiss and was elated to know that Jesse was still my one and only. The relief I felt was immense. According to the results I wouldn't have to worry about STDs or pregnancy. Just like what happened years ago at Barden, I wasn't raped in the traditional sense but I definitely wasn't unscathed by this ordeal.

Clearing her throat to get our attention, Janet had more news to deliver. "There's more." She flipped through more pages as we separated. "Your MRI results showed no cranial bleeding however, you do have a minor concussion which explains why you blacked out. With bed rest and close monitoring for the next twenty-four hours and then a follow-up with a neurologist, you'll be good as new. And since there's no reason to keep you overnight I'm going to get you discharged."

"Um...in a few days I'm supposed to be in Copenhagen for Worlds. Can I still fly with a concussion?"

"I don't see why not, it's only minor but I'll consult with neuro before you leave."

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

As the curtain was drawn Jesse's shrink appeared. "Did someone say neuro consult?"

"Dr. Moss...thank you for coming." Jesse rose to his feet and shook the good doctor's hand. "We just got her results. She wasn't raped."

Redirecting his attention to me, the psychiatrist gave a look of concern and shook his head while I lowered my eyes. "Well, maybe not of the body…" He mumbled to himself. "Beca, I hope you don't mind but Jesse called and told me what happened." He paused. "I'm here in an official capacity so whatever is discussed here, stays here."

"It's fine."

"Roger, it's good to see you again." Janet chimed in letting him kiss her on the cheek. "I'm sure you have a lot to talk about so I'll get her discharge started."

"Wait!" Getting to my feet I walked over to Jesse's mom and extended my arms around her neck. Hugging me back I clung on to her a little bit longer as I wanted to show her my appreciation. "Thank you." And whispered for her ears only.

"Sweetheart, I would do anything for my children, and you're no exception. I'm honored that you trusted me and can see why my son is so enamoured with you." She paused to hook a loose tendril of hair behind my ear spike. "Just promise me that you won't blame yourself for what happened today, and that you'll talk to someone."

"I will."

As Dr. Swanson left the room Jesse brought me back over to the small couch as his therapist pulled up a chair in front of us.

"Beca, I was asked here because Jesse feels responsible for what happened to you; he needs to tell you something." Looking over at my boyfriend, he was staring down at his hands that rested in his lap. Could this be one of his dark secrets that was supposed to send me running for the hills? Making myself comfortable I sat back and crossed one leg over the other as Dr. Moss played buffer between us. "Jesse, tell her what you told me earlier."

After a brief pause Jesse took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Because of my irresponsible actions, a young boy is no longer with us." He opened, looking up and locking eyes with me. He appeared to be struggling to get the words out but was encouraged by his shrink to continue on. "I bullied a classmate so badly, he committed suicide. That boy was the younger sibling of Mike Keegan, your former boss. Joseph Keegan somehow got a hold of a handgun...and blew his brains out. From what I just discovered in the police report, Mike was the one who found him and ended up in a psychiatric facility."

"Oh, my God." Was all I could say as an overwhelming rush of nausea hit. Placing my hand over my mouth I thought I was going to hurl. Taking a couple of deep breaths I regained my composure. "When was this?" I choked out.

"Approximately thirteen years ago. I was fourteen and he was only twelve."

"What happened afterwards?"

"As an adolescent I was expelled immediately, and with the best legal defense money could buy, my parents kept me out of the juvenile detention center and had my file sealed.

"You didn't know he had a brother?"

"No, for all we knew Joseph was an only child. He was a short, mixed race, chubby kid with buck teeth that was beat up and teased repeatedly by my group of thugs, and I was the fucking ring leader."

Exchanging looks with Dr. Moss I could see he was watching intently for my reaction and waiting for my response.

Shaking my head, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jesse was blaming himself for my attack for something that transpired when he was a teenager. "It's not your fault." I finally said. Reaching for Jesse's hand I did my best to talk some sense into him. "Kids can be cruel and don't realize what their actions could cause. At the same time you were dealing with your own demons."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Dr. Moss agreed with me. "This is what I've been trying to get through to you for years."

"Well, you're both wrong!" Jesse's voice rose to a higher octave as he stood up and walked away from us. "Because of me that kid is dead and my girlfriend was nearly raped!"

"No Jesse, we're not wrong. It was unfortunate that Joseph took his own life, but like his brother, he acted on his own. Just like you didn't pull that trigger, you didn't force that asshole to come after me!"

"How can you say that after what you've been through?" He paused with a sigh. "Had you not fought him off…" His voice trailed off as his temper rose.

"But he didn't! Jesse, it wasn't your fault. If anything I should've listened to you more carefully. I'm the fucking idiot for putting myself at risk."

"Stop saying that!" His voice carried, getting the attention of a passing RN . "You didn't ask for any of this!"

"No, I didn't...and neither did you."

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"WHAT!?" We both yelled out and turned as the privacy curtain was drawn.

Detective Brady was back.

"How's the patient?" He asked with a pleasant disposition while Jesse and I continued to glare at each other. "Have any decisions been made?"

"Yes, that I'm going home and forgetting this day ever happened."

"You can't do that." Jesse said softly. "That son of a bitch needs to stopped."

"I agree, but I'm just one person. Those other interns kept quiet for a reason."

"Yeah...because that fucker was blackmailing them!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Your friend Destiny, she came forward and told us everything. She's willing to testify if you are."

"I don't know about any of this. What if it gets out?" My head was pounding again as I considered the possibilities. "Can we please just go home and put this behind us?"

"Ms. Mitchell, if I may." Detective Brady spoke up. "With the type of evidence we have against your attacker, you won't even need to testify. Heck, you won't even have to show up in court."

"What do you mean by _type_ of evidence?"

"Detective, she doesn't know about that." Jesse sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "We haven't told her."

"Tell me what?" I asked, looking between both men. "Jesse?"

Letting out a deep breath, he came clean with the truth. "Your attack was recorded. It's all on tape." He paused as I gasped. "Your friend switched on the mic before she left to get help."

It was something I never considered. Earlier that evening I cut a track for Snoop Dogg's Christmas album and never imagined that same technology would be used to record the assault. "I want to hear it."

"No baby...you don't!"

"You already listened to it, didn't you?" I asked then watched Jesse give a painfully slow nod.

"Trust me when I say this, you don't want to hear it."

"You're right I don't, but If I'm going to make an informed decision, I need to know what that _fucker_ did to me."

With apprehension Jesse acknowledged the detective with a nod as he reached inside his breast pocket, pulled out a digital device and began the playback. With Janet returning to the room, she sat on my left as Jesse sat on my right to lend their support while I took in the audio. Reliving parts of the attack, I looked up and fought back tears as I became more furious by the second.

After hearing the painful truth I learned that most of the atrocities done to me occurred after I hit my head and while I was out cold. It was only a matter of minutes however with Keegan's self-incriminating commentary and disgusting sound effects, he made it quite clear what was happening, and I'd never felt so violated. The attack on my body was far worse than I initially thought as I crossed my arms over my chest and squeezed my thighs together. Dr. Moss's remark about being raped of the mind was spot on; this was something I would have to come to terms with and eventually find harmony within myself. With the playback being over, we sat in silence until I finally spoke.

"I want him prosecuted!" I seethed. "I don't care what it takes. Throw every fucking book at him!" Consoling me, Jesse pulled me into his arms as I finally fell apart.

"Consider it done." The detective spoke softly and handed over a form for my signed consent to release my records. After a few minutes I was somewhat composed, sat upright and accepted a pen. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand I signed on the dotted line so the police can do their thing. "Don't you worry, little lady. That son of a bitch is going down. There's two things prisoners don't like, and that's child molesters and rapists. That son of a bitch will get what he deserves."

"Brady...we need discretion on this. Not a word to the press."

"Mr. Swanson, you've got my word, this will not get out."

"Thank you Detective. I would really appreciate that. Dr. Moss, thank you for coming out."

"You're very welcome. Please let me know if or when you would like to schedule an appointment. I have the feeling you have a lot to get off your chest, but if you feel more comfortable, I can refer you to a female therapist who specializes in trauma."

"Thank you...I'll let you know."

As the two men left, a wheelchair was delivered to my room. Rolling my eyes, I begrudgingly sat down as the metal steps were extended for my feet.

"Let's go home." Jesse said as he and his mother wheeled me out.

* * *

 _Later that evening…_

After spending five plus hours in the hospital I was released around midnight. Not letting my sock covered feet touch the ground Jesse carried me from the car, to the elevator and finally into the penthouse where he gently lowered me onto our bed. Removing his suit jacket from around me Jesse brought over a silk nightgown and gently helped me out of the scrubs.

For the first time since we started sleeping together I was self conscious of my body and didn't want to be touched. Noticing all of the new scrapes and bruises forming on my skin, Jesse sighed and searched my eyes for any indication that he was making me feel uncomfortable.

"They'll go away." I whispered as Jesse kissed my reddened wrists. "But not before the Bella's see them, and how the hell am I going to hide this shiner?" After being backhanded by Keegan, my cheekbone was throbbing and already turning colors. "This is going to look great on stage."

Ignoring my sarcasm Jesse applied a soft kiss to my newly formed bruise. Wincing slightly I closed my eyes and let Jesse dote over me. I'd never seen him so tender as he handled me like a fragile porcelain doll.

"My mother couldn't say enough about you." He gushed. "She said you're the bravest woman she's ever met."

"Yeah? Well I don't feel so brave."

"That son of a bitch was twice your size and you managed to not only fight him off, you beat the shit out of him."

"Honestly, I felt rage and didn't know what I was doing."

"Finding you like that, I wanted to kill him with my bare hands."

"Get in line."

"And then listening to that tape was the most painful thing I've ever heard."

"I know, I saw your face." Holding his head between my hands I pressed my lips to his. "I'm not going to lie to you, I'm pretty fucked up right now. I don't know when I'll be able to…"

"Shh...it's not all about sex."

"And this is coming from you?" I teased. "Who are you and what have you don't with…"

Cutting me off with a kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer. After a while we pulled apart and gazed at one another.

"I'm the man who loves you." Without saying anything more I kissed him back and raised my arms so he could lower the delicate material over my head. "I've never dealt with anything like this before so you'll have to let me know when you're ready."

"You'll be the first to know."

* * *

That night Jesse held me against him as I cried myself to sleep. My body may have survived the attack, however my mind was a different story. Replaying the events over and over again in my head, the horrific experience kept looping like some kind of warped movie. Freeing myself from Jesse's embrace I could no longer stand being in bed, put on my robe and slippers and left our room. Walking around the dark penthouse I glided my hand over the shiny surface of the piano then walked over to the floor to ceiling glass and looked out the window. Even at three in the morning the city of L.A. was bustling with activity as lights twinkled in the distant and the occasional aircraft flew by. Thinking about the conversation Jesse and I had before turning in, I'd made the decision to quit the internship at 'Residual Heat' and look for something else. With the painful memories in the recording booth, there was no way I could return to that place.

"I thought I heard someone stirring." Ms. Clark had entered the room and startled me. "I couldn't sleep either."

Acknowledging her with a nod I continued to stare outside.

"I'm going to make myself some Chamomile tea, would you care for some?"

Turning around to face her I nodded with a smile. "Sounds perfect."

Ms. Clark didn't look like her normal self. Her hair was down and she wore sweat bottoms and a t-shirt which was a complete departure from the uniform she wore during the day. Turning on a small light I took a seat on one of the soft leather sofas and motioned for her to join me. Placing a tray with our cups on the short glass table before us, we were quiet as we prepared our teas to our liking.

"I heard what happened." She admitted softly, breaking the silence. "I'm so sorry and I hope you don't mind that I know."

"It's okay."

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked, locking eyes with me.

"Well...I'm pretty banged up, but the bruises will eventually heal. The asshole looks a hundred times worse than me."

"I bet, but that's not what I meant."

Knowing exactly what she was asking I let out a sigh. "Honestly, I'm not sure." I admitted. "I'm pretty messed up inside."

Giving me a look of sympathy no more words were necessary.

As we sipped our drinks I decided to change the subject and find out more about the woman who worked for Jesse. "What's your first name?"

Giving me a warm smile she placed her cup on the table. "Christine."

"How long have you worked for Jesse?"

"It's been a few years now."

"So you pretty much know what goes on around here." She blushed at my comment which only supported my suspicions. She obviously knew about the playroom and what went on behind closed doors since she cleaned up afterwards. "I can imagine you've seen some pretty crazy stuff."

"Um...yes, I have." She admitted with a smirk. This time I blushed because she had to know I started out as one of his subs. "I've signed a NDA, so what happens under this roof stays here. But I will say that Mr. Swanson is a very passionate man with...specific tastes."

"That's one way of putting it."

We laughed at my remark as we sipped our hot beverages. "When you're not working, what do you do in your free time? Do you have any kids?"

"No kids yet, but I'm seeing someone." She paused to take a sip. "He lives here."

Thinking about what she was alluding to, it finally sank in. "You and Don?"

Nodding with a smile she finished her tea and returned her cup to the tray. "Yes, Donald and I have been together for a couple of years." She paused to gauge my reaction. "I figured Mr. Swanson would have told you that by now."

"Hmm...you would think so." _That arrogant ass and his damn secrets._ I thought to myself. "Guess I'll have that conversation with him another time."

We spoke a little more about Benji, Don and Jesse who apparently were best buds in college. After graduation Benji enlisted in the special forces while Don went into the private sector and became an expert in security. It would only made sense that a billionaire like Jesse be surrounded with skillful people he trusted.

Finishing off my tea, Christine took our cups to the kitchen and gave them a quick rinse. Before she returned Jesse came around the corner and caught me staring into space.

"There you are." He spoke softly and sat down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." Shaking my head I fought back tears. "Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I can't sleep."

"Baby, this is normal for what you've been through." His soothing words put me at ease but I was still struggling with controlling my emotions. "Come back to bed and I'll give you one of my awesome massages."

Giving him a quick nod he helped me to my feet. After saying goodnight to Christine, Jesse escorted me back to our bedroom. As promised I laid on my stomach while Jesse applied the right amount to pressure to my aching muscles. It wasn't a sensual massage that would lead into anything more, instead it was a way for me to let go of some stress and learn to trust again. Within minutes I was relaxed enough and fell asleep.

* * *

By morning I woke up exhausted and watched Jesse get ready for work. With the sedatives I was prescribed I was drowsy and found it difficult to get out of bed, let alone wake up. Dragging my ass out of bed I shuffled over to our ensuite bath and dared to look in the mirror. The swelling below my eye had gone down however the bruise turned purple; there would be no way of completely covering it up.

"Here...try using this." Jesse entered the bathroom and kissed the back of my neck. "You're new friend thought you could use it."

"Thanks." I responded, accepting and opening up the concealer. Gently applying it to my shiner I watched the injury disappear. "Why didn't you tell me that Christine and Don were a thing?" I asked dabbing the excess makeup from my skin.

"You never asked." He teased. Turning my face he wanted to observe my handy work. "Not bad, you can hardly see it."

"Yeah...it'll have to work. Remind me to thank her later on."

"So, what are your plans today?"

"I still need to get to the condo and pick up our uniforms so I'll have Benji take me over this afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan. Care to meet for lunch?"

"Oh shit!" I blurted out. "I totally forgot."

"What is it?"

"I made plans with Luke today."

"So cancel them."

"No...I've been putting him off all week, and I promised to see him before I left for Copenhagen. If it's alright with you I'll just meet him at the condo and then he and I will grab a bite to eat afterwards."

"It's fine baby, but you need to take it easy. Remember what the doctor said about your concussion?" He paused. "Lots of rest and NO EXCITEMENT!"

"Yes Sir!" Giving him a mock salute Jesse chuckled. "You know what? I'm starving." Having skipped dinner last night my stomach was growling up a storm.

"You're volunteering to eat? Just how hard did you hit your head?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Sitting down to breakfast with Jesse I managed to demolish a three egg omelet filled with everything including the kitchen sink, several slices of straightened bacon, crispy hash browns and a buttered up English muffin. We discussed the future of 'Residual Heat' under the leadership of JS Enterprises and I was urged to consider my career and not make any hasty decisions about ending my internship. Soon after our little talk I bid Jesse farewell with a passionate kiss and watched him and Don disappear into the elevator.

After speaking with Human Resources I agreed to stay on after taking some time off. To my surprise Detective Brady didn't waste any time and already had a search warrant for Keegan's belongings and personnel file. Knowing what transpired on premises, Capitol fully cooperated with authorities and promised to hold my position until I was ready to return.

Later that morning I showered and dressed in my newly purchased skinny jeans, tank top and button down plaid. I felt more like myself but still frazzled by recent events. With my hair blown dry I decided to wear it down and applied black eyeliner and enough makeup to hide the bruise; I was ready for my lunch date with Luke.

* * *

 _Chloe Beale's Residence - Los Angeles, CA_

With Benji escorting me to Chloe's condo, I inserted my key into the lock and felt the deadbolt retract. Jiggling the handle, the door unexpectedly swung open as an arm reached out and pulled me inside, then quickly slammed shut on Benji.

"Becky, who the bloody fuck is this?"

 _Holy shit!_

Ghost Girl was back and not only did she break into the place, she'd taken up residence there and was fully armed. Luke must have gotten there early and was let in by the crazy bitch, thinking it was me. With a handgun held to his temple, his hands were tied behind him as he was seated in one of Chloe's newly purchased dining room chairs. Where he became her unwilling prisoner, I was now her captive audience.

"Let him go, Kayla. It's me you want."

With a smile reaching her eyes she cocked the pistol and began to squeeze the trigger. "This is for taking the only man I ever loved away from me…"

"NO!" I yelled and dropped everything. I literally went into shock as I saw panic in my friend's bright blue eyes. With my hands held up, I surrendered myself. "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him." The more I begged the more amused she became.

 _Evil bitch!_

After being nearly raped less than twenty-four hours before, seeing one of my best friends about to get their head blown off had become the icing on the cake. At this point it didn't matter what Kayla did to me, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing; I couldn't let Luke die.

* * *

A/N: This was another tough chapter to write and of course, another cliffhanger. Thank you for reading along and feel free to let me know your thoughts of the story so far and what you think is going to happen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Darker – Chapter 17**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

After being nearly raped less than twenty-four hours before, seeing one of my best friends about to get their head blown off had become the icing on the cake. At this point it didn't matter what Kayla did to me, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing; I couldn't let Luke die.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

"Please! Let him go and I'll stay." With my hands held up, I surrendered myself over to her and begged to spare his life. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt him."

With Kayla's pistol digging into Luke's temple he closed his eyes and waited for the big bang, but when it didn't come, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Fine! Untie him." She conceded, withdrawing the gun. "Quickly, before I change my mind."

I was behind Luke in an instant, loosening the ropes that bound his hands and feet. As he was freed he popped up from his chair, rubbed his wrists then took a position behind me.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"You need to get out of here." With my eyes locked on the the gun I tried my best to maintain my composure as her weapon was now targeted on me.

"You can't be serious! I'm not going to leave you with her. She's off her fucking trolley."

Turning to Luke, I urged him to go. "Please." My whisper came out as a plea. "I'll be okay."

Shaking his head in resignation Luke backed away slowly never losing track of the pistol that Kayla gripped firmly in her hand. As his rear clumsily made contact with the door his hand reached for the handle and slowly opened it. In a matter of seconds I was alone with Jesse's unstable ex-sub.

"Finally!" Kayla sighed as she waved her weapon around. "Damn he was annoying! Please tell me you didn't fuck him too."

Perhaps it was the concussion I suffered from or the adrenalin racing through my nervous system or maybe I was just finally losing it. The situation couldn't be more critical but I found myself on the verge of laughter.

"No" I responded and shook my head. "He's just a friend."

"Thank God! I thought for a second you'd fuck anything."

 _No Kayla, just kinky billionaires..._

As she directed more insults my way I no longer cared what she did to me or had to say. If it was my time to kick the bucket, then so be it.

"What happened to your face?" She asked, as I palmed my cheekbone. "Run into any fists lately?"

"What...this little thing? Pff…" I blew off my bruise like it was a nothing. "Actually, when I'm not producing music during the day, I'm a crime fighter by night. I am Ironwoman; all five feet, two inches of me." She rolled her eyes at my snark and nearly laughed making me feel less threatened.

"Don't you have a smart mouth." She gave a halfhearted compliment then touched my blemished skin. When I didn't flinch or back away she smirked and focused on my lips. "Had the situation been different we could've been friends, maybe even more."

 _Gross!_

Her attempt at flirting nearly made me hurl, but I needed to keep up the facade. "You'll never know..."

"Did Master do that to you?"

I was about to say no but then started to think about the direction of our conversation and decided to play along. "Yes...last night."

"What did you do?"

"The unthinkable. Would you believe it if I told you that I rolled my eyes at him? Apparently he doesn't approve of that." Pausing to gauge her reaction, the opportunity to scan my surroundings came as I found a way to distract her long enough until help arrived. "I'm going to make myself some tea, would you care for some? I've got Camomile and Earl Grey."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well Kayla, we're both exes of a certain control freak. I figured we have a lot in common and could exchange notes on the asshole."

"Did you say ex?"

"Yep...that's why I'm here." I lied but my new strategy was working and I needed to keep up the illusion. "Luke was helping me move back in."

"I don't believe you."

"That's okay, believe what you want." Grabbing the teapot off the stove I took it over to the sink and filled it up with water, then returned it to the cooking surface and set the desired flame. "It'll just be a few minutes. Please, have a seat."

"No thank you, I'll stand." She retorted politely, watching my every move as I leaned back against the counter. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked again, relaxing her grip on the gun.

"Sorry, but I can't." Smirking, I shifted my weight to my other foot and looked her in the eye. "Just like you I signed a NDA, so I'm not at liberty to discuss that." Kayla huffed at my comment then took a few steps closer until she was inches from my face. "You're not going to kiss me again, are you?"

"I might." She teased, then thrust her gun into my already bruised rib cage. "I already know how he fucks you, I want to hear about your punishment."

"KAYLA!" The deep voice came from Jesse who had snuck into the condo while I was distracting her. "Stop this at once!'

Without warning the tea pot boiled over and whistled. Taking advantage of the diversion I deflected Kayla's hand away and took cover behind Jesse. The gun was now pointed at him.

"Listen to me very carefully, Kayla. You've been very bad and will have to pay the consequences."

Letting out a sigh of ecstasy the psycho bitch looked pleased in getting his attention. To me it was an odd reaction but then again, she was a fucking schizophrenic.

"Drop the gun at once and kneel before me." He demanded. "Eyes down."

 _Wow! And just like that, she did..._

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him, not believing what I was witnessing.

"What I have to do." He responded quietly, picking up the gun as he stashed it into his suit pocket. "It's time for you to leave."

"What? Hell no!" I whisper shouted. "I'm not going anywhere!"

With a look of annoyance Jesse turned toward his assistant who was standing guard at the door. "Get her out of here."

"Yes Sir." Benji responded immediately, reaching for me. "C'mon Ms. Beca. Let's go."

"No!" I pulled my arm away. "There's no fucking way I'm leaving you two alone!"

Snapping his neck around the crazed look in Jesse's eyes startled me. "For once in your goddamn life, do as you're told and GET OUT!"

With her eyes cast downward, Kayla chuckled at my expense which infuriated me further. The deception I felt was unreal. Here I was standing in the middle of my friend's kitchen with my boyfriend and one of his ex-subs, and I was the one being forced to leave. I was seething knowing that bitch was getting exactly what she wanted as she began to undress. I looked away and didn't want to believe it, because it was clear what was going down; Jesse had slipped into Domme mode and was going to make her submit.

"Please don't do this!" My urgency was filled with desperation. "You've disarmed her. Let's call the police and let them take her into custody."

Slowly approaching me Jesse yanked my hair in back and forced me to look up at him. "I'm not going to ask you again. GET THE FUCK OUT!" His threatening tone was unnerving as he released my hair and shoved me towards the front door.

My heart sunk to the bottom of an abyss as Benji grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the condo.

 _What the hell just happened?_

The dude inside there was not the man I fell in love with, or was it? Jesse had reverted to the dominant who forced his will over women for his own personal gain. It was always a concern I had about him and his former ways, I just didn't think he could slip so easily into his alter ego. You can take the man away from the kink, but you can't take the kink out of the man. As Benji guided me away from the condo complex I saw Luke waiting by the SUV. Getting myself free from his grip my speed picked up as I approached my friend.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, meeting me halfway. Nodding slowly I moved further away from Benji and into the waiting arms of my British buddy. "Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"He disarmed her and now they're...talking." I choked out knowing they were doing anything but. "She's one of his exes."

"Ex what?" He asked with disgust. "C'mon, you look like you can use a drink."

 _That was an understatement..._

Pointing across the street there was a trendy little bar with an Irish theme. It was perfect and just what the doctor prescribed. Letting Benji know where I was going, I told him I would be home later and to check on Jesse. He was reluctant to let me go but acknowledged me with a nod as Luke and I carried on.

Entering the pub we were seated by the window and waited on immediately.

"Apple Crown Royal on the rocks, and make it a double." I ordered without hesitation.

Luke arched a brow and placed his own request. "Newcastle on draft please."

"Will there be anything else?" A tiny skimpy dressed cocktail waitress replied.

"Um...yes doll, start a tab. I have the feeling we're going to be here a while." Handing her his credit card the barmaid batted her eyes at Luke then left to retrieve our drinks. "Since when is someone as posh as you into the hard stuff?"

"Since I started dating Jesse Swanson."

"Well, it looks like someone's looking to get rat arsed and I'm not going to stop you." His British slang always amused me and seemed to make me smile no matter how upset I was. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Do you have a year?"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. First off you can tell me where you got that." Touching the bruise on my face a flashback of yesterday invaded my mind. "Did that wanker, Swanson do that to you?"

"What? No." I responded quickly with a forced chuckle. "You know what a clutz I am. Tripped over my feet and face planted into a bookcase."

"Stop faffing around! I've known you for years and something isn't right with you. What's going on?"

With our drinks being delivered we acknowledged the girl and clinked glasses. My nerves were shot to hell as my hand shook while I brought the whiskey to my mouth. Tossing the drink down in one swig I wiped my lips with the back of my hand and returned the empty glass to the table.

"I can't talk about it."

"Now I know you're not okay. Look at you, you're trembling."

"Please Luke, it's been a real shitty forty-eight hours and I've got a splitting headache."

"Hey, it's me. We've been chums for years and I can always tell when you're gutted about something. You can tell me anything and I'll never judge you." He paused and reached for my hand. "Talk to me."

"It wasn't Jesse." Knowing he wasn't going to let it go I finally conceded and told him. "I was attacked at work."

"Blimey fuck! Who the devil was it?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. The asshole's been arrested."

"I'm sorry love, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah...buy me another drink."

"Waitress!" He yelled out, raising his hand to get the barmaid's attention. "Another double for my friend and I'll have another longneck!" Acknowledging him with a smile I checked my cell phone for messages, when I saw none, I stashed it back into my purse. "So, are you going to tell me about that beastly woman?"

Letting out a sigh I considered the NDA and what I could say. "She's an ex-girlfriend." I opened. "From what Jesse told me, their relationship ended over a year ago. Kayla fell hard for him but he didn't feel the same so he broke it off. She moved on and met somebody else however, he was recently killed in a car accident which, naturally devastated her. Then she saw us in the paper and flipped her lid. The rest is history."

"The poor sap. No wonder she's so messed up." He empathized with her. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you okay?"

Talk about a loaded question. Was I okay? No, I was far from it as my mind filled in the blanks as to what was happening back in the condo. Accepting more liquid courage, I took a sip then returned it to the table. Being the good friend Luke was, he didn't pry any further but tried to distract me and asked about the Bellas. With some of them already on their way to Denmark, my flight wasn't leaving until tomorrow morning. My bags were packed and ready to go but my mind just wasn't into it; I was too distracted by recent events.

About an hour later there was some commotion taking place outside. With an ambulance pulling up I saw Dr. Moss exiting the emergency vehicle while a gurney was being pulled out; they were headed for the condo.

 _What the hell did he do to her?_

Slamming down my third cocktail Luke and I watched the scene unfold before us. About thirty minutes later paramedics were rolling Kayla into the back of the van. She seemed to be out of it and staring straight ahead as she was hooked up to an IV and covered with a white sheet. From what I could see, she appeared to be without clothing, at least her upper torso which would be consistent with what was going on in the condo before I was kicked out. And then there was Jesse whose shirt was unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up and pulled out from his pants. His demeanor was serious as he and his shrink clambered into the back of the SUV with Benji at the wheel.

When both vehicles left the scene Luke gave me a look of bewilderment.

"What the blooming fuck was that about?"

There would be no witty comeback or snarky response from my observation. Instead I sat opposite of Luke and shook my head in disbelief.

* * *

Later that evening Luke accompanied me back to the condo to retrieve the Bella's uniforms and then offered to give me a lift to Jesse's place. I was in no hurry to return home so Luke and I hung out and reminisced about our time at Barden.

Luke was the station manager and I was his intern who stacked CDs and filed away music he played for the student body. WBUJ had quite the following and became known as the tiny pirate station that didn't conform to FCC regulations; we played whatever we felt like and whenever we wanted to. We were radio DJ's who played ' _music for the independent mind'_ and could give a damn about authority. After bombarding him with flash drives filled of my mixes during my freshman year, Luke finally listened to my mashups and aired then during one of his shows. The response from campus was so overwhelming, I was given my own time slot and played my own stuff. In a way it was Luke who supported my interests and gave me my first break. Being with my friend was a pleasant escape and exactly what I needed. As we spent more time together I wished my feelings for him were more than friendship. With his charming disposition, chiseled good looks and abs made of steel, it would have been so easy to fall for him, but I felt no physical attraction between us. Perhaps with all that's recently happened my feelings for the Brit would have changed.

"Kiss me."

"What?" He squeaked.

"Don't ask any questions, just do it."

Seated on the couch Luke brought me into his lap and pressed his lips to mine. At first he was tentative until I parted my lips and let him taste me. Straddling his lap I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. With the lasting affects of alcohol still in my system, my reality turned blurry as I closed my eyes and imagined I was making out with the pompous ass. Repositioning us, I was pushed down into the cushions as his weight settled on top of me while we enjoyed sloppy open mouthed kisses. Unbuttoning my plaid shirt, my snug fitting tank top was visible as I felt my nipples strain against the offensive material of my black Victoria Secret lace bra. The moans coming from my partner set off my desire as I felt strong hands kneading my sensitive breasts. Undoing the clasp of my jeans my zipper was lowered and I was cupped over my coordinating black undies. Groaning with desire I wanted to feel more and arched my back as his mouth descended to my chest. Squirming underneath I held his head to my breast as he moistened the material that confined me. With my arousal reaching new heights I mouthed my lovers name.

"Oh Jesse..." I breathed.

 _And that's when things got weird..._

Opening my eyes, Luke's were like silver dollars as he pulled away and stared down at me in disbelief. In the thralls of passion I'd forgotten myself and called out to Jesse. Carefully withdrawing himself from me Luke sat up, wiped his mouth and chuckled to himself.

Still laying back on the sofa I shut my eyes, ran both hands through my hair and couldn't believe what I'd done. "I'm so sorry, It's gotta be the alcohol. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, love." He responded affectionately with the warmest Orbit worthy smile. "You can't help it if your heart belongs to someone else. I just hope he knows what he's got."

 _That makes two of us..._

"I'm so fucked up right now, and I'm not talking about my buzz."

"I know you are and I'm going to help you in any way I can, except for shagging." He teased making us both laugh. "I've been accused of a lot of things but homewrecker isn't one of them."

Shaking my head I sat up and pressed my lips to Luke's cheek. "I don't deserve your friendship."

"Yes you do." His response made me smile. "If I can't earn your love, your friendship will have to do. Um...let's keep this to ourselves."

Nodding in agreement I stood up and excused myself to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on my face I needed to get my act together. With my cell phone vibrating nonstop the arrogant ass was calling me every half hour. Being so furious with Jesse, I refused to answer and switched off my phone, then tossed it carelessly into my bag. Recalling the way he shrieked at me in the condo to what I witnessed outside, I felt a level of betrayal that couldn't be explained; I'd had enough and knew things between us would have to change.

* * *

It was just past ten when I decided to come home. I'm not sure how many drinks I'd had through the course of the night but I was still tipsy and knew that Jesse would be waiting for me.

Remembering my promise to never leave him, I was dying on the inside because that's what I intended to do. I loved Jesse but being in a relationship with him and dealing with his screwed up past had become toxic to my well-being. With dealing with the threats from Mrs. Robinson to nearly being raped and held at gunpoint, to almost witnessing one of my best friends get murdered, I'd had enough. But then it was seeing Jesse with Kayla as they slipped effortlessly into role playing as dominant and submissive without any regard for me that did me in. I'd become that jealous woman who no longer trusted their significant other and was being dragged down into that dark place I resisted from the beginning. At this point I was the one suffering and needed to look out for myself. With the uniforms in hand I rode the elevator to the top floor, took deep breaths and entered the foyer.

"There she is!" He grumbled and slammed his cell phone down on the counter, cracking its shiny glass surface. "I've been calling you for hours! Where the hell have you been!?"

"It's nice to see you too." Dripping of sarcasm I calmly draped the outfits over a chair. "How's your girlfriend?"

Ignoring my question Jesse walked up to me and grabbed my arm. "Why didn't you answer your phone? I've been worried sick about you."

Pulling my arm from his grip I stepped away. "Because I knew it was you!" Clenching my jaw the cold tone of my voice stunned him into silence.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Jesse dismissed everyone so we were alone, combed his fingers through his hair and tried to calm himself.

"Where were you?" He asked again, trying to control his anger. Ignoring him this time I pulled out my cell phone and saw a gazillion missed calls and text messages.

 _Huh...the asshole did care._

"Answer me!" He barked, startling me from reading my messages.

"With Luke!" I snarled back, stuffing my phone back into my bag. "We went back to the condo after you left. Happy now?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Why yes...I have." I paused to get closer to him. "Lots and lots of whiskey." And breathed into his face. His eyes closed at my actions.

"What were you doing with him?"

"What do you think I was doing?"

"Beca, please! I need to know."

Giving him one of my trademark smirks, Jesse was down right jealous. "If you're wondering if I was _fucking_ him, I wasn't. Unlike my boyfriend, I don't _fuck_ my exes."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I saw her being taken away on that gurney. What the hell did you do to her?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I'm your goddamn girlfriend and that makes it _my_ business! Now...tell me what happened or I'm walking out that door, and I won't be returning!"

"You wouldn't!"

"After what I've been through lately, don't push your luck, Swanson!"

"I did what I needed to do."

"AND?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"DID YOU FUCK HER!?"

"Beca, it wasn't like that."

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" I'd never felt such anger for anyone as Jesse stood before me, refusing to tell me the truth. His fucking secrets were slowly killing me inside and I had just about enough as he continued to keep me in the dark. After a few minutes of silence, reality struck as tears began to fall. "You son of a bitch! You cheated on me."

It felt as though the rug had been pulled from under my feet. The only man I'd ever loved and trusted had betrayed me in the worst way possible. Feeling as though I had nothing left I walked over to the wet bar and carelessly poured myself another drink. Tossing down several more ounces of Hennessy I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve, slammed the glass down and slumped forward on the bar counter while holding my head between my hands.

"I didn't have sex with her." He spoke softly. "I would _never_ do that to you."

"I saw her Jesse, she had no clothes on." I paused to sigh. "What did you do?"

With hesitation Jesse ran his hand through his mussed up hair. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes momentarily, then told me.

"I bathed her."

"You did what?"

"It wasn't sexual. She was filthy and needed a bath. It was more like a parent nurturing a child...nothing more."

"And you find nothing weird or wrong with that?"

"No, I don't." He answered truthfully. "She's a very sick girl."

 _She's not the only sick one..._

"Is that why you called Dr. Moss?"

"Yes, he had to sedate her."

"It's still inappropriate for someone who's in a relationship to strip down an ex and bathe them."

"I know, but given the circumstance I didn't know what else to do."

"Okay, I was wrong for jumping to conclusions, but it looked that way."

"I know it did, and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Yeah, that was quite special." My sarcasm was back with a vengeance. "Thank you for that."

"Are you leaving me?"

Rubbing my head I was struggling with making any decisions. Even though I was still angry at Jesse, I understood where he was coming from. "These secrets of yours are tearing me apart. I can't be in a relationship with you if you can't be honest with me. I need more."

Letting out a sigh Jesse shook his head.

"Then perhaps this will help you decide whether or not to leave. Have a seat." Sitting down on a bar stool I gave him my undivided attention. "Alright Beca, I'm going to give you what you wanted and then you can decide for yourself." Grabbing the bottle from me Jesse took a healthy swig then returned it to the counter. "You're not going to like this."

Bracing myself for the worst I poured myself another drink and tossed it back. "I'm listening."

Taking a seat next to me Jesse closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"You were right about me from the beginning." He began and opened his eyes. "I not only enjoy hurting women, the worse the pain I inflict, the more sexually aroused I become." He paused to take another deep breath. "I'm a sadist."

With my subconscious slamming the gavel in protest my inner goddess keeled over like a freshly axed tree.

Thinking about our first night together I had just signed the NDA and was taken on a tour of the Red Room of Pain. Jesse had gone into explicit detail about the nature of his infamous BDSM contract when I accused him of being a sadist, which he denied.

"You told me you were a dominant and not a sadist"

"I lied."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you so badly that night." He admitted. "An attractive and intelligent young woman came into my life and admitted to never being touched. It was like adding fuel to the fire; you became my greatest conquest. My God I would've killed to get into your pants. I lied because I was desperate to have you; I wanted to own your virginity."

As tears fell the reality that our relationship was built on bed of lies had cut me like a knife through the chest. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you wanted the truth." He merely stated. "Had you known who I really was, would you have let me fuck you that night?"

"No." I answered without hesitation and shook my head. "I would've had you take me home."

"Exactly."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Are you asking if I still get off at hurting women?"

"Yeah...I need to know."

"Of course I do, that'll always be a part of me, but something else happened that night." Leaning closer he hooked a tendril of hair behind an ear. "You were so fucking amazing. I tried to hurt you but you took everything I gave, and then you wanted more." He paused to wipe a stray tear away from my cheek. "I was like a moth to your flame after that, and didn't realize I'd already fallen for you."

Thinking back to all the times I joined him in his playroom. My submission into darkness, the pain I endured that drove me into trance. I was becoming even more confused because I began to crave subspace like it was a narcotic. If he was a sadist, who enjoyed inflicting pain was I a masochist who got off on receiving it? With my head swimming I recalled the infamous punishment I received for rolling my eyes. It was the most demeaning experience I'd ever had and needed to find out how it made him feel. "Did you enjoy beating me and watching me fall apart?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

It was as though the flood gates had opened. "I take it all back, you are a monster." I sobbed. "You're not the person I thought you were."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along, but you kept loving me and wanting to fix things." He paused. "I'll always be fifty shades of fucked up."

"Well, so am I now." My admission surprised him. "Thanks to you I don't know who I am anymore."

"Don't say that."

"Say what? That I'm as fucked up as you?" With tears falling freely I held my pounding head between my hands. "I can't do this anymore."

"Beca, I may have lied to you in the beginning to get you into my bed, but you've changed me. The best thing you ever did for us was walking out after that punishment. You made me realize how much I needed you and wanted more for us than that kind of relationship. I've never felt this way for anyone and my heart truly belongs to you." He paused with a sigh. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, Jesse. This is too much. I don't know about anything anymore..." Mumbling to myself I felt exhausted. "I've sold my soul to the devil, and now I'm lost."

"We can be lost together."

"No."

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yes...for Denmark."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

As we sat in silence I realized we had hit an intersection that could take us into any direction. Do I stay with him and continue on this destructive path to hell or do I walk away and heal from the pain I'd been suffering from.

"What're you're thinking about?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"That I'm no good for you."

"What are you talking about? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I can't give you what you need."

"You already have. You're everything to me!"

"I saw the real you with Kayla. I saw what you two had together."

"No Beca, that's over. She means nothing to me."

"You stripped her naked and made her submit." I paused to calm myself then continued. "And then you bathed her. If she meant nothing to you, then why did you do it?"

"I don't know!" Looking like he was sucker punched I obviously struck a nerve. "I love you Beca, that's all I know right now."

"And regardless of you lying to me I love you too, but it's no longer enough. I just don't know anymore."

"Please don't do this."

"Do what? Think of what's best for me? Up until this point it's all been about you. I need to re-evaluate my future. I need time to think about us."

Motioning closer Jesse reached for my hand but I pulled away. With his eyes widening in horror; he looked petrified. "You're running away."

"I just…"

"No! No! No!" With desperation seizing him, Jesse held his head between his hands. "Not again!"

"Jesse...don't do this!"

"No." He breathed, shaking his head; he was stricken with panic.

What happened next was entirely unexpected. Falling to his knees Jesse placed his hands on his thighs and cast his eyes downward.

"What are you doing?"

 _There was no reply..._

"Jesse...stop this! You're scaring me!"

With his head bowed down he was motionless and didn't utter a word.

"Oh, my God! What have I done?" It was my turn to panic. "I don't want this! Please say something!"

 _Still nothing..._

"Damn it! Don't do this!

 _No change..._

"Look at me!" It came out as a command.

Without hesitation Jesse raised his head and locked eyes with me. Something must have snapped within him because he didn't look like himself. With a glazed over expression, he had a serene look about him as he regarded me passively. Waiting expectantly for my next command, Jesse put his wrists together and offered them to me. The horror I felt could not be described. This was the last thing I wanted for Jesse. The successful billionaire who exuded confidence and power had thrown himself at my feet. As realization struck, the intense love and passion we shared was tearing us apart. The lies and secrets between us finally surfaced but were too extreme for either of us to accept. With our souls in turmoil, we were in pain and seemed to be damaged beyond repair. What I never wanted or thought would happen in a million years was taking place before my very eyes.

Jesse Swanson had become _my_ submissive...

* * *

A/N: What will happen to Jesse? Can Beca bring him back? Next time...Copenhagen. Please R&R and let me know your thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

**Darker – Chapter 18**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

The successful billionaire who exuded confidence and power had thrown himself at my feet. As realization struck, the intense love and passion we shared was tearing us apart. The lies and secrets between us finally surfaced but were too extreme for either of us to accept. With our souls in turmoil, we were in pain and seemed to be damaged beyond repair. What I never wanted or thought would happen in a million years was taking place before my very eyes.

Jesse Swanson had become _my_ submissive...

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

Somewhere between Los Angeles and New York

At a cruising altitude of nearly 40,000 feet I was seated comfortably in first class. With a bottle of water stored safely in its drink holder I was nursing one hell of a hangover and tried not to think about the events of the last forty-eight hours. For the flight I was prescribed Ambien to help regulate my sleep but I had too much to do before arriving in New York where I would be meeting Stacie for our connecting flight to Denmark. Pulling out my MacBook I began to compose a series of emails to my parents, closest friends and finally, Jesse. These would be the most difficult letters to write because I was basically saying goodbye to everyone who made an impact in my life. After giving it much thought I'd made the decision to stay in Copenhagen permanently and start over. Without telling anyone about this, my agenda was to simply disappear from the girls after our performance at Worlds, blend in with the festival crowd, find a safe place to stay and then send out the letters via email. It wasn't the prettiest of goodbyes, but it was something I picked up from my father who left my mother and I years ago.

"Ma'am...we're beginning our descent." The airline attendant brought me out of my fog. "All electronic devices need to be turned off and seats returned to their upright position."

"Oh...okay." I was surprised because five hours of flight time seemed to go by in an instant. "Can I please have a few minutes to finish?"

"Sure." The friendly blonde smiled as she took my trash and glanced at her watch. "Five more minutes." She held up her hand to reinforce her statement before moving on to another row.

I smiled back. "Thank you." then returned my attention to the high definition display before me.

Finishing up another draft, I saved the document, turned off my Macbook then stowed my carryon bag in the overhead compartment bin above me. Securing my seat belt I brought my chair upright and prepared to land.

Within fifteen minutes we were safely on the tarmac of John F Kennedy International Airport and taxing to our gate. With a layover of only an hour, it was just enough time to freshen up and get myself over to international departures and meet up with Stacie who I hadn't seen since her visit to L.A.. According to our itineraries we would be arriving at the same time so it was just a matter of finding her in the vast airport.

As our plane came to a stop, a few minutes later it was like a cattle call as we were led off the plane and then dispersed into the terminal like cockroaches under a bright light. With my laptop in tow the rest of my checked in luggage would be meeting me at our final destination. After a quick pit stop to the nearest restroom I took care of personal business, then tended to my haggard looking appearance. I was more pale than usual with dark circles under my eyes and a bruise that just wouldn't go away. It's no wonder I looked the way I did since I practically had no sleep the night before, and whatever sleep I did get was interrupted by nightmares. Quickly reapplying eyeliner and concealer I did my best to cover up my puffy eyes and hide the bruise that seemed to be morphing into different colors of the spectrum. Satisfied with my overall appearance I gathered my stuff and headed to the departure gate. Weaving through other passengers it didn't take long before I heard my name being called.

"Beca!" The voice was familiar and could only come from Stacie, who was traveling without her daughter. Bracing myself for enough questions to rival the Spanish Inquisition, I stopped in my tracks and turned around to find her running up to me. I laughed inwardly because the girl had no shame. Wearing a skimpy shirt that was too small to contain her assets, she was gaining the attention of both men and women as she bounced her way over to me. "Wait up!"

"Hey." I responded flatly as she wrapped her arms around my tiny frame and squished me against her well endowed bosom. "Stacie, let me go." Struggling to get oxygen I was literally suffocating. "Dude! I can't breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry about that. I sometimes forget just how tiny you are." Rolling my eyes at her comment, I didn't want to rain on her parade and let her hug me some more, but this time there was jumping involved. "Can you believe it's finally here?"

"Yeah...finally here." I repeated listlessly, pulling myself away. "Um...Chloe took another flight with Tom, so she'll be meeting us at the hotel. I figured after we're checked into our rooms we could gather the troops and register for World's."

"Good idea, but for the next eight hours I've got you all to myself." Her excitement was so infectious I couldn't help but to grin back. "Hope is staying with her grandma so this mama is going to have some fun. Speaking of fun, I can't wait to hear all about you and your billionaire stud. How's Jesse?"

"Good." I responded without hesitation not wanting to give anything away. "He's good."

"That's it? That's _all_ you have to say?"

Ignoring her question I looked up at the departure board and saw that our flight was on time and about to begin pre-boarding. "Umm...we better get to our gate if we're going to make this flight."

"Okay...but I still want to hear all about you guys."

 _Fucking swell…_

* * *

The arrogant ass insisted on flying British Airways, and like my domestic flight to JFK he had upgraded our seats to first class. It was his gift to us since he couldn't accompany us on the trip. With several business acquisitions taking place for JS Enterprises, including the purchase of 'Residual Heat', Jesse couldn't get away.

As Stacie and I were seated in our plush leather reclining seats, one of the airline stewards showed us where our blankets and pillows were located, then took our drink and food orders. With service like this I may never go back to economy seating again, no matter what the cost.

Securing our seat belts, I looked out the window and silently bid farewell to American soil for the last time. With my secret well hidden, I would soon be leaving everything behind to become a permanent resident of Northern Europe.

We hadn't even climbed to cruising altitude when the questions started. Putting on my best poker face I sighed and took Ambien to avoid the interrogation, but the drug wouldn't work quick enough. Reclining my seat as far as it would go, I sucked it up as the interrogation began.

"Okay Beca, spill it!"

"Spill what?"

"You're not fooling anyone. I've known you for years and can tell when something's up. You've got eight hours to do some explaining about that shiner you're trying to cover up. The last I heard you guys were in love and shacking up. What the hell happened?"

 _Oh fuck!_

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not." She was insistent and wouldn't let me off the hook. "Did he do that to you?"

"Who?"

"Don't be coy, Beca. I'm talking about Jesse. Did he hit you?"

With the effects of the sleep aid kicking in, I was becoming drowsy. "No." I slurred and couldn't hold back my yawn. "You know how clumsy I can be."

"Bullshit!" She cursed louder than I'd preferred and was shushed by a passing airline attendant.

"Jeez! Keep it down." I yawned again as my eyes watered. "I'm going to sleep now and I suggest you do the same."

"I will, after you explain yourself."

"G'nite Stacie."

"Beca! Stay awake!"

"No!" I yawned again. "G'nite!" My voice trailed off as I covered my eyes with the airline's complimentary mask.

"Shit!" Her exploitive was the last thing I heard before succumbing to sleep.

It didn't take long before I entered REM sleep as unwanted images began to flood my mind.

* * *

 _The night before…_

With Jesse still on his knees and offering himself to me I was mortified at the thought that we had switched roles. Sure...during sexy times there was experimentation with me taking the lead, but the thought of me actually dominating anyone was horrendous. Looking into Jesse's eyes I saw a much younger version of himself and considered how he must have been as a teenager with raging hormones when meeting the sultry and corruptive, Mrs. Robinson. By the time he was sixteen she was already beating the shit out of him and fucking him into submission.

 _What a life..._

And now he expected the same from me.

Without another thought I dropped to my knees so we were on the same level. Never losing sight of his gaze I held his head between my palms and looked into his soul. This was the only way I could get through to Jesse and bring him back. We had to be equals in every sense of the way.

"Please don't do this." I urged and pressed my lips to his. "I don't want this."

When he didn't reciprocate my affection I pulled back and saw his eyes swelling up with moisture.

 _Oh no! He's crying..._

I felt even more panic as tears streamed down his face. _What have I done to him?_ Unable to hold back my emotions I began to sob.

"I won't leave you." I choked out. "I promise."

Other than more tears escaping and running down his cheeks, there was no other response.

"Jesse please." My plea was filled with desperation but I wouldn't give up. I had to reach him somehow and bring him back. "Say something!"

"What would you like me to say?" He finally broke his silence, but was still miles away.

"You're back." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I broke you."

"No, not broken...just bent." He responded calmly with a smirk.

Chuckling softly I wiped the wetness off his cheeks with the pads of my thumbs. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't lose you again." His admission proved the depth of his love as more tears fell. "I'd rather serve you in this manner than not have you in my life at all."

"But I'm not like her. I could never do that to anyone, especially you." Nodding in understanding Jesse wiped his eyes dry and hung on to my last word. "Tell me what happened back at the condo and why you reacted the way you did. I thought we were on the same page about your exes."

After a brief moment of silence Jesse began to tell me what triggered his strange behavior.

"When I arrived at the condo, Luke told me that you sacrificed yourself to save him. It made me jealous and then I saw her gun digging into you and thought you were going to die. I couldn't live with more blood on my hands. What was I supposed to do? I just wanted you out of harm's way but you wouldn't listen. You wouldn't leave. Fuck! I was so angry with you."

"I know you were but you can't treat me like that. I'm not some bimbo you found on the street; I'm not your submissive anymore."

"No you're not and I thank God everyday that it was you and not Ms. Beale who face planted into my office and interviewed me that afternoon."

"Me too."

"Do you really mean that?" Nodding slowly he let out a wary smile as he brought us both to our feet.

"Yes, but you didn't give me the chance to explain anything before you flipped out went all submissive on me."

"Explain what?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Tell me now."

"That too much had happened in such a short amount of time, and that I'm doubting myself. I just needed time to sort things out." Pausing to take a deep breath I was overjoyed that _fifty shades of fucked up_ had returned, but I wasn't done unloading on him. "You know, it's not easy being your girlfriend. Shit! Your baggage comes with its own baggage and then some." He chuckled at my words but continued to hear me out. "When I'm not being verbally threatened or physically attacked by someone of your past, it was seeing you with Kayla that did me in, and then you kicked me out. It was the straw that broke the camel's back, it was just too overwhelming for me. If you haven't noticed by now my engine isn't exactly firing on all cylinders and I've got one hell of a headache." Stopping to rub my forehead I continued. "I've told you over and over again that I'm not going anywhere, but you refuse to believe me. I just need time to figure things out."

His expression changed and was replaced with a scowl. "What do you need to figure out?"

"My future."

"Does that still include me?"

After a short hesitation I responded.

"Of course it does." My soft response had him sighing with relief even though I wasn't so sure myself. "I just need time to think about all that's happened. I need to get Worlds behind me and then I can concentrate on us."

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" I squeaked. "No! You can't. You're business acquisitions…"

"Fuck the acquisitions!" He barked. "You're more important."

"Please Jesse, I need space and time away to focus." I paused with a sigh. "Time away from all that's happened recently. I need to heal."

"Do you still love me?"

 _Christ all mighty the guy was needy!_

Giving it some thought, I smiled and kissed him tenderly. "Yes." I merely stated. "Even though you lied about not being a sadist to own my innocence, I still do. Honestly I don't know if that would've made a difference that night. Had I known who you really were I may have waited, but I'd already fallen for you and made the decision to lose my virginity. Why do you think I was there that night?"

"I had an inclination but didn't want to assume anything."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?"

Smiling warily Jesse pulled me into his embrace. "Go to Europe and win Worlds. When you get back we'll continue this. Just promise that you won't give up on me."

I nodded but knew I wasn't being honest with either of us. The truth is that I'd had enough of the bullshit and needed a fresh start. I'd said those things to bring him back and postponed the inevitable breakup that would happen when I was safely on the other side of the world and out of his reach.

That night we didn't make up in the traditional sense. There was no mind blowing sex like the last time we fought. After the hectic events of the day neither of us had the energy to pleasure the other plus, with my pounding head and remnants of intoxication, I felt less than stellar so sex was the last thing I wanted. With Jesse spooning me from behind I couldn't sleep and contemplated a future without my first love.

* * *

A few hours later I called for a taxi to take me to the airport.

Studying how peaceful Jesse's looked while he slept I left a note for him on my side of the bed, then took in the beautiful surroundings of the penthouse one last time and disappeared into the elevator. With my bags over stuffed with my clothes and belongings I was ready to embark on my new adventure. After I was settled into my new place I would send for my mixing equipment and then sever all ties with Jesse Swanson.

With the help from a bellman my bags were taken to valet to a waiting cab. Clambering into the back seat I waited patiently while my luggage was loaded in back. As the trunk was shut, the baseball capped driver with glasses, made his way to the front seat and buckled himself in.

"Where to?" My chauffeur asked, without turning around.

"LAX please." I instructed, as I looked outside the window hoping to make a clean getaway.

"What airline?"

"Um...Virgin America."

The driver nodded then pulled safely away from valet. With the locks engaged we were finally on our way to the airport, but when the meter wasn't started, I became suspicious of his intent.

"If you want to get paid, shouldn't you start that thing?"

"Don't worry about that Beca, I'll get my payment out of you and finish what we started."

 _Holy shit! It was Keegan. NO!_

This couldn't be real because the bastard was arrested and placed in police custody, plus Detective Brady gave me his word that he would never make bail. Did this really happen or was I dreaming? Reality or not the sedative I took was keeping me asleep so I had no choice but to let things play out.

Without any warning he made a quick right turn into a narrow alley and came to an abrupt stop. Jiggling the door handle I was locked inside because the fucker had set the child locks. Without wasting any time he made his way to the back seat and pinned me beneath him. Just like before I fought him with everything I had but he was just too strong. It didn't take long before I felt cool air on my exposed skin as my clothing was ripped off and thighs spread as he forced his pencil dick inside. As he violently thrust into my core, I shut my eyes and prayed for the torment to be over. He'd finally gotten what he wanted and I no longer cared what happened to me and eventually gave up. I just wanted to survive the dreadful rape and would deal with the aftermath later. With one hand cutting off my oxygen supply, the other hand painfully squeezed my breast while his filthy mouth gnawed on the other until the unthinkable happened. Yelling against my flesh he stilled himself and orgasmed. Shooting his nasty load into my depths I became numb and wanted to die.

* * *

 _Back to the present..._

"Beca! Wake up." I was being shaken awake by Stacie who was hovering over me like a mother hen. "Hey...it's okay."

"What?" I groggily asked, yawning. "Are we there yet?"

"No." She said solemnly. "Not for another six hours."

"What?" I brought my recliner back to its upright position. "Why the hell did you wake me?"

"You were talking in your sleep, actually it sounded more like a nightmare." She was on the verge of tears when she tentatively asked. "Who's Keegan?"

Closing my eyes I shook my head and mouthed _damn it!_ No matter how much I tried to repress the memories I just couldn't get away from them. Even though it was only a dream, that shit seemed real and scared the living daylights out of me.

"He _was_ my boss." I finally answered softly.

"Did he do this to you?" She asked as my eyes welled up. "Hey, you know what happened to me at that fraternity and how Hope was conceived. If anyone would underst-"

"-I don't want anyone else to know!" My abruptness caught her off guard as I dabbed the corner of my eye, careful to not ruin my mascara. "Forty-eight hours ago I was attacked at work, and now that son of a bitch is in police custody."

"What the fuck, Beca! Why didn't you say something?" She whisper shouted, looking around to make sure nobody else was listening. "Where you raped?"

"More or less." My cryptic response had her tilting her head with confusion. "That all depends on how you define it."

"Care to explain that?"

"I was knocked out when things were happening, but the examination confirmed no penile penetration, so at least I don't have to worry about STD's." Chuckling to myself an image of pathetic Keegan grabbing his limp dick came to mind. "I fought back with everything I had, but he still…" I couldn't finish my sentence. "Damn it!"

"Hey, just because he didn't fuck you with his dick, doesn't mean you weren't raped." Acknowledging her with a nod my head was now throbbing. Rubbing my temples I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to keep my nausea under control. "Headache?" She observed and took out a couple of Tylenol from her bag. Offering them to me I smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Thanks." Accepting the pain pills I took a swig from my water bottle and washed them down. "Guess I should probably tell someone on this trip that I've got a minor concussion in case I pass out again."

Stacie grimaced at my predicament and let out a sigh. "Does Chloe know about this?"

I shook my head. "She's been in paradise with Tom since graduation, I swear those two are joined at the hip." Taking another sip of water I put the bottle back into its holder. "I didn't want to ruin her time so I'll probably just tell her this weekend."

Stacie nodded in agreement.

"So, she and this guy are pretty serious."

"You can say that."

"What about you?" Stacie asked, raising her eyebrows with curiosity. "You haven't said anything about Jesse."

"We're fine." I responded quickly with a huff of frustration. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I really don't want to talk anymore."

"Okay...I'll respect your privacy." Stacie conceded with a look of understanding. "Get some rest and I'll wake you when they start serving dinner."

Acknowledging my friend with a nod I powered up my iPad mini and accessed the playlist Jesse created for me. Noticing some new tracks had been added, I cued up a song called ' _Dark Side'._ Putting on my noise cancelling headphones I hit play and closed my eyes.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_

 _It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

 _If I show it to you now_

 _Will it make you run away?_

 **ooooo**

 _Or will you stay_

 _Even if it hurts_

 _Even if I try to push you out_

 _Will you return?_

 _And remind me who I really am_

 _Please remind me who I really am_

 **ooooo**

 _Everybody's got a dark side_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Can you love mine?_

 _Nobody's a picture perfect_

 _But we're worth it_

 _You know that we're worth it_

 _Will you love me?_

 _Even with my dark side?_

 **ooooo**

 _Like a diamond_

 _From black dust_

 _It's hard to know_

 _What can become_

 _If you give up_

 _So don't give up on me_

 _Please remind me who I really am_

 **ooooo**

 _Everybody's got a dark side_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Can you love mine?_

 _Nobody's a picture perfect_

 _But we're worth it_

 _You know that we're worth it_

 _Will you love me?_

 _Even with my dark side?_

 **ooooo**

 _Don't run away_

 _Don't run away_

 _Just tell me that you will stay_

 _Promise me you will stay_

 _Don't run away_

 _Don't run away_

 _Just promise me you will stay_

 _Promise me you will stay_

 _Will you love me? ohh_

 **ooooo**

 _Everybody's got a dark side_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Can you love mine?_

 _Nobody's a picture perfect_

 _But we're worth it_

 _You know that we're worth it_

 _Will you love me?_

 _Even with my dark side?_

 **ooooo**

 _Don't run away_

 _Don't run away_

 **ooooo**

 _Don't run away_

 _Promise you'll stay_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The song couldn't have said it better as I fought back my emotions. Jesse's message was delivered and clearly received through the intense lyrics but it was no longer enough; not anymore. After everything we'd been through I would always love Jesse and knew a life without him would be unbearable at first, but with time we would both recover and move on. Turning away from Stacie I quietly cried myself to sleep and hoped the unwanted images from earlier would stay far away.

* * *

A couple of hours later I was nudged awake for dinner service. Having not eaten since lunchtime yesterday I was starving and tore into my surf and turf meal which, surprisingly was delicious. After polishing off the last of my filet mignon I washed down my meal with a glass of red wine I recognized from the airline's limited list that Jesse, the wine connoisseur had educated me on.

After our trays were cleared Stacie finally passed out so I used the remaining time on our flight to finish the letters. Deciding to send one to Mrs. Robinson, as one of Jesse's only friends I wanted to make sure she was there for him once he realized I wasn't coming back.

"Ma'am...we'll be starting our descent soon." The airline attendant smiled as she gave me advance warning which, I appreciated. "All electronic devices will need to be shut down in about thirty minutes."

Acknowledging her with a nod I went back to my letters.

The remaining few hours had literally flew by (pun intended) as we crossed over the international date line. After thirteen plus hours of travel it was already the next morning, and with the sun just beginning to peek through the clouds, the view was breathtaking.

But things started to go downhill for me...fast. With my stomach in knots I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and sprinted for the nearest on board lavatory that luckily was unoccupied. I didn't even have the chance to lock the door behind me when I buried my head into the metallic toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach. I'm not sure how much time had elapsed as I continued to dry heave and purge my guts when I heard knocking at the door.

"Hey! It's me. You okay in there?" Stacie had woken up from her nap and was checking on me. "We're landing soon so they need you to get back to your seat."

Without acknowledging her I flushed the toilet and rinsed the acidic taste from my mouth with sink water then used paper towels to dry my hands and face. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I was ghostly white and looked like death warmed over me. With the door opening Stacie took one look at my pitiful expression and shook her head in sympathy then brought us back to our seats. In my weakened state I didn't even have the strength to fasten myself in.

"Jesus, Beca. You barely survived the flight here, how the hell are you going to get through our performance?" She asked softly with concern while helping to secure my seatbelt, then fastening her own. "What are you going to tell the girls?"

Shaking my head I didn't know how to respond but then noticed my MacBook was gone. _Shit!_ I cursed to myself and wondered if Stacie read the emails. Did she know what I was planning?

"Where's my laptop?"

"One of the stewards shut it down and stowed it overhead."

"So...you didn't see...?"

"See what?" She asked with a less than thrilled demeanor. By the way she retorted she had to know what I was up to.

"Nothing. Just forget about it."

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked, placing her hand over mine. It was a sweet gesture that warmed my heart. Stacie was a good friend who truly cared and wasn't afraid to show her affection. She'd come a long way to become a therapist who had battled her own demons with her blemished past. She gave credit to being associated with the Barden Bellas and poured all of her dance expertise into choreography for our many performances, and to this day she claims it was a cappella that brought her back from her dark place. Perhaps if I allowed it, the same could happen to me. "Beca, are you going to be okay?" She asked again, bringing me out of my reverie.

"I'll have to be." I finally responded and closed my eyes as we started our final descent.

Twenty minutes later we landed safely in Copenhagen and would soon be reunited with our friends. To the Bellas, participating in Worlds was the ultimate in competition and would also be our last performance as a group. To me, this meant so much more. I was in fact ending my relationship with Jesse and running away just like the song I listened to on the way over here. To the people that made an impact in my life they will probably see me as a coward for leaving my problems behind instead of facing them head on. But I no longer cared what anyone thought. This was the beginning of a new life for me with a fresh start, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: 'Dark Side' lyrics by Busbee and Alexander Geringas; performed by Kelly Clarkson. I don't normally copy and paste song lyrics but this perfectly summed up their story up to this point. A quick acknowledgment to CajunQueen714 for introducing me to this song.

Does Stacie know about Beca's secret? Will this be the end of Beca and Jesse? Please R&R and let me know your thoughts and what you think will happen. Next time the Bellas will be together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Darker – Chapter 19**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

To the people that made an impact in my life they will probably see me as a coward for leaving my problems behind instead of facing them head on. But I no longer cared what anyone thought. This was the beginning of a new life for me with a fresh start, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

"She lives!"

I would know that voice anywhere. After nearly three weeks my favorite redhead and I are finally reunited. Looking more sun tanned and fit these days I've never seen Chloe look happier.

"Hey stranger. Welcome back." I yawned and stretched my limbs. Looking around and behind her, Tom was nowhere in sight. "So, where's your boy toy?"

"Chilling in our room. Where's yours?"

"Um...he couldn't make it." Looking away I climbed down from bed and walked over to where the garment bags were hanging. "This one's yours" I said checking the attached tags. And handed it over to Chloe. "Sneakers, belt and bandana are all inside."

"Thanks." She said, accepting her uniform and setting it down next to her purse. "So, how are you feeling? Are you better?"

"I'm fine!" Not realizing how curt I sounded, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No offense, Beca. But you look like hell."

"Thank you for that!" My words were coated with an extra layer of sarcasm. "I haven't seen you in like, forever and the first thing out of your mouth is an insult. Thank you very much. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Hey! That's not what I meant. Stacie told me what happened on the flight and that you needed to tell me something."

Letting out a sigh of frustration I wasn't in the mood to drudge up the past and needed to focus on the reason why the Bellas were there.

"Can we please not do this now. We need to get the girls together and check into the festival."

"We already handled that while you were conked out." Chloe interrupted. "Here's your access badge." And handed it to me.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I responded with surprise, examining the credential. "When do we go on?"

"Not until Monday evening, and since we're the current U.S. champions we get to perform last right after the European champions."

"Das Sound Machine." I stated flatly, thinking about how they bullied and beat us in the last riff off back in Atlanta. With our newest member, Emily whom we referred to as 'Legacy', she was put on the spot and literally froze not knowing what to do. She sang her original song and got us disqualified from the competition which, resulted in a default win for DSM. It was such a humiliating defeat, and to make matters worse, they were horrible winners as they gloated and shoved it in our faces. It was at that moment we knew the Bellas would have to beat them at their own game and come up with something huge and go outside our comfort zone. Deciding to include some unorthodox choreography and Emily's song in our set, we would be making a capella history by performing an original track and bringing back generations of Bellas to join us on stage.

"Hey! You still with me?" Chloe snapped her fingers, bringing me out of my fog.

"Yeah...um. How long was I out and where's Stacie?"

"Honey...you've been asleep for hours. As for Stacie, well...she was last seen at the hotel bar with that Der Kommissar chick."

"What!?" The news of our friend frolicking with the enemy worked better than smelling salts. "Do you think they're…"

"Oh yeah, totally."

"Gross!"

"Oh, C'mon Becs, Don't tell me you didn't see that coming. You saw the way they flirted at the riff off, it was obvious they were into each other. Stacie never hid the fact that she played for both teams; the girl loved sex and got it anyway she could." She continued as I contorted my face in revulsion. "Her hunter was always looking for new prey and didn't gender discriminate."

"Well, I'm not homophobic but...never mind." I just couldn't hear anymore. "It's still gross especially when it's with our competition."

Chloe laughed."I still forget how innocent you are."

 _Not anymore..._

"Um...we should gather the troops and practice." I suggested, getting to my feet. "We don't have much-"

Chloe grabbed my arm to stop me. "Easy tiger, it's almost midnight."

My eyes widened like two silver dollars when I heard the time. If it was almost twelve than I was asleep for…

 _Fucking Ambien..._

"What the fuck Chlo! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you needed to sleep. Do you even know how you got up here?"

Thinking about it I didn't have a clue. The last thing I remembered was landing and dragging my tired ass to baggage claim. _Shit!_ I thought to myself. _The fucking concussion._ I must have blacked out.

"You fell asleep in the taxi and wouldn't wake up. Tom had to carry you up here." I was shocked at what had happened and closed my eyes. "You're no good for the Bellas if you can barely stay awake." She responded with concern. "Aubrey stood in for you today so we were able to rehearse. Tomorrow we're all meeting for breakfast at six and then we've got a studio reserved for the next couple of days." Chloe continued on. "Don't worry Becs, we'll be ready."

Letting out a sigh I ran my fingers through my knotted hair. "I hope you're right."

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

Letting the air out of my lungs I lied and told her I tripped over my feet which, she didn't buy. Having known each other since my Freshman year she knew I wasn't ready to talk and finally let me off the hook.

At close to one in the morning a disheveled looking Stacie returned to the room we shared. It was obvious what had transpired as Chloe and I watched her with amusement as she quietly grabbed her toiletries and disappeared into the ensuite bath.

"Goodnight aca-bitches!" She chuckled from the bathroom as the shower turned on.

"Do I really have to share a room with her?"

Chloe laughed at my comment, gave me a hug then retreated to the room she shared with Tom. Even though I slept most of the day (and night) I was still tired and needed more sleep. After a quick change I got ready for bed and slid under the covers.

Finishing her shower Stacie entered wearing a towel that barely covered her and sat on the edge of my bed. She looked as though she was about to burst.

"You're not going to believe what I found out tonight?"

"Dude! Put some clothes on!"

She ignored me. "Guess what it is."

"Is that a hickey?" The bruise on her neck was in full bloom as I twisted my face in repugnance. "What are we teenagers?"

"It was _so_ worth it." She praised rubbing the mark with fond memory. "Do you wanna know or not?"

"Or not." I snarked, earning an eye roll from the tramp.

"Fine! I'll tell you anyway." Pausing with a dramatic sigh, she continued. "DSM are using pyrotechnics during their performance."

"And how the hell would you know about that? Wait!" I held my hand up in protest. "I don't want to know." Shaking my head I couldn't believe what my friend had been doing tonight but part of me was curious to find out how she knew. "Okay, fine. Tell me. Just leave out the gruesome details."

Stacie couldn't hold back her smile at my discomfort. "After we...talked," She winked, making my eyes roll. "She and Pieter told me everything."

"Wait! Pieter was there too?"

"Oh yeah!"

As realization struck me like a ton of bricks it turns out that Stacie had engaged in a threesome with the two leaders of the German group just to benefit the Bellas.

 _Aca-slut!_

* * *

The next morning Stacie and I went downstairs where the Bellas were already seated at a large table in the cafe. Popping out of their seats, Fat Amy was the first of the girls to approach us as she barreled her way over. Grabbing me around my waist she picked me up and twirled me around like a rag doll while I resisted the large girl.

"Amy! Put me down!" I hollered as the Aussie finally set me down on my feet.

"Sorry boss! It's been forever since I saw your skinny arse."

"It's been like three weeks Amy, but it's nice to see you too. All of you actually."

"So, how's Jesse?" Aubrey asked.

"Good." My abruptness earned a frown from the control freak.

"Got a little joey in your pouch?" Amy asked rubbing my belly.

"No!" I slapped her hand away. "I'm not pregnant!"

"You sure about that? Heard there was chunder in the dunny during your flight."

Having spent so much time with Amy during our time at Barden I no longer needed a translator when she spoke with her Aussie slang.

I shook my head and reiterated. "Read my lips, Amy, I'm not pregnant!" Turning away from the crazy blonde a couple more Bellas approached me.

"So, how's the head?" Jessica asked. "Stacie told us you had one hell of a headache."

"Yeah...you had us really worried yesterday." Ashley added. "Heard you slept all day."

"And got sick on the plane." Aubrey chimed in. "Thought I was the only one who puked in public." The control freak chuckled as she showed me some sympathy.

"I can turn my eyelids inside out." Lilly spoke softly, just loud enough for me to hear. "See." And showed me.

 _Ewe_!

"Girl, you've got us worried. You gonna be able to do this?" The black Bella continued on, distracting me from the Asian's inverted eyelids while the remaining girls nodded in agreement.

"Guys...I'm fine. It's just a little bump on the head. Not a big deal!"

"What bump?" Chloe asked.

Leaning into me, Stacie whispered against my ear. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

I shook my head and took a sip of water. "Nope."

"What the fuck Beca! You said you were-"

"-Stacie, drop it! Nobody else needs to know." I whispered back for her ears only. "Why don't you tell them what you found out last night."

"Fine! I will."

Taking the heat off me Stacie told the Bellas how she went undercover (literally) to get the scoop on our competition and got her kicks at the same time. The response was laughter and shock as Stacie lived up to her reputation while Chloe shot virtual daggers in my direction, wondering what I was hiding.

"Like I said before, I will do whoever it takes to get the Bellas back on top."

"You mean whatever it takes." Amy retorted softly.

"Yeah...I'll do that too." The slutty Bella concluded cracking us all up.

For a short amount of time I forgot about my pain as I took in the familiarity and warmth of these girls. Where we began as a group of misfits who didn't belong to any group, we came together with a mutual interest in making music with our mouths. Not only did we become three time collegiate acapella champions, we were the best of friends. It really did feel good being back with the Bellas even though it was just for the weekend. As we finished getting reacquainted, the fun was just about to begin.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

With blood, sweat and tears we rehearsed for hours. I'm not sure what they did yesterday but these girls just weren't getting it done. With Amy missing her solo cue and refusing to do any cardio, some of the girls were screwing up their footing; we looked like a train wreck. As my head pounded I began to lose patience and take it out on the girls. Making everyone work harder we repeated our number twenty, thirty plus times until I'd had just about enough. As sweat poured off my forehead I took a long swig of water from my bottle, grabbed a towel and wiped the moisture off my face. Forgetting myself I accidentally rubbed off the makeup that concealed my bruise.

It didn't take long before the girls stopped in their tracks and saw what I was hiding from them. Chloe was the first to approach me.

"Where did you get that?"

Ignoring her I turned away but was soon surrounded by the Bellas.

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit!" The ginger snapped. "Since you got her yesterday, you've been different, and today...all you've done was holler at us. Frankly, you've been down right nasty and abusing us worse than Aubrey ever did. Sorry Bree, no offense."

"None taken." Aubrey held her hand up.

"Did something happen with Jesse?" Chloe continued her rant. "Is that why you've become such an aca-bitch? What the hell is going on with you?"

"Back off Chloe! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then tell us!"

"No!"

"Why not?" Chloe asked. "What are you keeping from us?"

Shaking my head I turned away from everyone and decided it was time to leave. "You know what? Fuck this! I'm outta here!"

"What!? You're just going to walk away and abandon us?" Chloe came around to face me and nearly lost it when she saw my watering eyes. "What happened to you?" She asked softly.

"Please don't." It came out as a plea as I desperately wanted to bury my head in the sand. "I can't…"

 _And that's when things went from bad to worse..._

"Seventy-two hours ago she was attacked by her boss at work and nearly raped; she's got a concussion." Stacie solemnly spoke while I fought to control my emotions. "I'm sorry Beca. They deserve to know."

"Why would you keep that from us?" Chloe asked with concern. "We're your friends, your a capella sisters."

Hearing the gasps of horror from the girls, I glared at Stacie.

"Are you happy now?" I rhetorically asked. "Aubrey, take over and assume my spot. I'm done..."

"No offense to Aubrey but we need Beca." Cynthia Rose spoke up on behalf of the girls. We can't win without her."

Shutting down emotionally I began to pack my stuff up. "Sorry CR but my mind's made up. Chloe, Bree...you guys will have to take over."

Getting in my face Chloe became unglued. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you but you can't do this to us. We're here because of you and it won't mean a damn thing if you're not part of it."

"Chloe...leave me alone! You don't know what I've been going through."

"Then tell her Beca! Tell her about the letters."

Snapping my neck around my mouth fell open. My suspicions were correct, Stacie knew of my intent to stay.

"Don't you dare tell them!" I seethed, feeling even more betrayed. "That's none of your damn business!"

"It is when your behavior is affecting us and our chances of winning World's."

"Tell us what?" Chloe asked as I clenched my jaw and shook my head in disbelief.

The silence was deafening as the elephant in the room grew larger by the minute.

"Beca has no intention of returning home."

The voice came from an unlikely source and was the last person I expected to see. Losing containment of my emotions, tears began to fall.

"Jesse, what did you do to her?" Chloe asked holding onto my arm. "Why is she like this?"

Ignoring her question, Jesse placed his luggage down and approached us. "A lot has happened since you've been gone."

"Obviously." Chloe observed. "Thanks to you she's a basket case."

"Chloe, we both are which is why I need to speak with her. I need to make things right."

Raising my head I locked eyes with him. "I told you not to come." I choked out. "Why the hell are you here!?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

"So what!"

"Beca...can I please speak with you alone?"

"No...these girls are my sisters. What you say to me can be said in front of them."

"Very well." He paused to take a deep breath.

"You were right about everything. It's all been about me and my fucking feelings when all you've done was nurture my soul and love me unconditionally. I've been a goddamn fool and need to grow up and put _my_ pathetic past behind me and look forward to _our_ future. It's time that I became a _real_ man and loved you the way you deserved to be loved. It's my turn to take care of you."

"It's too late." My sobbing increased as he came closer. "I can't be with you anymore."

"Yes you can."

"Jesse...it's too late for us. The damage has been done."

"No it's not. Tell me what you need."

After a short pause I wiped my eyes and told him.

"I need someone I can rely on, who doesn't betray me when they have a moment of weakness. I need someone I can trust."

"I'm right here. The second I got on that flight I made the decision that my place was with you, by your side. Nothing else matters, but us. Not my billions, or my company or even my kinky fuckery you've indulged me with."

 _Did he really just say that?_

Clearing my throat the Bellas looked amused at what he divulged about the nature of our relationship.

"Beca, you're all that matters to me, and I want to make it up to you."

"You would seriously give it all up?"

"Yes...everything." He was serious as a heart attack. "You're worth more than any of that."

"Why me?"

"Because we're cut out of the same cloth. We're soulmates and we belong together."

"It's too painful being with you."

"I know, baby. But that's all going to change, I've put you through hell and back, but I'm done with that bullshit. It's behind me now."

"So I'm assuming you came out here because Stacie told you about the letters."

"Beca...if I may." Stacie interrupted. "I did call Jesse, but he was already on his way."

"What?" I asked, looking into Jesse's watering eyes. "How did you know?"

"When you took all of your clothes I knew you weren't coming back. I had to come for you."

"Why? Why won't you let me go?"

"Because I can't." He admitted softly. "When you came into my life I was dead inside. All I cared about was my wealth and having meaningless sex with the same type of brainless bimbo. I was constantly surrounded by people but never felt so alone until you came along. There you were, young and beautiful and so full of life. For someone so inexperienced, you were open to anything."

 _Oh, fucking swell..._

Again, I wanted to crawl under a rock as the girls took note of my sexual awakening.

"You made me care about things I'd always taken for granted. Instead of nightmares, I have dreams of _us_ raising a family together in a large house overlooking the ocean. I want that future for us, and I know you do too. I'm here because you dragged me out of that _dark_ place and now it's my turn to do the same for you."

Standing before me Jesse placed his hand on my cheek and guided his lips to mine. "I'm ready to give you what you need."

I was stunned by Jesse's outpouring of words and saw the truth in his sparkling eyes. I'd never seen him so vulnerable, but at the same time he was so sure of himself as he opened his heart to me, witnessed by my a capella sisters.

"And if I decide to stay?"

"Then I'm staying here with you." He responded with a warm smile. "We'll both be leaving everything behind and starting over."

 _And that's all it took..._

Letting out a sigh it was as though the rug had been pulled from beneath me. My heart swelled for this man as my pain slowly diminished.

"Shit Beca! If you don't take him back, I will." Amy interjected, breaking up the tension.

It was at that moment I realized I not only wanted the same things as Jesse, I wanted to be with him... _always_. Here he was thousands of miles from home confessing his undying love for me in front of my friends and willing to give everything up. This was not the same man who admitted to being a sadist and threw himself at my feet the night before. This was a changed man willing to alter his lifestyle for me. The passion I thought was taken from me during the attack was back with a vengeance and now I needed to channel it where it needed to be.

"Um...girls. Practice is over. We'll meet up again tomorrow." Unable to turn away from Jesse, our eyes remained locked. Giving him a quick nod he took my hand and started to lead us to the exit. "Stacie, don't wait up for me."

"You think?" She asked rhetorically. "Have fun you two." And gave a suggestive wink that had us rolling our eyes.

Tugging on my arm Chloe stopped us and turned me around to face her. "Are you sure about this?" She whispered into my ear. "Because if you're not…"

Nodding my head there was no longer any doubt about what I wanted. "I've never been so sure." I whispered back with a smile that reinforced my decision. Offering her own smile, Chloe released my arm and let me go.

The second we were out of view of the girls Jesse pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. It felt like home as I reciprocated back. It had only been a few days but it felt like forever as we poured our love into the kiss. As we pulled apart Jesse pressed his forehead to mine. "I want to take care of you. Will you let me?"

"Yes."

Stepping outside our eyes were still locked as a limo pulled up to us. Still staring at each other like a couple of star gazed teenagers we clambered in back and sat quietly knowing our relationship was evolving at an alarming pace.

Pulling up to our hotel's entrance, Jesse stepped out first then pulled me with him. With his arm secured around my waist, we took the elevator to the penthouse suite. Feeling the tension between us like so many times before I was gently pushed back until my rear hit the wall behind me. With the corners of our lips turning upward, he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine. "I love you." He murmured against me as our lips slowly split apart. As the tips of our tongues touched it was one of the most erotic kisses as he kept the pressure light, making me want more. I whimpered softly as he gently sucked and mimicked the motion of lovemaking as he slid my tongue in and out of his warm mouth. My heart was beating so hard I thought I would die as our lift continued slowly to the top floor. "I meant everything I said. I've never wanted anything as much as I want you."

"Show me." My breathless response ignited his passion as he closed his lips over mine and pressed his raging hard on into me. Running my fingers through his hair I pulled him even closer as we carried on. "Show me now."

"Challenge accepted." He whispered back, resuming the heated kiss. What started out soft turned into a full make out session as he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his hips.

We were so focused on each other we hadn't realized we'd stopped and taken on passengers who were gaping at our PDA. Setting me down on my feet Jesse and I composed ourselves, and noticed some members of DSM had joined us including the two leaders that Stacie had become acquainted with the night before. Smirking at us, they spoke in their native language and occasionally let out a snicker. When the elevator stopped on their floor Jesse did something I'll never forget.

"Hey Leute! Glück morgen und einen guten Abend"

Acknowledging him with gasps, the perturbed Germans filed out of the elevator faster than the Millenium Falcon engaging its hyperdrive.

"That was hot." Snaking my arms around his neck I brought my lips to his. "I didn't know you spoke German. What did you say?"

"Nothing much. I just wished them good luck tomorrow and to have a pleasant evening."

"Seriously that was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen you do."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well then perhaps I'll whisper sweet nothings to you in German while we make love."

 _Oh, my God..._

The elevator finally made it to the top. As soon as the lift came to a complete stop Jesse lifted me into his arms and carried me through the suite and into the master bedroom. Laying me gently on the bed he draped his body over mine and kissed me passionately. However before things got to the point of no return I had to stop him as a wave of guilt washed over me.

"Jesse...stop!"

"What's wrong, baby? Too soon?"

"No, it's not that. Um...before we go any further, there's something you need to know." Sitting up on the bed next to me Jesse gave his undivided attention and encouraged me to go on. "I can't keep this from you."

"What is it?"

"I'm so sorry for letting it happen." Pausing to take a deep breath I needed to clear my conscience. "I cheated on you with Luke." There, I said it. Shutting my eyes I waited for the thunderous aftermath. When there was none I opened one eye to find Jesse smirking with his arms crossed. "You're not furious with me?"

"I already knew about it."

"What? How?"

"Your friend felt guilty for what happened and was worried about you. He told me everything."

"He did?" I was shocked that Luke would do such a thing. "What did he say?"

"Well, he said you were very upset and had a lot to drink. Then you asked him to kiss you."

I wanted to camouflage myself into the gaudy wallpaper but at least the truth was coming out. "Yeah, and then I threw myself at him-"

"-Thinking it was me." He finished my sentence.

"And you're not mad about that?"

"Well, it didn't thrill me at first but I was the one who drove you away. I treated you badly that night and made you doubt us and go looking for love in another man's arms."

"I'm really sorry, it'll _never_ happen again."

"I know that baby, and I believe you. The fact that you came forward proves that you can be trusted" He paused to reposition himself over me. "Now if you're done confessing your sins I'd like to continue what we started."

Pulling him down on top of me we kissed passionately. "So would I."

* * *

Caressing my curves over my clothes, Jesse showered me with open mouth kisses and nibbled on my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. It felt amazing but I needed more.

"Help me take this off." Crossing my arms I reached for the hem of my shirt but was denied.

"Not yet, baby. We have all night." He spoke softly. "I want you badly but don't want to rush things."

"We're not."

"Beca...that attack was only a few days ago and really fucked you up. If something doesn't feel right, I need to know. Promise me that you'll say something."

He was right. The attack did a number on me but at the same time I needed to be one with Jesse again.

"Yes, it did but _we_ need this. That son of a bitch may have gotten his jollys from me but he can't take away what we have."

With a nod of understanding Jesse sat me up and helped to remove my shirt and bra. Laying me back down on my back my shoes, socks, pants and undies followed. Fully nude I laid back and watched him remove his own clothes and crawl back over to me.

"We don't have to do this now." He urged positioning himself over me. "I can wait until you're ready."

"I don't want to wait." And pulled him down into a kiss. "I need you."

* * *

And just as expected Keegan's face popped into my head the minute Jesse tried to pleasure me. Pushing him away I turned my back to him to conceal my emotions. It was at this moment I realized just how damaged I was and didn't know how to get myself out of the dark place I was trapped in. Turning me over on my back Jesse forced me to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I want to but don't think I can."

"Don't apologize." He wiped my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Tell me what's going on."

"Whenever I close my eyes I see him, and when I try to sleep I have nightmares of him raping me." I sobbed. "I'm broken."

"No Beca, you're not broken, just bent." Hearing my words fall from his lips made me chuckle. "I can help you. Do you trust me?"

I nodded. "Of course I do."

Getting out of bed Jesse opened his suitcase and produced some ties. Knowing what he had in mind, made my heart rate soar.

"I want to restrain your hands and feet but won't attempt it without your consent." He paused, lining up the ties in his hand. "I want you to keep your eyes open while I make you climax."

"What if I can't...finish."

"Oh, you will."

Giving it some thought I was relinquishing all control back to Jesse. Having submitted to him previously, this wouldn't be that much different. Perhaps this is what I needed.

"Do it."

 _And he did…_

With my limbs spread apart I was completely vulnerable and open to him in every way. Leaving me in this position Jesse disappeared into the ensuite bath with a small bottle of baby oil. Dimming the lights he put on soft music and returned to me.

"To relax you I'm going to give you a very _special_ kind of massage."

"What kind of-"

"Shh...no more questions." He hushed me with an index finger to my lips. "Just relax and watch me."

Rolling up a large towel he placed it under my knees and laid another towel off to the side. With my head resting on a pillow Jesse took the small bottle and squeezed some oil around and between my breasts. Placing the container down he placed a knee on each side of me as he rubbed the oil into my skin. Purposely avoiding my breasts he massaged my shoulders to my clavicle, to valley in between and finally below. I felt myself become more anxious as I desperately wanted him to touch me there. The wait wouldn't be long as he brought the small bottle back and dabbed a tiny amount onto each erect nipple. Using his thumbs he massaged the substance into my tips and had me whimpering softly. Surrounding each nub he took his time and glided his fingers around my areolas and gently pinched each nipple between his thumbs and index fingers. Removing his hands he squeezed more oil onto my chest then began to massage my entire breasts. Arching my back as much as I could I wanted to press myself further into his healing hands as it felt incredible. Using the perfect amount of pressure he squeezed my mounds and ran the palms of his hands over my taut nipples eliciting moans from within. When I thought I was about to burst, his hands were withdrawn.

Applying oil to my stomach and thighs his hands were exploring me once again. Rubbing the substance into my skin the areas surrounding my center were coated with oil and kneaded thoroughly. Before going any further Jesse looked up to me as if he was seeking my permission. With my breathing hitched I gave him a nod to proceed.

With a few drops of oil down south, I was cupped as a finger glided over the seam and threatened to enter my lips. Squirming under his ministration he massaged the mons then teased my clitoral hood that had me gasping at the intense sensation. With my mouth falling open he massaged the outer, then inner lips while rubbing the small bundle of nerves. My arousal was skyrocketing to the point I felt my natural lubricant ooze out of me.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly, spreading my juices from front to back.

Words were no longer possible as I moaned my response through hooded eyes.

Placing his left hand on my pelvic bone, Jesse easily slid two fingers of his other hand inside. My eyes literally rolled to the back of my head as he curled his digits and began to pump my aperture while rubbing my clit.

Feeling my stomach muscles tighten I knew I was close but couldn't let go. It was sheer agony as my arousal had peaked but there was no climax.

"It's not happening." The struggle was real as I wanted to be freed. "Untie me!"

"No! Stop fighting it and let yourself go."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can and you will." The tone of his voice became more harsh as he continued to thrust his fingers deeper and tap on my G-spot. "Don't you dare give up on us. Don't let him win. You still belong to me and will do as I say. Now give yourself to me and submit! Come for me...NOW!"

 _And then it happened..._

From the top of my head to the bottom of my feet I buzzed all over, pulled on my restraints and yelled out. With my body bucking uncontrollably I'd never orgasmed so hard; but he didn't stop there. Continuing to pump my core he commanded me to come again and again and again which, to my surprise...I did. I was on autopilot as Jesse played me like a fiddle. After several more tear filled earth shattering releases, I blacked out.

"Hey! You okay?" A few minutes later I was untied and in Jesse's arms. "Baby, can you hear me?"

Words couldn't explain the experience I'd just had as I stroked the side of his face and smiled.

"Thank God you're okay. I almost called for a paramedic. I thought I killed you."

"There are worse ways to die." I joked softly, but really meant it.

"Seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Liberated." Was all I could come up with. "That was bone numbing amazing. Thank you!"

"Anything for you, my love."

Bringing his lips to mine I turned us over so I was on top. Sitting on his thighs I took hold of his manhood with both hands and began to stroke him the way he loved it. Realizing that my birth control was now fully in effect, foil packets would no longer be needed. Bringing him to the desired firmness I scooted forward and raised myself to take him in. The images of my attack no longer hindered my sexual performance as we enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

We were a mass of sweaty tangled limbs as we basked in our post coital afterglow. Having been brought to orgasm more times than I could count I'd never felt so relaxed. As I rested my head on his chest the comforting beat of Jesse's heart mirrored my own rhythm as neither of us dared to move. In all the times we were intimate, this would perhaps be the most important and memorable moment in our lives. With nothing more to hide there was full disclosure and trust between us. What happened next was something neither of us expected.

"I'm so in love with you." I gushed, toying with the little black hairs on his chest.

"Prove it." He challenged with a smirk.

"I think I just did...several times." I chuckled. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too."

"So, now what?" I asked, propping myself up. "With no more secrets and those two psychos locked up, where do we go from here?"

Giving me the most loving look Jesse side swept my hair behind an ear and kissed me tenderly. "We get married."

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone!

Please R&R and let me know what you thought of this rather complex chapter. Next time the Bellas perform.


	20. Chapter 20

**Darker – Chapter 20**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

So, now what?" I asked, propping myself up. "With no more secrets and those two psychos locked up, where do we go from here?"

Giving me the most loving look Jesse side swept my hair behind an ear and kissed me tenderly. "We get married."

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

Pulling away slowly I observed Jesse who was beaming; he was grinning from ear to ear.

 _Somebody pinch me. Did he just..._

"Seriously?" Was all I could say. You could've knocked me over with a feather. "We just met like five hours ago and now you're-."

"-Yeah...seriously." He repeated, amused by my response. "I want you to take my name and be my wife."

With my eyes widened like a couple of saucers, my brows probably disappeared into my hairline. I was flabbergasted and never expected this to happen so soon. I loved him with ever fiber of my being but was I ready to take the next step and get married? I had to blame my concussion for what happened next. Busting up, I laughed so hard I snorted while Jesse's jaw dropped at the spectacle before him; I was hysterical.

He shook his head at my reaction but couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto his face. Apparently the shock I was experiencing was entertaining to him.

"I can't believe it. You're actually laughing _at_ me." The more he complained, the more my eyes watered from all of the guffawing I was doing. "I finally propose to the only woman I've ever loved and get laughed at." In one swift motion Jesse flipped us over so he was on top and silenced me with a lip bruising kiss that nearly took my breath away. I was no longer laughing as our foreheads pressed together. "I've never been more serious in my life." Pulling away, he locked eyes with me. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Stroking my cheek with the back of his hand my heart rate sped up like a jackhammer. "Say yes and make me the happiest man alive."

When I realized how serious he was, all I could do was gaze into his beautiful brown orbs and see the truth behind his unexpected proposition. It was difficult to process everything and ignore the deafening sound of silence that filled the room; he was waiting for me to say something.

 _And then I word vomited..._

"Dude! That was the lamest proposal in the history of proposals."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned.

"Yeah." I responded, grinning back. "Just because I'm not the typical frilly frou frou type, it doesn't mean I'm not traditional."

Thinking about what I was saying Jesse nodded with understanding. "Down on one knee, ring in hand with hearts and flowers." He mumbled to himself but loud enough for me to hear. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes!"

"Noted." He said, pressing his lips to mine. "So, when can I expect an answer?"

 _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ My inner goddess shouted as she bounced off the walls like a pinball while my subconscious pulled out a balance scale to weigh the options.

Even though I didn't know what to say, I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Here I was in my early twenties, having graduated from college with honors and winning several a cappella competitions, and now I received a proposal of marriage from a man I was head over heels in love with.

Part of me wanted to shout _yes_ from the rooftops but I knew I needed to take the time and not rush a decision that would affect the rest of _our_ lives.

Flipping us back over I crawled over him, rubbed myself along his hardening length and relished the feeling of no barrier between us. Leaning forward my chest dangled before him as he grabbed my butt cheeks with both hands and guided his shaft slowly inside. _Fuck!_ It felt so good that my eyes rolled back as I let out a strangled cry.

As he held on to my ass he drove himself deeper while feasting on my breasts. "God, I love these." He murmured between my mounds of flesh as he motorboated them. When we locked eyes I saw pure love and adoration as his arms moved up my back and enveloped me while we made love for the umpteenth time since leaving rehearsals. I'd never felt so desired as our bodies molded together while we moved in perfect synchrony.

Kissing him passionately my fingers massaged his scalp, making him moan as we lost ourselves in the moment. As he thrust upward I met his rapid pace and bit down on his lip. Hearing his pleasure was music to my ears as I broke off the kiss and arched my back as yet, another climax consumed me. Sitting us up Jesse held me close until the pulses subsided. With his head between my palms I kissed him lustfully, then addressed his proposal.

"I'd like us to meet with Dr. Moss first." I was breathless, still recovering from my release. "I'll have my decision for you afterwards."

"You're not saying no."

"Yeah...I kind of noticed that too."

"Okay." He smiled warmly. "I'll make the appointment as soon as we get back." Thinking about his assumption, he dared to ask. "Then you're not staying in Europe?"

"No...I'm not." I admitted with a smile. "You abandoned work and flew halfway around the world to come after me, and then you spilled your guts in front of my friends. The least I could do is return with you."

Pressing his lips to mine, Jesse embraced me and held me close. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"I think I may have an idea." My teasing seemed to set off his desire...again, as I felt him shift inside of me.

We were connected, not only physically, but emotionally. Lowering me onto my back Jesse resumed our sexcapades. Something must have woken up inside me as I couldn't get enough of him. Perhaps it was having full disclosure between us or the sensual massage from earlier that ignited my libido, but apparently a dozen plus orgasms just wasn't enough.

"God, you feel good." I sighed with ecstasy as I tingled all over. With my legs still around him, he slowly pried my thighs apart then slowly moved in and out of me. "I'll never get enough of you."

"Good because I'm never letting you go." He whispered into my ear as he picked up the pace and grunted with each deliberate thrust. Pulling his head down to me I crushed his lips with mine. Sucking on his lower lip he groaned and then halted his actions to prolong the inevitable; with his eyes shut he was on the verge of a total melt down.

"Look at me." I murmured against his lips and saw moisture building in his eyes. "I love you. Now fill me with your love."

 _And he did..._

Contorting his face he flushed all over and sucked in his breath. He looked to be fighting for oxygen as his mouth fell open and silently screamed while releasing his seed.

Collapsing on me, I felt his warm breath on my neck and warmth inside my core that set off yet another release as my contracting muscles seized it's prize.

"That's it! Oh God! It's happening again…" I strained as my body stiffened and continued to react on its own. Milking him dry he groaned as his semen found its forever home deep inside of me.

Coming down from our climaxes our lips barely touched as we struggled to catch our breaths. With our bodies glistening from baby oil, we were a hot mess, sweaty and sticky from our intense fuckfest, but neither of us would have it any other way. This was the defining moment in our lives when we both knew we belonged to each other.

"Say yes…" He was so soft spoken and still shaking from his earth shattering release that my heart swelled to the point I nearly caved in. "We're so good together."

He was right, where he was the love of my life, I was his. There would be nobody else for either of us; we were soulmates and meant to be together... _always_.

* * *

 _The morning after..._

With my backside against his front, his arms were firmly wrapped around me with his morning wood poking against my rear. Not only was the dude rock hard, he was dangerously close to my pink fortress (Stacie's words, not mine), which naturally turned on the juices and gave me ideas. If I lifted my leg and moved just so slightly.

 _Yeah! Just like that_...

Reaching behind I guided his soft tip to my opening then slowly took him inside. Letting out a small whimper I moved my hips to feel more as he began to stir and realize what I had instigated.

"Oh, baby..." He purred into my hair, becoming more coherent. "Fuck, I want you!"

Ridding us of the comforter he lifted my leg and drove himself deeper while I laid back against him and rolled my eyes to the heavens. With an arm around me, his mouth latched onto my neck while his other hand reached between my thighs and found my hot spot.

 _If every morning could start like this..._

Losing ourselves in our passion we moaned in unison as we worked our way closer to the ultimate goal. With a squeeze to my breast and flick to my clit he thrust into my drenched core as the room was filled with the sound of slapping skin. It didn't take long before I felt the familiar pull down south as my abdominal muscles involuntarily clenched.

"Fuck!" I labored and beared down as he increased his speed. "Right there baby, right _fucking_ there!"

Nibbling on my earlobe Jesse whispered into my ear and catapulted my lust into space like a shooting star. "Geben sie sich zu mir." First in German and then he repeated in English. "Give yourself to me."

The porn worthy sounds coming from me surprised us both as he continued his seduction of my soul.

"Sei mein für immer." He delivered the line sensually, driving himself even deeper while holding me tight. "Be mine forever."

And that's all it took as I had a death grip on his arm and came with reckless abandon. Yelling my release he stilled himself and watched in awe as I lost control of my senses.

"That's it!" He praised as my body bucked on its own accord while he gently massaged my swollen love bud. "Du gehörst zu mir." He whispered. "You belong to me."

"Yes." I breathed. "I'm yours."

Starting up again he pumped through my spasms, and it was only a matter of time before he was chasing his own orgasm. With a few more thrusts he grunted and shot his load. We remained connected through our climaxes as our heated bodies pulsed together while he rained kisses along my neck and shoulder.

Neither of us wanted to move. Still buried inside we were savoring our union and enjoying the closeness, but knew it couldn't last. The sun was up and many things needed to be accomplished today. Retracting himself slowly I turned over to face him. Flushed and grinning from ear to ear we held each other and kissed passionately.

"Good morning." We said at the same time and chuckled.

With all the drama this past week we were finally in a good place and shared a love that couldn't be pried apart with dynamite.

 _ **Buzz...Buzz...Buzz...**_

 _What the hell…_

"It's your cell phone, I'll get it." Jesse unwrapped himself from me and hopped to his feet.

Watching him in all his glory I couldn't help noticing he was still erect as his joy stick swayed with every step he took. _Damn! I was one lucky woman!_ I thought to myself, because the dude didn't have an ounce of fat on him and was well endowed; he was also _always_ ready for action. With my lady bits being so tender from all the attention it had been receiving since early last night, my legs felt like jello and I wondered if I was going to be able to do the choreography for tonight's performance, or even walk for that matter.

 _Shit!_ I remembered that my stuff was still in the room I shared with Stacie. Accepting my iPhone from Jesse, I covered my mouth and snorted at the plethora of text messages from the Bellas and decided to share them with him.

 **Chloe** : " _You still alive?"_

 **Stacie** : " _How's the makeup sex?"_

 **Aubrey** : " _Shouldn't you be rehearsing?"_

 **Fat Amy** : " _You two dingos still going at it?"_

 **Cynthia Rose** : " _Get it girl!"_

 **Lily** : " _I can bend my legs behind my back."_

 **Flo** : " _Love for today but win tomorrow!"_

 **Ashley** : " _Your boyfriend is so hot!"_

 **Jessica** : " _You two are adorbs."_

 **Emily** : " _Jesse seems really nice."_

 **Fat Amy** : " _I've got dibs on you naming your first joey after me."_

 _And finally..._

 **Stacie** : "Stop fucking your boyfriend and meet us for breakfast!"

Placing the phone down I cracked up. "They're all nuts!" I concluded. "Every single one of them."

He laughed along with me. "Yeah...they are, but they love you."

Smirking at his remark I had to agree with him. "Yeah...I love those weirdos, but...I love you more."

Smiling at my comment, he kissed me tenderly. "C'mon…it's early enough, we can still meet them in the cafe."

"Dude! No!" I cautioned. "Do you really want to put us through their interrogation?"

"Absolutely!" He responded with enthusiasm. "I want the world to know how happy we are."

Acknowledging him with another smirk I shook my head because I knew what we were up against. "Okay, but don't be surprised if you hear me say, _I told you so.._."

"I'm counting on it." He clarified. "But first, I think to conserve water we should probably shower together." His suggestive tone had my eyes rolling because after hours of lovemaking the guy was insatiable, and apparently so was I.

As Jesse tidied our room by gathering our discarded clothing into a pile, I rolled over onto my back and thought about how nasty I was to the Bellas before he arrived. Running my fingers through my hair, I let out a sigh of despair.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I owe them an apology."

"You're right." Agreeing with me, Jesse nodded with understanding as he sat down on the bed. "When your friend called me the other day, she was very concerned. She really cares about you, they all do. Stacie told me about the flight and how you slept all day when you got here."

"I think it may have been the concussion, or Ambien, or both…"

"It's okay, baby. Those girls know you weren't yourself yesterday and will forgive you, but you do owe them the truth."

Resigned to the fact that he was right I gave him a nod of acknowledgment and sent a quick text to Chloe letting her know we would be meeting them for breakfast and another text to Stacie to warn her we were sending for my luggage.

While I messaged them, Jesse called concierge to retrieve my belongings, requested for housekeeping to change our bedding and then retreated to the ensuite bath.

Hearing running water from the shower, Jesse came back to our room where I was sprawled out on the soiled sheets. For the first time in my life I felt so free, without inhibition and couldn't give a damn how I looked. Chuckling at the site before him I was scooped into his arms and carried into the enormous stall where we not only took turns cleaning each other, we helped ourselves to some steamy shower sex.

* * *

With my bags delivered within the hour I was dressed in no time. Applying my trademark mascara I noticed the bruise below my eye was finally fading but also took note of how flushed I was. I finally had color in my cheeks and was going to get shit from the Bellas. Brushing out my freshly washed and blown dry hair, I observed newly acquired hickeys that would be nearly impossible to cover. _Damn you Swanson!_ I thought to myself, then recalled the passion behind their creation and didn't seem to mind as much. Remembering how I harassed Stacie about hers, I decided it was best to wear my hair down to conceal the blooming marks.

"Almost ready?" Jesse asked, kissing the back of my neck as I looked at our reflection in the mirror while putting on the finishing touches to my hair and makeup. We looked different, like a couple who belonged together. "You're so beautiful." He gushed.

"Thanks." I was more soft spoken than usual as I thought back to how miserable I felt on the flight over here and how I was going to leave everything I'd ever loved behind. "Thank you for coming for me, and for last night."

Fighting back tears I was brought to my feet and pulled into his arms. "Shh...don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup." And lightly pressed his lips to mine. "I did it for both of us."

"I know you did." Acknowledging him with another kiss, my heart swelled and felt as though it could explode. "Shall we…?"

Taking the elevator to the main level, I was nervous to face the girls. Whereas yesterday I was a basket case with a broken heart, I was a complete bitch to the Bellas and insulted them for their efforts. I was so full of displaced anger that it came out as abusive criticism that would've given Aubrey a run for the money as she used to take pride in ordering us around like a bunch of soldiers. Today, I was a changed woman with a heart filled with love and joy. Jesse was right, I not only owed my friends an apology, they deserved an explanation for my erratic behavior. After breakfast I would need to have a heart to heart with them.

Walking with our arms around each other into the cafe we heard a commotion that could only be coming from the gang including Jesse's brother, who were already seated. Rising from his chair, Tom casually extended his arm for a handshake but was pulled into a manly hug by an overly animated Jesse who, took him by surprise. Glancing over at Chloe, she could hardly contain herself as she saw our men show brotherly love for each other.

"What did you do to him?" She asked quietly, as she watched their interaction. "Last night must have been something else."

 _That was an understatement..._

Not saying a word I took a seat next to my favorite redhead and winced ever so slightly as I scooted my chair closer to the table.

"Oh, shit!" Chloe whispered, trying not to laugh. Unable to keep myself from blushing, I smirked, giving her a look she would only understand. "Overuse." She whispered sympathetically as I nodded. "You poor thing. I'm sure you hated every minute of it."

Chuckling at her wit I placed a napkin on my lap and shielded myself with a menu from the looks I was receiving from the girls, as Jesse sat on my other side.

Leaning closer to me, he just couldn't stand it. "For the record I like making you sore." He whispered for my ears only. "I want you to always remember where I've been."

Pretending to study the menu I couldn't conceal my grin. "So do I." And spoke loud enough for him to hear me. With his mouth agape I'd surprised him again and enjoyed the impact of my words. "So...what're we having?" I nonchalantly asked, trying to ignore the many sets of eyes on us. "I'm starving!"

"I bet you are..." Stacie's suggestive comment broke the silence which had me lowering the menu and narrowing my eyes at her as she sat opposite of me. "You're FFG (freshly fucked glow) is blinding." She teased, pretending to shield her eyes with her hand. "And what is that? A hickey?" She stood up and reached across the table to move my hair and expose my neck which, I slapped away.

 _And so it begins..._

"What are we teenagers?" She asked, grinning up a storm as she took her seat and threw my words right back at me.

 _Touche..._

"Why yes, Stacie...it is. One of many, actually." Dropping the menu to the table my sarcasm took over. "Would you care to see the rest?"

"Sure!" The tramp called my bluff. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours..."

"Aca-sluts!" Amy coughed, distracting us and encouraged more laughter as we glared at our Aussie friend.

"Um...that's okay, babe. I don't think that'll be necessary." Jesse brought the menu back up to shield me. "I think everyone here gets the idea."

"Says who?" Amy asked. "And since when do you wear so much blush?"

 _Somebody kill me..._

"Oh...that's not makeup, Amy. "Chloe chimed in. "She's just flushed from all the sex she's been having. Isn't that right, Beca?"

"Thanks Chlo!" I snapped back. My words dripped of contempt as I heard snickers around the table.

"Don't mention it." The ginger responded, smiling away.

With my menu still raised I turned to Jesse who was on the verge of cracking up. None of this seemed to bother him as my friends made a mockery of _my_ sex life.

"Are you happy now?" I whispered. "I told you this would happen."

Instead of responding with words, Jesse took the menu away, leaned towards me, and with his hand cradling my jaw, guided my lips to his. No longer caring about the PDA we were displaying, I let the kiss deepen as the snickering and laughter subsided. By the time our kiss ended, you could hear a pin drop.

"Let them have their fun." He mumbled against my lips. "They're just jealous."

"You're terrible." I mumbled back, smiling against him.

"Yes, I am but I'm also very much in love."

"Me too."

 _And we kissed again…_

By the time we pulled apart all eyes were upon us.

"Any more questions?" Jesse asked.

"Just one more." Stacie couldn't resist making fun of my predicament. "Um...some of us noticed you winced a little when you sat down. Can you even walk?"

 _Oh fucking swell..._

"She's right." Some of the girls added. Turning a deeper shade of red, I'd never felt so embarrassed as Chloe gave me a look of empathy.

"Beca." Like so many times before my ex-captain used my name with a patronizing tone that usually set off my temper. "Are you going to be able to do the choreography tonight?" Aubrey teased with a smirk of her own.

Just as I was about to respond, Flo jumped in to save the day with one of her crazy stories.

"In Guatemala we were so poor. I would ride my bicycle to nana's, twenty-two miles on rocky unpaved roads. By the time I returned home I was filthy, bowlegged and shook like a wet dog. It took weeks before the tremors went away and returned to normal. Americans don't know how easy they've got it."

Not sure how to respond to her story I turned to Jesse who was close to losing it. "Don't worry, baby. I'm sure we can find a way to limber you up before you go on."

My mouth fell open as I gasped; I couldn't believe what he said as the girls reacted with more laughter. "You're just as bad as they are!"

"And you love it." He teased, kissing my cheek.

 _He was right again, I did…_

* * *

With our orders finally taken, our food arrived about fifteen minutes later.

The attention was finally off of us while we sat in silence and devoured our meals. But eating was the last thing in my mind. Thinking about all that's happened between us and what was still ahead was distracting the hell out of me.

Focusing on tonight's challenge, we only had a few hours to perfect our routine and pull off one hell of an upset. I had to admit it. Das Sound Machine were amazing, and with their many members they were the crowd favorite and expected to go all out with a production beyond a cappella that included professional choreography and pyrotechnics. With this in mind we knew we couldn't compete on their level so we opted for no gimmicks and no props that could detract from our unique and honest performance. Instead of a flashy show, we targeted for the sentimentality factor by bringing generations of Bella's to stand with us as we represented the country. With Emily's original song added to the mix we hoped to capture more than just a performance; we wanted to leave an impression on the a cappella world.

"Hey! You alright?" Jesse asked softly, bringing me out of my fog as I stared straight ahead and forgot about the fork in my hand. "You're food is getting cold."

"Jesus, I must have zoned out." Placing my utensil on my plate I took a deep breath and brought my napkin to my mouth. "I'm okay, just thinking about stuff."

"Nervous about tonight?"

"No. Actually...I'm not." My response earned a smile from the object of my desire. "I think we're going to kick some ass."

"Damn straight!" Chloe added. "DSM is going down!"

"That's right!" Cynthia Rose chimed in. "We've got this!"

"Yeah! Let's show those Aca-Nazi Deutch-bags how it's done!" Amy continued, waving a chubby closed fist. "Let's crush this!"

With the rest of the Bellas cheering, Jesse and I exchanged looks and knew things would be okay.

Rising to his feet, Jesse walked over to his sibling and slapped him on his back. "C'mon brother, these ladies need to practice and _we've_ got some shopping to do."

"We do?" Tom asked, surprised by his brother's strange behavior. "What're we buying?"

"I'll explain on the way." Jesse responded. Saying their farewells to the girls, the brothers gave Chloe and I each a kiss goodbye.

As soon as they were out of sight Chloe practically accosted me. "What the hell was that about?"

Touching the tips of my fingers to my lips I smiled to myself and said nothing. Recalling the impromptu proposal from earlier this morning, I remained silent.

"Yeah, what are they shopping for?" Stacie inquired, taking an emery board to her nails.

Keeping it to myself, I let it sink in. After a brief moment of silence there were several gasps and I was soon surrounded by the Bellas.

"Beca, did he…?" Chloe asked as I nervously bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Oh, my God!" She squeaked, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "You've got to tell us everything!"

"And don't leave out the gruesome details." Stacie added, making my eyes roll.

 _And then came the questions..._

" _ **How did he do it?"**_

" _ **Did you say yes?"**_

" _ **Are you engaged?"**_

" _ **Do your parents know?"**_

" _ **Where's the ring?"**_

" _ **When is the big day?"**_

Pulling away from Chloe I needed to address the Bellas.

"Guys...stop!" Holding my hand up in protest, I ceased the interrogation. "Before I say anything more, I need to apologize for yesterday. I wasn't myself and took out my anger and frustrations on all of you. I'm really sorry for being such a dick."

"Becs, I think I can speak for all of us." Chloe took the lead. "There's nothing to forgive. We're your sisters and will always love you no matter what. But if he _ever_ hurts you again, we'll hunt him down and make his life a living hell."

 _Jeez!_

"Don't worry, Chloe. He's done living in the past and being that pompous ass. After last night I don't have anymore doubts about us."

Just as I was done addressing my bestie's concerns, our control freak friend stepped in.

"I can't believe it. Out of all of us, the one who didn't do relationships has been proposed to." Aubrey continued. "So...tell us what happened!"

With the girls not letting me off the hook I decided to give them what they wanted. Like Jesse and I discussed earlier, after the way I treated them yesterday, they deserved the truth.

"Fine." Rolling my eyes I conceded and brought us over to the hotel's grand fireplace where we were seated in an intimate circle. Not one for sharing personal details with anyone I took a deep breath and exhaled. "We were just laying in bed enjoying being together when he suggested we get married."

"That's it?" Chloe asked, disappointed and let out a sigh. "Nothing else?"

"No! Like I said, it wasn't planned. It just sort of happened."

"Wait! Hold on a second." My slutty friend just had to ask. "Was that before or after sex." Shaking my head I chuckled at Stacie's candor and appeased her.

"Well...both, I guess." My face flamed as I shared more intimate details than I cared to. "And sort of during."

"That's more like it!" She was full of pride as she clutched her heart and teared up. "How romantic."

"Jeez! You white folks have way too much sex." Cynthia Rose joked, holding up my left hand. "Dude fucks you senseless and proposes with no bling..."

"CR...Jesse Swanson is a billionaire." Aubrey intervened, sounding as condescending as ever. "What do you think he's gone shopping for?"

"Ahh…gotcha!"

"Shhh…!" Amy hushed everyone to get my attention. "Enough with the insipid details." She sighed for dramatic affect. "What did you say?"

Unable to hold back my grin I was thoroughly enjoying myself as I stood up and turned towards the exit. "Let's go nerds...time to rehearse."

"Wait!" Chloe jumped to her feet and blocked my path. "You're not going to tell us?"

After a beat I looked into Chloe's bright blue eyes; she was dying to know.

"No." I merely responded. "Not until after I tell him."

Realizing I hadn't given Jesse an answer yet, the girls let me off the hook, rose to their feet and followed me to the front of the hotel where a couple of taxis were waiting. With half of the Bellas climbing into the first cab, the rest of us clambered into the second.

After a short drive we pulled up to the studio we had reserved, and with a new sense of purpose, we practiced as though our lives depended on it. In a way this was the most important competition, because not only were we competing internationally, it was the last time we would be together on stage.

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

With dress rehearsals underway we had changed into our matching navy and white outfits and were ready to face the world as the new and improved Barden Bellas. Each group was given twenty minutes to familiarize themselves with the stage, and our turn was coming up. We were impressed by the enormity of the event as our competition filled large tents set up by the event coordinators and were being interviewed by the vast global associated press.

As the Legacy Bellas joined us for the first time on stage we knew we had something special to share with the world of a cappella. Seeing Emily and her mom on stage actually made me emotional as current and past generations of Bellas were performing together.

Being so wrapped up with rehearsals I didn't even notice that the brothers had returned and seemed preoccupied with distributing something out to everyone.

 _What the hell were they up to?_

Thinking about all the firsts between Jesse and I, this would be another one because where he knew about my involvement with a cappella, Jesse had never actually seen me perform it.

"Hey Becs…?" Chloe nudged me out of my reverie. "The festival is about to begin. They need us to wrap it up."

Giving Chloe a smile, I hugged her. "We're ready."

As each country was represented, professional groups such as Penn Masala, Pentatonix and The Filharmonics were there to win while some of the smaller groups were just happy to be a part of something so special. We had our own agenda; we were three time National Champions and wanted to go out on top and win Worlds.

* * *

A couple of hours into competition, Das Sound Machine was introduced and took the stage.

With our polished appearance, we watched our adversaries put on one hell of a show.

They were dressed in black and filled the stage with their commanding presence. With military-like precision movements, their choreography was perfectly executed while flames shot up everywhere. **_"Light them up."_** was their mantra as they rapped their way into a cappella history and ignited the audience. Ending their number with their country's flag displayed on the giant high resolution screen, they pulled off political propaganda at it's finest as the crowd chanted their name; _DSM! DSM! DSM!_ Not a minute later they were off stage and in our faces, trying their best to intimidate us.

"The Barden Bellas…" The Der Kommissar chick patted her forehead to remove excess sweat. "So nice of you to come out and witness our victory."

Riding on the blonde amazon's coat tails, the co-leader of the German group carelessly jumped in with both feet.

"Ya...listen to them chant our name, they love us. Sorry Bellas, but you don't stand a chance...go home."

"Pieter...is that your name?" I asked as he nodded like a bobble head. "Did your accent get thicker? Is that like an intimidation thing?" Shaking his head at my inquiry, he looked like a moron. "Enjoy it while you can because we're going to kick your ass." Feeling more like my old self I talked smack on behalf of the Bellas as they backed me up. "It's not over yet. C'mon ladies, they're about to announce us."

" _ **Representing the United States of America, three time collegiate and current National a cappella champions, from Atlanta Georgia we bring you the Barden University Bellas!"**_

With the lights darkened we took the stage and got into position. Standing side by side Chloe and I were dead center as we faced the crowd of thousands and took it all in. Blowing the pitch pipe, I stowed it away in a pocket, found Jesse in the audience and quietly counted off.

"One...two...three...four…"

* * *

A/N: Next time the Bellas obliterate their competition and say farewell. Please R&R and feel free to share your thoughts. Thank you for reading...


	21. Chapter 21

**Darker – Chapter 21**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

With the lights darkened we took the stage and got into position. Standing side by side Chloe and I were dead center as we faced the crowd and took it all in. Blowing the pitch pipe, I stowed it away in a pocket, found Jesse in the audience and quietly counted off.

"One...two...three...four…"

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

 _We owned it..._

After hours of blood, sweat and tears our efforts finally paid off.

Starting us off with a simple timed clap, Chloe and Fat Amy added their component of rubbing their hands together plus a finger snap then Emily and Jessica added their element of finger snaps. Pretty soon all of us were doing something different to create percussion without instruments which led into a complicated sort of hand jive. With coordinating hand slaps we faced each other and let ourselves enjoy the moment as the audience observed us with wonder. This was "Cups" on a grand scale that would set us apart from our competition as we showed discipline and originality. Getting to the end of our introduction we clapped in unison and went for it.

" _ **Who run the world? Girls!"**_ We bellowed out as the stage lit up and colored graphics filled the high definition screen.

Utilizing the entire platform, Stacie and Chloe's choreography was flawlessly executed as my mash-up of many songs was delivered with perfection. This was the most complicated arrangement I'd ever put together, but the best was yet to come.

" _ **We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder. We...belong."**_ Amy belted out her solo as our complex musical number continued.

With the fast paced portion of our set coming to an end, Cynthia Rose led the pack while I sprinted to the back of the stage to remove my headset and grab a hand held mic just as the Bellas held their tone and lights dimmed to darkness.

Standing center stage I waited for my cue as I prepared to deliver my solo with a new kind of confidence I never had before. Some would say I was a completely different person since beginning this journey back in 2012. During my senior year I'd grown up and became a woman, having gone through a sexual awakening and fallen in love with a man who felt the same. With the spotlight on me it was time to lead the Bellas to the second half of our set.

" _ **When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own, feeling frightened of, things that I don't know, when tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes…"**_ I sang the beautiful lyrics while looking straight ahead into the sea of spectators.

Joined by the songwriter, Emily and I blended our voices for the next verse and was joined by the rest of the Bellas as stage lighting was expanded to include all of us. For the slower part of our number we opted for simple coordinating hand movements and dance steps so neither would detract from the brand new song we were introducing to the world.

Watching the audience react favorably to our new sound, they mimicked our actions by swaying to the beat which, inspired us to our best performance yet. It felt amazing, as we were doing exactly what we set out to do.

With the next verse growing in intensity, the place lit up like Christmas in Rockefeller Center as the Legacy Bellas, dressed identically to us, came into view and became part of a cappella history. Dividing like the Red Sea we split down the center while generations of Bellas sang back up to give our performance the oomph it needed. With Aubrey at the center of it all, Chloe and I exchanged looks with our friend and former captain, and knew we were crushing it.

Observing the youngest Bella and her mom acknowledge each other on stage had me contemplating my future with Jesse, twenty years from now as we watched our daughter perform a cappella with her all female group, and then wondered if I would be as good a parent as Mrs. Junk was to Emily.

" _ **Because you're my flashlight, you're getting me through the night."**_ Became our mantra as we waved our arms and saw the audience respond to us by waving flashlights.

 _What in the world...?_

Taking a moment to scout out my flashlight, Jesse appeared mesmerized as he waved his own light. Acknowledging him with a wink, I led the Bellas to the finale, bringing our stellar performance to a bittersweet ending.

 _What happened next couldn't be planned if we tried..._

With our individual voices layering flawlessly, the audience joined the Legacy Bellas chorus and sang to us while still lighting up the night's sky. The feeling amongst us was unreal and something we would never forget. Just as the set began, we stood shoulder to shoulder as we sang to the crowd, and then to each other. As a bunch of misfits we came together for the purpose of a cappella, then became friends and finally sisters. We were always there for each other, and with a lifetime of memories to fall back on, we would remember this moment as the time the Barden Bellas dominated the world.

" _ **Getting me through the night…"**_ Emily held the final note that was soon followed by silence and complete darkness.

The crowd erupted like thunder as thousands of flashlights continued to shine like stars in the vast galaxy. The applause went on forever as the stage lights slowly came back on so we could take our bows of appreciation.

Turning to the youngest Bella I pulled out the pitch pipe and presented it to Emily. "You've earned this." She nodded with a smile and understood the significance of my gesture and accepted the token and responsibility that came along with it.

Our moment was soon interrupted by Amy who spun me to face her, picked me up and swung me around like a rag doll.

 _Damn that girl was strong..._

Setting me down on my feet she continued squeezing the life out of me.

"We did it!" Chloe cried, rescuing me from the claws of our crazy Aussie. "Look at them, Beca. Look at _your_ future husband." She was of course referring to Jesse who now had an American flag wrapped around him and was yelling at the top of his lungs. I'd never seen him so excited as he cheered for us, and never thought I could love anyone as much. But there he was, supporting me and my girls, thousands of miles from home.

"And look at yours." I referred to Tom who fell in line with Jesse as they jumped up and down while chanting our name.

" _ **Bellas! Bellas! Bellas!"**_

"Yeah...I think you're right." Chloe responded wistfully, watching our men make fools of themselves, and not giving a damn how they looked. We hugged each other until the stage crew waved us off so the awards ceremony could begin.

"C'mon Becs, let's go harass those aca-Nazi's." I snickered at my friend's comment and encouraged her to carry on.

* * *

Just as we suspected, DSM was nowhere in sight. It looked as though those Germans knew we had kicked their aca-asses and didn't bother to stick around for the judge's decision.

 _Fucking cowards!_

After several groups congratulated us on our performance we quieted down and waited for the official announcement.

"What a show!" The master of ceremonies began as the audience cheered. "In my hand is the final tally from our panel of judges. Do you want to know who's name is in here?" With everyone still cheering we waited with baited breath to see who claimed victory.

"Before we name the winner, let's take this opportunity to acknowledge all of the people behind the scenes who contributed to the success of this event. We would like to thank the event coordinator and their staff, the food and merchandise vendors, all the volunteers who donated their time and of course the many groups who came here from all over the world to represent their countries. Let's give them all a round of applause!"

After a minute or so of clapping, the crowd quieted down.

"We would also like to thank you all for coming out here and for being part of this event that only comes around every four years. Finally, let's show our appreciation to the (ICA), International Committee of A cappella who calculated the scores based on originality, choreography, audience interaction and performance execution." Pausing to electrify the crowd, an envelope was brought to the stage and raised in the air. "Are you ready for the winner?"

With a drum roll cued the emcee cracked the seal, read who the winner was and smiled.

"The 2015 World a cappella championship is awarded to..." After a suspenseful pause, the winner was finally announced. "The United States of America! Barden Bellas!" The cheers were deafening as we let out a bunch of, "Oh, my Gods!" And hugged each other. Tentatively walking back onstage to accept the honor we waved to the audience who were still cheering for us.

Handing over a trophy as tall as Flo, Amy and Stacie held on to each end of the giant golden cup as the envelope with the cracked seal was handed to my co-captain. Stepping up to the mic stand I waited for the applause to die down, then accepted the award on behalf of the Bellas with a simple " _Thank You."_

Photographers were immediately all over us as we posed for their publications and then directed to a press conference. Sitting at a long table, questions in every language were thrown at us and translated for our understanding and response. As the questions continued, all I could think about was being reunited with Jesse who observed us from a distance.

Suddenly the spotlight was on me. A notable news correspondent from 'CNN' decided to corner me about the man in my life. "Ms. Mitchell, how does your billionaire boyfriend feel about you being here and competing on behalf of the United States?"

Glancing over at Chloe I mouthed, "What should I say?"

Covering the microphone with her hand, Chloe whispered in my ear. "I think you should know, the flashlights were Jesse's idea. Tom told me all about it." With her orbit worthy smile she nodded as I bit my lower lip and decided not to address the question.

"He's right there behind you." I responded with a smirk, looking at Jesse. "Why don't you ask him."

Standing in back, Jesse leaned on a wall with his arms crossed and looked as pleased as punch. With the reporters spinning around it was Jesse's turn to be in the spotlight as he was asked the same question.

"They're all incredible." He praised, looking as delighted as ever. "And I couldn't be more proud of them for coming out here and winning this honor for our country."

"What about your girlfriend?" Another reporter asked.

"What about her?" He asked rhetorically. "She's the most amazing and beautiful woman I've ever known."

 _My insides literally turned into mush..._

"Mr. Swanson." A British reporter from 'The Sun' came forward. "Can we expect a wedding in the near future?"

Still leaning with his arms crossed, Jesse exuded confidence while locking eyes with me. "That all depends on Ms. Mitchell."

 _Oh shit!_

Shaking my head I couldn't believe he put me on the spot like that. I'd reluctantly told the Bellas earlier of the proposal but now the entire world would know soon enough. As the press spun around, all attention was back on me.

With everyone including the Bellas facing me, the room quieted down in anticipation for what I had to say. Bringing the mic closer I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and addressed the elephant in the room.

"Whatever is decided will be between Mr. Swanson and myself." Giving nothing away the reporters groaned because I denied them the exclusive they'd hoped for. "Now if there are no more questions for the _Bellas_ , I believe this press conference is over."

As soon as the Q & A session officially ended, I immediately left the table and briskly walked passed hundreds of members of the press and into Jesse's open arms.

"Congratulations, baby." He beamed and pressed his lips to mine. "I'm officially impressed."

"Thank you." I whispered back, returning the kiss. "I'm glad you were here to see it."

With photographers surrounding us to get that perfect shot, it was strobe light central as our PDA was captured for the world to see, but we no longer gave a damn.

Hearing Jesse's name fall from the lips of several journalists we knew we'd made headline news...again, and people back home would have some questions for us.

I should've been upset for being put on the spot, but I kept thinking about what Chloe had said about the flashlights and what it did for our performance. With my arms around Jesse's neck and his wrapped around my waist, our kiss deepened to the point we needed to be alone.

"Let's get out of here."

Nodding at my suggestion Jesse led us to a secluded area, pressed me into a wall and kissed me as though his life depended on it.

He wasted no time as his hands were quick to unbutton my vest, unclasp my belt, unsnap my pants and pull my white shirt free. With his hands under my blouse, he squeezed my breasts over my barely there bra while his mouth latched onto my neck.

"God I want you!" His desire was apparent by the bulge digging into me. "Seeing you up there. I've never been so turned on."

"Jesse..." I breathed. "I heard what you did for us. Thank you."

My gratitude was followed by me quickly undoing his pants. Reaching inside his fly I found my trophy and dropped to my knees. Pumping him with both hands until it was at its desired firmness I licked the underside from base to tip, sending his dilated pupils to the back of his skull.

With my hands gravitating around his fine ass, I pulled him closer and took him inside. His body shuttered as I feasted on his length and kneaded his family jewels.

"Fuck!" He whisper shouted as I deep throated him like a porn star actress. "You have to stop, I'm not going to…OH GOD!" He choked out, trying to keep his volume down as he was losing all willpower to resist me. "Beca!"

Going all the way down I closed my eyes and relaxed my throat, concentrating on giving all nine inches the attention it deserved. With increased suction he couldn't hold back and provided me with enough nutrients to last a lifetime. Ingesting his release I sucked and swallowed every last drop to show my appreciation for what he'd done for us.

"That's enough!" He was quiet but stern as I was pushed away. Falling back on my ass I laughed as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand while he stared at me in disbelief. "Nobody has _ever_ taken away _my_ control like that. _Ever!_ " He seemed perturbed as he ran his fingers through his hair, but with darkened eyes and an impressive erection; he was also quite turned on. "What the hell have you reduced me to?"

My inner goddess celebrated with a lit cigarette while my subconscious gave me the stank eye.

"Well...apparently I've gotten _really_ good at blowing your pitch pipe." My snark nearly made him crack a smile. "And I'm not just anybody."

Turning away from me I could tell he was struggling to maintain his composure.

"No you're not, but you need to remember who I am." Turning back to face me, Jesse was fully composed. "Get to your feet and face forward!" Doing as I was told, I turned away from him.

Yanking my pants and underwear down to my ankles, I felt cool air on my exposed skin.

"Hands on the wall in front of you!" He ordered quietly and slapped my bare ass with his open hand that made me yelp. "Spread your legs and stick your ass out!"

With his demeanor changed, he'd slipped into dominant mode and I couldn't be happier because I was getting exactly what my body craved; hot rough victory sex.

Without warning two fingers were jammed inside which made me grunt out.

"Shh...or I won't let you cum." Grabbing a handful of hair he pulled my head back and whispered in my ear while wiggling his fingers inside. "I can feel you tensing but don't cum just yet."

 _Seriously?_

Feeling my knees weaken, he stimulated me until I was on the brink of madness as I mewled softly.

"Isn't this nice." He murmured, nibbling my earlobe while tapping my G-spot. "Almost there..."

The succulent sounds originating from within ignited my need for release while he continued to massage me.

"Cum for me...now." He breathed. "But do it quietly."

 _And I did..._

With my jaw dropped, I let out a silent cry while I tensed around him.

"Good girl." He praised softly, kissing the back of my neck. Kneeling down, he replaced his drenched fingers with his mouth and drank my nectar. Feeling his tongue enter me, I orgasmed again as he devoured my release. "Delicious…" He complimented as if it was the best meal he'd ever had.

When I thought he was done, he stood up and slapped my rear again.

"Such a beautiful shade of pink." He rubbed my ass then spanked it a third and fourth time. Teasing the rim he slipped a finger inside, making me suck in my breath at the unexpected intrusion. "Oh yeah, baby. Feel it." He sighed, pushing his digit passed the second knuckle.

The thought of anal play used to repulse me, but things had changed since the beginning as my curiosity grew along with my sexual appetite. Perhaps it was the excitement of winning a cappella's highest honor or the lust I felt for Jesse, but I couldn't get enough of the sensation and found myself pushing back to feel more.

"Oh really?" He challenged, and added a second finger. It was too much as I saw stars and groaned. "Shh...they'll hear you."

 _Then this happened..._

With him still digging for gold, he slowly pushed his erection inside while reaching around to stimulate my love bud. Being double penetrated and manipulated in this manner was sensory overload as I felt myself spiral into the Twilight Zone.

"It's too much!" I cautioned, straining to stay coherent. "I'm going to trance."

"Fight it!" He demanded, whispering into my ear as he slammed harder into me. "I want you to feel this."

"Oh God! I can't!"

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, stilling himself; I said nothing because I wanted this just as much as him. "I didn't think so." He paused with a kiss to the back of my neck. "Concentrate on this moment." His calming tone brought me clarity as he resumed his pace and gave me what my body was aching for.

With my eyes rolling back I nearly blacked out as a fever consumed me. With sweat pouring off me, my legs finally gave out and I collapsed.

Just as my knees buckled, Jesse caught me around the waist as a violent climax ripped through my body. To keep me from yelling out, he placed his other hand over my mouth as my body bucked like a bronco. After more deep thrusts I was pressed against the wall as he emptied himself into my depths.

"Fuuuccckkk!" He cursed quietly, still driving into me as his Domme persona faded away. "I feel everything with you."

 _So do I..._

"Yeah?" I squeaked, still breathless. "That's nice."

He chuckled, coming down from his own orgasm as he slowly withdrew. "You still with me?"

"Uh Huh." Was all I could say as I tried to catch my breath. I'd never teetered on the edge of subspace and was actually able to control it. "That was fucking amazing!"

"You're amazing." He praised, spinning me around to face him. "We aim to please, Miss Mitchell." And pressed his lips to mine.

It was raw and rough, and exactly what my libido needed to calm the fuck down. I loved gentle Jesse but also missed the dominant who made me surrender to him so many times before in the Red Room of Pain.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

We regrouped with Tom and the girls back at the hotel we were staying at. Sitting around the same fireplace as earlier, we had cocktails in hand and took turns sharing what each of us planned to do now that graduation and Worlds was behind us.

"Hey ya'll, check this out." Cynthia Rose started as she stood up. "My love is moving to L. A. and we're getting hitched, so y'all can come cuz y'all are invited."

We cheered for our friend who was already working for Universal and now she was finally marrying her life partner now that same sex marriages were legal in her state of residence.

"What about you Fat Amy." Aubrey asked, sipping her umbrella drink. "Still moving to New York with what's his name?"

"Ya...um...about that. I sorta have a confession to make." Amy sat on the edge of her seat and cast her eyes downward with shame. "I'm sorry but I haven't exactly been honest with you."

"What is it, Amy?" A few of us asked. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, brace yourselves." She took a huge breath and exhaled deeply creating a breeze. "I broke the ' _no hooking up with a Treble'_ oath on initiation night."

Our ex-captain's eyes widened probably thinking back to the time she kicked out two Bellas for getting Treble Boned on the same night while Amy looked as guilty as sin.

"Is that it?" Aubrey asked with amusement. "Is there anything else you wanted to confess?"

"Um...well… Yeah. Um...you see… It's just that… Well…"

"Jesus H Christ! Just spit it out already!" My impatience got the best of me as Jesse chuckled at my annoyance while I sat in his lap and chugged my beer. "It can't be that bad. Just tell us!"

"Bumper and I have decided to move to L. A. instead."

"Bumper Allen?" Jesse piped up, waving his long neck as we acknowledged him with nods. "I knew him when I went to Barden!" He continued his tirade. "I mean no disrespect Amy, but that guy is the biggest dick."

"No actually, it's only about three inches, but that doesn't matter." With a few groans and eye rolls, Amy went on. "He would've been here but he's filming The Voice."

"Nice." I commented. "About The Voice thing." And quickly corrected myself earning a few laughs.

"Okay, most of us have known about your hook-ups since hood night, but why do I have the feeling there's more." Stacie pressed on, sipping her Cosmopolitan. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Amy nodded slowly, then dropped the ultimate aca-bomb.

"Um...well...there's one itty bitty tiny little thing I haven't told anyone." With all eyes on her, she scrunched her face. "This isn't all fat."

"WHAT!?" In perfect synchronization we all choked it out "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah...well...um. Well..." She paused to take a sip of her virgin strawberry margarita. "According to the gyno about five months actually."

"Holy fucking shit!" I had diarrhea of the mouth. Our friend since Freshman year had managed to hide the truth from us that she was knocked up. "Are you okay? I mean, are you happy? Is he happy? Are you both happy? What are you going to do?"

 _Could I ask anymore questions..._

"Dunno Beca. We're just gonna play it by ear."

"Play it by…?" Repeating her question I sighed heavily and couldn't understand how she could be so calm. "Dude! You're having a kid! What's going to happen in a few months after your bouncing baby... _whatever_ enters the wor-?"

"-Well, Beca and I couldn't be happier for you." Jesse interrupted my rant as he spoke on our behalf. "Since we're going to be in the same city, please let us know if there's _anything_ we can do to help."

"Actually there is one thing." For the first time in her life, Amy was serious. "Beca, we first met at an activities fair and then we became Bellas together. You were the first friendship I made at Barden and I've always considered you my closest friend. Bumper Jr. is going to need God Parents, so if you flat butts..."

Jesse and I exchanged looks and erupted with joy. "Oh, my God! Yes!" I squealed as I climbed out of Jesse's lap and accosted her. "We accept!"

Our enthusiasm spread to everyone else as more congratulatory hugs ensued.

Tonight proved I wasn't the only one faced with a life changing event as the prospect of marriage and family had become a common theme as we shared our plans with each other.

With Chloe and Tom returning from their long vacation they decided to live together in her condo while he finished building their dream house in Malibu. Chloe was also finally going to start her Associate Editor position at L.A. Fashion Magazine.

We already knew that Ashley and Jessica were pursuing advanced degrees at Barden but we were surprised to find out they were in a committed relationship and would be staying on as Bellas to help Emily bring up a new generation of a cappella singers.

Lily decided instead of becoming a firefighter that she was just going to travel in time and Flo mentioned she might be deported back to Guatemala and would probably die at sea trying to re-enter the U. S.. Where these two were the biggest weirdos of the bunch, they were also a constant source of entertainment.

Aubrey finally accepted the fact that she was too controlling to make a relationship work and couldn't take orders from any employer, so she went into business for herself. With her father's investment, The Lodge of Fallen Leaves was created for Fortune 500 companies to send their employees to build team working skills. It was the perfect career for Aubrey because barking orders and bending people's wills was right up her alley. Having spent a weekend at her retreat we got a taste of her death defying methods and gave credit to her for whipping us into shape. It was at this time we regained our harmony and found our new sound.

Stacie and her daughter, Hope had already moved to Northern California, where she entered a graduate program at Stanford University and was already counseling patients with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. After a shaky start in college, she made a complete turnabout face, and not only became our key choreographer, she graduated with honors and was now helping others. Having been there for me on more than one occasion, Stacie had become one of my best friends.

By the time it was my turn to speak, I was emotionally affected by the love I felt for these awesome nerds. Jesse must have sensed this as he held me closer while I placed my hand in his and rested my head against his chest.

"You okay?" He whispered, kissing my hair.

"Yeah." I spoke softly. "It's all just hitting me."

"What is? "Aubrey asked with curiosity. "You still haven't told us what you're going to do."

"Well, I think you all know by now what's happening with us." I was of course alluding to the proposal looming over our heads, but needed to address the other issue. "Now that my ex-boss is locked up, I'm going back to work, and I expect you (pointing at Emily) to come to L.A. so we can get that song recorded."

"Wait! Are you being serious?" Emily's youth and vivaciousness was such a godsend to us and exactly what the next generation Bellas needed, and I had the feeling we would be collaborating on more songs in the future. "Do you really mean that?"

Nodding my head, I smiled at the younger girl. "Bellas for life, dude." It was a cheesy saying but somebody had to say it.

"It's not just making music with our mouths," Chloe chimed in. "It's a sisterhood."

"That's right." Aubrey added. "It's up to you now to keep us on top and uphold the traditions of a Bella woman."

"I'll make you all proud." Emily nodded with a brilliant smile. "I promise."

The passing of the torch was complete as the youngest Bella graciously accepted the challenge of being the next captain.

It dawned on me that after tonight, we were considered Legacy Bellas who would always be there to support our successors, just as we were supported during tonight's epic performance.

"When I look back on all of this, I won't remember performing and competing. I'm going to remember you weirdos, and it makes me sad to think it won't ever be like this again." Taking a moment to reflect on recent events, I had become the sentimental one of the group which, was ironic because I started out as the sarcastic alt-girl who thought a cappella was lame and didn't think a college education or forming friendships was important to get through life. I couldn't have been more wrong. "I'm really gonna miss you guys."

"Me too." The same words fell from everyone's lips as we let our emotions run astray.

"These girls will always be a part of your life, and I'm going to make sure of it." Jesse insisted.

"Hey nerd." Addressing him with affection. "They're your friends now."

"Damn straight!" Chloe blurted out on behalf of the Bellas. "So when are you two going to make it official?"

 _Urgh! Did she have to ask?_

"As soon as she says yes."

"Jesse…"

"Babe, take all the time you need." He smiled warmly, hooking a tendril of hair behind my ear-spike. "If you're not ready to get married, then we'll wait. I'm _not_ going anywhere."

Acknowledging him with a kiss, our group of friends gushed at our PDA.

It was an evening of enchantment as we left our mark in a cappella history and spent quality time together, as we reflected on the last few years and contemplated what the future would bring.

That night our group had expanded by two as the Swanson brothers needled their way into the hearts of Chloe and I, and were accepted by the girls. With a few of these girls living in the same city and another being a short flight away, it wasn't going to be as bad as it could have been. However after tonight, there would be no more practicing or rehearsing or late night binging on junk food when we all experienced shark week at the same time. There would be no more agreeing to disagree when several women with strong personalities had different opinions and something to say. We promised to keep in touch but we all knew that things would never be the same.

As it got later we said our tearful goodbyes and retreated to our perspective rooms. Tomorrow the Bellas would be returning home while Jesse and I decided to stay another night and explore the city. Tomorrow would also be the day the world found out about the proposal.

* * *

 _Sometime in the middle of the night..._

With neither of us initiating sex we were freshly showered and content in our nakedness as we laid in bed. Propping myself on his chest I decided it was a good time to have _the_ discussion.

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"Because I love you and you're _everything_ I want in a woman."

His words made me feel warm and fuzzy but I needed to stay focused. "How many kids do you want?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it." He replied honestly. "Two or three I guess, but not right away." He paused with a sigh. "I don't want to share you just yet. How about you?"

"I never thought about having any until I met you. I don't have a number in mind." He smiled affectionately at my response. "What about pets?"

"Well, I've never been a cat person." He admitted truthfully. "Dogs all the way, but not small yapping little shits. And you?"

"The same." I agreed. "What's your favorite color?"

"Since meeting you, burgundy," He winked suggestively. "The same color of _our_ favorite tie."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What was it before?"

"Black." He answered quickly. "What's yours?"

"Emerald green." I paused to think of another question. "What sports do you like?"

"Baseball, hockey and soccer. And you?"

"Amy got us into free style wrestling."

"You're kidding." He was surprised. "I would have never guessed that."

I was enjoying our little Q & A session and tried to think of something else I didn't know about him. "What's your favorite meal?"

"A big rare juicy steak." Grinning at me Jesse caught on to my inquiry. "You don't think we're ready for marriage."

"It's not that." I began my reasoning while he looked concerned at the direction I was headed. "It's only been a couple of months. We barely know each other."

"Okay...you're right. We definitely shouldn't become contestants on the Newlywed Game." He joked lightheartedly. "But what we do have is unconditional love, mutual respect and one hell of a sex life."

Flushing at his last comment I couldn't hold back my smirk because he was right. "You're a very dirty man, Mr. Swanson."

"Yes, and you're the perfect woman for me, Miss Mitchell."

"Are you the man for me?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation as he answered with full confidence while looking into my eyes. "I believe the real reason you waited to lose your v-card was because you were looking for someone like me."

"Like you?"

"Yeah...someone who could challenge you and give you exactly what you need."

"And what's that?"

"A partner who can make passionate love to you and a dominant strong enough to make you submit. I'm not clueless, Beca, you've been dropping hints about returning to the playroom ever since you moved in. I know you've struggled with it, but you crave the kinky fuckery just as much as I do, and I'm the only man who can fulfill _your_ needs." He paused to observe my guarded reaction. "You and I aren't that much different and the way I look at it, there isn't anyone else for either of us. That's why we should get married."

Looking away from Jesse it was a lot to take in as the disturbing facts about myself were being revealed. The impact of his words struck me like a bolt of lightning as I thought long and hard about what he was implying. With my covers pulled, there was no more denying who I really was.

"You're right." I spoke softly, locking eyes with him as I finally accepted the ugly truth.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. With Worlds behind them and Beca's startling revelation, what will happen to our favorite couple. Any guesses? A special thanks to those who take the time to post reviews and send PM's with your insights and suggestions.


	22. Chapter 22

**Darker – Chapter 22**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

Looking away from Jesse it was a lot to take in as the disturbing facts about myself were being revealed. The impact of his words struck me like a bolt of lightning as I thought long and hard about what he was implying. With my covers pulled, there was no more denying who I really was.

"You're right." I spoke softly, locking eyes with him as I finally accepted the ugly truth.

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

After a couple days in beautiful Copenhagen we were on our way back to the City of Angels.

Touching down at LAX, Jesse gently nudged me awake. "Hey...we're home." He grinned as he kissed my cheek. "I've already texted Benji so he's on his way."

Stretching my limbs, I looked out the small window and noticed we were still on the tarmac taxiing to the terminals. "How long was I out?" I asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"A few hours." He answered, offering me a moist warm toilette. "You fell asleep during the movie, and have been out cold ever since."

"And that surprises you?"

"Yes actually. I thought for sure 'The Martian' would've kept your interest. It's up for every Oscar this year.

"Dude...it's still a movie." He chuckled at my remark because regardless of what it was, I _never_ made it through a film. "You must've been bored. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you were tired and plus, I enjoy watching you sleep."

"Stalker." He laughed at my insult. "You know, you really should seek treatment for your stealth tendencies.

"God I love that smart mouth of yours."

"And I love yours." Smirking, I leaned closer and whispered for his ears only. "Especially what it does to certain parts of my body." His eyes went dark at my suggestiveness.

"You're insatiable."

"Yeah...you just figured that out?" Unbuckling my seatbelt I cupped the side of his face and guided his lips to mine. When I tugged on his lower lip he let out a guttural growl that sent my libido straight to the nearest underground sex club. "And I'm all yours to do as you please."

"Mmm...I love the sound of that but does it mean I can finally violate that delectable ass of yours?"

 _Seriously?_

"Is that all guys ever think about?" Shaking my head I let out a sigh. "Are you sure you're not a fruit loop?"

He laughed out loud. "After everything we've done, you have to ask?"

"C'mere!" Looking around I wanted to be sure nobody was listening because this wasn't something I wanted the entire plane to hear. "How would you like having something large rammed up your ass?"

"Beca, I already know what it's like." He whispered back and waited for my reaction. "Do you really think I would have you do something I hadn't experienced myself?"

 _My inner goddess and subconscious fainted, and I wasn't too far behind._

"Oh!" I responded and tried not to pass judgement at what he just admitted to. "You… actually did that."

"I was a sub for years, remember?"

"Of course you were." I gulped, pushing down the contents of my stomach. Acknowledging him with a look of disdain I imagined Mrs. Robinson with a large black strapon lining up choir boys at Sunday School. "And how did that work for you?"

"You really want to know?"

"No! Well...maybe. Wait! I don't know... Okay...just tell me."

 _What the fuck was wrong with me?_

"It didn't matter how it felt to me because it's what _she_ wanted. If it pleased her, then I was happy to do it."

"Um...did you ever...?" I couldn't bring myself to finish the question and tilted my head. Since Jesse had become such an open book I decided to get more insight before joining the Backdoor Betty Club. "Were you able to…you know?"

"Orgasm?"

"Dude! Inside voice. " I hushed him with an index finger to his lips while he laughed at my disconcertion. "Keep it down!"

"Yes, Beca. I did many times and so will you." He smiled at my grimace as I clenched my butt cheeks protectively. Even though we were sexually active there was still a lot I didn't do or know about sex. "If you trust your partner explicitly, it could be quite satisfying. If you would only allow me to..."

I struggled with this but knew it's what _he_ wanted. Apparently it's what _every_ man wanted; gay, straight or otherwise. But if it pleased Jesse then perhaps I could find some pleasure in it as well.

"Fine!" I conceded quietly, shaking my head. " I'll try it but if it too painful..."

"Then we'll stop." He finished my thought. "I can't believe you just consented to it."

"Yeah, well...I didn't say I was ready this very moment. It's just that I find myself not saying ' _No'_ a lot these days."

"You know what?" He unbuckled his seatbelt and kissed me passionately. "I'm the luckiest man alive." And felt his smile against my lips. "I've got the most beautiful woman who's only been touched by me and is up for anything."

As our kiss intensified we were interrupted by an amused airline attendant who was clearing her throat. We had gotten so wrapped up in ourselves, we didn't realize first class passengers had already begun to disembark the plane.

"Sorry." We said at the same time and quickly got to our feet. Grabbing our carry on items Jesse extended his arm and took my hand in his.

As we entered the terminal, we made quick use of the his and her facilities. After taking care of personal business I washed my hands and studied myself in the mirror. With my bruise nearly healed, my sapphire eyes were brighter than ever. I looked happy... _really_ happy and owed it to my love who flew thousands of miles to come after me.

 _And I agreed to sodomy…_

Shaking my head I couldn't believe I consented to the unthinkable act and wondered what it would be like having his monstrous cock pounding me _there_.

 _Note to self...have massive quantities of liquid courage and lots of lubricant ready..._

We were finally on the same page with nothing standing in the way of our happiness, and after my revelation this week, he even knew I was as big a freak as him when it came to kinky fuckery. I could tell Jesse was still reluctant to revisit the Red Room of Pain after what transpired the last time, but we agreed to ease back into it after we were settled in at home.

Meeting Jesse outside the restrooms, he handed me a bottle of water as we headed towards baggage claim. "Benji's downstairs at carousel ten." He advised, stashing his cell phone in his back pocket. "We're meeting him there."

"Lead the way, _Sir_."

Shaking his head Jesse smirked as we headed out to meet his entrusted assistant. As we approached the carousels Benji was standing off to the side fidgeting with his cell phone. Looking up he saw us and let out the biggest grin. Forgetting himself he walked passed Jesse, wrapped his arms around my waist and congratulated me on winning World's while an annoyed looking billionaire plucked our bags from the spinning carousel.

"That's okay, I'll get them!" Jesse's words dripped of sarcasm as his personal assistant crossed over every line set by him. "Please! Don't let me stop you two..."

The young man pulled away from me immediately and apologized for his unprofessional conduct. "Sorry about that, I'll handle the rest." And snuck a playful wink to me while mouthing " _welcome home"_ before taking over luggage detail.

Despite Jesse's discontent, Benji and I had become friends. We weren't the type of buddies who hung out, but we occasionally exchanged stories of our college years and asked about our families. Since recent events with Kayla and Keegan he felt responsible for what happened and made sure he was involved in every aspect of my protection.

As the guys stacked our luggage on the wheeled cart, I whipped out my cell phone and saw text messages from my Chloe, my parents and co-workers wanting to know if we had gotten back back safely and if what the news was reporting was true.

The day after everyone left, just about every publication in the world reported that we were engaged and had photos of our post press conference liplock as well as paparazzi snap shots of Jesse and Tom shopping at a jewelry store in Copenhagen. With colorful captions including, " _Billionaire & Bro shops for his Bella" _to " _Billionaire Bachelor Buys Bling"_ to " _Bling for the Bella"_ to the short but effective " _Proposal!"_. Then there was my personal favorite, " _Will she say yes?"_ We didn't exactly hide our PDA so in a way, we asked for it and needed to deal with the fallout of our actions to our families since nothing was official.

Making a mental note to make some calls later, I sent the same text message to everyone, letting them know we arrived safely then buried my iPhone back into my purse.

With the SUV packed, Jesse and I clambered into the back and we were off.

"Babe, I know you're tired but we've got a stop to make and then Ms Clark has a special dinner waiting for us."

"Sure...okay." With the long flight I was eager to get home but one detour wasn't going to kill me. "Where are we going?"

Jesse couldn't contain his excitement. "I wanted to surprise you, but…"

"But what?"

"You're car just got delivered." He literally bounced in his seat like a toddler. "It's waiting for us at the dealership."

 _Holy shit! My dream car..._

"Can I drive it home?" All of a sudden I wasn't so tired and had regressed into an adolescent. "Pleeeez?"

He laughed at my enthusiasm. "Baby, it's no longer just a graduation present, you've won the highest honor of a cappella. You deserve it, baby...and then some. When we get there, you're going to drive your shiny new car right out of the showroom floor."

 _Sweet!_

Unclasping my seatbelt I launched myself into Jesse's arms and kissed him lustfully. What the hell was happening to me? I wasn't the type of girl who got giddy over elaborate gifts. It was just a car to get me from point A to point B...but it was a _very_ nice car. Who the hell was I kidding? It was a freaking Jaguar F-Type convertible, and it was all mine. Well, if you're going to play the role of a billionaire's girlfriend, you might as well look the part...right?

The multi colored sundress I wore was on the shorter side. We'd purchased it in Europe because it showed off my best assets and had easy access (his words, not mine) in case either of us got an itch during the long journey home. With his hands teasing me under my dress, he snapped my g-string against my skin and made me gasp. Stopping him with a playful slap to his chest, he sulked which cracked me up even more. Meeting Benji's stare in the rear view mirror, he quickly diverted his eyes as I adjusted my dress.

"Not here, babe." My tone was barely above a whisper as I lightly brushed my lips to his. "I promise to make it up to you later."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He sighed and placed a quick peck to my lips.

About twenty minutes later we arrived in Marina Del Rey and pulled into the dealership. Walking arm in arm we entered the showroom floor and there it was. My beautiful silver convertible was on display with a large red bow stuck to the hood. The manager came out to greet us and handed Jesse a leather binder with all the paperwork and me, the keyfob. The driver side door was opened and I slumped into the soft red leather, then adjusted the seat and mirrors to my liking. It felt as soft as butter to my skin as my short dress rode up underneath me. Sliding into the passenger seat Jesse couldn't stop smiling at my reaction and rested his hand on my upper knee. I was worse than a kid in a candy store as I practically purred at the delicate texture of the top grain hand stitched bucket seats. Pressing the start button the engine roared then I shifted the gears to get us going. Slowly we were directed out the showroom while we turned the heads of several people who watched us with curiosity. With the final price tag being around $169,000 it was no wonder people were staring. As I carefully maneuvered around the other expensive cars we gave the manager a final wave and were on our way. Taking the right turn out of the lot I accelerated with ease and entered traffic. Getting a feel for my new wheels I was a bit heavy footed on the overly sensitive brakes and gas pedal, but after a few turns and lane changes it felt like an extension of me.

"What do you think?" Jesse asked, looking nervous while he gripped the inside handle. "Do you like?"

"Like? I fucking love it!" I yelled out as my hair whipped in the wind. "But not as much as you."

"Turn here, baby." Looking a little more comfortable he directed me to the freeway on ramp. "Let's open her up."

 _Hellyeah!_

Taking the turn, we entered the highway where I floored it and pushed us back into our seats. It really was an amazing vehicle as we went from a dead stop to eighty in a matter of seconds. There was very little traffic as I swerved between cars while Jesse looked around for highway patrol and hung on tight.

"What's wrong?" I asked glancing over at him. "You look scared shitless."

"Not scared...wary." He admitted. "When I'm not being chauffeured I usually do the driving. I'm not used to letting someone else take the wheel."

I laughed at his nervousness. "Are you sure you're not talking about sex?"

"I might be." He teased. For one so tiny, you seem to handle yourself quite well in both departments."

As my hair whipped in the wind we were enjoying our little exchange until Jesse received the dreaded call from Benji.

"Hey man...what's up!"

(pause)

"We are?"

(pause)

"Which one?" He asked turning around in his seat. "I see it."

(pause)

"Anyone we know?"

(pause)

"Have Don run the plates and get back to me." And ended his call.

"What is it?"

"Babe, I don't want to alarm you, but we're being followed."

"What?" I asked, looking in the rear view mirror. "Which one is it?"

"The black Corvette."

With traffic getting a little heavier, my instincts told me to get off the freeway before it gridlocked. Hitting the brakes, Jesse hung on as I cut off an unsuspecting car to my right and took the off ramp. From the distance I saw the black muscle car swerving to keep up. The arrow at the end of the ramp was turning yellow so I took the left immediately. The Jag handled like a dream as I broke every traffic law in existence while Jesse watched the Corvette come up from behind. Excelerating to sixty-five down Wilshire I barely made the next light and took a hard left onto a less congested side street. The phantom car had to stop as a RTD bus cut them off. Looking behind us Jesse could no longer see the car but I wasn't taking any chances. Plus...I was enjoying my new ride.

Jesse took another call while I continued to channel my inner Nascar driver.

"A woman?" He was surprised. "Who's it registered to?"

As Jesse listened, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You've got to fucking be kidding me!" And let out a deep sigh.

"What is it?" I asked, negotiating more turns while he spoke with Benji.

"No, we're good." Jesse chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I know! She handles it very well. Call me back when you have more information." And ended his call.

My adrenalin was still pumping through my veins as I continued to weave my way through traffic and saw a parking structure up the street on the right. With Jesse pointing to the same structure I acknowledged him with a " _got it"_ and took the quick turn into the multilevel garage and two-wheeled it to the fifth level where nobody was parked. Taking us to a secluded corner I backed into a space and shut down the engine.

"Let's stay here for a little while until we know it's clear." Jesse's voice was calm while I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Being chased was unnerving but it was also quite invigorating. "Benji is following her and has the cops in pursuit."

"Who does the car belong to?"

"Would you believe your sleazy ex-boss."

"What? How?" Turning to Jesse I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "But he's in custody."

"I know!"

"Who's the girl?"

"Nobody knows. That's what we're trying to figure out."

"It just won't stop." The thrill I felt earlier was slipping away as I touched my blemished cheek and remembered how the bruise got there in the first place. "Why won't they just leave us alone?"

"I don't know, baby." Unbuckling his seatbelt Jesse turned towards me and replaced my hand with his own as he lightly stroked my skin. Leaning into his palm I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. "I wish I knew why." He spoke softly as he brushed his lips to mine. Something must have been triggered from within because the next thing I knew my hand held his cheek and I was kissing him back with more fervor. With the increased pressure of our pressed lips we felt the sexual attraction growing between us.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive like that?" He mumbled into the kiss and tugged on my lower lip. "It was sexy as fuck."

"Dunno." Feeling his smile against me I smiled back. "I must've been a race car driver in a previous life."

He chuckled at my remark. "I believe it, you handled yourself very well." And kissed me again. "Hell of a way to break in your new car."

Pulling my lips away I felt my heartbeat stutter and knew my desire was peaking. "I can think of another way to break it in." And smirked as I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt. Climbing over the center console I straddled his lap and felt him harden beneath me.

"Baby, as much as I want to fuck you into next week, we're in a public place."

"So what." I breathed, kissing along his neck. "I want you."

He sighed with frustration as I brushed my lips to his. "There could be hidden cameras and anybody could drive up." He was losing the battle as my tongue found its way into his mouth.

"Are you losing your edge?" I teased, gnawing on his lip. "Because...I want to fuck!"

 _Did that really come from me?_

"Oh really!" Giving me a look of bewilderment, Jesse's eyes darkened as he moved the thin straps off my shoulders and let the delicate material fall to my waist. "Oops!"

 _And now I was an exhibitionist..._

With a lustful look, Jesse let out a whimper and caved in. "Fuck it!" Not wasting another moment he grabbed my breasts with both hands and guided a hardened nipple to his mouth. Arching my back to give him better access I hissed like a snake as I was bitten, then sucked on vigorously. Moving to the twin he repeated the same process while I held his head and cursed to myself.

"Fuck!"

"Too much?"

"Hell no!" I needed more, _much_ more. "Harder damn it" I was beyond aroused and had the mouth of a sailor to prove it. Chuckling at my eagerness he shifted beneath me and undid his belt and jeans immediately, letting his glory spring free. Noticing how turned on he was, I bit my lip. "I really love my new ride, but right now, I'd rather ride that." And pointed to his favorite appendage.

"Oh, baby. So would I." He breathed. Like me, he was flushed, had the pulse of a jackhammer and was ready to fuck. Reaching between my thighs Jesse sighed as he felt how wet I'd become for him. Removing my butt floss carefully, he slowly pumped his erection and waited for me to mount him. "Get on."

 _With my inner goddess filled with glee, my subconscious was on the lookout for uninvited guests._

Rising on my knees I positioned myself over him then slowly sank down while he steadied me by my waist. We let out a gush at the union as we relished the feeling. Having gotten used to his size I was able to accommodate him entirely by taking his pride and joy fully inside.

"Jesus Christ!" He muttered to himself as he pushed upward to meet my slow rhythm. "You feel so fucking good."

 _And so did he..._

As my pace quickened, I sprung up and down his shaft like a pogo stick while he catatonically stared at my bouncing boobs in front of him. He couldn't stand it any longer and halted my movement to ravish them again with his eager hands and mouth.

On several occasions Jesse proudly declared himself a boob man and apparently I had the goods, so who was I to deny him. After getting his fill of my chest he grabbed my butt cheeks and pulled me along his length. With my hands on his shoulders I joined his pace and hit my special spot repeatedly sending my eyes to the back of my skull as my imminent climax was fast approaching.

"Cum for me, baby." He coaxed me on while kissing along my neck. "Give yourself to me...now!"

His sensual words were my undoing as I gripped his shoulders and tossed my head back. Shutting my eyes I cried out and let loose my first ever, out in the open in public, convertible car sex orgasm. Jesse grunted through his own release which left us breathless and satiated. Pressing our foreheads together we embraced the moment and held each other close as the tremors subsided. It was another first for both of us, and considering how we rose to the occasion (pun intended), it surely wouldn't be the last. Bringing the thin straps back up we adjusted my dress and tucked the girls back into place as I climbed off of his lap and back into my seat. Once seated I struggled to put my g-string back on.

"Thank you for wearing this dress."

"Thank you for buying me this car."

"Thank you for face planting into my office."

"Thank you for coming after me?"

"Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for letting me."

Before we knew it our lips were pressed together and things were heating up again until Jesse's phone buzzed; it was Benji who apparently had been calling us for the past twenty minutes.

"Sorry man, we we're just breaking in the car." He joked, winking at me while my jaw dropped to the first level of the parking garage. "Whatcha got for us?"

Jesse's demeanor changed in an instant as his eyes widened and nose flared which, could only mean one thing…

"How the fuck could she get away!?" I winced as his voice carried throughout the cement structure. "I understand that but what the actual fuck? How could she give them the slip? Has Detective Brady been called?"

He sighed and tried to maintain his composure by kissing the back of my hand and mouthing, "sorry".

He sighed heavily. "Is it safe to come home?"

Looking over at me Jesse nodded as Benji continued on.

"Alright...sounds good. I want security 24/7 for both of us."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head in annoyance while Jesse listened to his assistant.

"Thanks man...we're about ten minutes away. See you soon." And ended his call.

"Metro has assigned four uniforms to us and Brady is already questioning Keegan, but he's not talking." He paused with a sigh of frustration. "I'm so sorry baby, but until we know who that was chasing us we need the protection, and after what's already happened to you, I'm not taking any chances."

I nodded and conceded to Jesse because he was right. This shit wasn't over and neither of us needed the added risk.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Back at the penthouse Christine unpacked our stuff and prepared the most delicious Italian feast consisting of Caesar salad, garlic knots and a meaty lasagna. Naturally Jesse had the perfect Sangiovese to pair with the homemade meal. I don't think I'd ever seen him so pleased when he watched me polish off an entire plate of pasta and then finish it off with a slice of cheesecake. For whatever reason, I was famished. Hmm...must have been the _long_ drive home. After we ate, Jesse met with Benji, Don and the uniformed men to go over security detail while I insisted on helping Christine clean up. I got as far as bringing the plates into the kitchen when I was shooed out by my new friend. Retiring to the living room I decided to call my mom who had been trying to reach me since this morning. She literally picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hey mom."

"Don't hey mom me, is it true?"

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking." My sarcasm made her huff. "And how are you doing, mother?"

"Rebeca Ann Mitchell!"

"What!?"

"Are you engaged?"

"Do you always believe what the press says?"

"When it comes from CNN, usually."

Letting out a sigh, I had to give her something. "He proposed, but..." Her high pitched squeak could have shattered glass. "Mom...stop! I haven't given him an answer yet."

"Why not?" She was devastated. It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Are you pregnant?"

 _And there it was..._

"NO!" I barked. "But my friend Amy is."

"The chubby girl from Australia?"

"Yep...that's the one. The sperm donor is Bumper Allen, who's currently on The Voice." Pausing to take a sip of wine, I continued. "And get this, they're moving to L.A. and want _us_ to be the godparents."

"That's very exciting sweetie but I'd rather hear what's going on with you and Jesse."

 _What about us? He bought me a car and we christened it in a public parking structure._

Taking a deep breath I started to give her an explanation. "We've had some issues with his past that keep haunting us. Before I commit myself to marriage I just want to be sure it's the right decision."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes but…"

"There is no but. If you lo-"

"-Mom...stop!" Cutting her off I sighed then decided to tell her more. "Last week I was attacked at work by some guy Jesse knew from his childhood who wanted to take it out on me."

"What! Why am I just hearing about this? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I fought him off." I couldn't bring myself to tell her the full truth and downplayed the injuries I sustained. "I've got a few bumps and bruises, but I'm fine."

"Sweetie, I can't be there for you if I don't know what's going on with you. Does your father know about this?"

"No. I didn't tell anyone and would appreciate you not saying anything." I paused with another sigh and desperately wanted to talk about something else. "Can we please change the subject?"

I felt guilty not telling her everything but I was too tired physically and emotionally to relive the attack. It happened and there was nothing else that could make it go away. We spoke for another ten minutes about winning Worlds and talked about my new set of wheels. She was genuinely happy for me but I could tell she was more concerned with what happened back in the recording studio.

After hanging up with her I called my father and had similar conversations with him however when he brought up the proposal the difference between him and his ex-wife was that he didn't question my reluctance to commitment. Instead he felt it was too soon to consider marriage but would support my decision, whatever that was.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later..._

We decided to take a long hot bath and turn in early. With nearly twelve hours of air travel, breaking in my new Jag in more ways than one, then consuming enough carbs and calories for a month; we were exhausted.

After the talk with the Bellas in Denmark it was agreed the sooner I returned to work, the better. I needed to put the attack behind me and let the healing begin. With tomorrow being Friday I had a few more days to recover before facing my colleagues. To get an idea of what to expect upon my return I reached out to Destiny via text who informed me that the team was given a bull shit story about Keegan's dismissal, that he was liberated from his position for copyright infringement and wasn't allowed to communicate with anyone from 'Residual Heat'. They bought it and didn't question it any further.

That night I followed my doctor's orders and took Ambien which, I was told would help regulate my sleep patterns from the horrendous jet lag I was experiencing. Immediately I was thrown into a menagerie of dreams that ranged from happy childhood memories to exotic sex to winning World's to reliving my rape attempt. But the worst was yet to come as my dreams became more vivid and disturbing.

In the middle of the night I found myself being woken up from a new type of nightmare. With Jesse straddling my legs and holding my arms to my sides I was drenched from head to toe. He said I kept calling out his name and yelling " _Don't leave me!"_ while thrashing about. By the time I came to I had initiated sex and all was forgotten. This was the first nightmare of its kind which, was probably prompted by the danger we faced during the high speed pursuit earlier this evening.

* * *

 _The following morning..._

Laying in bed I watched Jesse get ready for work who moved with such grace and dressed impeccably in his expensive tailored suits. With his dark masculine features, slender but muscular build, he had the right kind of genetics I was attracted to; he was everything I could ever want in a husband and father to my children.

 _Whoa! Slow down Beca! You haven't accepted his proposal...yet. Talk to the shrink and get your answers before you start picking out china patterns._

Propping myself on a mountain of pillows the sheets fell below my waist while Jesse's glazed eyes roamed over my half naked body. He could never resist me or my feminine wiles as I used whatever I had to entice him. Touching myself for his pleasure he sighed, shook his head and picked up his cell phone.

"Cancel my morning appointments." He instructed his administrative assistant. "I've got a personal matter to tend to and won't be in until this afternoon."

 _It's nice to be your own boss..._

We had vanilla sex for the next couple of hours, then fell back asleep. When I woke, I was draped over his sleeping form with my hand flat on his chest. Caressing him there, I felt the raised scars at my fingertips and imagined Jesse as a scared young boy being used as an ashtray. " _So much pain inside but he had a heart like a lion"_. I thought to myself as I tried desperately to hold back my tears and kissed his blemished skin.

"What are you doing?" He snapped awake and held my wrist away so I was no longer able to touch him. "You're crying...why?"

"Because I love you so much."

"Then prove it." He flipped us over and kissed me hard. "And say yes."

* * *

 _Later that day..._

I was bored.

With Jesse at work I spent some time in the multipurpose room, working on some mixes but was too distracted to get any real work done.

After the conversation we had in Europe about me accepting my dark side, I was anxious to get back to where it all started. But this time it would be different. We were consenting adults who shared a love and passion that couldn't be contained in the bedroom, that needed to be explored further.

As I wandered aimlessly throughout the penthouse I found myself climbing the steps and standing at the entrance of the playroom, remembering what we had previously done.

Jiggling the handle, it was locked. " _Damn!"_ I thought to myself and considered how I could gain entry to Jesse's perverted version of the man cave. As I stood there fidgeting, I heard footsteps approaching and backed away from the door. It was Christine who was doing her job by maintaining the place when the idea hit me, she would have access to the entire penthouse. Leaving the door I sought her out and requested (not asked) for a key to the secret room. At first she was reluctant and gave me a look of " _what are you up to?"_ but I didn't care. I was a permanent resident who shared a bed with the man who signed her paychecks, and I wanted in.

Leaving me alone, she returned a couple minutes later and handed me a key with a knowing look and walked away. Without delay I returned to the door, inserted the key into the lock and heard the deadbolt retract. Pushing the door open I entered, then closed it behind me. Finding the light switch, I flicked it on and took it all in. The Red Room of Pain was just as I remembered it as memories flooded my mind.

Looking over to the spot where I was instructed to kneel, I envisioned myself, naked with the exception of a g-string with braided hair and eyes cast downward, as I anticipated what he had planned for me. With a mixture of fear and desire, I was his property and accepted whatever fate was in store for me because the ultimate goal was to please him.

With my eyes gazing upon the ceiling, the carabiners used for suspension peaked my interest. From the beginning they were a hard limit, but I found myself filled with curiosity and wondered what it would be like suspended in mid air while being mercilessly fucked.

To the side was the Saint Andrew's Cross. Walking over to the giant X, I remembered being blindfolded and cuffed while I was flogged, fingered and fucked into submission while in an upright position. Some of my most powerful orgasms were the result of being bound to this object as I sighed at the fond memory.

The large four poster bed with the red leather mattress was at the center of the room and drew me closer as I lightly ran my hand over the soft surface. It was the last time before the punishment that I recalled being blindfolded and tethered to the four corners. Naked as the day I was born I was spread eagle and at the mercy of my dominant to do whatever he desired. With the loss of vital senses such as sight and sound, he manipulated my erogenous zones in such a way, I was brought to the point of madness before being slammed into. Feeling my desire heat up I wanted to crawl onto the bed and touch myself but remembered Jesse's warning about wanting _all_ of my pleasure.

 _Damn you Swanson!_

To the other side of the room were oak chests that contained all kinds of toys. As I pulled open the top drawer there were dildos and vibrators of all colors, shapes and sizes, and I wondered how they would feel being used on or inside of me. The Ben Wa balls were there as well as the vibrating panties I wore the night of my graduation as I thought back to the ' _When Harry Met Sally'_ spectacle I made at the restaurant in front of my family and friends.

The drawer beneath was clamp central. Recalling the pain they inflicted when they pinched my nipples and the rush of blood I felt when removed, I found myself flushing and toying with the little culprits which, resembled tiny clothes pins. For a moment I contemplated lifting my shirt and trying one on, but lost the nerve and quickly put it back in it's place.

The next drawer had a myriad of beads, plugs and probes for anal play in various materials ranging from very small to obscenely large. Was this the training he spoke about? Picking up a mid sized stainless steel plug, it looked more like a pacifier with a heart shaped red jewel at the end. " _How fucking special"_ I thought as I held it up and examined the item then imagined what it would feel like being inside. " _Hmm…doesn't look so bad"_ I mumbled to myself then put it back where it belonged.

Having seen enough I closed the drawers, walked over to an adjacent chest and found my collar situated on top. Feeling a bit naughty I secured the leather accessory around my neck and instantly relaxed. Letting all of the air out of my lungs I closed my eyes and felt my temperature rise. I was officially aroused and needed to take the damn thing off before I did something stupid. But it was too late. Hearing the door shut and deadbolt engage, I spun around and saw him.

"What are you doing in here?"

 _Oh fuck..._

* * *

A/N: Ahhh...YES! Another damn cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? Choose one or more answers:

A) Beca flies her freak flag and they partake in BDSM

B) Jesse is pissed off and drags her out of the playroom

C) Jesse is elated and uses this opportunity to educate her

D) They find a toy and take it to the bedroom

A special thanks to those who take the time to post reviews. It takes a lot of effort to write these chapters but reading your comments keeps this pen flowing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Darker – Chapter 23**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

Feeling a bit naughty I secured the leather accessory around my neck and instantly relaxed. Letting all of the air out of my lungs I closed my eyes and felt my temperature rise. I was officially aroused and needed to take the damn thing off before I did something stupid. But it was too late. Hearing the door shut and deadbolt engage, I spun around and saw him.

"What are you doing in here?"

 _Oh fuck..._

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

I was speechless and for whatever reason couldn't look him in the eye as I held mine downward to avoid his judgmental stare. He never said I couldn't be in the playroom without him but now that I'd been caught red handed it felt as though I was intruding on his privacy. Slowly I began to undo my collar but was stopped.

"While you're in here only I can remove it, remember?" I nodded, taking in his words and thought a punishment was imminent. "And aren't you a little over dressed to be in here?"

"Um...sorry." My words were barely above a whisper as I crossed my arms and grabbed the hem of my tank. Just as I began to raise the material, I was stopped again. "What? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Of course, I always want sex with you but for once in my life I don't know what the hell to do with you." Jesse was conflicted as he raked his fingers through his hair. "You never answered my question."

"Um...right. I was bored and curious."

"About what?"

"All of this." I merely stated, looking around the Red Room of Pain.

"I see." He retorted trying to understand my intent. "The door was locked. How did you get in?"

"I asked Christine for a key." I answered truthfully, still looking down at my fingers. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not angry, Beca but like you've done so many times before, I'm just surprised you would do this." His admission had me wondering what the consequences of my actions would be. "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know." Letting all of the air out of my lungs I was becoming more frustrated. "You're the dominant, or sadist or whatever the hell you are." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yes, but I'm also your lover." He paced the room and settled in front of me. Reaching for the collar he unbuckled it with one hand and let the accessory fall off. "I can't concentrate with this damn thing on you!" He huffed as the collar hit the ground. "Look at me!"

I did as I was told and saw his internal struggle.

"Are you going to punish me?"

"Do you want me too?"

"You already know the answer to that." Biting my lip I looked away. "Obviously I fucked up for being in here so it's _your_ decision."

"I should punish you." He spoke softly then without warning tugged my hair down in back and crashed his lips to mine. The force was almost too painful as our teeth clashed. "I should take you over my knee and make that ass of yours raw." He threatened through gritted teeth.

Pulling away from him I'd had just about enough. "Okay, you never forbid me to come in here alone!" It was my turn to unload as I paced the room. "And plus, there was no mention of it in the contract. If you want to add it to the Submissive section as sub-clause 15-25, you better get that damn lawyer of yours on the phone and draw up some new papers!" With my arms crossed over my chest I turned away from him.

 _Touche!_

He sighed in resignation. "You memorized the sub-clauses of the contract?"

"Yeah! I read the damn thing. Several times actually. It amused me."

"Amused you?" He repeated as his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets while he shook his head. After a couple of minutes of silence he realized this was a battle he wasn't going to win. "Well played, Miss Mitchell. As usual you've made a valid point and I stand corrected." Walking around he stood in front of me and saw that I was holding back my smirk. "Are you fucking with me?"

"No, but I do find this situation ridiculous." I paused. "This is my home now. I'm not just one of the fifteen, I'm your girlfriend with _singular tastes_. Sound familiar? However, if you don't want me in here than we can just stick with vanilla sex."

"Is that what you want?"

"You already know the answer to that."

This time it was Jesse's turn to laugh. "We really are alike." His reaction had me laughing along because he was right. "Tell me something, how did you feel being alone in here?"

I thought about what he was asking, gnawed on my lip then decided to come clean. The room had a womb like feel that did things to my libido. "Aroused, especially when I put on the dog collar."

"Go on."

"I kept thinking about what we've already done and the things we haven't."

"We've had some good times in here." I nodded in agreement as he continued. "But we've only scratched the surface." He paused to consider the possibilities. "Perhaps we can put your insolence to good use and continue your training."

"My training?"

"Yeah." He merely stated. "I bet you're soaked." To test his theory Jesse forced his hand down the front of my sweat bottoms. When his fingers swept through my folds he let out a sigh as I sucked in my breath. "Oh, baby! You _never_ disappoint." Pulling his hand out, he brought his glistening fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. "Tell me what you want."

"Isn't it obvious?" With my arousal spiking even more I needed a release like yesterday. "I want you."

He smiled at my candor. "You already have me and I will fuck you, but first let me show you a few things I've recently acquired."

It became a perverted version of show and tell as Jesse showed me the newest additions to his personal collection. He was the master of his universe as he proudly displayed the latest in bondage gear, electro-sex gadgets and kinky sex toys. Stopping upon a steel bar with D-rings, I picked it up and examined it.

"What the hell is this _thing_?"

"Excellent choice." Jesse was full of mischief as he took the object from me. "Do you wanna play?"

 _My inner goddess popped up like a Jack in the Box._

Biting my lip again, I nodded.

"Good! We'll take it to the bedroom."

"Why not here?"

"Baby steps, Beca. I'm not quite ready to bring you back in here." He admitted truthfully then gave it more consideration. "And what about you? It wasn't so long ago you were attacked. Are you seriously ready for this?"

"Yes." Understanding where he was coming from I grabbed him by his jacket lapels and pressed my lips to his. "It's what my body and soul crave. You brought passion back into my life when I thought I'd lost it to that asshole. I trust you implicitly and want this."

"Be careful what you ask for." He cautioned. "What I have planned will be nothing you've experienced before." My eyes widened with fear of the unknown but my body couldn't wait.

Contemplating what kind of scene we were going to play out my anxiety level rose. What the hell was I thinking going inside the playroom and getting all hot and bothered? What kind of freak was I becoming?

At that moment my subconscious sucker punched me because it would seem a part of me wanted to be caught. With Jesse's reluctance to take me back to the playroom, this was my way of telling him what I needed.

Without warning Jesse's mood lightened as he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder while I squawked in surprise. Apparently the dude couldn't wait to have his way with me with that _thing_ of his. Grabbing more items I couldn't see, he locked the door behind us and headed to the bedroom.

Taking the flight of stairs to the main level we passed Christine along the way who smiled at the spectacle we made while I flushed in embarrassment because she had to know what we were up to.

"Um...we'll be turning in early tonight, you know...jet lag." Why I felt I owed her an explanation was beyond me as she smirked and went on her merry way.

Entering our bedroom he deposited me carelessly on the bed and draped his body over mine. Feeling his erection against me it was obvious he was just as aroused as I was. Our kisses were filled with hunger as he wasted no time in disposing of my clothes. I was stripped to my birthday suit when Jesse stopped and gazed upon me. We were at a point in our relationship where I no longer felt the need to shield myself as he worshipped my body with gentle touches.

"Do you have any idea what you mean to me?" Shaking my head I let out a whimper as he ran his palm over a hardened nipple. "You're the most important thing in my life." Leaning down he pressed his lips to mine as my fingers weaved through his soft hair. "You're all I need and everything I could ever want." He murmured into my lips then kissed me with such passion my heart felt as though it would explode. "Say yes."

"Jesse." Not wanting to discuss the proposal any further I needed to change the topic. "I love you too but aren't you a bit overdressed?" My teasing brought him back to his agenda. "I'm waiting for this so-called new experience."

"Oh really?" Getting to his feet he went over to the door and locked us in. "No escaping for you." He joked then became serious. "This can get pretty intense so if it's too much just tell me to stop. Okay?"

I nodded as he began to undress himself.

"Sit up and relax." Doing as I was told I leaned against a mountain of pillows. "This _thing_ you picked out is called a spreader bar and is used in a different type of bondage. It's to keep the submissive open and restrained for their dominant to do as they please. These go on first."

 _Wide open and restrained? Sounds hot!_

With ankle and wrist restraints fastened to me, he connected my ankles to the D-rings at both ends of the bar and left my wrists free. With a couple of clicks the bar was expanded from twelve to thirty-six inches and all of a sudden my feet felt as though they were miles apart and a jumbo jet could pass through my center. It was at that moment I realized what was about to happen. Being pushed down onto my back I was completely exposed while Jesse was going to do unimaginable things to me.

"How're you doing, babe?"

"Good." I answered quickly and smiled warily. "I'm good."

"That's my girl." He praised as he began to tease my sex. As his fingers explored me further I felt my arousal peak. "Jesus! You're already so wet. Let's see how you taste."

 _Oh my God..._

Feeling his mouth on me I let out a gasp as his tongue massaged me the way I loved it, but being in this position I felt so vulnerable not knowing how far he would take things. As he sucked on my clit his digits filled me entirely, pumping my core and striking my special spot.

It felt more intense this way because I couldn't close my thighs. The pressure was building quickly and I was losing control. Letting out a strangled cry I shut my eyes, arched my back and grabbed the sheets with both hands as a powerful orgasm ripped through me. With being so exposed my body went on autopilot as my climax was prolonged.

"What the hell!" I was freaking out because the pulses wouldn't stop.

"Oh baby!" The tone of his voice was pure astonishment as my body spasmed uncontrollably. Feeling warmth on my lower extremities I knew from researching BDSM that I must have ejaculated my fluids which, I discovered that certain women were capable of during intense full body orgasms.

"You're fucking amazing." He beamed as he vigorously rubbed my clit propelling me into a multiple climactic situation.

"We're just getting warmed up." His seductive tone would be my undoing as I felt more tremors threaten from within. Leaving the bed he retrieved something out of a drawer. "You still with me?"

"Uh Huh." Was all I could get out between my ragged breaths as my eyes remained shut from my exquisite release.

Hearing something buzzing, I opened my eyes and braced myself for the next delicious assault. "This may tingle a little."

I cried out as I felt something press against my pubic area. Looking down it appeared to be some kind of massager with a large white rounded head that pulsed against my skin. The sensation was fucking amazing as I felt tiny hairs on my skin stand up

"How does that feel?"

"Mmm..." It really did feel good as my desire peaked again. "Fuuuuck!"

Letting out a chuckle he moved the vibrating device lower to the entrance of my core. The closer it got to my love bud the more intense the buzzing became.

"Isn't this nice?" He repeated the seductive mantra I've heard so many times as the culprit was held against my nerve bundle while the high thread count sheets shredded in my hands.

"Holy shit!" I cursed while my sensitive nub was stimulated and then I felt something enter me. It was too small to be his cock yet too large to be fingers. "What is that?"

"Shh...it doesn't matter. Relax and just let it happen." He whispered as I felt the object being pushed further inside. Was it a dildo? Then I felt the doodad come alive and send my pupils to the back of my head. "As much as you love my dick, even it has its limitations. This is a g-spot vibrator." With both areas under attack it was only a matter of minutes before I was exploding and squirting...again.

"Fuck!" He blurted out as my body bucked while my legs strained against the steel bar as he removed the devices and watched me unravel again and again. "That's it baby, let it go."

Without warning I was flipped onto my front and raised to my knees. With my wrists pulled behind me they were quickly attached to the ends of the bar while my face was pushed into the pile of pillows. With my ass up in the air I felt hog tied and completely helpless as Jesse began toying with my other hole. "This is an anal probe, not much wider than my finger. It's going to vibrate on a low frequency to give us both pleasure while I'm inside you."

 _Sounds hot..._

I wasn't sure how much more I could take as I received my first ever rim job as his tongue explored and teased my _other_ opening that left me moaning like a porn star actress. I gasped as the device was slowly guided inside but then starting mewling when I felt a slight tingling _there_. Jesse was right, it was nothing I'd ever experienced as I was on the cusp of another powerful climax. As the topic of anal play kept coming up I'd read about how there were erogenous zones _there_ but never imagined it could feel so good. Getting caught up in the sensation I didn't realize Jesse had positioned himself to enter me. With his tip teasing my entrance he pushed his way inside and began to move.

I couldn't contain myself and grunted loudly with each thrust; I was literally about to burst when he stopped and withdrew himself.

 _What the…?_

"Not yet, baby." And turned up the frequency of the probe that nearly did me in. "We're going to take it nice and slow this time. Now that I've got you exactly where I want you, we're going to savor this."

I'd never been so stimulated and was panting like a dog in heat as I felt subspace fast approaching. He must have sensed it as he pulled out and left me pouting.

"Oh, no you don't." Leaning down he kissed the back of my neck and reached around to squeeze my dangling breasts. "Don't you dare let yourself trance. Stay with me."

Re-entering me I cried out as his thrusts were deeper and slower. Taking his time, the vibration we felt was hypnotizing as we lost ourselves in the moment. As Jesse practically withdrew he pushed back in and held position as we let the electro-sex vibes run its course. With muffled cries in the pillows I came hard a couple more times before Jesse climaxed and shot his load into my depths. As my walls clamped around him, I drained every last drop as my body absorbed his seed.

By the time we had recovered from our orgasms I was freed from the probe and spreader bar, then brought into his arms. I felt loved, desired and satiated all at once, but was also dehydrated and exhausted; I could barely move.

 _The strength of a dying moth..._

"Drink this." Helping me sit up he handed over a glass of water which I gulped down immediately while he gently moved my dampened hair off my flushed face. "You're thirsty because your body lost a lot of fluids. I'll get you more." Quickly getting to his feet he put on a pair of boxers and headed for the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later he returned and handed me another glass which I downed while he watched in amusement.

"I've never seen you cum so hard, was that okay for you?"

"What do you think?" It was a rhetorical question that needed no response as I emptied another glass. "It was bone chillingly, fucking fantastic."

Looking relieved and pleased with himself Jesse removed his shorts and returned to bed. "I agree. You _never_ cease to amaze me."

Ignoring the giant wet spot created by our electro-sex session, we held each other and kissed passionately. Hearing the final words of an appointment being made with Dr. Moss, I felt content, closed my eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 _Seventy-two hours later…_

It was Monday morning and the day I was returning to work. With Jesse being lazy he'd decided to take the day off and was being overly distracting while I was freshly showered and dressed in black slacks, a form fitting black blouse and leather belt with a large silver buckle. My hair was up in a loose bun with tendrils hanging loosely on both sides with makeup done on the conservative side. With the bruise nearly healed I was able to cover it up with very little concealer.

"You look gorgeous." His compliment sent electrical pulses to my groin as I sat on the edge of our bed and slipped on my high heeled boots until playful Jesse grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down. Pressing his lips to mine I felt myself give into desire but had to break it off.

"Dude! I would love to do this but I've got to get to work, and so do you."

"No you don't."

" _Here we go again"_. I thought to myself and rolled my eyes. With Jesse's insistence he kissed me again and started undoing my belt. "Stay here and have passionate vanilla sex with me."

"As attractive of an offer that is, I don't think the new owners of 'Residual Heat' would appreciate an employee calling in just to have sex on their first day back."

Letting out a sigh Jesse ran his fingers through his just fucked hair. "Fine! Go and be a music producer." His smile was so infectious I nearly gave into him. "Benji will take you to work and say with you while another guard is posted downstairs in the lobby.

"Thank you." Deciding not to argue with the added security I kissed him again. "I'm running late so I'm just gonna grab something at work."

Jesse beamed. "You mean you're actually going to eat something?"

"Yeah...I'm pretty hungry this morning. Can't imagine why." My suggestive tone made his eyes roll.

"I like making you hungry."

 _So do I..._

Letting out a slight moan I gave Jesse one last kiss before getting to my feet. Grabbing my stuff I went looking for my chauffeur.

* * *

 _Forty minutes later..._

Traffic was horrendous for a Monday morning but apparently Benji was also a NASCAR driver in a previous life. As I hung on for dear life I prayed to God we would make it there in one piece. _Note to self, allow a full hour for travel time._ Luckily my appointment with HR wasn't until ten so I had plenty of time for a quick bite. Entering the suite Barb, the receptionist stood up, ran around the desk and hugged me. She'd heard I had an accident but didn't have any details, and I wasn't about to go into it. Removing myself from her grip I headed inside to my cubicle. To my shock it had already been cleared out.

 _What the fuck was going on? Was I terminated?_

I was furious! Storming out of the suite I grabbed Benji by the arm, not saying a word to Barb and entered the elevator to Human Resources. When the doors slid open a nameless blonde receptionist stood up and asked for my belongings.

"Good morning Ms. Mitchell, they're waiting for you."

"Who is?" Handing her my stuff I glanced over to the direction she was looking. "What the hell is going on?"

"Capitol sent their top execs to speak with you." She explained showing her pearly whites. "Your friend can stay in reception. Please come with me."

"Oh no! I'm not going anywhere without my _friend_ who also happens to be my bodyguard."

"Yes ma'am...follow me."

 _Ma'am? What the fuck? I'm in my early twenties and younger than her..._

Entering a conference room were a bunch of suits, Benji waited outside the glass doors.

"Ms. Mitchell." A man impeccably dressed in a grey double breasted ensemble opened. "Thank you for joining us on such short notice. Please have a seat." As another chair was pulled out, I sat down.

"I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect but who are you and why am I here?"

The men chuckled. "My apologies Ms. Mitchell. I'm Steve Barnett, CEO of Capitol Music Group."

 _Holy shit! The big wig himself._

"We've called this meeting because of what's transpired recently. We're joined by HR and legal council so everything discussed in here will remain private." Out of nervousness I bit my lip and fidgeted my fingers. "Our sincerest apologies for what happened and hope you'll fully recover from this ordeal. Keegan is no longer part of this organization and allowed anywhere near this building." Giving him a nod of appreciation, he continued on. "On a better note, we've been contacted by Snoop Dogg himself who was very impressed with the work you did on his first Christmas single which is scheduled for release next month. We would like you to continue your work with him on the rest of his album."

"Um...sure. Thank you but there's one slight problem. My cubicle was cleared out, I assumed my internship was over."

"Yes Ms. Mitchell, it is over. Based on your success we would like to offer you the position of Executive Producer of the 'Residual Heat' label. In anticipation of you accepting the position, your belongings have already been relocated in the office previously occupied by Keegan." And was handed a document with my new title and salary grade. "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line and the job is yours."

I couldn't believe what was happening and wondered if Jesse had anything to do with it. I'd gone from having an internship as a Production Assistant to becoming Executive Producer for Capitol's edgy sub-company that literally took place over night. With my salary nearly tripled I read over the document with a fine toothed comb.

"Thank you Mr. Barnett, I really appreciate the opportunity." I paused with a sigh as I made direct eye contact with the CEO. "I just have one question. Did the new owner have anything to do with this decision?"

The big wig smiled. "No, Ms. Mitchell. The decision was ours before the buy out was finalized, however we're fully aware of your relationship with Mr. Swanson which, will have no impact on your position here. You've earned this."

"Then I accept your offer." Grinning wide I signed the document and handed it back.

"Congratulations and best of luck to you in your new role." We shook hands to seal the deal. "My personal secretary will provide you with an electronic copy of the acceptance letter and will also send out a company wide announcement via email. Keegan's former administrative assistant will be assigned to you immediately."

"Thank you, Mr. Barnett."

As we stood up to leave I was joined by Benji as we headed back downstairs and was greeted by Destiny, Dax and Dean who were genuinely happy to see me.

* * *

True to his word, an email announcement went out within the hour. Settling into my new digs, I had the latest and greatest twenty-seven inch screen iMac computer and all the equipment I could ever need to produce a track.

Hearing the undeniable ping of an incoming email I clicked on the icon and smiled when I saw who it was from. As I was about to respond to the love of my life I received a call on my cell from Zoe who was officially inviting me over for Jesse's birthday dinner on Saturday. The arrogant ass never told me when his birthday was but now that I knew, the wheels were spinning in my head. I thanked the younger sibling for the call then invited her to meet me for lunch.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Woman On Top

Executive Producer? Congratulations baby, I'm so proud of you. This calls for celebration.

XOXO...

Jesse Swanson

Proud and Loving Boyfriend & CEO, JS Enterprises

 _I wonder what he has in mind, I hit reply._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Celebration

Thank you! The suits said you had nothing to do with the promotion so I accepted their offer. What kind of celebration did you have in mind?

And yes, I do prefer to be on top.

ILY...

Rebeca Mitchell

Flirtatious Executive Producer - Residual Heat Studios

 _Grinning, I hit send._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Oversized beds

The usual. Delicious meal paired with the perfect wine and then you screaming out my name. This bed of ours is way too big for one person. I got bored and ended up going into work.

By the way, I spat coffee everywhere reading your last email and I agree, you were born to ride.

XOXO...

Jesse Swanson

Bored out of my mind but now grinning for some reason CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Feeling myself flush, I hit reply_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Senior Moments

We aim to please, Mr. Swanson :)

By the way, why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up? Your sister just called to remind me about dinner at your parent's this Saturday and now she's meeting me for lunch.

Is your memory going? Perhaps while I'm out I'll pick up some batteries for your hearing aids now that you're officially entering your late twenties.

ILY...

Rebeca Mitchell

Old fart's girlfriend & Executive Producer - Residual Heat Studios

 _Chuckling at my response, I hit send._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Batteries

Thank you! Those little buggers can be VERY useful ;)

XOXO...

Jesse Swanson

Boyfriend with naughty thoughts & CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Shaking my head, I hit reply_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Perv!

Did you just wink at me?

ILY...

Rebeca Mitchell

Rolling my eyes Executive Producer - Residual Heat Studios

 _Fully amused, I hit send._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Twitching Palm

Yes I did and my palm is twitching due to that nasty habit of yours but as you have pointed out so often, I share the same trait as you.

XOXO...

Jesse Swanson

Eye Roller & CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Smirking, I hit reply_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Getting a call from reception, Zoe was out front waiting for me. Looking at the time on my giant retina display I couldn't believe it was already lunch time and sent a final email to Jesse.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Beca

 **TO** : Jesse

 **SUBJECT** : Twitching Palm

As much as I would love to continue this, you'll need to stow away your twitching palm for now because your sister is waiting for me. I never got around to breakfast so I'm famished.

Laters, baby...

Rebeca Mitchell

Hungry and Satiated Girlfriend & Executive Producer - Residual Heat Studios

 _Happy with my response, I hit send._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **FROM** : Jesse

 **TO** : Beca

 **SUBJECT** : Annoying and nosey siblings

Tell my sister hello for me and enjoy your lunch. In the meantime I'll have IT wipe out these emails. Laters, baby…

XOXO...

P.S. Marry Me!

Jesse Swanson

Loving boyfriend & CEO, JS Enterprises

 _Smiling at his last email, I switched my computer off._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gathering my bag, Benji accompanied me to reception. As we made our way to the entrance Zoe appeared as spunky as ever with her trendy bob wearing a short tight leather skirt and low cut blouse that showed off her best assets. As we rounded the corner she practically accosted me.

"You look fantastic!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around me. "Understated but very sheik. No wonder my brother can't keep his eyes, or hands off of you." Her winking sent my eyes rolling to the heavens. "I can't wait to hear all about Copenhagen."

Shaking my head at the enthusiastic girl, we headed out. With a deli within walking distance we opted to stay local while Benji and an uniformed cop walked with us and kept a lookout for our safety. The restaurant was bustling with activity however, after a few minutes a small table opened up and we were seated. Studying the lunch specials we settled for chopped salads and iced teas. After our orders were taken Zoe grabbed my hand and practically begged for information.

"Is it true?" She asked as our iced teas were dropped off. Nodding I took a sip. "How did he do it?" I nearly choked on my drink.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Oh no!" She got it right away. Letting out a sigh Zoe shook her head. "Please tell me it wasn't during sex."

I couldn't hold back my smirk and probably flamed fuchsia. "Actually it was in between." My admission had her cracking up. "It wasn't planned...it just sort of happened."

"No wonder you haven't given him an answer. That idiot brother of mine should've known better."

If she only knew my reasons for taking my time. We didn't exactly have a normal start to our relationship but what we did have was unconditional love and enough passion to ignite a thousand space shuttles. In two days we would be counseled by the good doctor and I would get the answers I needed. However, the more I thought about it the more I realized how unfair I was being to Jesse who would always need reinforcement for my commitment to him. It was at that moment I had my epiphany; it all made sense to me. Not only did I know what my answer was, I knew what I had to do.

"Beca?" Bringing me out of my reverie I didn't realize our salads had been brought. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I've never been better." And meant it.

My vibrant smile said it all as she acknowledged me with a nod. Polishing off our salads we talked about winning a cappella's highest honor to my promotion at work. Zoe talked about going back to college to finish her bachelor's degree and gave me details for Saturday night's dinner. Looking at my cell I saw that my lunch hour was nearly over and grabbed the check as soon as it was dropped off. With my new six digit salary I was more than capable of affording our meals. After paying the cashier I was about to wave to Benji when we ran into an old friend.

"Becky!" Only the Brit could call me that as he picked me up and swung me around. "You look hot! When did you get back?" He asked while Zoe drooled over Luke who was sporting snug fitting jeans and a tight grey shirt that showed off his abs of steel and tattooed muscular guns.

"Who is this?" Zoe asked as Luke put me back down on my feet. "Beca, can you please...?"

"Oh...right. Sure." I responded. "Zoe, this is Luke, a friend of mine from college. Luke, this is Jesse's younger sister, Zoe." Luke discarded me like trash as he pushed me to the side and took in Zoe's beauty.

"Becky never mentioned Jesse's sibling was such a knockout." She batted her eyes at his compliment while I watched them interact. "Love, would you like to go out sometime?"

From what I saw, Luke was just as smitten with Zoe as he took her hand and lightly pressed his lips to her knuckles while she giggled. I'd never seen the DJ this way as he swooned over the Jesse's little sister who appeared to be just as enamored by him. For once Zoe was shy and quiet as she was incapable of looking away from Luke.

I wondered at that very moment how Jesse would feel about some dude, who used to have a thing for me, dating his younger sister. After a little more small talk I looked at the time and needed to get back to work.

"Guys! Um...I need to get back to the office so…" Their eyes were locked and could give a shit if I was there or not. I was invisible. "I'm just gonna go." Shaking my head I chuckled to myself and backed away as the two of them carried on.

Waving to Benji at the counter he stood up and escorted me out of the restaurant. In order to carry out my plan I needed Benji's help. As we entered the Capitol Tower building I stopped to ask him for a favor.

"Benji, I want to buy something for Jesse's birthday but I don't have enough cash and don't want him to know where I purchased it. I know this is a lot to ask but can I borrow your credit card? I'll pay you back next week...I promise."

"I would be happy to Miss Beca." He smiled as he pressed the elevator call button. "When did you want to go?"

"Tonight after work."

* * *

 _Two days later..._

As Executive Producer my typical work day consisted of coordinating meetings with my team, overseeing projects in progress and having playful email banter with a certain billionaire who kept pestering me for an answer. Today was also the day we were meeting with his shrink and I was as nervous as can be of the outcome. Pulling up to the front, Don drove the SUV with Jesse already in back as Benji accompanied me out of the building and opened the rear passenger door for me. Jesse immediately pulled me to him and kissed my lips. With our foreheads pressed together we held hands and had the feeling things between us were about to change. As soon as Benji settled in the front passenger seat we were on our way.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked softly. "I hope you get the answers you need."

 _So did I..._

"Um...I wanted you to have this. It's just one of your birthday gifts." Handing him a long narrow box he looked like a little boy on Christmas Day as he shook it against his ear. Looking dumbfounded he studied the shape of the container and looked puzzled. "Promise me you won't open it until Saturday night."

"Okay baby, I won't but why are you giving this to me now?"

"I wanted you to look forward to something." Acknowledging me with a nod he opened his jacket he tucked the gift away in an inside pocket.

Pulling into the parking lot of the medical group we got out and was escorted by Benji and Don as we entered the building.

Taking the elevator to the fifth floor we checked in with reception then took our seats in the waiting room and sat in silence. After a twenty minute wait our names were finally called.

"Dr. Moss will see you now."

* * *

A/N: The correct response to the mini poll was "all of the above". Thank you everyone for your participation and awesome comments.

What kind of concerns or questions do you think Beca will have for the shrink?


	24. Chapter 24

**Darker – Chapter 24**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

Taking the elevator to the fifth floor we checked in with reception then took our seats in the waiting room. After a twenty minute wait our names were called.

"Dr. Moss will see you now."

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

Taking my hand Jesse escorted me down a long hall to a large office with brown leather couches facing each other and a matching recliner at the end where a casually dressed Dr. Moss was already seated. When he saw us entering he rose to his feet and greeted us with affection.

"Jesse! Always a pleasure." The good doctor extended his arm for a manly handshake. "And Rebeca, it's so nice to see you again."

"Um...it's just Beca." For some reason I was nervous as I extended my shaky hand to meet his firm grip. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"Please...have a seat." He smiled warmly and motioned for us to sit opposite of each other. "When Jesse called for this appointment, he said it was your idea. Just so you know these sessions are treated with complete confidentiality. So...tell me what's going on."

"I'm not sure if I can." Looking over at Jesse, I'd forgotten about the damn NDA. "Um...I've signed a nondisclosure agreement."

"Ahhh...the infamous gag order." Dr. Moss joked, tossing virtual daggers at his other patient. "Are you still starting off your relationships with women this way?"

Smirking to himself Jesse shook his head. "Not anymore, Roger. Since meeting Beca I'm done with all of that." He paused to gauge my reaction. "We may have started out that way but we don't have that kind of arrangement. The NDA no longer applies so she's free to say whatever she wants. I'm just hoping after all of this is said and done to enter into a different kind of contract with her."

"I see." Without needing further explanation the doctor's eyebrows disappeared into his receded hairline as he glanced over at me for confirmation. "Beca, I have to warn you because I probably know a lot more about you than you think from my sessions with Jesse; he's been quite forthright."

 _Shit! What has he said?_

"Yeah...well, I figured as much. It's fine."

"Very good...then let's proceed." He commented. "So...in a nutshell he's proposed and you haven't given him an answer." It came out as more of a statement as I nodded. With his full attention on me I felt as though I was under a magnifying glass. "You obviously have reservations about entering into this sort of agreement with Jesse otherwise you wouldn't have called this meeting." I nodded again confirming his observation. "So...what would you like to talk about?"

I had no idea where to start and looked to Jesse for guidance who shrugged his shoulders. When neither of us spoke up, our curly haired shrink in faded jeans and Birkenstock sandals smiled at us then took the lead.

"Okay...let's start from the beginning. Beca, how did you feel about the NDA? That must have been a shock to you."

Thinking back to that morning at the hotel I remembered how confused I was at the time. I was hungover and felt like an ass from my irresponsible actions. It was also the first time in my life I wanted to be with someone and would have sold my soul to the devil. Having practically no experience with men I was about to embark on a new adventure with a handsome billionaire and was told I couldn't talk about it with anyone.

"Beca, how did you feel?" He asked again, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Um...it bothered me at first, but like I told Jesse I'm a very private person so I wouldn't have told anyone anyway. It wasn't a deal breaker. The truth was I wanted him and he knew that."

Dr. Moss redirected his attention to Jesse. "She's the only real relationship you've ever had." Smiling to himself Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Yes, from the beginning Beca was different because she was the only woman I could actually have an intelligent conversation with who also challenged me. I couldn't resist her if I tried, and boy did I try. Besides her innocence there was something about her I just had to have, and when she refused to conform and said _no_ to me, I was a goner because nobody had ever given me resistance before. That's probably why I fell in love with her."

Hearing his candidness in front of our therapist made my heart swell as Dr. Moss jotted down some notes in his leather binder.

"From what Jesse has told me, he's the only man you've ever had sexual relations with." Feeling myself flush with embarrassment my lips tightened in a hard line while Jesse reached for my hand.

"Yes." I sighed with resignation and smirked. "He was my first everything."

Watching our interaction Dr. Moss couldn't hide his amusement. "It's quite obvious you two are nuts about each other. So, what's on your mind, Beca? What made you seek therapy?"

Suddenly feeling shy I nervously bit my lip and couldn't bring myself to say anything. Picking up on my discomfort Dr. Moss dismissed Jesse and sat across from me.

"He intimidates you, doesn't he?"

"Not as much as he used to."

"Well...it's just the two of us now so whatever is discussed will not leave this room. Just so you know, Jesse has consented to divulge anything about him to you so ask whatever you want."

 _Sweet!_ After a beat I found my voice.

"He's sacrificed so much to be with me. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be enough for him."

"You're referring to the BDSM contractual agreements he had with the women before you." I nodded. "Beca, you have to understand that was a very different time when that lifestyle acted as a coping mechanism for him. Exerting his will over a submissive was necessary to mask his pain and bring order to his life. With this order he's been able to channel his energy into the business world and has been quite successful. I never condoned his actions or that kind of lifestyle, however it worked for him until recently when you came into his life and changed those needs."

"I did?"

"Yes." He merely answered. "You may have been inexperienced but your spirit gave him hope when he was hopeless and you showed him how to love and love himself. I've never seen him so happy, the man is head over heels in love with you. You're his future."

"And he's mine but sometimes I wonder if we would still be together if he hadn't experienced that horrendous childhood."

Letting out a sigh Dr. Moss placed his leather binder on the table between us.

"This is what I sensed when we danced at the fundraiser." Looking up he paused to organize his thoughts. "For such a bright young woman I'm surprised to hear you say that after all you've been through together. Tell me Beca, why do you feel that way?"

 _Oh crap! Now I've done it..._

"Well...look at us! He's stunningly handsome and bigger than life when I'm so ordinary. Sometimes I think he'll get bored with me and revert back to who he was before I face planted into his office."

"You're afraid he'll leave you?"

"I don't know...maybe."

"Is that what happened with your parents?"

 _Here we go..._

Letting out a sigh I nodded because I knew this was coming. "My father had an affair and left us when I was a teenager."

"That must have been very painful for you but Jesse isn't your father."

"No...he's not."

"I'm curious, how do you see yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

Do you think of yourself as being pretty?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it."

"Well...what I see are two attractive young adults with bright futures who compliment each other. Does Jesse know what a low opinion you have of yourself?"

 _Oh fuck! Why did I go there?_

"No! I don't...It's just that...I didn't mean it that way!" I became flustered and tried to back peddle my last comment. "What if I can't give him what he needs?"

"You already have."

"He's just been through so much."

"You're right...he has, and so have you." His brief pause allowed me time to consider all that's happened recently. "Jesse has found himself in a situation where his coping methods are no longer effective. I don't know how you've done it but you've forced him to confront his demons and rethink his position on some of the decisions he's made."

"Yes...I know all about his demons."

"What about yours?"

"What about mine?"

 _Could I sound anymore defensive?_

"Beca, the last time we spoke was in the hospital after your assault. Even though you fought back, the damage was done. It hasn't been that long, have you come to terms with what's happened? How are you coping?"

Chuckling to myself I looked down to my fingers which were shredding a paper napkin I didn't realize I was holding. I should have known this was going to come up as I thought about how I almost let that son of a bitch take away the pleasure I felt with Jesse. Recalling that night in Copenhagen, I surrendered my body and soul over to Jesse, for it was my trust in him that brought me back from darkness and into a place of solace.

"Beca?" He snapped his fingers to bring me back. "How are you coping?"

"Um...sorry. I guess you could say I sort of relinquished control back to Jesse."

"What kind of control?"

Scrunching my nose I'd dug myself into a hole. My hippy looking shrink was going to make me admit something that I never wanted to verbalize. Taking a deep breath, I let the words fall from my lips. "My submission."

"And why do think that works for you?"

Thinking about the reasons behind my actions I realized submitting to him had become my coping mechanism. "Because I trust him."

"You're absolutely correct. Without realizing it you've both been helping each other with some serious issues and ultimately have the same goal. Jesse's told me about you bringing up the playroom and how he's hesitant to bring you back there because of what happened the last time."

"I know that, he's afraid I'll leave him again."

"Will you?"

"No." I shook my head to validate my response.

"That's good to hear." He paused to write down some notes. "Tell me what happened after the Kayla incident."

Letting out a sigh I raked my fingers through my hair. The gesture amused Dr. Moss because it was a mannerism I picked up from Jesse.

"Well...after you guys dragged her off to the loony bin, Jesse admitted to bathing her. I'd had enough with his fucked up past and literally wanted to leave the country."

"Yes, he came to me after he realized you weren't coming back. Instead of facing your problems you chose to run away." The truth stung like a scorpion but the therapist was right. I was a coward for giving up. "What made you decide to stop running?"

"He came to Copenhagen where I was competing with my a cappella group from college. I was so messed up that I wanted to leave it all behind. Jesse confronted me in front of my friends and said he would sacrifice everything to stay with me in Europe, if that's what I decided to do. He made me realize how much we needed each other. We reconciled and then he proposed."

"So...you're here because you're looking for reassurance."

"I don't know, I guess so." Shrugging my shoulders I didn't know what else to say. "We haven't been together that long."

"It took you leaving him to realize what he needed and wanted." He continued. "We both know what he went through, but the goal is not to dwell about the past but focus on the present which, is having a loving relationship with you and looking forward to a future he never thought was possible. The technical term is called SFBT or Solution-Focused Brief Therapy. Had you not walked out on him none of this would be possible."

"Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Dr. Moss let out a hearty laugh. "Beca...you've been the best therapy for him. Whatever it was you did, just keep doing it." He paused to write something else down. "By wanting to take that next step with you also shows he's willing to expose himself to potential heartbreak because of the love and trust he feels for you."

"I feel the same."

"Speaking of feeling, how have you dealt with his Haphephobia?"

"I'm sorry...his what?"

"My apologies, in layman's terms it means fear of being touched."

"Oh...we're passed that."

"Really!" Jotting down more notes, the good doctor was surprised. "How about his parasomnia...night terrors."

"Since moving in with him and sharing his bed they've nearly disappeared, but now I've got them."

"Post Traumatic Stress?"

"Yes. Mostly flashbacks of the attack and…"

"Go on."

"Something happens to Jesse. I wake up before the dream ends."

"That's very interesting." He admitted, putting his pen down. "Dream interpretation is another specialty of mine. A wise man called Fox Mulder once said, _'dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask'_. If you're up to another session I'd like to revisit your dreams through hypnotic regression therapy and find out why you're subconscious mind is creating these images. Before I bring Jesse back in, is there anything more you'd like to discuss?"

Finally the real reason I was there.

"Um...yeah. Jesse admitted to being a sadist. Is it true?"

The doctor rolled his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"I've told him that term ceased to be recognized as a psychiatric disorder since the nineties however, there is such a thing as sexual sadism which, is a lifestyle choice. If it's practiced in a safe and sane relationship between consenting adults, it's not an issue." Reaching for my hand he must have sensed my apprehension. "He's not sadist, Beca. Nor is he evil. Jesse is an angry, frightened brilliant young man who's been dealt a shitty hand of cards and is emotionally an adolescent because of skipping over that part of his life. He may have had other sexual partners before you but you're the only lover he's ever had."

 _Lover?_

"You're his coping mechanism now, and seeing the profound effect it's had on him, I couldn't be more pleased. In the two years I've counseled Jesse, could not compare to what you've done for him in the short amount of time. He's a good man with a big heart which, I'm sure you already know. I see your relationship as being mutually beneficial and flourishing. You should give him the benefit of a doubt."

"Is that my reassurance?"

"It's the best I can offer, and it's my professional opinion. There are no guarantees in life."

 _ **Knock...Knock...Knock!**_

With the door opening Jesse appeared with trepidation. "Time's almost up, can I come in?"

"Yes." Dr. Moss smiled and waved Jesse inside. "We were just about to send for you...please join us."

"How is she?" Jesse asked, taking the seat next to me with his hand on my knee. The gesture caught Dr. Moss's attention.

"She's an intriguing and bright young woman."

Taking compliments was never my strong suit as I blushed while Jesse agreed with him.

"Regardless of what her decision is, I think both of you would benefit from more counseling. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss today?"

"No Roger, let's save it for another time. Thank you for seeing us."

As we stood up Dr. Moss escorted us down the hall. I felt a little shaky after being counseled but also felt the decision I made was the right one. Walking out of the building the SUV pulled up and we clambered inside. Sitting in the back I was unusually quiet and looked out the side window. With so many thoughts flooding my mind I was feeling overwhelmed.

"Did you get your answers?" Jesse asked softly, raising the privacy glass. Nodding my head I continued to look outside. "I know it's a lot to consider so take your time."

"Thank you." I finally responded, taking a deep breath. "He just gave me a lot to think about."

"Has he sufficiently scared you away from me?"

"Not even close. What he did do was make me look at myself and realize things I hadn't considered before."

"That's what shrinks do." His comment made me snicker because he was right. I'd never been in therapy before which, left me feeling exposed as though my covers had been pulled. "What did he tell you?"

"He referred to me as your lover."

"Well...aren't you?"

Turning away from the window I unconsciously bit my lower lip as our eyes locked. "I guess I am." He smirked at my comment.

"What else did he say?"

"You're not a sadist."

"Really?"

"Yeah...he said that term is no longer recognized but sexual sadism exists which, is basically what we've done."

"That's very interesting. Tell me more."

"He spoke about SFBT."

"Ahh...yes! The latest in goal oriented therapy."

"Sounds like you've been through a few different kinds."

"You have no idea." He admitted. "Anything else?"

"He said that life has no guarantees and that I should give you the benefit of a doubt."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you'll have my decision soon."

He sighed in frustration. "Okay...I'll wait a little bit longer."

Sitting in a comfortable silence, no words were necessary as I unhooked my seatbelt and launched myself in his arms. There were no more secrets between us and nothing standing in the way of our happiness other than the mystery women pursuing us the other day. Forty-eight hours from now it would be Jesse's birthday and he would have my decision that would ultimately affect the rest of our lives.

"Baby...I was going to wait but I want to show you something."

Breaking the silence Jesse decided to alter our destination from going home and handed Don a post it note with an address who quickly programmed it into the vehicle's GPS.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's just an idea so, I need you to have an open mind."

A short drive later we pulled up to a large ornate gated entry. Rolling down his window Jesse inputted a code into a keypad then we started our ascent up a long and windy road. When we reached the top there was an older style mansion with a circular driveway and covered parking for up to a dozen vehicles. The multi-level house was enormous in size and architecturally unique.

"What is this place?"

"C'mon...let's go inside and take a look." Ignoring my inquiry, Jesse exited his side and came around to help me out. Not letting go of my hand we approached the front of the house as Jesse entered another code into a lockbox to release a key. "Instead of going to work that day I got an idea and called my parent's realtor who found this place. Wait until you see the view from the back." He continued on, unlocking the front door.

The floors were a shiny marble with gaudy chandeliers hanging from the cathedral ceilings. Just like his parent's place there were staircases on both sides leading to the upper level. Taking my hand Jesse playfully dragged me into the enormous kitchen and then into the many rooms on the first floor before heading upstairs. The house was beautiful and had to have at least a dozen bedrooms with a dedicated servant's wing. Entering through a double door entry was a master retreat which could easily be the size of the penthouse's first level.

"Check this out." Pulling a cord, the thick velour drapes were drawn back displaying French doors leading out to a balcony that faced the Pacific Ocean. With the sun setting, the view was spectacular. "What do you think?"

There were no words to describe how I was feeling. Still reeling from the therapy session I was so emotionally spent, I needed some time to reflect on all that's happened.

"It's beautiful." Was all I could think of to say because it really was.

"Could you see yourself living here?"

"I...I don't know. This is way too much. What about the penthouse? I thought we were going to live there."

"Not if we're going to start a family someday." Pulling me into his arms, he pressed his lips to mine. "I'd like to raise our children in a place like this. Somewhere that's safe and secluded with breathtaking views and large enough to grow into. I know it's kind of old and can use some TLC, but the location is perfect. Heck, we can always knock it down and rebuild if you like."

Leaving his arms I walked out onto the terrace, I could see an entertainers backyard with a built in barbeque, fire pit and cabana at one end with a large pool and spa with cascading waterfalls. To the other side was a grassy area that could easily be the size of a football field. For a brief moment I imagined Jesse and I with our two children having a picnic out in the open field, then another image popped into my mind of Jesse running with his son trying to launch a kite into the air as they laughed in unison. The images left me feeling hopeful as I wondered if this was the future I was seeing.

"Beca?" He brought me out of my fog. "What do you think? Would you want to rebuild?"

"No way! Don't you dare think about demolishing this house when it's amazing." Walking back inside I looked around the master bedroom then took a peek at the ensuite bath and couldn't believe the amount of space there was. "We can renovate with the latest and greatest. Imagine the possibilities, it could be our dream house and your brother can do it."

"Does that mean you like it?"

"No Jesse, I _love_ it."

"Me too and I love your idea. You can do whatever you want with the first and second levels, but the third is all mine."

"There's a third floor?" I asked. When Jesse said nothing and smirked mischievously I rolled my eyes because I knew what the perv was alluding to. "A playroom...here?" My deduction was correct as he nodded with enthusiasm. "Tom is going to love that."

"You really think I'm going to let my brother handle our new and improved Red Room of Pain? I've got a special contractor for that. It's going to double the size of the penthouse."

"I can't wait."

 _I really couldn't..._

"Me too" His smile was so infectious, I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Here I was with a proposal looming over my head and I hadn't even given him an answer yet. "I'm going to call the realtor. Let's buy it."

"Seriously? Right now?"

"Yeah...right now. Be right back."

Leaving me on my own I wandered around and found another set of stairs leading up to the third floor, then saw the vast open space perfect for what Jesse had in mind. Just the thought of the kinky fuckery we could do in a place like this sent my libido into overdrive; we would need to take care of that later. When I turned around to exit the room Jesse was standing at the doorway with his cell phone in hand.

"Something's come up. I need to be in San Francisco tomorrow to sign some papers. My VP and I will be taking Charlie Tango first thing in the morning and should be back by late afternoon. When I return we'll contact the realtor and make an offer."

"Do you really have to go?" I asked, sounding a bit too whiny. "Is there anything I can do to persuade you to stay?"

He laughed at my comment. "I'm sure there is but I need to be there. I promise to call the minute we land and when we get back."

"Jesse...whoever that woman was chasing us, is still out here. I don't feel comfortable with you going."

"Baby, I've been neglecting my business and have to. I'll have Don and the uniforms do a security sweep before we leave. Don't worry."

Resigned to the fact that Jesse was going regardless of how I felt, I had to let it go but couldn't shake the feeling of dread as my reoccurring nightmare flashed into my mind.

* * *

Later that evening we shared a delicious meal prepared by Christine and couldn't stop talking about all the renovations we wanted to do with the house. With the hundreds of thousands being put into the budget our home would be upgraded with the latest in technology while being environmentally friendly.

After dinner we retreated to the family room and continued our conversation of the new home. Sipping a delicious wine Jesse had picked out, I decided to tell him about my vision from earlier of the picnic. To my surprise Jesse admitted to having similar images of his own; we were definitely in tune and on the right page.

As it got later Jesse drew us a bath and added oils into the hot running water. Sitting with my rear to his front he enveloped me into his arms and legs while nuzzling my neck. Like the many times we did this I'd never felt closer to anyone as he held me against him. But knowing Jesse, he had something else up his sleeve.

"Do you trust me?"

"Mmm..."

"Give me your hand." He chuckled. With no warning he guided my hand between my thighs. "Have you done this before?"

"No...I told you, I don't do that."

"Well, here's another first." I could hear his smile. "Consider this as part of your training."

 _More training?_

Responding with a nod he pressed against my clit with my fingers and slowly had me massage the soft tissue. It didn't feel the same as when he did it, but it didn't feel all that bad.

"Concentrate here, that's where the blood flow is." I did as he said and started to feel tingly. "That's it...how does it feel?"

Moaning softly I closed my eyes and felt the familiar pull building as he guided my fingers to my opening.

"Spread your thighs wider and insert a finger." With reluctance I slipped a digit inside. It was an odd sensation as I explored myself in this manner. I'd been curious to see if I could actually get myself off but didn't dare touch myself without Jesse's consent since he wanted _all_ of my pleasure. "Like this…" He whispered into my ear as I was shown how to locate my g-spot. He had me add another finger and pump my aperture until I was nearly there. "Cup your breast with your other hand...like this." Holding my palm over my boob I could feel the hardening of my nipple and took the initiative to pinch and tug on it. With Jesse helping me along, he fondled my other breast while he manipulated my clit making my respiration and heart rate increase. I was nearly there when he pulled his hands away.

 _What the hell!_

"Now you do it without me."

My inner goddess's mouth gaped open while my subconscious shook its head.

Letting out a sigh of frustration I was not a happy camper.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just forget about it."

""You'd rather I do this for you?"

"Yes!"

Jesse chuckled at my abrupt response as he held me closer. "Such a needy thing but I guess I could lend a hand...or two."

My body shook as we both laughed. Feeling his long digits fill me and then his other fingers manipulating my clit didn't take long before I was coming apart in his arms.

Before I had a chance to recover I was turned around and impaled by his massive erection. I loved being stretched by his size and slowly lifted myself up onto my knees and then down onto his length. Our eyes were locked as we made love in this manner.

Wrapping my arms around his neck we kissed passionately as his thrusts became more in sync with mine. Taking our time to savor the moment he grabbed my ass with both hands and halted our movement. It felt so deep this way that I nearly came again as I closed my eyes at the incredible sensations I felt from this passionate man.

"Look at me, baby." Opening my eyes I saw the love in his beautiful brown orbs. "You fulfill all of my needs, Beca...every single one of them." His outpouring of affection almost had me in tears as I pressed my lips to his and poured all of my love into a kiss. Jesse and I had come a long way in our relationship to get to this point and knew things would only evolve from here.

"So do you." I murmured into his lips. "I need you."

Our lovemaking was complete with climatic endings for us both, then we retreated to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. With Jesse and his VP leaving at the ass crack of dawn he needed his sleep since he was piloting his helicopter.

* * *

It was the next morning as Jesse gently woke me to say goodbye. It was so early the sun wasn't even up as he gave me a chaste kiss then disappeared into the hall. Deciding to get up I showered, got myself ready and prepared a simple breakfast for myself. My stomach was in knots as I tried my best to digest the yogurt and granola I'd put together.

Seeking out Benji in his office it was time for me to get to work even though I was two hours early when he pulled up to my building. I needed to stay busy and block out the negative feelings I had so by the time the troops arrived I called a meeting with my team and challenged them with a new project.

When I didn't hear from Jesse a few hours later, I began to worry. After sending numerous text messages and emails I followed up with several voicemails on his cell phone and then called his office who hadn't heard from him either. It wasn't like Jesse to not check in with anyone; something just wasn't right.

As the day dragged on I was becoming more agitated as my concentration flew out the window. Sitting at my desk I stared at all of the unread messages in my inbox and decided to call Jesse's executive assistant again who was becoming just as concerned. It was as though he'd disappeared without a trace as it was confirmed that neither Jesse nor his VP made it to their meeting.

 _ **Knock...knock…knock!**_

"Come in!"

"Hey...have you heard from him?" Destiny asked, entering my office. Since returning to work in my new role we had become friends. "You don't think…"

"No! Don't even say it!" Holding my hand up in protest I refused to assume the worst. "He's probably just _really_ busy and didn't have a chance to check in."

 _If only I believed in my own words..._

* * *

By ten o'clock in the evening there was still no word from Jesse. It had been more than fifteen hours from the time we said goodbye. My nerves were shot to hell as I approached the wet bar and poured myself a glass of whiskey. Downing the drink in one swig I was about to pour another when the doorbell chimed. To my surprise the entire Swanson clan had made the trip over with Chloe and Luke tagging along. With somber expressions on their faces, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Hi! Um...why are you all here?" I asked, placing my glass down on the bar counter.

"Beca...haven't you heard?" Chloe spoke first.

"Heard what?"

Janet approached with open arms as she pulled me into her embrace. With panic settling in, I pulled away and saw fear in her eyes.

"What's happened?" My voice was almost unrecognizable as it shook. "Where's Jesse?"

Jonathan Swanson approached his wife and draped a supportive arm around her. "Sweetie...our son's helicopter disappeared off radar somewhere in the Santa Ynez Mountains." He solemnly spoke on behalf of the family. "Nobody's heard from him."

The first thought that came to mind was the reoccurring nightmare I'd been having and the guilt I felt for not telling Jesse about it. Perhaps if I would have said something, he wouldn't have taken Charlie Tango to San Francisco. Was it just a dream or a premonition of things to come? Fighting with my emotions my world tilted on its axis as feelings of dread consumed me.

"What does it mean?" I asked on deaf ears as the room became chillingly silent.

"It doesn't mean anything, Beca." Chloe finally stepped forward to lend her support as she took my hand and guided us to a sofa. "The networks have been covering the story...nobody knows anything."

With my biggest fear coming true, I felt as though my heart would beat out of my chest. After being counseled and then seeing that beautiful house, the certainty I felt for our future was slowly slipping away. The only thing I was sure of at that very moment was the love of my life was missing.

* * *

A/N: Yes...another cliffhanger. Two more chapters to go. Those of you who have read the second book will know what happens, those of you who haven't will have to wait until the next chapter. Please R&R and let me know your thoughts and if you would like this story continued into "Freed", book three of the Fifty Shades of Grey series. Thank you for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

**Darker – Chapter 25**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

With my biggest fear coming true, I felt as though my heart would beat out of my chest. After being counseled and then seeing that beautiful house, the certainty I felt for our future was slowly slipping away. The only thing I was sure of at that very moment was the love of my life was missing.

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

At eleven o'clock CNN announced the search was being called off due to dangerous terrain and poor visibility. Seeing Jesse's beautiful face on the screen made my heart sink as my mind kept creating scenarios that concluded with the same horrific ending.

When the news began looping their telecasts from earlier, footage of Jesse's many accomplishments and rare public appearances filled in the gaps as information trickled in at the rate of an IV drip. With no significant information being reported other than possible wreckage being discovered, things were looking grim.

It surprised me to see photographs and videos of us at social gatherings, with the most recent being at the post victory press conference in Copenhagen. I was no longer referred to as the _friend_ as speculation of a potential engagement was announced.

I couldn't help smiling at the way he always seemed to be touching me in some manner; being the possessive arrogant ass he was, while we posed together as a couple for the ruthless paparazzi.

As the evening dragged on I looked to the Swanson's who huddled together on one sofa as Chloe and Luke sandwiched me on the other. It also occurred to me in the short amount of time I lived here, I'd never seen so many people in the penthouse at one time.

All I could think of was how far we'd come in our relationship and the true love we shared. We were best friends and or lovers about to embark on the next chapter of our lives, only to be stopped by an unexpected event. Was it an accident or was Jesse's past coming back to haunt us... _again_.

Why didn't I tell him about the nightmares and why didn't I give him my answer to his proposal? What the hell was I waiting for? If something had happened to Jesse he would never know just how much he meant to me, and he would never know my decision. There would never be another man who could push me to my limits of submission or experience the passion of our love making; there would _never_ be another man like Jesse. Without him I would be incomplete and beyond repair.

Letting out a sob Chloe clutched my forearm as I fought back tears. "He's going to be okay." She said softly. As much as she tried to mask it, I could still hear the lack of conviction in her voice. "Don't lose hope, okay?"

"I don't know, Chlo...I just can't shake this feeling that he's hurt or stranded somewhere...or worse."

"Hey..." Zoe made her way over to us and sat on the coffee table before me. "My brother loves you." The youngest sibling gripped my hands and willed her support. "He'll find his way back." Her kindhearted words were my undoing as I could no longer hold back my tears.

"There's so much I didn't tell him."

"You'll tell him when he returns." Luke added, draping an arm around me as I wept quietly on his shoulder.

"Waiting is always the hardest part." Christine interjected, offering me a cup of herbal tea. "Don and I have been praying and will be in the study if you need us."

"Thank you." Acknowledging Ms. Clark with a nod I wiped my tears and accepted the hot beverage from her. Since the night of my attack we'd gotten to know each other better, and just like with Benji, we became friends. To Jesse's discontent I wasn't supposed to fraternize with the hired staff, but couldn't help myself; these were good people who genuinely cared for him and accepted me without question. It was at that moment I noticed Christine wasn't in her usual uniform. Dressed in leggings and an oversized t-shirt, her dark ash blonde hair was down, making her look years younger as she worried about the man who signed her paychecks.

Hearing a commotion in the hall, Benji appeared with Detective Brady and two uniformed cops. I was in no mood to discuss my assault especially since Janet was the only one of the family with any knowledge of what had transpired. They were in a heated discussion about breaches in security and sounded as though blame was being tossed around.

"Ms. Mitchell…" The head officer broke free from Jesse's most trusted assistant. "The building is surrounded by media. We're here to give you folks some added protection."

"Thank you Detective." The family matriarch spoke on our behalf as he and Benji took the men into an adjacent room.

* * *

As we sat in silence I noticed it was now after midnight and officially Jesse's birthday. I had so many plans to make this a memorable day for him but found myself praying to God for his safe return and promising to attend church services on Sunday. I wasn't the religious type however with nearly twenty hours since his disappearance I figured appealing to a higher power couldn't do any harm.

While observing Janet, she didn't appear as the confident physician who tended to me during my brief hospital visit. She looked older and haggard as any mother would fearing for her son's safety. With Zoe and Tom holding her hands she occasionally gave me a look of sympathy knowing my heart was breaking just as much as hers.

With the house phone ringing off the hook, members of the associated press tried to get the exclusive scoop from us. Jonathan decided he'd had enough, and as head of the family it was his responsibility to go downstairs with Detective Brady, give the press a brief statement and request privacy for the family during this difficult time. Seeing his face appear on screen with his son's was surreal as we watched him avoid answering difficult questions.

* * *

At a quarter past one the miracle of all miracles took place.

Hearing gasps from Janet and Zoe, they stood up and ran passed me. It was as though I was watching a movie in slow motion as I turned around and saw him. Not knowing how or what had happened, Jesse somehow made his way home.

Looking disheveled, he was dirty and tired with stubble covering his pale face, his white dress shirt was ripped and his slacks bloodied from an apparent injury. He wasn't his usual put together self, but to me he'd never looked more beautiful as his family made their way over to him while a teary eyed Christine and Don reentered the room. As for myself, I remained in a state of shock and couldn't move.

"Holy shit!" Tom cursed as he and his father made their way over to Jesse who was being accosted by the women. "You're alive!" And joined in as they celebrated his return.

Turning back around I closed my eyes and internally thanked God for returning Jesse to us as Chloe and Luke consoled me. There were no words to describe my relief as moisture flooded my eyes.

"He's really here." Chloe whispered into my ear as she clutched my arm. "He's okay."

With his return, the chill of the room was replaced with warmth as the Swanson's doted over their long lost family member. Observing Jesse he glanced over at me and was at a loss of words, looking puzzled without any idea of how to react, he was surrounded by unconditional love.

 _See Jesse, they all love you..._

"Son...you gave us one hell of a scare." Jonathan spoke, pulling Jesse into an awkward embrace. "You okay?"

"Yeah dad...I'm good. Just tired and hungry."

With his last statement Christine left Don's side and acknowledged Jesse with a tear filled nod then ran off to the kitchen to prepare him something to eat.

"You're hurt" Janet cried, holding her son at arms length to examine him. "Let me look at that leg."

"Mom...it's just a scratch. Other than some bumps and bruises, I'm going to live." Jesse was genuinely stupefied to see his family at his residence at such a late hour. "Why are you all here?"

The youngest Swanson wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "You've been missing you dumb lug. We thought something happened to you." Zoe followed up her insult with a slap to his chest. "Why didn't you call?"

"It's nice to see you too, sis." He retorted with a sense of sarcasm. "Sorry but my iPhone didn't survive the fire."

"FIRE!" The Swanson clan blurted out at the same time as they surrounded him with more questions.

"Guys! I'm okay, it just took a long time to get back. I'll explain everything later but right now, I wanna say hi to my girl."

Helping me to my feet, Chloe and Luke stepped aside as Jesse slowly approached me. I didn't want him seeing me so upset but I had no control of my emotions. With my head held down, tears flowed like a faucet as Jesse gently lifted my chin to look into my red watering eyes.

"Hey...what's with the tears?" He asked softly, studying me. "I'm okay, baby."

Without another thought I grabbed his head in a vice grip between my palms and crushed my lips to his. I didn't care who was in the room, witnessing our moment because we'd been given another chance and I wasn't going to hold back anymore. The love of my life was back and I was going to make sure he knew how important he was to me.

Responding to my actions, Jesse pulled me flush to him and tightly wrapped his arms around me while I shed happy tears.

"You're really here." I sobbed between kisses. "I thought I'd lost you."

"No way." He smiled against my lips. "If you think for one second I'm going to let a little crash keep us apart, you're crazy because you're stuck with me."

 _I wouldn't have it any other way..._

"So you did crash." Jonathan spoke, bringing us back down to earth. "What happened?"

Pulling his lips away, Jesse kept me tucked in his side as he addressed his father's question then gave a brief statement to Detective Brady before sending him away.

From his description it sounded like an electrical fire in the cockpit that caused the engines to fail. With Charlie Tango being one of the safest helicopters on the market, Jesse was able to lower their altitude enough to give them a fighting chance. His VP was hospitalized for moderate injuries while Jesse was pretty much spared from the accident.

Benji finally joined us and extended his arm to greet his friend and employer. After a brief conversation about the whereabouts of the helicopter he made arrangements to haul the wreckage to a repair shop.

"Is she salvageable?" Jonathan inquired.

"I don't know." Jesse responded. "She's pretty banged up."

"I'll take care of it." Benji piped up and took his queue by leaving. "It's good to have you back."

As the evening progressed Jesse devoured his sandwich and washed it down with a beer then dismissed everyone with the exception of Luke. The Brit had arrived with Chloe but she was now leaving with Tom. Being the perfect host, Jesse offered him our guest room for the night which, he graciously accepted. Saying his goodbyes to the Swanson's I caught a glimpse of my former radio station manager giving Zoe a wink as she left with her parents. I was still a weeping mess but was curious to find out what was going on between the DJ and younger sibling of Jesse's.

With everyone else gone we said goodnight to Luke then left to our master retreat. As soon as we entered our bedroom, Jesse closed the door behind us and locked it.

"Shower with me."

Nodding with a smile I followed Jesse into our ensuite bath. I was still shaken up for what happened tonight and was unusually quiet as he turned on the water and let the steam fill The room. I was in my own little world as my mind replayed horrific scenarios with very different endings to the night, sending my walls to rise at a world record pace. Shaking my head I became super anxious and felt my chest tightening up.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked as I backed away from him. "What is it?"

My breathing had become so erratic, I clutched my chest. "Was it sabotage?" I finally asked leaning back against the counter. "Did someone try to kill you?"

"I don't know." Jesse's response was soft as he closed the gap between us. "But it's a possibility."

"How the hell can you be so poised about this?"

"Baby...it's okay." He stroked my face trying to calm me down. "Once we have Charlie Tango inspected we'll know more about what caused the fire."

"It's not okay, Jesse." Shaking my head I began to push him away. "You almost left me."

"What?"

"You promised you'd never leave." With a shaky voice the pain of my father's betrayal consumed me. "Just like him..."

"What are you talking about?"

"My dad made the same promises but he still left us." My walls were as high as Mount Everest as I continued my spiral into darker times remembering the pain of abandonment. "I trusted you!"

"Beca...I'm not your father and will _never_ betray your trust." Without warning Jesse pulled me to him and dragged us into the shower stall fully clothed.

"What the hell!" Shrieking out at the scalding temperature, my dress and undergarments were becoming soaking wet. "Have you lost your goddamn mind?"

Jesse let out a hearty laugh as the spraying water drenched us. "They're just clothes." He said calmly as he proceeded to unzip my dress in back. "I want you out of this...NOW!" He demanded as he lowered the garment down my arms. "I want to see you."

Left in only my underwear he wasted no time to rid me of them. Standing before me Jesse was fully clothed and stared at my nakedness, then became emotional.

"What is it?" I asked.

You're so beautiful." He was so soft spoken and started tearing up. "I thought it was my time."

"What?" Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next as I instinctively held him in my arms while he sobbed. "Tell me what happened."

"No."

"Jesse...please tell me. I need to know."

After a beat he started talking.

"The gauges were short circuiting and the cabin filled with smoke." He opened as I encouraged him to go on. "We were dropping like a rock and I had no fucking control." He admitted through tears. "Your face was the last image I saw before we collided into a forested area. We must have fallen another hundred feet before finally hitting the ground." Pulling away he looked into my soul and saw that my tears had started up again. "I've never been afraid of dying, but the thought of never seeing you again, never holding you in my arms was so unbearable; it was far worse than any pain I'd ever experienced."

Hearing his recollection of events I realized how much he downplayed the accident to his family so they wouldn't worry. I'd never seen Jesse so distraught and so vulnerable which, made me want to care for him and love Jesse that much more.

"My VP was unconscious and bleeding from his head. I carried him on my back God only knows how many miles. I was so fucking tired but kept thinking about you, and that kept me going." He continued on. "But then it got dark and we were lost. I thought for sure with no food or water we would die out there, until we ran into hikers."

"What the hell were they doing way out there?"

"I don't know but they gave us water and helped us find our way back."

"Why didn't you use one of their cell phones to call?"

"I tried, but there was no reception." He explained. "When we got back to civilization, Life-Flight flew Jerry to the nearest hospital and I was flown here."

"My God! You really went through hell."

"I couldn't wait to see you." Backing away from me, his rear hit the wall as he appeared anguished. "I need you, baby."

Knowing what he needed from me I pushed aside my own feelings and directed my attention to Jesse who was practically begging for my help. Ripping open his shirt, buttons went flying in all directions as they ricocheted off the tile walls. Latching onto his neck I sucked on his pulse point and pushed the damaged garment off his arms then placed healing kisses to his blemished skin. As soon as he was liberated of the rest of his clothing I was pushed backwards until I hit the wall and was kissed with such force, I nearly saw stars. He was on fire as he held my leg up and plunged himself inside. Slamming into my core as hard as he could, we reconnected the best way we knew how while our grunts echoed throughout the small space.

 _There could be no pleasure without pain._ Jesse's mantra was engraved in my mind during the onslaught I was receiving. Recalling the way I was shown how to pleasure myself I reached between my thighs and rubbed myself _there_.

In a matter of minutes I hit my peak and shouted my release. Not a minute later Jesse withdrew himself and thrust one last time, emptying himself deep inside my depths. Yelling out something incomprehensible he shook all over as he tried to support me and lost his footing. Sliding to the ground we sat on the bottom of the shower floor still connected while our lips formed a tight seal.

It was the roughest sex we'd ever had but it was also the most emotional as we broke down in each other's arms. The thought of being apart was too much for us as we sobbed together.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me!" I threatened, locking eyes with him. My emotions were all over the place as my fists pounded his chest and shoulders. "Promise me damn it!"

"I'm so sorry." He held me tighter as I fell apart in his arms. Surprised by my raw emotions, this was me in my purest form with my insecurities and pain resurfacing. "I'll never leave you, baby...I promise."

We stayed this way for sometime as the water sprayed over us, washing away our fears and tears.

* * *

"I'm pruning up." My words broke the silence. We had no idea how long we were in the shower but knew it was a while as the water was becoming cold. "And now I'm becoming a raisin."

Jesse smiled. "Me too. I'm taking you to bed." Helping me to my feet, my legs were unsteady as I exited the stall first then grabbed a couple of fluffy towels from the rack. Turning off the water Jesse stepped out and pulled me into his arms. "I wanna lose myself in you."

"Mmm...I think we can make that happen."

We followed our shower sexscapades with slow passionate lovemaking. It was vanilla sex at its finest as we took turns worshipping the other and climaxing together. Taking breaks in between we spoke of our undying love for one another and about our future. Propping my naked self on his bare chest I looked into his warm brown eyes and had to ask.

"Is sex like this for everyone?" With no frame of reference, I was curious. "Is it always this incredible?"

"No baby, it's not." He chuckled softly and smiled, side sweeping a tendril of wild hair behind my ear spike. "Sex feels good but with you..." He sighed. "It's so much more."

"How so?"

"You're the only woman I've ever made love to."

"Why is that?"

"Because being with you is special. We're soulmates, Beca. Being inside you just feels like home."

"It's so intimate." My admission had me blushing as I nuzzled his chest. "I can't imagine being with anyone else." Raising my head I pressed my lips to his. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

 _A few hours later the sun was up..._

While Jesse slept in I carefully got out of bed and put on my silky robe before going into the ensuite bath to make myself look more presentable. Removing any leftover makeup from the day before I styled my untamed hair into a messy bun. Studying myself in the mirror my bruise was finally gone, however I was flushed from the overnight exertions and glowing. With so many things planned for Jesse, it was going to be one of the most memorable days of our lives.

Walking down the hall I heard a commotion in the kitchen. "Blimey fuck!" In his British accent Luke fought with the Keurig machine and was losing.

"Hey...look who's up?" I yawned. "Let me help you with that."

"Oh hey! Good morning doll." He smirked at my obvious fatigue. "Looks like you're in more need of caffeine than I am."

Giving him a quick nod to acknowledge him, it occurred to me that we weren't exactly quiet last night. Pressing the button on the coffee maker I tried to shake off the idea that our indiscretions may have been overheard.

"So...um, it's Jesse's birthday, and I was planning on making him breakfast in bed." Walking over to the sub zero fridge I took out a dozen eggs, pound of bacon and a few russet potatoes. "Can I interest you in a real breakfast?"

"Mmm...that sounds amazing. Jesse's a lucky guy." Luke replied, adding creamer to his freshly brewed coffee. "Speaking of...how is your mate?"

 _Freshly fucked and satiated..._

"Good. A bit shaken up from the accident, but he's good."

"You really like him."

 _Like?_

"I'm in love him."

"Yeah...well that was pretty obvious from last night."

 _What was he alluding to? Did he hear us?_

With bacon frying on the stovetop I grated the potatoes and added them to another pan.

"So...I'll see you tonight at the Swanson's."

"You will?"

"I'm Zoe's date...she kind of invited me."

"Speaking of her, what's going on between you two?" Flipping over pieces of bacon I smirked at my friend. "I saw the wink last night so don't try to deny it."

Letting out a chuckle Luke took a sip of his hot beverage. "She's pretty cool for a Swanson." He admitted with affection. "Thanks to you, we're seeing each other."

Lining up the bacon on a plate lined with paper towels we heard feet shuffling and turned towards the hall to spot a very sleepy Jesse with just fucked hair wearing nothing more than Star Wars themed lounge pants. Wrapping his arms around me he nuzzled the back of my neck making me giggle.

"Thank you for this morning." Turning me around he pressed his lips to mine in a very noisy sloppy kiss. "I can't wait for my _other_ birthday present." His suggestive tone was obvious in what he was implying. It was so unlike Jesse but I had the feeling his PDA and suggestiveness was for Luke's benefit.

In all the years I'd known Luke he'd never seen me in a relationship or being affectionate with anyone for that matter. Feeling my face flush I must have turned fifty shades of red while Luke looked as though he was about to hurl. With Jesse making himself some coffee I mouthed "sorry" to my friend while he shook his head and smirked.

"It's alright, Becky." Like all the years I'd known him, Luke purposely mispronounced my name to get a rise out of me. "It's your man's birthday which, reminds me...I need to take care of some things, so I'll leave you two..."

"Don't be ridiculous, stay and have breakfast with us." Jesse insisted. "Beca is an amazing cook, amongst _other_ things." He stopped himself to whisper. "She has _many_ hidden talents."

"Enough already!" I was done being objectified. "I don't care if it's your birthday or not... _old man_. You're literally a breath away from becoming a eunuch."

"Ouch!" Both men said in unison as they grabbed their private parts and let out hearty laughs at my snark and empty threat.

Breakfast was a lot of fun as we digested platters of bacon, omelets and hash brown potatoes, then washed down our meals with freshly squeezed orange juice and hot coffee. Luke and I shared stories of our Barden days which left us guffawing at some of the crazy shenanigans we pulled off at the radio station.

It was the first time Jesse wasn't uncomfortable with Luke's company until he brought up his sister. After a few hundred threats from Jesse, our British friend promised to be honorable and treat his younger sibling like the princess she was.

* * *

At around eleven Luke called for a taxi, wished Jesse a happy birthday and told him he was glad he was safe and sound. Giving me a hug, Luke and Jesse shook hands and bid us farewell until later tonight.

Giving the staff the weekend off, it was just the two of us in the apartment. Leaving the kitchen a mess I couldn't wait to give Jesse my gifts. Taking his hand I guided him back to the bedroom and had him sit on the edge of our bed. Disappearing into the closet I presented him with a medium size box.

"After what happened yesterday I'm not so sure about this, but...open it anyway."

Giving me a look of bewilderment Jesse turned his attention to the neatly wrapped box and gave it a shake then ripped into it with all the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas morning. When he saw what it was, his face lit up. From Brookstone I'd found a solar powered helicopter that was controlled by either the remote that came with it or an iPhone app. He went nuts over the toy as he quickly put it together and powered it up.

"Look at that!" His enthusiasm was addictive as he flew the mini helicopter around the room. "This is so cool!"

 _My boyfriend was officially a man-child..._

"So...I guess you like it?"

"Um...yeah, you can say that. I love it...thank you!"

"There's more you know." Letting out a deep breath I disappeared into the closet and presented his second gift. "Okay...so, this might be more for me." Biting my lip I set down the larger box on the bed and stepped away.

Placing the toy on his chest of drawers Jesse sat on the edge of the bed and tried to figure out why I was fidgeting. "Why are you so nervous?"

"You'll see..."

Taking his sweet time unwrapping the box, he broke the ribbon. Removing the top half his jaw went slack with shock. My gift officially rendered him speechless.

"Say something." I urged as my stomach did flip flops. Picking up a index card, he mouthed the message to himself and then out loud.

"Do rude things to you?" Looking up at me his reaction was unreadable. "What do you mean by this?"

With my heart pounding I was shaking like a leaf. "Remove the tissue paper from the box and it'll make more sense."

His eyes widened like quarters as he saw what I'd collected for this very moment. My leather collar and wrist restraints, his burgundy tie, a black blindfold, nipple clamps, the heart shaped jewel metal butt plug, a bottle of lube and a key to the playroom.

"You want to play?" He asked softly. "With this stuff?"

Nodding slowly I suddenly felt shy as Jesse looked conflicted.

"It was a stupid idea...never mind." Feeling like an ass I placed the lid back on the box. "I'll just put this-."

"-Right now." He interrupted, taking the box from my hands. "Get ready for me, I'll be there in a few minutes." Handing me the key I left the room feeling more confident in my gift as I headed for the red room of pain.

Entering the playroom I discarded my robe, draping it over a chair, braided my hair then took the position on my knees with my hands flat on my thighs. This was it, the defining moment when I fully gave myself to him.

Hearing the door open I snuck a peek and saw he'd changed into his faded jeans that hung low on his waist that did all kinds of wonderful things to my already raging libido. Placing the box down on a table he took out his favorite tie and approached me.

"You look mighty fine Miss Mitchell but you're a tad underdressed." He joked, helping me to my feet. Raising my chin he placed a chaste kiss on my lips then tied a perfect Windsor knot around my neck. The tie was so long, it reached my lady bits. "Now you're properly dressed." He praised yanking me forward by the tie until I stumbled into him.

"Sorry! My Antilock Braking System isn't working very well." I joked, eliciting a smirk from him.

"Shh...no more talking." Trying to maintain his dominant persona he yanked my hair down in back and kissed me hard. "No safe words, okay?" He murmured into my lips. "If something doesn't feel right, just tell me."

Nodding with understanding he undid the tie and handed over my leather collar.

"Put this on." Without hesitation I fastened the accessory around my neck and felt myself relax instantly.

"Come here and bend over this." Doing as I was told, I bent over a black cushioned table and let my breasts dangle over the edge. "Knees over here and ass pointed up." He instructed. "That's it, now spread your thighs so I can see you." Feeling so vulnerable and exposed Jesse made matters more intense by covering my eyes with a blindfold.

"I love your tits." He praised. Walking around to the front, he knelt down and fondled one of my breasts, eliciting a moan from me then clamped the stiffened nipple tightly. Repeating the same process to its twin, my boobs deliciously throbbed. Connecting the metal clips to my collar, he tugged the chains until I let out a whimper.

"So you want me to do rude things to you."

"Yes." I breathed. "Whatever you want."

"Okay...you asked for it."

Feeling cold lubricant hit my backside Jesse's digits filled both holes sending me into a heightened state of arousal. As he fingered my clit with one hand I felt cold metal tease me with the other, and then it happened. Arching my back I grunted out as the plug was guided into position. I'd never experienced anything like it as I was captivated by pleasure and pain while my inner goddess and subconscious clung on to each other and gawked at me.

"That's my girl." He purred, kissing the back of my neck. "How does that feel?"

 _It fucking hurt!_

"Good." I lied as he tugged and let go of the giant pacifier sticking out of my ass. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I don't know...I'm kind of making it up as I go along." And then I felt the sting of his hand that had me crying out...and then another slap. My center was officially Niagara Falls as it dripped with my essence. "Are you ready?"

 _Ready for what?_

Hearing the sound of his zipper drop he rubbed himself against me, teasing both openings, then forced his way inside making me groan out. The feeling was exquisite as I was pinched and stretched and filled beyond capacity while he pumped my core.

Feeling the volume and weight of the plug and pressure of Jesse's massive cock filling me, I was becoming lost in the moment as the sound of slapping skin reverberated throughout the room.

"Give it to me, baby." He ordered through gritted teeth as I felt myself heating up. "That's it, I can feel you tightening up. Now let it go."

Before I knew it I was coming apart at the seams and yelling out my violent release as my entire body spasmed. Jesse finished shortly afterwards with his own climax then withdrew immediately fearing it was too much for me as I was consumed by a never ending orgasm. Releasing the clamps and removing the blindfold, I was pulled into his arms and cradled like a child as we sat on the floor.

"Thank you, baby." His words were soothing as he kissed my glistening forehead. "You have no idea how much your trust means to me."

Unable to catch my breath, my pulse was as rapid as a jackhammer as I managed a half smile.

"C'mon...let's rest." Picking me up he brought us over to the giant four poster bed where he gently lowered me onto the soft leather surface. Climbing in beside me he wrapped his arms around my front and kissed the back of my head. "Sleep now." He whispered.

"But I have one more gift for you."

"Laters, baby...go to sleep."

With all the excitement of Jesse's accident and sexcapades of the night to the kinky fuckery of this morning, my body finally hit its breaking point. I couldn't move and gave in to sleep.

A couple hours later I woke up to Jesse removing the plug. Repositioning me on my hands and knees, I was claimed in such a way I could never imagine or would ever forget. The pain experienced was both excruciating and exquisite as I slipped easily into subspace with my anal virginity being taken and possessed by another.

With the exertions of the day, we were finally satiated and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

At nearly five-thirty at night we finally woke up and I was successfully freed from my earlier trance. Having spent the majority of the day in the playroom, we were now running late for Jesse's birthday dinner. Taking a quick shower we got ready in record breaking time and was out the door within the hour. Jesse looked beyond handsome as he wore black dress slacks and matching blazer with a burgundy shirt while I wore a form fitting strapless number in black with silver stilettos.

With Benji and Don playing chauffeur and providing extra security for us, I winced at every bump in the road making Jesse chuckle. He liked me sore and made sure I was reminded of where he'd been.

Arriving at the house we noticed the quiet dinner we were told about turned out to be a gala affair as hundreds of guests crowded around us as we entered. As more people approached, Jesse dodged them and dragged me through the house and out the back French doors.

"Where are you taking us?"

"To the pool house. There's something I want to show you."

"Slow down, dude! I can't walk that fast in these things." My bitching stopped him in his tracks as he contemplated his next actions; picking me up he tossed me over his shoulder. "Jesse! Put me down!"

"Shh...someone will hear us."

"You think?"

After a few minutes of being whisked away, we stopped at the entrance of the pool house where I was placed on my feet.

"Close your eyes and don't peek."

Letting out a sigh I reluctantly shut my eyes and was guided into the structure where I immediately smelled the flowery fragrance.

"Okay...you can open them now."

I gasped with my hand over my mouth and immediately teared up at the incredible sight before me. The place was candle lit and filled with all kinds of flowers, plants and roses.

"You already own my heart, now here's the-"

"-Flowers." I finished his sentence and took a couple more steps forward. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "I thought you didn't do romance."

"I don't."

Turning around Jesse was down on one knee and held out a small black jeweler's box. He was struggling with his emotions.

"I've never met anyone like you, and don't think I ever will again. You're the strongest and most beautiful woman, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused to wipe his eye with the back of his hand. "Rebeca Ann Mitchell, I love you with all my heart. Will you please do me the honor and be my wife?"

By this time I was an emotional wreck with tears streaming down my face. "Did you bring my last gift?" My voice was barely above a whisper as I asked. Wiping his eyes some more, he nodded. "Open it."

Removing the rectangular gold box from inside his jacket, he placed the jeweler's box down and shook my gift that produced a slight rattle. Taking his time he slid off the red ribbon and removed the lid.

"Cool! It's an Apple Watch!"

Rolling my eyes at his comment, I sighed. "Turn it on silly."

Pressing the side button Jesse saw the display light up and looked over at me who was nodding. The 18k yellow gold smartwatch flashed _yes._

"Wait a minute," His jaw dropped at the revelation. "You gave this to me before the appointment."

Going down to my knees I needed to be on the same level as Jesse and locked eyes with him. "I wanted you to know whatever Dr. Moss said wouldn't change the way I felt about you, or my decision."

"Tell me." He pleaded. "I need to hear you say it."

Reaching out to cup his tear stained face I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. "Yes...Jesse. My answer is yes. I'll marry you."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will conclude this story until I begin working on book three. Thank you to everyone who has followed along and a special thanks to those who take the time to review. Please R&R and let me know your thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

**Darker – Chapter 26**

* * *

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Darker…**_

Going down to my knees I needed to be on the same level as Jesse and locked eyes with him. "I wanted you to know whatever Dr. Moss said wouldn't change the way I felt about you, or my decision."

"Tell me." He pleaded. "I need to hear you say it."

Reaching out to cup his tear stained face I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. "Yes...Jesse. My answer is yes. I'll marry you."

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

We were officially engaged and I had the most stunning emerald cut diamond platinum ring to prove it. I'd never worn anything so precious and couldn't stop ogling my new bling that showed the world that I, Beca Mitchell a recent college graduate and executive music producer was betrothed to renowned billionaire, Jesse Swanson.

After shedding happy tears we shared passionate kisses then decided tonight the world would know about our engagement, starting with the hundreds of people waiting to wish Jesse a happy birthday inside my future in-laws home.

Walking arm in arm we headed back to the main house and couldn't wait to share our news. Entering the ballroom we spotted Chloe and Tom mingling with, I couldn't believe it! Stacie and Fat Amy, had made the trip for the surprise dinner party.

Handing my cell phone over to Jesse he gave me a quick kiss then disappeared into the main hall; he had an important call to make.

Even though my father's indiscretions brought pain to my mother and I years ago, he was still the same man who used his tenure at Barden University to get his only daughter a tuition free college education. Had I not gone to Barden, I would have never graduated with honors and gotten the internship at Residual Heat, met the Bellas or the man whose proposal I accepted earlier.

For all the years I attended college, my father supported my endeavors and made a conscious effort to mend his relationship with me, his only daughter. Tonight all of that would change as he received a call on a Saturday evening from a man he hardly knew.

Walking over to my friends I was smiling so much I thought my face would crack, and with glassy eyes I was still reeling from the romantic proposal; I'd never been so happy.

The girls first noticed my appearance and made wolf calls at the amount of skin I was displaying. The black strapless number I wore was at Jesse's insistence. It fit like a second skin with a plunging neckline that left very little to the imagination. I'd gotten used to dressing more provocatively for Jesse who took great pleasure in showing me off. With the exception of wearing skimpy outfits for collegiate competition, I was known to dress for comfort so this was a side of me the girls weren't accustomed to.

"Aca-slut!" Amy blurted as she spun me around. "And why are you walking like there's a pole up your arse."

 _If you only knew my friend..._

"Damn! I should've experimented more in college."

"Chlo!" I snapped, rolling my eyes. "Dude...it's never gonna happen...ever! The communal showers were more than enough excitement for me."

"Oh relax! I'm only kidding, but you do look smoking hot. Doesn't she?" Chloe asked her boyfriend who nodded like a bobblehead while he fixated on my cleavage only to be punched by his girlfriend.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tom rubbed his bicep. "I was only thinking that my brother's girl looks really pretty tonight." He directed his attention to me. "You really do."

"Thank you...I think."

"Okay...let's have it." Stacie came forward, pushing everyone off to the side. "Something's different about you."

 _Could it be my recent membership into the Backdoor Betty Club or engagement? Pick one..._

Stacie spun me around then eyed me up and down. When she picked up my left hand and saw the boulder on my ring finger, she nearly lost her shit. "You said yes." She whispered. I could hardly contain myself and nodded with Chloe-like enthusiasm as she pulled me into her ample bosom. "I knew you'd eventually come around."

"Stacie!" I was literally being smothered by the girl's boobs. "I can't breath!"

"Oh my God!" Chloe squeaked. "You're engaged!" And yanked me away from Stacie's grasp, rescuing me from asphyxiation. Tom joined in the celebration as he wrapped his arms around us both.

"Flat butt's gettin' hitched?" Fat Amy overheard us then turned to her boyfriend of three years. "You hear that Bumper, some people still believe in marriage."

The guy my Aussie friend dated was an asshat, but she loved him and apparently he reciprocated her affection. Amy and Bumper met during our Freshman year when he competed with the Treblemakers against us. He was currently a contestant on 'The Voice' and doing rather well as Christina Aguilera coached him to stardom. Amy still lived in Atlanta but was in the process of relocating to L. A. and moving in with the creep, who apparently didn't believe in marriage.

Stacie on the other hand was not the settling down type and made no bones about it. The dude that accompanied her tonight was nothing more than a fuck buddy. She was a free spirit who was addicted to sex and wasn't going to be tamed by just one person. When she wasn't being a single parent to Hope or attending courses in her post graduate program up north, she counseled patients part time and would still partake in the BDSM lifestyle.

Chloe and Tom were going on strong and were practically living together in Chloe's condo. The ginger had dated plenty during college but never found that special someone. I've never seen her so taken with anyone, and from what Jesse told me, his brother felt the same about her. Since returning from Copenhagen, these two were literally joined at the hip. Chloe and I joked about it, but there was a remote possibility that we could end up related by marriage should she and Tom follow in our footsteps.

"Guys...I'm going to ask Jesse's sister to be a bridesmaid but being my closest friends I would really love to have you in my bridal party." I paused to let it sink in. "Chloe...will you be my maid of honor?" She was so moved I thought she was going to break out into tears.

"Of course I will, silly." She accepted without hesitation as Stacie and Amy hugged each other in celebration "Have you set a date yet?" Chloe asked, while she interlocked her fingers with her boy toy. "I can't wait until the bachelorette party. We'll feed money into g-strings, receive lap dances from half naked hunks and get so shit fa-"

"-Well...that's my queue to leave." Tom interrupted, giving his girl a quick kiss. "I'll leave you ladies to your planning while I go find that brother of mine to discuss that thing from earlier."

I knew exactly what that thing was he was alluding to. Jesse had called him earlier and hired him to renovate our new home that we still hadn't told anyone about. As my future brother in law left, the girls continued to accost me with their insane plans while I seriously considered eloping in Las Vegas; the idea of a drive-thru ceremony being married by Elvis was beginning to sound appealing.

"Chloe...wait! I'm the best wedding planner in Tasmania...with teeth." Amy paused to flash her pearly whites. "We'll have a dick shaped cake, penis pops, pecker pinata and play pin the dick on the du-"

"-Oh, my God! Somebody stop her!" She was was officially killing me but I couldn't hold back my laughter. "You do realize my mom and future mother in-law will probably be with us." She nodded and smiled even more thinking of all the ways to embarrass me while I rolled my eyes.

"And I'll take care of all the slutty wear and sex toys." Stacie added, making me blush at the thought of what she had in mind. "You ladies handle the wedding stuff and I'll make sure she and Jesse have a honeymoon they'll never forget."

 _God give us strength..._

Since day one when I was initiated into the Bellas, these weirdos were a constant source of entertainment and always found ways of breaking down my alt-girl exterior with humiliation. Like so many other times they were having way too much fun at my expense, but until the official announcement was made, I needed to reel them back in.

"Shh!" I silenced them with an index finger to my lips. "Guys! This literally just happened so nobody knows...yet. Jesse's talking to my dad right now."

"He's asking for his permission?" Fat Amy asked, placing her hand on her chest. The girl was becoming a sap.

"Seriously? Who would've guessed the control freak was so old fashioned." Stacie added. "I'm officially impressed."

"Holy shit!" Chloe cursed knowing my father better than the rest. "I had your dad for English Lit and he was tough. He's going to have a conniption fit when he finds out his daughter who's only been dating for like two months is engaged to one of the wealthiest men in America. Jesse better have his best groveling skills ready because he's going to need it."

She was right. Even with his expert negotiating skills in mergers and acquisitions, this was an entirely different animal. My dad and I didn't talk much but I was still his only daughter who just turned twenty-two this year. Even though I was technically an adult, I would always be his little girl. I was also marrying into money...a lot money which, didn't mean anything to me however, having spent the majority of my life on a fixed income, meant every part of my life was about to change.

We were soon interrupted by Zoe who needed me to come with her. Apparently things weren't going well with the phone call. After urging the girls to be discrete I left with Jesse's sibling who couldn't conceal her excitement if she tried.

* * *

"He told you, didn't he?"

"Yes!" She squeaked. "We're going to be sisters! My idiot brother finally did something right." Stopping in her tracks, she turned to me. "Was it the flowers?"

 _Flowers? How did she know?_

"Did you…?"

"It was his idea, I only helped execute it. Jesse called me this morning when you were entertaining my date which, I still haven't found. The dude's officially late and on my shit list." She sighed with frustration. "Anyway, my brother has never asked me for a favor so I jumped at the chance to help him. I'm so happy for you."

Giving the girl a hug I realized her relationship with Jesse had been estranged all these years, until now. I had a soft spot for Zoe because it was her arrival into the family that snapped Jesse out of his silence. He was instantly taken by the newest addition to their clan which prompted his first spoken words as a Swanson. I wanted to ask her to be in my bridal party, but right now we needed to get passed one obstacle at a time, and the first one was on the phone.

"Don't worry about Luke. In all the years I've known him, he's never been on time...he'll show."

"Beca, I've been meaning to ask you about him. Did you two ever…?"

"Ha!" I laughed so hard, I snorted. "No...never! We were only friends, plus he wasn't my type."

"Seriously? The guy is like hot on so many levels, and that accent…" She mock fanned herself as she sighed. "So...what is your type?"

 _Brooding billionaires into kinky fuckery..._

"Um...I guess I've never been into blondes." It was a weak reason but I had to say something.

"Well, Luke speaks very highly of you. Sometimes I think his feelings for you are more than platonic."

This wasn't a surprise since the Brit told me he wanted more at one time, and then I thought back to what happened at the nightclub he was DJing at back in Atlanta, when he took advantage of my inebriated state. He admitted to having feelings for me and wasn't sure he would have the guts to make a move on me when I was sober. Was I that intimidating to men? Was it the scary ear-spike? I was upset with Luke that night but accepted his apology after he felt guilty for what he'd done.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that because he definitely has a thing for you." My comment made her smile from ear to ear. "He told me himself that he thought you were cool."

"I really like him, Beca. Do you think you can help me?"

Letting out a sigh I remembered the threats Jesse gave him earlier. "You don't need my help. Just be your awesome self and take...things...slow."

Emphasizing the last three words I hoped she would take my advice to heart as we continued walking and spotted a perturbed looking Jesse pacing the hall outside the library.

 _It didn't look good..._

"There you are." Jesse was relieved to see us as he finger raked his hair with obvious distress. "He wants to talk to you." Holding out my cell phone, I accepted it. "We'll be outside."

To give us privacy, Jesse and his sister left me alone in the library and shut the door. Taking a deep breath I pressed the mute button.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Your boyfriend just asked for my permission to marry you."

"Yeah? What did you say?"

"I told him I wanted to speak with you first."

"Okay...I'm listening."

"You've always had a good head on your shoulders but are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I've never been more certain. We love each other."

"I know that but you're just so young." He paused with a sigh. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Letting all of the air out of my lungs I was annoyed because I should have anticipated this line of questioning. "No dad, I'm _not_ pregnant. Can you please for once in your life just be happy for me and accept the fact that I'm in love?"

"I'm sorry, Becs but as your father I had to be sure. It's just that you're the same age your mother was when I proposed to her. I just don't want you making a rash decision that could ruin the rest of your life."

"You're right, dad. I'm not even twenty-three but he's _everything_ to me, and last night I almost lost him." Getting emotional I tried my best to keep it together. "He's my happily ever after."

My comment stunned him into silence as I could only hear the sound of his breaths. After what felt like an eternity, he changed his tone.

"I've never heard you like this before. When did you grow up?" It was a rhetorical question that required no response. I could only imagine his conflicted emotions, contemplating losing his only daughter to another man.

After another pause the Professor was ready to speak with his Jesse. "Put him back on the phone."

"Dad, please be nice to him."

"I can't guarantee that."

I sighed with exasperation. "Before I turn you over to him, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure sweetheart...anything."

"Will you give me away?" Hearing my dad sniffle I knew I'd gotten to him. "Daddy?"

After a beat he finally responded.

"I was hoping you'd ask." His shaky voice betrayed him, the man was in tears. "I know we haven't always been close but I would love to, Becs." He cleared his throat to regain his composure. "Now where's that fiancé of yours?"

 _That's more like it..._

Opening the library door I smiled and handed Jesse my phone. Accompanying Zoe back to the grand ballroom I decided to ask her about being a bridesmaid which she accepted with enthusiasm. As I rejoined my friends she sought out her date, who finally arrived and was in deep conversation with the hired musicians on the stage.

* * *

Minutes later Jesse returned and handed me back my phone. With a chaste kiss to my cheek he gave a thumbs up and headed for the raised platform. This was it, there was no turning back now. Our announcement would soon make headline news around the world as one of the most eligible bachelors in America was officially off the market. Tapping a mic, all attention was now on the guest of honor.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight to celebrate my birthday. As you may have heard, tonight almost didn't happen. Twenty-four hours ago my VP and I were involved in a helicopter accident and was lucky to make it out alive. Those of you who know Jerry will be happy to hear that he's been upgraded to stable and expected to be discharged next week." Jesse paused to let the news sink in, then continued. "Sometimes it takes a tragedy like this to realize the important things in life, such as the comfort of friends or the love and support of a family."

Seeking out his parents and siblings, Jesse gave them a warm acknowledgment.

"Tonight I'm humbled by all of you being here however, I want to take this opportunity to introduce a woman whose unconditional love has saved me from myself and proved to me there are much more important things than wealth."

Watching my future husband look less confident and more emotional in front of the crowd I looked to my friends. "Excuse me...I think my fiancé needs me."

Getting approving nods from the girls I made the long voyage across room as the dance floor split down the center while I approached my love. Carefully climbing the steps to the stage, Jesse reached for my hand and drew me closer.

"This is my girl, Ms. Rebeca Mitchell who tonight has consented to marry me." With his announcement the room erupted with applauses and cheers while Jesse pressed his lips to mine. "You don't even understand how happy you've made me." He whispered for my ears only.

"Yes I do...because I feel the same." I could feel his smile against me as I kissed him back.

Our moment was soon interrupted with the clinking of glass as my future father in law stood before us and got everyone's attention. Handing us two flutes of champagne Janet winked at me and stood next to her beaming husband.

"To our son and his beautiful bride to be." He opened, holding up his glass and turned to face us. "Your mother and I couldn't be happier for you two who compliment each other in every way possible." The head of the family looked up and fought back tears as he took a deep breath. "Last night we thought we lost you, and by some miracle, you returned to us. Today we not only celebrate the anniversary of your birth, we thank God you're still among the living, and then you bring us this amazing news." He paused as the servers continued their distribution of champagne throughout the room. Turning back around, Jonathan held up his flute to his invited guests. "Please...raise your glasses and join us in a toast as we congratulate Jesse and Beca on their engagement."

It hit me like a ton of bricks as the endless clinking of glasses permeated throughout the room as I felt myself become anxious. Tossing down my champagne I took Jesse's and did the same while he watched with amusement.

"You okay, baby?"

"Oh totes!" Great...now I sounded like the ginger. "It's just hitting me, that's all. I need more champagne."

Jesse cracked up. "C'mon...let's go for a walk."

It wasn't an easy escape as we were stopped and congratulated every few steps we took. From Dr. Moss and his wife to some of Jesse's business associates, to his extended family, it was a joyous evening until we ran into... _her_.

Mrs. Robinson was decked out in a blood red gown which emphasized her anorexic looking figure. Her blonde hair was slicked back and her makeup was applied so heavily, she looked like a drag queen. With our news she looked like she was sucker punched and was about to erupt like an active volcano. She yanked Jesse away from the crowds so she could get her claws into him while I stayed close. There was no way in hell I was leaving him alone with her.

My inner goddess and subconscious sat front and center, digging into their never ending tub of hot buttery popcorn as they waited for the main attraction to begin.

"How the hell can you do this to me?" She seethed. "After everything I've done for you, how could you marry this...this, little girl?"

 _Little girl? What the hell?_

"You're way out of line! This has nothing to do with you!" Jesse barked back, pulling me to his side. "I'm marrying Beca because I love her."

"She can't make you happy like I can, like I did for all of those years. You're _nothing_ without me!"

"You're wrong, Gail. You may have taught me how to fuck, but she's taught me how to love."

"But I do love you, darling...I always have."

 _The nerve of that woman..._

"It's funny because you never told me once that you loved me, and where the hell were you last night when I was presumed dead? You only used me and my wealth for your personal gain and never gave a shit about my feelings." Looking into my eyes I saw Jesse's confidence building as he confronted his dear _old_ friend. "Yes...I admit it. You were there for me at a time I was out of control. You took me under your wing, then seduced me into your deviant lifestyle and molded me into a monster; just...like...you."

Her eyes widened like saucers at the powerful words he vomited. "You wanted it as much as I did!"

"I was a fifteen year old child!"

"ENOUGH!"

A female's voice shot out making the three of us spin around. Standing with her jaw dropped and chest heaving was Janet who heard just about all she could handle. Taking a few steps forward she was fuming.

"Mother! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." The disgusted look on her face said volumes. She heard the horrifying truths no mother should ever hear. "I suspected there was someone but never imagined it was with one of my best friends."

"It's not as bad as it-" Jesse was cut off by her raised hand.

"-That's enough from you!" Janet spoke sternly to her son as I gripped his hand to lend my support. Turning her attention to the bitch it was as though time stood still as Janet's open hand flew through the air and made contact with Gail's face with the deafening sound of a slap echoing throughout the mansion. It was a glorious sight as Mrs. Robinson held her reddened cheek in shock. "We've known each other since grammar school. I was _always_ there for you, and this is how you repay me? You sexually abuse my son?"

"Janet it wasn't like that. He came to me. I just helped him get control of his-."

"-You're nothing but a delusional child molester who took advantage of a vulnerable young boy who already had a hard start in life." She paused as tears puddled in her eyes. "I don't ever want to see you again. I want you out of my house and out of my life...NOW!"

The blonde bitch huffed, turned on her heel, and just like that, she was gone. Looking at Jesse his eyes were cast downward and was at a loss of words as the three of us shared an awkward silence.

"Um...I'm going to give you two a moment. I'll just be over...there." Mother and son acknowledged me as I gave them some privacy. Not straying too far I rounded the corner and observed their exchange from a distance.

I couldn't make out what they were saying but it looked pretty heated. Jesse appeared to be on the defense as his mother confronted him and sobbed openly. Imagining the betrayal she must have felt from one of her best friends and the guilt for not being able to protect her child, she looked both anguished and heartbroken. What I witnessed next was Jesse apologizing profusely and begging for her forgiveness.

If I had one percent of the integrity and strength of Janet Swanson, I would consider myself lucky. Here was a woman who rescued an abused child in the ER, raised him as her own and was still protecting him as an adult. As mother and son held each other I became emotionally compromised because this was the closure Jesse needed to move on with his life.

"Where's that fiancé of yours?" Janet asked, speaking up for my benefit.

"She's over there." Jesse responded, waving me over to them. "It's safe, you can come back now."

As I tentatively approached, Janet pulled me into a hug.

"Oh!" I was surprised as she embraced me. By the time I was released, Jesse was back to his grinning self. "Is everything okay?" I asked with trepidation. When they both nodded, I felt more at ease.

"So...my son tells me you know everything that's happened."

Closing my eyes, I nodded.

"Mom...she refers to Gail as Mrs. Robinson." Jesse tried to lighten the mood making his mother snort. "And during the last masquerade ball, she slapped her."

"Beca!" She blurted my name like it was a filthy word, sounding disapproving. "How could you do such a thing?"

"Wait! What?" I was becoming flustered. "The bitch insulted me...she had it coming!"

Janet laughed at my snark and turned towards her son. "You couldn't have picked a better wife. At least I know she won't put up with your crap."

"You have no idea, mother. She's challenging and constantly surprising me. It's what I love about her."

"Beca, I hope you're not shy because Grandma and Grandpa are going to be all over you two about starting a family."

"If they didn't, I'd be worried." My comment made her smile. "I think we settled on a dozen to start with...Jesse?"

"Oh yeah...at least." He joked along with me. "We're definitely having kids but not until after we're married and settled into our new house."

"New house?" Janet asked. "You already purchased a property?"

"Yes. This morning I called the realtor and bought that place off of Pacific Coast Highway. We loved the location and plan to renovate. I've already spoken with Tom who will oversee the project."

"You just keep giving us more reasons to celebrate." My future mother in law was beaming as she smiled from ear to ear. "With all that's happened in the last twenty-four hours, I'm sure we can all use something a little stronger than champagne. I'll see if your father's up to playing bartender. Tonight I might just let my hair down."

"Mother...please be careful."

Janet rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Goodness gracious Jesse! Lighten up! It's your birthday and you just got engaged. I swear, you're the oldest twenty-eight year old I know."

"I know...right? I'm already calling him old man and enrolling him into AARP." My insults cracked her up. "Next year he's getting a designer walker and matching cane."

"Hey! I'm just mature for my age." Jesse protested. "Who's side are you on?" Pulling me into his arms Jesse pressed his lips to mine. "Stay here with mother and I'll be back with some of father's deadly cocktails."

As he left, Janet brought us over to a couple of chairs at the top of the spiral staircase. The stairs nearly did me in and I would've preferred to stand due to my residual soreness, but out of courtesy, I gingerly took a seat and crossed one thigh over the other.

"Beca...can I be serious for a moment?" I nodded and waited to hear what she had to say. "First of all, I'm so glad my son met you and I'm thrilled you accepted his proposal. I've never seen him so happy, and after observing the two of you last night, I know he's in good hands." Taking a deep breath she searched for the right words. "If you don't mind I'd like to talk about that night in the hospital."

It wasn't exactly what I wanted to revisit after just getting engaged, but out of respect for the woman, I gave her a slight nod and encouraged her to continue.

"I know what you went through wasn't easy but I wanted to say that anyone in your position would've been a victim, but not you. You fought off your attacker and then pressed charges after hearing what happened. You're one of the strongest women I've ever met, and that speaks volumes for your character; I respect that."

"Janet...I have to stop you there because I'm not that strong. I almost ran away from everything and stayed in Europe. If it wasn't for Jesse coming after me, I wouldn't be here."

"I know about that sweetheart, but you did return, and that's all that matters. I'm proud to call you my daughter and want to officially welcome you to the family." Her sentiment nearly moved me to tears as I mouthed _thank you_ to her.

Before Janet could say anymore, Jesse returned with three lemon drops. Handing us each a drink we toasted to his birthday and then to our engagement.

"Well...I think it's time I returned to the festivities before your father sends out a search party for me." Jesse extended his arm and helped his mom to her feet while I struggled to mine, trying not to wince. "Beca...he's all yours, and Jesse...don't ever let her go." After hugging us she went downstairs and resumed her role as hostess.

"What was that about?" Jesse asked, taking a sip of his cocktail. Shaking my head in disbelief, all I could do was smile. Eventually he understood it was a private moment between us and decided not to pursue.

"Your mother's an amazing woman."

"Yes she is." He admitted affectionately. "She'll always be that angel in a white lab coat who took me into her heart and home. She saved my life Beca, but it was you who nurtured my soul and loved me unconditionally, despite my faults." His admission melted my heart as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. "No one has ever loved me the way you have."

 _And no one ever will..._

"I can't wait to be your wife."

"Rebeca Swanson...it has a nice ring to it."

"So does Beca Mitchell."

"Are you going to fight me on that too?"

"I might."

"We'll see about that." Smiling against my lips he returned the kiss with more fervor. "C'mon, let's go to my room." He suggested, taking my hand while I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Dude...I don't think my body can handle anymore tonight." My comment sent him into a fit of laughter.

"You know, Beca. I like you sore but not everything is about sex." His chastising left me feeling like a child. "I want to show you something."

* * *

Switching on the light to his childhood bedroom Jesse set our cocktails down on the chest of drawers then moved a couple of boxes over to the other side of the room. Producing an old leather bound book, he blew off a layer of dust then motioned for me to sit on his lap. As I supported the large album, he proceeded to open it. The first page was a black and white image of a young woman sitting on a short brick wall in a garden with her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. She wore a light colored dress and had shoulder length dark wavy hair. If I had to guess she was around my age and bared a striking resemblance to Jesse. She was lovely and had the same shape eyes and lips as him.

"Is that your biological mother?"

"Yeah...it's the only picture I have of her. The crack whore must've put this album together for me. I'm not even sure how I got it."

"She was beautiful."

He nodded, agreeing with me. "I have her eye color."

"What was her name?"

"Leslie."

Seeing a ghost of a smile on his face while he studied her photo, nearly brought me to tears as his past, present and future were on a collision course. With each turned page were several pictures of Jesse as a baby, up until the time his mother passed away. He was the most adorable child I'd ever seen, as I noticed the older he became, the fewer pictures were taken. Knowing what I knew about his dark past tugged at my heart as I imagined the atrocities he experienced at that age. Going through starvation and being left alone with a pimp who was physically abusive while his mother took to the streets and sacrificed her virtue to put food on their table. We may never know what transformed the carefree woman in the photo to become drug addicted and turn to a life of prostitution, but what we did know was that she did what she thought was best to ensure the survival of her son.

I thought about our future as husband and wife, and then as parents raising our family together in a household filled with love and joy. Creating our own memories with snapshots and videos that would capture new experiences and mask the horrors of his past. I knew the drama of yesterday would never fully go away but tomorrow would bring hope as we celebrated our love.

By the last page of the album my heart swelled even more for this man who not only gave me his heart, he let me into his soul.

Turning back to the first page I studied her picture some more. The more I examined it the more I realized I looked nothing like his mother. The fifteen submissives before me were all the same type as they reminded him of the crack whore in some way. With the exception of having dark colored hair, we had nothing else in common. If I had to guess, she resembled crazy Kayla the most which, Jesse confirmed.

Closing the album was like closing that painful chapter of his life as it symbolized leaving his troubled past behind so he and I could concentrate on building our future together.

"Hey Jess, tomorrow I'd like to attend Sunday services." Neither of us were church goers but I felt very strongly about going. "Last night when you were missing, I prayed to God for your safe return, and in exchange I would go. I know it sounds silly but I'd really like to keep my promise."

"It's not silly, baby." Understanding the importance to me, Jesse brought our lips together. "When I thought I'd never see you again, I prayed as well. We'll go together."

Hearing some commotion from the stairs, Zoe called out for us to start dinner service.

"I guess we better go." Jesse and I said at the same time and laughed. We really were rubbing off on each other.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked bringing me to my feet.

"I've never been more ready." My admission made him smile. "Let's do this."

Having gone through this journey with Jesse, I learned so much about myself and the love I was capable of. With the next chapters yet to be written, I looked forward to our life together.

* * *

Epilogue - Keegan's Retribution

As I rot in my shitty little jail cell awaiting trial, news of their insipid engagement is broadcasting on every fucking channel, printed on every goddamn newspaper and spreading throughout the internet like some kind of plague. The Kardashians have nothing on the infernal Swanson's, who are everywhere...

Sitting here chain smoking one cancer stick after another, I contemplate my miserable existence and plot my revenge on the power couple who has taken so much from me and my family. Joseph, my younger brother whose life was destroyed by Jesse's bullying, will finally be avenged. Everything I'm planning to do is for my younger brother whose life on earth ended far too soon.

Jesse may have survived the crash, but after I'm finally released on bail he'll never know what hit him as I go after his most precious possession. I may have lost my position at Residual Heat, but with my endless connections and resources, I'll be watching their every move.

After the wedding of the century, the happy newlyweds will forget about me and let their guard down. I'm counting on it because with a false sense of security, they'll never know what hit them. As I stay under the radar and keep to myself, it's just a matter of time before I strike with vengeance so Jesse Swanson will experience the unbearable pain of losing everything he's ever cared about.

* * *

This concludes "Darker" which will be continued into "Freed" so I hope you'll continue to follow along.

Thank you to everyone who's followed this story from the beginning and a special appreciation for those who took the time to post reviews which, is the biggest inspiration to any author. Please let me know what you would like to see in the 3rd and final installment of this trilogy.

Raven12...


End file.
